Melodi Malam Hari - Second Gate (END)
by Widzilla
Summary: Lanjutan dari 'Melodi Malam Hari - First Gate'. Fang dan Boboiboy yang telah saling jujur akan perasaan masing-masing, kini menemui pelangi indah berwarna-warni yang mereka sebut dengan 'teman dan sahabat', kini mewarnai kisah cinta mereka. (FangxFem!Boboiboy)
1. When the Night Comes

**Hai, hai... Saya kembali dengan lanjutan ' _Melodi Malam Hari - Second Gate_ ' ^^ Anggap saja ini _season_ 2 xD**

 **Bagi pembaca baru, lebih baik jika anda membaca fanfic saya yang berjudul _'Melodi Malam hari - First Gate'_ terlebih dahulu.**

 **Kenapa saya pisah? Agar jelas nampak bahwa ada konflik yang berbeda nantinya dalam cerita. _First Gate_ adalah perkenalan Boboiboy dengan Fang dan dunianya yang baru, _Second Gate_ kemungkinan bercerita mengenai interaksi Boboiboy dengan teman-temannya nanti... Entah apakah nanti Boboiboy akan bersekolah atau tidak sama sekali ^^**

 **Akhir kata, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur ^^**

* * *

 _ **When the Night Comes**_

Suara hewan-hewan malam menggema di perbukitan pinggir kota London, Inggris. Para manusia yang tak mengenal keberadaan makhluk lain selain diri mereka sendiri akan selalu terpenjara dalam ketakutan ketika malam menjelang. Semua orang menutup pintu dan jendela dengan erat bagai tak akan menyambut siapapun yang mengetuk pintu mereka.

Bahkan di jaman yang telah dikendalikan oleh teknologi tinggi, tak urung para manusia berpikiran dan berhati sempit.

Sesungguhnya para makhluk yang keluar di malam hari hanya ingin melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti layaknya manusia.

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai menerangi dengan cahaya mereka. suara riuh ramah tamah saling menyapa bersahutan dalam dinginnya udara. Senyuman menghias gelapnya malam dari wajah para makhluk berbagai rupa. Lolongan serigala jejadian memanggil sahabat-sahabatnya untuk menikmati kopi dan daging nikmat. Para vampir bersulang segelas darah yang disediakan para manusia yang memiliki kedai legal bagi para ras lain. Para _goblin_ yang berwajah masam membantu para penyihir mengangkut buku-buku penuh mantra dengan suka rela. Kucing-kucing mengobrol di atas cerobong yang mengeluarkan kehangatan. Para _ent_ yang menari-nari dalam hembusan angin malam menimbulkan suara gemerisik indah. Hanya segelintir manusia yang menikmati malam bersama sahabat-sahabat makhluk malam mereka.

Di sebuah kastil jauh dari benteng organisasi _Night Gaze,_ di balik perbukitan dan lembah yang rimbun, tengah terlelap seorang pemuda dengan telinga serigala yang memahkotai kepalanya. Wajah tampan penuh kedamaian enggan membuka mata untuk menyapa malam.

"Fang..."

Suara lembut seorang bidadari memaksa dirinya membuka mata. Senyuman hangat serta tatapan lembut menyambut sang _werewolf_ dari tidurnya.

"Sudah malam... kau harus sekolah..."

Sungguh Fang enggan beranjak dan meninggalkan kastil untuk sekolah. Ingin rasanya seharian penuh ia hanya berdua dengan calon pengantinnya.

Gadis berpakaian pelayan lengkap dengan celemek putih bersih berenda manis yang menarik selimut Fang dengan perlahan membantu menyiapkan seragam sekolah sang Tuan Muda di pinggir tempat tidur.

Fang kembali meringkukkan tubuhnya membuat gadis tersebut menghela napas dan mendekatinya kembali , "Fang..."

Namun tangan Fang menarik tangan ramping sang gadis hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukan sang _werewolf_ berparas tampan. Gadis itu tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, "Fa, Fang..."

"Sebentar lagi, Boboiboy..."

Ciuman di kening Boboiboy dari Fang membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil menikmatinya. Sungguh terasa hangat pelukan sang pangeran, namun bukan berarti Boboiboy membiarkannya terus berbaring dan melupakan sekolah.

"Fang... Aku sudah membuatkan donat kesukaanmu di meja makan..."

Fang nyengir lebar, kagum pada kesiapan gadis pujaannya untuk merayu agar Fang mau bangun. Ciuman kecil di bibir sedikit mengejutkan Boboiboy, tapi ia membalas dengan tawa kecil melihat Fang yang mengibaskan ekornya bahagia.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Fang..."

"Selamat pagi, ayah, ibu..."

Boboiboy menuangkan teh panas untuk Nyonya Elizabeth yang duduk di samping suaminya. Makanan yang tersaji di meja begitu wangi penuh kelezatan hasil karya cipta Boboiboy.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak Boboiboy dan Fang saling mengutarakan perasaan mereka masing-masing dengan penuh lega, Hao tetap saja tak sanggup menahan senyumnya melihat Fang yang selalu dimabuk asmara setiap bersama pujaannya.

Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Boboiboy memberikan kotak bekal dan mengantar Fang hingga pintu depan, melambaikan tangan sampai Fang menghilang dari pandangan menuju sekolahnya dalam wujud serigala.

Apa lagi yang kurang bagi Fang dengan segala kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang diberikan Boboiboy untuknya?

Dunia ini sungguh sempurna bagi _werewolf_ muda tersebut...

* * *

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal, serta tak lupa Stanley yang asyik ngorok dari bangkunya memandangi salah satu teman sekelas mereka dengan aneh.

Apa yang aneh dari seorang _werewolf_ yang sedang bersiul-siul sendiri? Apa yang aneh dari Sang Tuan Muda Fang Lang yang sedang menikmati bekal roti isi daging dengan sayur hijau seperti layaknya ia sedang makan donat lobak merah kesukaannya... terlebih ada SAYUR HIJAU di situ...?

Sudah nyaris semingguan Fang bertingkah demikian membuat heran semua temannya.

"Tuh' kan... aneh banget... Sayur yang biasanya menjadi makanan yang paling dihindari Fang malah dimakan sampe diemut-emut begitu..."

" _Aiyo_... nggak beres ni orang... Pasti ada hubungannya dengan pengantin imajinernya lagi, deh..."

"Terus kalian lihat nggak tadi pagi dia jalan di lorong sekolah senyum-senyum sendiri...? Kan' serem tiap hari liat dia begitu..."

"Groook..."

Ying menatap kesal pada teman di samping mereka yang menikmati molornya dengan penuh penghayatan, "Ei, Stanley! Nggak malam nggak siang... tidur aja kerjanya...! Aku curiga kalau kamu ini vampir kelainan!" Protes Ying hanya dibalas Stanley dengan menguap begitu lebar, membuat Ying menatap sengit.

Fang melihat jam di dinding kelasnya. Ia bangkit sambil membawa beberapa buku dari tas dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan sendirian. Di lorong beberapa teman _halfter_ yang lain menyapa Fang, juga beberapa gadis _halfter_ maupun manusia yang mengidolakannya.

Hanya sapaan datar dan dingin yang diberikan Fang pada para gadis tersebut, tapi nampaknya mereka tak keberatan sama sekali.

Di perpustakaan, Fang langsung menuju meja kayu panjang lebar dengan komputer yang berdiri di atas serta beberapa buku dan kertas-kertas menumpuk. Seorang wanita penyihir tua dengan wajah yang terangkat penuh keseriusan menyambut Fang tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Rambut putihnya digelung rapat di belakang kepala, nyaris tertutupi topi runcing hitam yang dikenakan sang wanita. Kacamata yang berujung runcing menghias mata sang penyihir, membuat kesan dingin pada siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Saya mau mengembalikan buku...," Fang berusaha menjaga volume suaranya. Sang wanita hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Begitu selesai mengembalikan buku, Fang memasuki area membaca.

Suasana perpustakaan begitu sepi, hanya suara-suara kertas terdengar menggema. Rak-rak raksasa yang berjejer dan menjulang ke langit-langit kastil sekolah dipenuhi berbagai buku. Para siswa-siswi manusia dan _halfter_ mengisi waktu membaca dan mengerjakan tugas mereka di situ.

Namun dari sela-sela rak paling ujung belakang, di mana tempat yang paling terpojok dalam perpustakaan, sayup-sayup suara terdengar. Suara dua orang tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu sambil berbisik-bisik dengan nada agak keras.

Fang tersenyum mengetahui siapa dua orang... atau makhluk ini. Ia berjalan mendekati sela-sela rak. Ia mendapati seorang _Goblin_ hijau kotak yang mengenakan topi runcing agak kebesaran di atas kepalanya tengah mengerutkan dahinya sambil membuka-buka buku tebal besar di antara tumpukan buku lain, dan seekor burung hantu gemuk raksasa berwarna ungu sebesar _goblin_ di sampingnya. Mata merah menyala dan paruh yang meski kecil namun tak pernah absen dari cengiran lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajam memperlihatkan ia bukan burung hantu biasa.

"Hei, Adu Du, Probe... apa kabar?" sapa Fang tanpa menghilangkan senyuman. _Goblin_ bernama Adu Du tersebut agak terkejut namun hanya menghela napas setelah melihat _werewolf_ remaja yang bersandar pada rak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Oh, kau Fang... kukira si penjaga perpustakaan yang menyebalkan itu... sedikit-sedikit mengomel, sedikit-sedikit mengomel...," Adu Du kembali pada bacaannya. Fang mendekati Adu Du sambil menepuk topi runcing di atas kepala Adu Du dan menatap burung hantu yang bertengger di bangku dekat jendela, "Apa kabar juga, Probe?"

"Hai, Fang...! Kabar baik sekali...! Tapi bos-ku ini masih ngotot ingin mencari resep ramuan untuk membuat tubuhnya tinggi... sedangkan aku ingin jalan-jalan di luar menikmati udara segar... bukan di perpustakaan nan pengap ini..."

Adu Du menggerutu berbisik, "Aku tak mengurusi ramuan itu lagi, bodoh! Aku sedang mencari tahu mengenai tumbuhan obat...!"

Fang cekikian melihat kedua sahabatnya berdebat berbisik-bisik. Meski Adu Du jelas adalah majikan Probe, sayangnya burung hantu itu tak segan menyindir apa yang dilakukan bos-nya tersebut.

Perhatian _goblin_ kotak hijau kembali pada _werewolf_ muda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ada hal lain yang ditangkap Adu Du dari senyuman Fang.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali hari ini... apa terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Adu Du menutup buku berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi pinggang Fang. Sang _werewolf_ muda justru membalas pertanyaan Adu Du dengan nyengir lebar sambil menggeliat tak jelas bersandar di pinggir rak buku besar.

Adu Du melihat Fang dengan heran sambil mengrenyitkan kedua alis. Probe ikut terheran berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang membuat Fang tertawa-tawa sendiri, "Eih...? Kenapa lagi ini _werewolf_...? Apa jangan-jangan ini kebiasaan ras _werewolf_ yang belum pernah diteliti incik bos?"

Adu Du mengangkat alis tak menggubris pertanyaan Probe, "Dari gelagatmu... sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan pengantin imajinasimu..."

Senyum Fang hilang mendadak sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi agar bisa menatap mata Adu Du, "Hei... sudah kubilang aku tidak berimajinasi..."

"Ya... ya... Terserah kau saja, Fang..." ujar Adu Du cuek memutar matanya dan melanjutkan mencari buku lain dalam rak di sampingnya.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan salah satu murid akademi yang begitu emosional itu sejak tahun pertama Fang datang.

Adu Du adalah seorang _goblin_ dari pegunungan bernama Ata ta Tiga yang bekerja di bagian institusi _Night Gaze_. Ia memiliki jiwa keingintahuan yang besar dibanding para _goblin_ lain.

Awal mula Adu Du memasuki akademi adalah karena ia menyusup diam-diam ke perpustakaan dibantu burung hantu piaraannya, Probe.

Namun niat Adu Du berhasil digagalkan para tetua penjaga. Bukannya diusir, Adu Du justru diperbolehkan belajar sambil membantu sebagai asisten para guru dan profesor di situ. Bahkan ia memiliki ruangan sendiri. Betapa bahagianya Adu Du yang memiliki semangat mencari ilmu.

Setahun setelahnya, Fang yang saat itu masih tahun pertama sekolah berusia sebelas tahun, merasa bosan pada pelajaran dan pada teman-teman di kelasnya. Ia nekat membolos dan mengelilingi gedung akademi diam-diam, hingga tanpa sengaja memasuki ruangan Adu Du yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam benda unik. Fang kecil terkagum menelusuri ruangan tersebut, tanpa disadari Probe yang sedang membersihkan tumpukan buku-buku tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan buku tersebut nyaris menimpa Fang. Dengan cekatan Fang melompat menuju tempat tinggi di atas lemari membuat Adu Du terkagum.

Sejak saat itu, Fang bersedia menjadi objek penelitian Adu Du terhadap halfter jenis _werewolf_ usia anak-anak dengan syarat Fang diperbolehkan main ke ruangan yang dipenuhi benda-benda antik nan unik tersebut. Namun meski penelitian Adu Du terhadap ras _werewolf_ telah selesai, Fang tak berhenti mengunjungi kedua temannya hingga tahun berganti. Bahkan untuk menghindari kejaran para fansnya, Fang lebih suka bersantai sambil mengobrol dengan Adu Du dan Probe di ruang mereka.

"Jadi... kalau gadis ini bukan imajinasimu... kenapa kau tak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami...?" Probe terbang dan hinggap di bangku dekat Fang berdiri. Desahan kecewa menjadi permulaan sebelum Fang angkat bicara. Namun pemjaga perpustakaan ternyata menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah dingin meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya yang tipis.

Ketiganya terpaksa menurut dan meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju ruangan Adu Du yang berada di loteng akademi. Sebuah menara kecil menjulang di antara menara akademi lain, terletak paling pojok belakang bangunan. Di balik kaca berteralis hitam Fang duduk santai pada pinggir jendela sambil menyandarkan tangan kanan pada salah satu lututnya yang terangkat. Sementara tangan kirinya memainkan bola kristal dengan lihai seperti memutar bola basket dengan jemarinya.

"Heh, jangan dimainkan! Nanti aku tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan para profesor...!" Adu Du mengambil bola kristal dari tangan Fang dan meletakkannya di atas bantalan yang dikelilingi sekian banyak buku di atas meja. Barang-barang untuk membuat ramuan beserta bahan-bahannya memenuhi ruang tersebut. Seluruh rak buku yang berjejer dipenuhi oleh buku, toples ramuan, benda-benda magis, dan banyak lagi. Jelas Adu Du dan Probe tak sempat membersihkan barang-barang tersebut sementara mereka sibuk dalam urusan penelitian dan percobaan.

"Jadi... bisa kau lanjutkan alasanmu belum mengenalkan pengantinmu ini pada kami...?" Adu Du duduk di bangku tinggi yang membuat kakinya tergantung tak menapak lantai. Probe semakin penasaran hinggap di seonggok kayu yang memang disediakan untuknya bertengger.

"Yah... aku sudah pernah cerita kalau gadis ini manusia, kan...?" Fang mulai menceritakan bagaimana awal mula Boboiboy menjadi setengah vampir dan akhirnya ia tinggal bersama keluarga Lang, "...tubuhnya bukan tubuh seorang vampir sejati dan ia masih memiliki sifat-sifat manusia... Maka itu jam tidurnya pun juga menuruti jam manusia... Bangun pagi, tidur di malam hari... Aku tak bisa memaksanya untuk kemari hanya untuk membuktikan kata-kataku pada teman-teman..."

Fang menghela napas sementara Adu Du tertarik mendengar ras manusia yang memiliki darah vampir dalam tubuhnya, "Wow... aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis ini... boleh aku meneliti dirinya...?"

"Entahlah... selama Boboiboy tak keberatan kurasa tak apa-apa... Tapi sepertinya akan sulit untuk mempertemukan kalian...," Fang menggaruk kepalanya ragu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia ingin memperkenalkan Boboiboy pada orang-orang. Namun tentu saja Fang tak mau memaksakan kehendak pada gadis lembut tersebut.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	2. The White Rose

_**The White Rose**_

Kastil Keluarga Lang begitu sepi ketika Tuan Muda Fang tak ada di dalamnya. Namun keberadaan seorang bidadari kecil setengah vampir membuat suasana hati Nyonya Besar begitu hangat sejak kedatangannya. Bidadari berbusana pelayan yang membuat suasana gelap kastil berubah cerah hangat.

Kini Elizabeth menikmati teh panas buatan Boboiboy di depan perapian ruang tengah. Beberapa tangkai mawar tersaji di atas piring sebagai camilan sang nyonya. Elizabeth tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Meski ia duduk sendiri di dalam suasana kastil yang sunyi hingga membuat suara api yang menari di perapian sedikit menggema, namun ia sama sekali tak merasa kesepian... mengetahui gadis kesayangannya tengah terlelap damai di kamarnya.

Suara angin mendesir membawa suara hewan malam menemani suara gemerisik dedaunan di luar jendela sungguh menambah kesan misterius kastil besar Keluarga Lang. Jendela-jendela yang bersinar remang keemasan menjadi penerang kecil di antara gelapnya malam.

Dalam sunyi, Elizabeth sedikit terkejut mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari lantai dua. Ia sangat mengenal suara gema pintu kamar malaikat kecilnya. Namun jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, tak mungkin Boboiboy masih terbangun.

"Boboiboy...?"

Penasaran, wanita tersebut bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju pintu kamar Boboiboy... yang terbuka lebar tanpa penghuni di dalamnya. Hatinya mulai gundah tak menemukan gadis tersebut. Elizabeth mengikuti suara lembut langkah sang gadis hingga sampai di lorong kastil yang gelap.

Boboiboy berjalan dalam gaun tidur putihnya di tengah lorong gelap yang hanya disinari terang bulan dari jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Bertelanjang kaki berjalan di atas lantai yang dingin membekukan udara.

Elizabeth hendak memanggil gadis kesayangannya itu namun ia mengurungkan niat karena menyadari ada yang berbeda dari gadis tersebut. Buru-buru Elizabeth mendekat dan menemukan bahwa Boboiboy nampak tak sadarkan diri dengan pandangan kosong ke depan.

Jelas ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Elizabeth kebingungan ingin menyentuh bahu gadis tersebut, menyadarkan Boboiboy dari kondisinya. Namun hatinya yang penasaran membuat diri Elizabeth memutuskan mengikuti gadis tersebut di sampingnya setelah mengambil _scarf_ lebar untuk menghangatkan tubuh Boboiboy.

"Ke mana ia akan pergi pagi buta begini...?"

Hingga sampai di dapur tua kesayangan Boboiboy, Elizabeth masih diam mengikutinya. Gadis berambut pendek yang tak sadarkan diri itu membuka pintu dapur menuju halaman belakang kastil. Jemari kakinya menyentuh rerumputan basah dan dingin. Kabut putih tebal sama sekali tak dipedulikan. Dinginnya udara yang menusuk seakan berlalu tak terasa.

Sama seperti sebelumnya ketika Boboiboy pertama kali datang ke kastil tersebut, menuju tengah halaman kastil tanpa kesadaran dalam dirinya dan memakan bunga mawar merah di tengah taman kastil...

"Apa dia akan melakukan hal yang sama...?" Gumam Elizabeth pelan.

Tepat seperti dugaan Elizabeth, Boboiboy menghampiri kebun mawar merah di tengah taman kastil. Tapi bukannya menghampiri bunga-bunga tersebut, Boboiboy terus melangkah melewati bunga-bunga mawar merah yang bermekaran indah.

Hingga sampai di sebuah taman kecil mungil yang berada agak jauh lebih dalam di halaman kastil, di mana Boboiboy menanam mawar putih yang ia dapat dari nenek misterius di desa kecil ketika berjalan-jalan bersama Fang.

Di hadapan mawar tersebut, Boboiboy duduk dan mengelus salah satu mawar putih yang mekar indah hingga kelopaknya berjatuhan lembut.

Tetap dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, Boboiboy memakan kelopak-kelopak tersebut.

Elizabeth terdiam. Ia mengenakan _scarf_ yang ada dalam pelukannya pada Boboiboy yang masih tak sadarkan diri menikmati santapan mawar putihnya.

Sejak pertama kali Boboiboy membawa mawar tersebut, ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Elizabeth. Entah apa yang membuat mawar putih yang dibawa Boboiboy itu begitu misterius. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam diri Elizabeth tapi ia tak berani berasumsi apa-apa. Terlebih lagi Elizabeth tak ingin wajah penuh kebahagiaan Boboiboy menghilang ketika ia menanam mawar putih tersebut di halaman belakang.

Sejak saat itu, setiap malam Elizabeth mendengar sesuatu, namun tak ia pedulikan. Hingga baru kali ini ia menyadari bahwa Boboiboy-lah yang menjadi sumber suara tersebut. Setiap malam nampaknya ia mengunjungi mawar putih yang ditanamnya di halaman belakang paling dalam dan menikmatinya.

Suara dentingan lembut terdengar seiring cahaya-cahaya kecil yang keluar dari bunga-bunga. Para peri muncul mengelilingi Elizabeth dan malaikat kecilnya yang masih menikmati kelopak mawar putih dengan perlahan.

Ratu para peri menghampiri Elizabeth yang duduk di samping Boboiboy sambil merangkul gadis tersebut. Ratu Rozetta memandangi kedua perempuan dan bunga mawar putih di hadapannya bergantian.

"Nyaris setiap malam sejak Boboiboy menanam bunga ini di sini... ia selalu datang tanpa kesadaran dan menikmati bunga ini..."

Elizabeth tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah khawatir sambil mengelus bahu Boboiboy, "Bunga apa itu sebenarnya...? Kurasa itu bukan mawar putih biasa... Pada saat pertama kali ditanam di tanah oleh Boboiboy, hanya ada setangkai mawar putih... namun sekarang sudah ada sepuluh tangkai bermekaran... Tak ada bunga yang tumbuh secepat ini..."

Suara bel kecil terdengar lincah dari kejauhan mendekat melompat-lompat yang ternyata bel dari leher si kucing hitam segelap malam, Night. Ratu Rozetta terbang tak tinggi dan duduk di punggung Night.

"Boboiboy mendapatkan bunga ini dari Nenek Foglia... Wanita pelindung hutan..."

Elizabeth terkejut setengah mati mendengar penuturan Ratu Rozetta.

"Night dan para peri bercerita padaku... Nenek Foglia mengetahui kisah Boboiboy dari para angin yang berhembus, maka beliau meminta Night dan anak-anakku menceritakan mengenai gadis ini... Nenek Foglia teringat akan kisah seekor lebah yang ia utus untuk mencari sari pati madu di sini untuk membuat sebuah obat, lebah tersebut bercerita bahwa Boboiboy telah membiarkannya bekerja dengan tenang... bahkan membersihkan dedaunan yang berjatuhan di atas bunga-bunga di sini hingga memudahkan para lebah lain untuk membantu penyerbukan bunga... Tak kusangka obat yang sedang diramu oleh Nenek Foglia adalah obat untuk seorang tetua yang sedang sakit parah... kini tetua itu telah sembuh berkat ramuan tersebut selesai tepat waktu..."

Elizabeth diam mendengarkan penuh takjub dengan para peri mengelilingi menerangi suasana gelap halaman belakang kastil.

Tak ada yang tak mengenal Nenek Foglia.

Beliau adalah seorang wanita yang telah hidup sejak sebelum para _halfter_ belum menemukan perdamaian dengan para manusia. Entah sudah berapa ratus atau bahkan ribuan tahun umurnya. Wanita yang memiliki ras _Ent_ menjadi pelindung bagi para penghuni hutan. Nenek tersebut amat sangat dihormati oleh seluruh ras _halfter_ dan manusia. Para _halfter_ senior bahkan mengetahui bahwa beliau hanya muncul pada siapapun yang dikehendakinya. Elizabeth tak pernah menyangka Boboiboy bahkan pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Entahlah... aku merasa ini seperti kebetulan yang berturut-turut datang pada gadis ini...," Elizabeth memeluk gadis yang masih mengunyah kelopak bunga di mulutnya.

Ratu para peri menggeleng perlahan, "Nenek Foglia pernah berkata padaku... _'Tak ada hal baik yang kebetulan jika melakukan sebuah kebaikan dengan tulus'_... Aku yakin, kelembutan dan kebaikan hati gadis ini yang membawa segala hal baik padanya..."

Elizabeth tersenyum memercayai kata-kata Ratu Rozetta. Mengingat ketika Boboiboy kecil dengan berani menyelamatkan Fang, hingga kini membawa dirinya berada di tengah Keluarga Lang yang begitu mencintainya.

Ratu Rozetta terdiam sebentar menarik napas, "Elizabeth... kau tahu bahwa setiap orang memiliki wangi khas tersendiri... Begitu pula dengan bunga..."

Anggukan kecil menjawab kata-kata Ratu para peri dari sang nyonya vampir.

"Aku... sempat mengunjungi Nenek Foglia... Ia bercerita padaku bahwa ia mengetahui kondisi Boboiboy yang memiliki darah vampir dalam tubuh manusianya... Ia menguji Boboiboy terlebih dahulu sebelum memberi bunga mawar ini untuk Boboiboy..."

"Menguji...?"

"Nenek Foglia berkata, bahwasannya para makhluk yang berpikir dengan otak cenderung memiliki sifat serakah... Mereka tak akan berpikir menggunakan hati jika apa yang mereka inginkan ada di depan mata..."

Elizabeth mengrenyitkan alis mendengarkan cerita sang ratu.

"Bagi kita yang memiliki begitu banyak keinginan, akan selalu merasa kurang pada apa yang kita miliki... Kita lupa akan kebutuhan sebenarnya. Tak bisa berpikir apa perbedaan dari _'keinginan'_ dan _'kebutuhan'_ , kita akan lebih mendengarkan _'telinga'_ dari pada _'hati nurani'_... Boboiboy telah lulus ujian yang diberikan Nenek Foglia dengan memilih bunga ini..."

Beberapa peri yang duduk di atas bunga yang mekar jelas mengingat ketika pertama kali Boboiboy menghampiri toko bunga yang dihuni Nenek Foglia. Ia begitu tertarik mendekat berkat panggilan angin Nenek Foglia yang berbisik di hatinya.

Di dalam toko begitu banyak bunga yang indah berwarna-warni dan wangi semerbak, namun Boboiboy memilih bunga yang paling sederhana.

"Bunga mawar putih inilah yang memanggil Boboiboy, karena aroma tubuhnya cocok dengan aroma bunga ini... Boboiboy mendengarkan kata hatinya dan memilih apa yang memang ia butuhkan... yaitu bunga ini... Jika ia menuruti keinginannya untuk memilih bunga lain, maka ia tak lulus ujian..."

Ratu Rozetta meminta Night untuk mendekati bunga mawar putih cantik yang bersinar lembut bagai cahaya rembulan, "Tapi tetap saja aku tak tahu apa yang membuat beliau memberikan bunga ini untuk Boboiboy... Tanaman yang diberikan oleh Nenek Foglia pastilah memiliki kekuatan... entah apapun itu...," ujar sang ratu.

Elizabeth kembali dikejutkan karena Boboiboy berdiri setelah menghabiskan kelopak-kelopak mawar putih yang berada di tangannya. Ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju kastil tetap dalam keadaan tak sadar. Elizabeth segera berpamitan pada para peri dan mengikuti gadis tersebut.

Di kamarnya, Boboiboy kembali terlelap dengan kaki yang kotor karena rumput basah dan tanah. Elizabeth tak bisa berkata apa-apa sambil mengambil handuk basah hangat untuk membersihkan kaki Boboiboy. Dalam hati sang nyonya begitu kelabu khawatir. Tubuh Boboiboy yang hingga sekarang tak kunjung bisa menerima darah layaknya vampir lain memaksa gadis itu tetap memiliki tubuh manusia biasa. Di malam hari yang seharusnya para _halfter_ terbangun, Boboiboy terlelap nyenyak dan baru bangun keesokan harinya. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda perubahan dalam diri gadis tersebut.

Sambil menyelimuti tubuh Boboiboy, Elizabeth duduk di samping bidadari kecilnya, mencium lembut kening setelah menyisir rambut dari wajah Boboiboy dengan jemarinya. Hati sang nyonya gundah melihat calon menantu kesayangannya.

"Tidurlah dengan damai, sayangku..."

* * *

Sementara di sekolah Fang, para murid sedang menjalani pelajaran seni lukis, tengah berhadapan dengan kanvas besar di depan mereka bersama palet penuh cat warna-warni dan kuas di tangan mereka yang lain.

Dengan usaha keras, Yaya berjuang menggambar seekor kucing... yang kata Gopal lebih terlihat seperti kodok. Gadis bertudung tersebut kesal, "Memangnya kamu gambar apa? Mana lihat!"

Dengan bangga Gopal menunjukkan maha karyanya yang ia sebut dengan 'Keindahan Duniawi'... sementara di kanvasnya hanya ada gambar lingkaran warna-warni seperti bola sirkus.

"Apa itu...?"

"Aish! Tak tahu' kah kau bahwa PERMEN adalah MAKANAN termanis di dunia yang paling nikmat!?" Yaya memutar matanya tak mempedulikan lukisan Gopal yang tak beda jauh seperti coretan anak TK.

Sementara Ying hanya melukis berupa garisan berwarna kuning dan oranye membuat teman-temannya bertanya-tanya.

" _Haiya_... ini adalah lukisan berjudul 'KECEPATAN'... apa yang berlalu dengan cepat kulukiskan abstrak penuh jiwa seni, _ma_...," Dan dengan demikian jelas lukisan tersebut membuat teman-teman satu kelas tak ada yang pernah bisa mengerti jiwa seni Ying. Sama halnya seperti jiwa seni Stanley yang hanya menggambar huruf 'Z' besar sebagai makna tenangnya dunia dengan tidur pada kanvasnya. Sementara guru seni mereka mulai bertanya-tanya apakah para muridnya masih memiliki jiwa realis, bukan abstrak...

Tak lama seluruh anak-anak kelas tersebut tengah mengerubungi Fang yang sedang melukis. Begitu indah dan cantik. Sejak kecil Fang memang suka melukis, terutama sejak ia menemukan cinta sejatinya. Semua objek yang ia lukis tak pernah berubah. Dan kini semua murid mempertanyakan... siapa gadis manis berambut hitam pendek berbaju _maid_ yang sedang dilukis Fang penuh perasaan.

"Whoa... manisnya..."

"Cantik sekali..."

"Siapa dia, Fang...?"

Sambil tetap mengoles cat pada kanvas, Fang tak mempedulikan teman-teman yang mengelilinginya namun tetap menjawab pertanyaan mereka, "Pengantinku..."

Kesemua teman sekelas Fang hanya menghela napas.

"Pengantinmu...? Seorang pelayan...?"

Mereka tak percaya bahkan Fang berimajinasi terlalu tinggi hingga bisa membayangkan seperti apa wujud pengantin imajinernya itu. Fang tak lagi memprotes atau mengeluarkan kekesalan pada teman-teman sekelasnya, bahkan bersikukuh bahwa keberadaan pengantinnya adalah nyata.

Ia tak peduli lagi...

Sejak Boboiboy mengutarakan perasaan cintanya pada Fang, pemuda itu tak peduli lagi akan semua ledekan teman-temannya. Ia tak peduli bahwa dirinya seorang pemimpi, seorang delusional, seorang yang terus berkhayal...

Yang terpenting, Boboiboy memang nyata, dan akan selalu menyapanya dengan senyuman hangat setiap Fang membuka mata. Dengan lezatnya masakan yang tersaji berkat jemari lentik yang begitu telaten memasak penuh cinta untuknya. Dengan pelukan hangat nan berbaroma lembut wangi mawar putih yang menjadi khas gadis berbaju pelayan tersebut.

Fang akhirnya menjadi lebih pendiam dan menarik diri dari teman-temannya. Ia lebih suka duduk sendiri menikmati bekal buatan Boboiboy. Semua orang menyadari perubahan sikap Fang. Namun sikap dingin Fang terkadang justru membuat para penggemarnya menjadi lebih menyukainya. Tentu saja Fang menanggapi kesemua itu dengan cuek dan dingin.

Hanya pada Adu Du dan Probe ia bisa mengobrol bebas. Memang Adu Du menjadi tertarik akan keberadaan manusia setengah _halfter_ karena cerita Fang mengenai Boboiboy, tapi setidaknya ia percaya pada kata-kata Fang. Probe juga mempercayainya, karena bukti bekal Fang yang begitu lezat terasa nyata di mulutnya. Berbeda dengan masakan karya Elizabeth yang menjadi bekal Fang sebelumnya.

Bel berdentang keras menunjukkan waktu belajar telah usai. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing dengan semangat.

Fang tak kalah semangatnya.

Ia melompat tajam menuju gerbang depan dan mendahului teman-temannya dengan cepat. Seringai bahagia di wajahnya nampak jelas.

Tak sabar ia ingin sampai di rumah bertemu dengan bidadari kesayangnnya.

"Boboiboiy... pengantinku..."

* * *

Pukul tiga pagi jam berdentang menggema di kastil Keluarga Lang. Diiringi derap langkah yang semakin mendekat dari luar gerbang kastil.

"Aku pulang...!"

Hao mendapati anaknya melompat tajam masih dalam wujud serigala setelah membuka pintu depan. Ekornya terkibas bahagia. Sejak kedatangan Boboiboy, ekor itu tak pernah bisa diam tenang tak terkibas.

"Selamat datang, Fang..."

"Hai, ayah!" Dengan cepat Fang mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia dengan telinga serigala di kepalanya. Fang langsung berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya di ruang tengah menuju kamar Boboiboy. Di mana ia mendapati gadis tersebut masih terlelap dalam gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih bersih di balik selimut tebal.

Dengan hati-hati Fang meletakkan tasnya di pinggir pembaringan sang Tuan Putri. Perlahan Fang membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Boboiboy dan memeluk gadis tersebut. Sedikit gerakan dari Boboiboy membuat Fang semakin berhati-hati memeluknya. Namun gadis itu nampak begitu nyaman berada dalam pelukan Fang.

Fang merasa berada di surga paling atas. Aroma wangi yang tercium lembut dari rambut hitam pendek Boboiboy mendamaikan jiwa sang pemuda serigala jejadian. Kulit halus lembut Boboiboy bagai porselen mahal yang membuat Fang selalu ingin melindunginya. Wajah cantik hangat nan lembut sang gadis tak pernah tidak membuat Fang dimabuk cinta setiap harinya.

Dalam tidurnya, Boboiboy menyempitkan jarak kepalanya dengan leher Fang sehingga membuat pemuda itu bisa merasakan hangat napas sang gadis pada lehernya. Tangan Fang seraya mengelus lembut punggung dan pipi Boboiboy dengan hati-hati agar tak terbangun.

Fang mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir merah muda Boboiboy, mengulum lembut bibir kenyal mungil manis tersebut. Dalam tidurnya, Boboiboy membisikkan sebuah nama yang membuat sang _werewolf_ muda tersenyum penuh sayang...

"Fang..."

Elizabeth hanya diam sambil tersenyum mengintip keduanya dari balik pintu kamar Boboiboy yang terbuka sedikit. Hao menepuk bahu Elizabeth sambil menggeleng kecil, memberi isyarat agar tak mengintip lebih lama sambil menutup pintu kamar Boboiboy perlahan.

"Aaah... anakku dimabuk cinta setiap hari seperti ini... rasanya lebih damai... dibanding ketika ia masih berdarah panasan dahulu...," Elizabeth menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hao seiring keduanya berjalan menuju kamar mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **Hai, semuanyaaa ^^**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca kelanjutan dari ' _Melodi Malam Hari - Second Gate_ ' ini ^^ Semoga kalian terhibur dan tak bosan mengikutinya.**

 **Minggu depan ini kita sudah akan melaksanakan ibadah puasa. Saya akan pulang ke kampung halaman dan berkumpul dengan keluarga di sana. Sayangnya, saya mendapat kabar kurang enak... yaitu komputer di rumah sana ternyata sedang rusak. Jadi kemungkinan, saya tak bisa _update_ fanfic selama SEBULAN... Mohon kesabaran teman-teman yang menunggu _update_ dari fanfic ini.**

 **Saya takjub ketika membaca _review_ di mana saya mendapat laporan adanya typo pada nama organisasi dalam ff ini. Saya tak menyangka kalian sampai sedetail itu! xD Mohon jangan ragu untuk menegur saya jikalau ada typo untuk selanjutnya ^^7 Terima kasih banyak atas teguran mengenai kesalahan tersebut ^^**

 **Dan bagi para pembaca baru, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini ^^ Salam kenal untuk semuanya dari saya pribadi ^^**

 **Kembali... Bagi teman-teman yang _add friend_ saya di FB, saya belum bisa _accept friend_ karena anda belum memperkenalkan diri anda masing-masing melalui _private message_. Mohon maaf akan sikap saya ini, karena saya tidak ingin adanya orang yang tak saya kenal dalam _friends list_. Dan kata orang dahulu... Tak kenal maka tak sayang ^^**

 **Bagi teman-teman yang berdomisili di Jakarta, mari hadir ke OTP-con pada tanggal 2 Agustus 2015 nanti di Jakarta Design Center ^^ Saya punya _surprise_ bagi para penggemar FangBoy ^^**

 **Salam sejahtera untuk semua.**

 **Jika ada salah dalam tindakan dan ucapan, saya mohon kebesaran hati kalian untuk memaafkan saya yang juga manusia biasa ini.**

 **Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin, untuk semuanya. Apapun agamamu, siapapun kamu... _halfter_ ****maupun** **manusia... xD**


	3. The Lovers

**_The Lovers_**

Pagi yang gelap, penuh kabut dan diselimuti udara dingin adalah jam di mana Boboiboy terbangun untuk bersiap bekerja dengan mengenakan seragam _maid_ nya.

Menemukan wajah tampan Fang ketika ia membuka mata bukan lagi hal yang mengejutkan, sejak kedua remaja tersebut saling jujur dengan perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

Konon kata Fang sendiri, ia terkadang suka tidur sambil berjalan, meski Boboiboy tahu itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat. Terlebih Hao dan Elizabeth mengatakan bahwa anak mereka sama sekali tak punya penyakit ataupun kebiasaan seperti demikian.

Gadis manis tersebut hanya mendesah kecil. Namun tak ia sangkal bawa pelukan Fang telah menghangatkan dirinya semalaman. Wangi segar maskulin dari tubuh gagah Fang begitu membuat nyaman Boboiboy. Sayang ia harus tetap bangun dengan penuh hati-hati agar pangerannya tak terbangun.

Perlahan dilepaskan pelukan erat Fang dari tubuhnya lalu bangkit dari pembaringan...

"Jangan bangun dulu..."

Suara mengantuk membuat Boboiboy menoleh dan menemukan sang serigala jejadian telah membuka matanya sambil menarik kembali tubuh pujaannya ke dalam pelukan. Gadis berambut pendek tersebut menghela napas dan mengelus pipi Fang, membuat pangeran tampannya menutup mata menikmati sentuhan lembut sang bidadari.

"Berbaringlah bersamaku... sebentar lagi saja...," Bujukan Fang dijawab dengan ciuman kecil di kening dari Boboiboy, "Maaf... aku harus bangun... Kau pasti masih lelah, tidurlah lagi..."

Elusan jemari yang lembut menyisir rambut surai biru gelap sungguh bagai sihir membuat Fang kembali ke alam mimpi dengan perlahan. Begitu _werewolf_ tersebut terpulas barulah Boboiboy membenahi diri dan mengenakan seragam _maid_ nya.

* * *

Pekerjaan rumah menunggu dirinya. Namun ada yang lebih merindukan sosok sang gadis, yakni para hewan sahabatnya yang menunggu di luar jendela beserta beberapa peri yang mengeluarkan suara dentingan bel menyapa begitu gadis tersebut membuka jendela.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya...!"

Tentu saja wangi masakan dari tungku membuat perut kecil para hewan kecil dan peri begitu merindu cita rasa masakan gadis kesayangan mereka. Tak pernah bosannya Boboiboy menikmati sarapan bersama para sahabatnya di dapur mungil antik yang diselimuti cahaya matahari pagi yang baru mulai nampak dari balik awan malu-malu setelah pukul tujuh pagi memanggilnya, meski udara dingin sama sekali tak berkenan pergi.

Kini wangi segar sabun ditiup semilir angin turut menyibakkan pakaian dan kain-kain yang dijemur di halaman belakang. Lengan baju yang digulung hingga ke siku tangan Boboiboy sedikit terkena rembesan air cucian. Begitu sejuk terasa di pagi yang cerah. Para peri takjub menikmati pemandangan kain-kain yang mengembang tertiup angin. Para tupai dan kelinci serta burung-burung kecil penasaran mendekati gadis yang sedang menahan kain basah dengan jepitan baju.

Sambil mengangkat keranjang cucian yang telah kosong, Boboiboy tersenyum mengajak para sahabatnya ke taman kastil, "Ayo kita bersihkan taman dahulu... Dalam udara dingin begini pakaian-pakaian ini akan lama kering..."

Setiap selesai mencuci pakaian, Boboiboy selalu menyempatkan diri merawat tanaman di halaman, termasuk mawar putih yang ia tanam di bagian dalam taman kastil atas seijin Hao dan Elizabeth.

Para peri dan hewan-hewan kecil mengikuti gadis tersebut dengan riang menuju halaman belakang. Mereka bisa membersihkan taman sekaligus bermain-main berlarian di rerumputan dan di antara bunga bersama gadis kesayangan mereka itu.

Di era modern ini pekerjaan mencuci telah dimudahkan oleh mesin cuci, beruntung rasanya Boboiboy tak perlu menimba sumur. Tapi bukan berarti gadis tersebut tak mengunjungi bahkan memanfaatkan sumur tua di belakang halaman kastil. Nampak begitu antik sumur yang telah diselimuti lumut dan tanaman merambat. Tali yang mengikat ember pada sumur masih kuat dan kokoh untuk menimba. Maka gadis tersebut dengan telaten membersihkan sumur tersebut dan memanfaatkan menimba airnya untuk menyiram halaman belakang. Sumur tua antik itu kini menjadi salah satu keajaiban yang tertambat di hati Boboiboy.

Para tupai tak bosannya menemani ke manapun gadis kesayangan mereka pergi. Dengan lincah dan berhati-hati, keduanya berlompatan dan duduk manis di pinggir sumur. Meski terasa dingin telapak mungil mereka yang menapak pada bebatuan sumur, sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. Setiap Boboiboy menimba, para peri dan hewan-hewan kecil antusias menyambut seember penuh air yang muncul. Begitu gemasnya gadis berbaju pelayan yang menuangkan seember air tersebut pada wadah lain melihat sahabat-sahabatnya berkeliling memperhatikan air jernih yang mengalir dan memenuhi wadah.

Wangi semerbak bunga-bunga yang segar menjadi aroma terapi selama merawat taman kastil. Air mengalir membasahi dedaunan dan tanah, terkadang burung-burung kecil tanpa sungkan meminta aliran air membasahi tubuh mereka untuk mandi. Dengan senang Boboiboy memberikan siraman kecil yang lembut pada tubuh berbulu mereka yang kemudian mengibas-ngibas. Para peri begitu suka menggunakan embun yang menempel pada mahkota bunga untuk mencuci wajah mereka. Peri bunga membawakan sebuah embun dan terbang mendekati wajah gadis yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Dari tangan mungil sang peri, dibasuhkannya embun tersebut pada wajah Boboiboy. Meski setitik embun kecil namun begitu menyegarkan dan menghangatkan hatinya.

Dengan gemulai jemarinya menyiram serta memetik mawar putih yang telah mekar indah agar ada tempat lagi bagi bunga yang hendak tumbuh baru. Mawar-mawar putih yang berada dalam pelukannya ia bawa ke dalam kamar dan meletakkannya pada vas dekat jendela. Wanginya yang lembut menyelimuti ruangan.

Fang yang masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur Boboiboy semakin larut dalam tidurnya. Di mana ia bermimpi gadis pujaannya tengah dalam balutan gaun pengantin putih suci dan mendampingi dirinya sambil mengucapkan sumpah akan hidup berdampingan.

"Tidurnya nyenyak sekali...," bisik Boboiboy sambil mengelus rambut Fang lembut tanpa bermaksud membangunkan sang _werewolf_ kemudian mencium keningnya, meninggalkan sebuah senyuman di wajah sang pemuda yang masih terbuai dalam dunia mimpinya.

Sambil berjalan keluar kamar dengan perlahan, Boboiboy mengunyah mawar putih sebagai tenaga untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengikuti saran dokter yang telah meemriksakan dirinya dahulu. Sejak itu ia rajin memakan mawar jika hendak bekerja. Meski kenyataannya gadis itu tak tahu bahwa dirinya selalu bergerak tanpa sadar mendatangi taman mawar putih kecil di taman belakang dan memakannya.

* * *

Santapan siang mengisi kembali tenaga Boboiboy dan para sahabatnya untuk melanjutkan kerja. Tak bosan, para hewan dan peri mengikuti sang gadis untuk membantunya bekerja.

Entah sudah berapa kali Hao dan Elizabeth meminta malaikat kecil mereka untuk tak melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah. Namun gadis tersebut terlalu keras kepala dan menganggap apa yang ia lakukan adalah sewajarnya untuk membalas budi Keluarga Lang yang begitu sayang dan baik padanya.

Dan semakin Boboiboy banyak melakukan pekerjaan rumah, semakin banyak keajaiban yang ia temukan. Begitu bahagia dan tak pernah bosan gadis tersebut melakukan pekerjaan barunya.

"Kalian tak bosan membantuku bekerja...? Apa kalian tak lelah...?" Tanyanya lembut, dijawab gelengan serta dentingan senyum para peri dan suara cicit dari para hewan. Jawaban manis yang membuat Boboiboy tersenyum dan bersyukur ia datang ke dunia penuh impian tersebut.

Para peri terbang mengelilingi gadis yang kini sedang membersihkan rak buku dengan telaten. Dengan tenaga mereka yang kecil, para peri membantu membawakan kain atau lap yang hendak dipakai untuk membersihkan rak kayu. Boboiboy menyenandung lagu pembawa tidur masa kecil kesukaannya yang dengan seksama didengarkan para hewan yang larut dalam melodi indah nan lembut dari sang gadis.

Elizabeth berbaring diam di tempat tidurnya bersama Hao. Meski suaminya tertidur pulas, Elizabeth selalu terbangun pada jam di mana Boboiboy bangun dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Senandung nyanyian sang gadis mengalun lembut membuat senyuman kecil di wajah Elizabeth mengiringi matanya tertutup kembali.

* * *

Sore telah datang, ditandai dengan mulai tenggelamnya matahari. Corong tungku dapur mengeluarkan asap yang beraroma lezat, dan dari jendela yang terbuka mengeluarkan cahaya hangat keemasan. Para peri dan hewan-hewan kecil tengah membantu Boboiboy memasak makan malam.

Buku-buku resep dari loteng antik menjadi sahabat baru Boboiboy di dapur. Para peri senang sekali membantu menyiapkan alat dan bahan serta membalik halaman buku resep sementara tangan Boboiboy sibuk meracik bahan masakan. Dan yang paling ditunggu para hewan mungil yang dengan sabarnya duduk dekat jendela adalah ketika Boboiboy membagi sedikit bahan masakan, dan ketika masakan telah matang. Boboiboy selalu memberikan bagian untuk teman-temannya yang telah menemaninya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Pada piring-piring milik Elizabeth yang diberikan untuk Boboiboy kini tersaji lezat hidangan makan malam untuk para sahabat yang telah membantunya bekerja. Beberapa dari mereka membawa masakan tersebut ke sarang ataupun rumah mereka untuk dinikmati bersama yang lain, seperti para peri yang membawakan masakan lezat tersebut untuk ratu mereka.

* * *

Malam tiba. Jam berdentang membuat Fang menggerutu kesal. Tanda ia harus berpisah sementara dengan pujaan hatinya... karena harus bersekolah.

"Grrr… seandainya Adu Du mau membantuku membuat ramuan agar bisa pura-pura sakit... jadi tak perlu ke sekolah..."

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar, memperlihatkan sosok cantik bergaun hitam anggun dan berwajah galak memandang Fang yang masih meringkuk di atas tempat tidur Boboiboy.

"Kamu ini punya kamar sendiri! Ngapain tidur di kamar Boboiboy, hah!? Bangun! Cepat bersiap ke sekolah...!"

"Hhh... ya, buuu..."

Hao menghela napas mendengar perdebatan istri dan anaknya. Sementara sang pemilik kamar yang ditempati Fang tengah menyajikan kopi panas serta sarapan dengan wangi yang membuat lapar sambil menyambut sang kepala keluarga dengan senyuman hangat, "Selamat malam, tuan..."

Di meja makan, Fang tak bosannya mengemut daging gurih di mulutnya, merasakan maha karya penuh cinta dan kelezatan dari calon pengantinnya. Sementara Elizabeth memandangi Boboiboy yang duduk di sebelah Fang dengan khawatir.

"Boboiboy... sayang, apa kau... merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhmu? Seperti... perubahan... meski hanya sedikit..."

Boboiboy agak heran mendengar pertanyaan sang nyonya yang duduk di depannya. Agak ragu ia menjawab, "Tidak... sama sekali tak ada..."

Ia berpikir, mungkin Elizabeth mengkhawatirkan darah vampir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya akan berubah tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Mungkin beliau khawatir akan ada efek lain. Sementara sang nyonya mengkhawatirkan kebiasaan baru gadis kesayangannya, mendatangi mawar putih di halaman setiap malamnya…

Boboiboy menyadari Fang terus memandanginya sambil tersenyum menopang dagu di samping.

Gadis itu tersipu geli, "Fang... kau akan terlambat..."

"Aku nggak peduli...," desahnya kasmaran.

"Faaang, ayooo...," Dengan wajah merona dan tak sanggup menahan senyum, Boboiboy memaksa berdiri dari bangku dan menarik tangan Fang membuat _werewolf_ tersebut tertawa geli melihat gadis kesayangannya tersebut malu-malu. Keduanya bercanda riang berlarian kecil dari ruang makan begitu Fang berpamitan pada orang tuanya.

Di pintu depan, Boboiboy memberikan kotak bekal dan membiarkan Fang memeluk serta mencium mesra kening sang gadis.

Keduanya begitu bahagia menjalani keseharian mereka meski tak bisa lama bertemu. Kerinduan satu sama lain membuat keduanya begitu menghargai waktu di mana mereka bisa bertemu.

"Aku akan berusaha pulang cepat... jadi jangan terkejut kalau kau menemukanku tidur di sampingmu lagi...," peringatan Fang membuat Boboiboy tersenyum. Tak kuasa Fang menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening sang calon pengantin.

"Baiklah... Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan itu terus, Fang..."

"Hhh, sungguh aku ingin sekali membawamu ke sekolah... mengenalkanmu pada semua orang yang kita temui nanti..."

Boboiboy tersenyum membalas pelukan Fang tak kalah erat sambil menghirup wangi segar dari tubuh sang _werewolf_ , "Suatu saat, Fang... Aku janji..."

Fang mencium bibir lembut gadisnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Boboiboy..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Fang…"

Hao dan Elizabeth menyusul berjalan menuju pintu depan, barulah Fang perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh gadis tersebut. Hao menepuk pundak Fang sambil memberikan payung sebagai persiapan karena cuaca London yang tak pernah menentu. Ia tahu percuma memberikan Fang payung karena ia terkadang lebih suka air hujan membasahi tubuh dan bulu-bulu lebatnya selama berlari. Elizabeth memeluk kepala Boboiboy sambil berpesan pada Fang agar berhati-hati.

"Aku pergi!"

Fang langsung mengubah wujudnya dan melompat keluar dari gerbang kastil, meninggalkan Boboiboy yang melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah cerah nan hangat penuh kasih.

Fang berlari dengan hati secerah pagi menembus gelapnya malam di antara rimbun pepohonan. Melompat nyaris meraih bulan yang bersinar terang dari balik perbukitan menunjukkan sosoknya yang anggun tanpa sungkan, begitu besar mengintip dari balik bukit dan gunung mengiringi derap langkah sang _werewolf_ yang dimabuk cinta.

* * *

Para penjaga gerbang benteng mengangkat topi mereka menyambut Fang yang kembali mengubah dirinya begitu memasuki kota di mana sekolahnya berada di balik benteng besar menjulang tinggi. Senyuman menghias wajah tampannya mengiringi langkah kaki Fang yang menari, berjalan menuju kastil organisasi.

"Selamat pagi...!"

Teman-teman Fang hanya duduk di bangku mereka sambil menggeleng melihat sikap Fang yang selalu sama seperti demikian setiap malamnya, bagai mengejek sang pemimpi yang terbuai dalam imajinasinya sendiri.

"Aih... mulai lagi..."

"Hhh, kapan dia akan sadar dari mimpinya, sih...?"

" _Aiyo_... Dia ni butuh obat..."

Pelajaran di kelas dimulai tanpa dipedulikan Fang. Pikirannya melayang ke kastil di mana ia tinggal bersama sang bidadari. Meski demikian, _werewolf_ jenius tersebut selalu bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan dari guru tanpa kesalahan sama sekali.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **Surpriiiise!** **Alhamdulillah komputer rumah sudah diperbaiki, jadi saya bisa meneruskan fanfic ini ^^**

 **Semoga bagi teman-teman yang berpuasa, puasanya lancar selalu. Aaamiiin.**

 **Terima kasih atas kritik, saran, dan masukan yang diberikan pada fic-fic sebelumnya ^^**

 **Serta salam kenal bagi pembaca baru ^^ Jika ingin melihat fic saya sebelum-sebelumnya, bisa dilihat dalam _account_ saya ^^**


	4. The Dreamer and The Healer

**_The Dreamer and The Healer_**

Jam pelajaran olah raga menjadi pelajaran kesukaan Fang sejak dulu. Ia bisa meluapkan seluruh energi sepuasnya selama pelajaran tersebut. Terlebih ketika sedang dalam emosi puncak, entah sedang senang atau marah. Dan kali ini, ia tengah jatuh cinta di puncak gunung asmaranya. Jelas terlihat pemuda bersemangat tersebut membutuhkan banyak gerak untuk meluapkan rasa cintanya yang menggebu.

Di ruang ganti para murid laki-laki begitu ramai karena hiruk pikuk para _halfter_ muda yang bersemangat mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju olah raga. Melesat dengan cepat bagai angin berhembus, Fang meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju lapangan. Sementara Gopal terengah-engah mengejar teman-teman yang telah selesai mengganti seragam mereka, mendahului si _golem_ gemuk. Bahkan Stanley si vampir pemalas sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkannya.

Di lapangan akademi, seorang _halfter_ membimbing para muridnya untuk berlari dan melompat menggunakan seluruh kemampuan mereka sebagai _halfter_ sejati. Para vampir muda berusaha menguasai keseimbangan mereka melayang di udara dan mengepakkan sayap mereka ketika berubah menjadi kelelawar. Para _werewolf_ melompat setinggi mungkin. Dan para _halfter_ lain berjuang mengangkat beban yang lebih berat daripada tubuh mereka. Seperti Gopal si _golem_ India yang tak hentinya diberi semangat oleh Yaya yang juga berjuang menjaga keseimbangan di atas sapu terbangnya. Bahkan ada hantu-hantu yang harus mengendalikan diri mereka bagaimana cara untuk menyentuh benda.

Fang paling menguasai kemampuannya dalam berlari dan melompat. Nyaris semua _werewolf_ muda mengagumi dan menjadikannya panutan karena bakat yang dimiliki sang Putra Tunggal Keluarga Bangsawan Lang. Namun tentu saja dengan bakat luar biasa seperti demikian membuat Fang cenderung cepat bosan.

Berkali-kali ia kena tegur karena berlari mengelilingi lapangan dalam wujud _werewolf_ nya ketika semua temannya tengah belajar melompati rintangan. Fang yang sudah melaksanakan pelajaran melompat dengan baik begitu gemas ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih dari hal-hal yang dianggapnya sepele.

Diam-diam ia menuju halaman belakang kastil organisasi yang rimbun karena pohon-pohon besar menjulang tinggi. Fang merasa lebih tertantang memanjat pohon yang paling tinggi di situ, bukannya memanjat tiang-tiang untuk latihan para siswa yang dianggap Fang terlalu pendek.

Yakin tak ada yang melihatnya, Fang memasang ancang-ancang untuk melompat memanjat pohon setinggi puluhan meter tersebut.

"Fang! Sedang apa kamu!?"

Nyaris _werewolf_ muda tersebut terpeleset mendengar seruan namanya dari mulut Gopal yang ternyata mengikutinya. _Golem_ batu tambun yang terengah-engah menyusulnya semakin penasaran dengan apa yang hendak temannya lakukan sambil melihat pohon tinggi di hadapan keduanya. Tak butuh waktu lama Gopal bisa menebak apa yang Fang rencanakan.

"Aish... kenapa kau di sini, sih?"

"Hei... kau bisa dimarahin kalau memanjat pohon ini...! Terlalu tinggi! Berbahaya...!"

"Aaah... kau ini... Aku ini _werewolf_... Melompat adalah bagian dari hidupku..."

"Ta, tapi... Fang...!"

Tanpa menghiraukan Gopal, Fang melanjutkan lompatannya hingga ke ujung pucuk pohon tertinggi. Dengan lincah dan tangkas, kaki-kaki berotot kuat melompat dari cabang yang satu ke yang lain. Tangan kekar menggenggam erat dahan pohon menahan diri agar tak jatuh. Tebasan-tebasan ranting serta dedaunan di kulit sudah biasa bagi Fang yang justru merasa semakin tertantang mendekati puncak pohon.

Di atas, Fang mengagumi pemandangan luar biasa indah suasana kastil organisasi yang terang benderang dalam gelapnya malam. Warna lampu keemasan dari arah kota mengelilingi kastil menunjukkan kemewahan yang anggun di antara pegunungan dan perbukitan sekitar benteng organisasi. Angin malam terasa begitu kencang, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi kekaguman Fang dari atas pohon.

Pemandangan luar biasa tak sanggup menahan Fang melolong keras melepas jiwa menggebunya. Lolongan penuh cinta dari _werewolf_ muda terbawa angin, begitu ingin disampaikannya pada sang pujaan hati nun jauh di kastil, di mana kini seorang gadis setengah vampir tengah berbaring di atas ranjang empuk.

Dirinya merasa begitu penuh kebebasan, penuh semangat, dan penuh asmara...

"Faaang...!"

Panggilan yang terdengar sayup-sayup dari arah jauh di bawah pohon terdengar membuat Fang menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan pengelihatannya yang tajam, Fang mendapati dua orang gadis yang ia kenali sebagai Yaya dan Ying dengan wajah kesal mereka, menemani Gopal yang khawatir. Ketiganya menengadah menatap Fang dari kejauhan puluhan meter. Fang menghela napas kesal karena diganggu oleh ketiga temannya.

"Turun, Fang...! Bahaya, tahu...!" Yaya berteriak dengan nada kesal. Sebagai ketua kelas, kondisi teman-teman sekelas tentu saja menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan Fang adalah salah satu yang paling susah diatur. Sejak tahun pertama Fang sudah susah diatur dan pemberontak. Semua anak tahu bahwa Fang adalah putra tunggal Keluarga Lang yang tersohor. Dan karena itulah banyak anak yang segan padanya. Hanya Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang berani menyapa dan menegurnya jika ia salah. Dan sejak awal mereka bertemu, Fang sudah menggembar-gemborkan sang calon pengantin. Karena hal inilah banyak yang menganggap Fang hanya menghayal belaka, termasuk Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Fang akhirnya merasa tak dipercaya dan sering berlaku seenaknya.

"Kalian ini kenapa ikut campur urusanku, sih?" Seru Fang dari atas pohon.

"Hei! Kau tahu kalau kita dilarang main-main selama pelajaran! Ayo turun!" Paksa Yaya sambil berkacak pinggang.

" _Ya lo_ …! Kau ini tak boleh seenaknya… _ma_!" Ying turut menyetujui dan membela Yaya.

"Hhh... oke oke..."

Fang mulai menuruni beberapa dahan sambil berpegangan pada dahan lain... sayang, hal yang tak diduga terjadi…

* * *

Boboiboy yang seharusnya sudah terlelap membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Perlahan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pembaringan. Matanya tertuju pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

"Perasaan gelisah apa ini...? Seperti sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan telah terjadi..."

Boboiboy merasa tak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi untuk melanjutkan tidur meski ranjang empuk dan selimut tebal seharusnya bisa membantunya ke alam mimpi.

Ia bangkit dari pembaringan dan memijakkan kakinya pada lantai yang membuat menggigil. Selop lembut dan empuk membantu menghangatkan kakinya yang melangkah menuju jendela yang tertutup tirai. Dari kursi di sebelah meja yang berhimpit dengan jendela, Boboiboy mengambil _scarf_ lebar yang tergantung pada sandaran kursi dan mengenakannya.

Bunga mawar putih bermekaran pada vas di atas meja menemani Boboiboy termenung dalam gelap. Tangan lentik sang gadis seraya memetik setangkai dan mengunyah kelopak mawar itu.

Kelopak mawar putih suci tersebut membawa pikiran Boboiboy melayang. Di mana ingatan ketika ia dibawa oleh Hao dan Elizabeth ke dokter untuk memeriksakan dirinya, ia diharuskan mengkonsumsi mawar.

Helaan napas mengiringi wajah sang gadis menunduk sedih.

Hatinya bimbang. Ia mulai merasa bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak beridentitas. Status kependudukan yang mati-matian dibela oleh Keluarga Lang benar-benar membuat Boboiboy semakin merasa berhutang pada Fang serta kedua orang tuanya. Berkat mereka, ia bisa tinggal dan menikmati kehidupan di dunianya yang baru.

"Hhh... kenapa aku sama sekali tak merasakan perubahan dalam tubuhku...? Darah pun tak bisa kuminum... hanya mawar yang bisa kumakan selain makanan normal lainnya... apa benar aku ini setengah vampir...?"

Merasa tak ingin lagi menjadi beban, Boboiboy mulai berpikir bahwa status ras amat sangat penting ia dapatkan. Penuh harap ia bisa mengetahui dengan jelas apa rasnya kini.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh dari luar kamar membuyarkan renungan Boboiboy.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju tangga yang menyambung ke ruang utama.

* * *

Sementara di ruang tengah, Elizabeth tengah mengomel sambil membersihkan luka pada sekujur tubuh Fang. Keduanya duduk pada sofa panjang dekat perapian bersama Hao yang hanya bisa memijit kening sambil duduk dan bersandar pada sofa pribadinya, berhadapan dengan istri dan anaknya yang saling mengomel.

"Berapa kali kubilang agar kamu tidak sembarangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh tanpa sepengetahuan guru!?"

"Jadi kalau ketahuan guru boleh melakukan hal bodoh, gitu?"

"JANGAN MENJAWAB!"

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal berdiri di sebelah Fang sambil gemetaran melihat Elizabeth mengamuk.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mengantar Fang kemari..."

Ketiga bocah _halfter_ malang tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk canggung pada Hao yang akhirnya bersuara setelah berusaha menahan diri atas kekaguman dirinya pada tingkah nekat, atau bodoh, anaknya yang memanjat pohon setinggi puluhan meter.

Yaya tentu saja merasa bertanggung jawab karena tak mengawasi Fang yang kabur dari pelajaran olahraga hingga akhirnya ia jatuh dari pohon. Untungnya Ying telah memberikan pertolongan pertama meski tak begitu membantu karena luka Fang cukup parah. Gopal akhirnya membantu menggendong Fang dari sekolah karena ia tak sanggup berjalan. Sedangkan Fang menolak keras dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh pihak sekolah. Ia hanya minta untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Adaw! Sakiiit!"

"Diam. Ini salahmu sendiri...!"

"Fang...?"

Para _halfter_ yang berada di ruang tengah mengelilingi Fang yang sedang terluka kini menoleh dan mendapati gadis berambut hitam pendek mengenakan daster putih panjang yang terlindungi _scarf_ lebar berdiri di samping daun pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Boboiboy? Kau belum tidur, sayang? Apa kami membangunkanmu...?" Elizabeth justru terlihat lebih khawatir menemukan malaikat kecilnya belum tertidur seperti yang seharusnya.

"Tidak, saya... Astaga! Fang!" Boboiboy langsung berlari mendekat menghampiri Fang yang terluka parah. Ia terduduk di lantai dekat kaki sang tuan muda yang dengan wajah sumringah mendapati sang gadis pujaan tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal hanya bisa terbengong mengenali gadis bernama Boboiboy tersebut sebagai gadis yang berada dalam lukisan Fang... kini berada di depan mereka dengan nyata.

Gadis berwajah bulat manis dengan rambut hitam pendek…

Ketiganya merasa otak mereka kosong mendadak. Berusaha mencerna semua cerita-cerita Fang mengenai pengantinnya, yang mereka anggap bualan omong kosong sang pemimpi.

 _Pengantin Fang… nyata?_

Boboiboy mengelus dengan hati-hati tangan dan kaki serta wajah Fang yang penuh luka goresan dan darah mengalir meski tak deras, "Fang...! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau luka-luka seperti ini?"

"Eh... ng... a, aku jatuh dari..."

"Fang jatuh dari pohon karena ulahnya sendiri... kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan anak bodoh ini, sayang... istirahatlah kembali... kau pasti masih lelah...," Elizabeth buru-buru menyembunyikan kotak P3K dengan melemparnya ke arah Hao yang nyaris mengenai wajah sang kepala keluarga dengan keras agar Boboiboy tak menyadari betapa parahnya luka yang dialami Fang. Untung Hao sigap menangkap dan langsung menyembunyikan di belakang punggung. Wanita cantik itu tak ingin gadis kesayangannya khawatir pada anaknya sendiri yang tak pernah gagal membuat kedua orang tuanya jantungan.

Boboiboy terdiam dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya.

Ia menyentuh lutut Fang yang terluka dengan lembut. Boboiboy baru menyadari ada tiga orang yang tak ia kenal sedang berdiri di dekat Fang. Gadis itu berdiri menghadap teman-teman Fang.

"A, apakah anda semua teman Fang...?"

Tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara serta tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut dari wajah, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal mengangguk pelan.

"Anda semua yang telah mengantarnya pulang...?" Sebuah anggukan menjawab lagi dalam bisu. Boboiboy menjawab dengan senyuman manis nan hangat pada ketiga teman Fang.

"Terima kasih tak terhingga... saya senang Fang punya teman yang baik..."

Yaya akhirnya mengeluarkan suara untuk lebih meyakinkan dirinya, "Ng... kau ini...?"

"Ah, saya Boboiboy... saya..."

"...Pengantinku..."

Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy hingga jatuh ke pelukannya, membuat gadis itu merona merah. Hao dan Elizabeth hanya bisa saling melirik membiarkan Fang mengumumkan statusnya dengan Boboiboy.

Sementara Fang menatap wajah bengong teman-temannya dengan tatapan _'sekarang-kalian-percaya?'_ , Boboiboy baru menyadari tubuh Fang nyaris seluruhnya terluka.

Gadis itu membetulkan posisi duduknya menghadap Fang dengan dekat, membuat pemuda tersebut akhirnya menatap gadis dengan raut wajah yang begitu khawatir. Fang tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kedua pipi Boboiboy sembari menarik wajah dan mencium keningnya, "Hei... aku baik-baik saja... luka begini sudah biasa bagiku sejak kecil..."

Boboiboy menggenggam lembut tangan Fang yang masih mengelus pipinya. Ia memejamkan kedua mata dan menyentuh telapak tangan Fang yang juga terluka dengan bibirnya.

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi...

Ciuman kecil penuh kasih membuat tangan Fang bersinar lembut dan terasa begitu sejuk. Begitu Fang perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Boboiboy, _werewolf_ muda tersebut terkejut setengah mati melihat tangannya sembuh total dan tak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"Boboiboy...? Ba, bagaimana...?" Pertanyaan Fang terputus begitu melihat mata Boboiboy bagai tak sadarkan diri. Elizabeth tahu jelas pandangan mata gadis itu, sama dengan pandangan mata ketika Boboiboy tak sadarkan diri berjalan ke taman mawarnya setiap malam.

Boboiboy mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Fang dan menciumnya. Ajaib, kini seluruh tubuh keduanya dikelilingi sinar lembut. Fang nampak keheranan dan takjub menjadi satu. Yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya tak hanya begitu ringan dan sejuk, namun hatinya menjadi sangat tenang dan damai.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut tak kuasa menahan rasa terkejut dan kagum mereka seiring pancaran lembut sejuk dari gadis mungil di hadapan Fang semakin menyinari ruangan luas remang dalam kastil megah tersebut dengan sinarnya yang putih kebiruan.

Tak butuh hitungan menit, kini pemuda tersebut sembuh total. Begitu sinar yang mengelilingi Boboiboy dan Fang meredup, Boboiboy memejamkan matanya dan jatuh dengan lemas dalam pelukan Fang.

Fang dan yang lain panik bukan main melihat Boboiboy begitu lemah. Elizabeth langsung mendekat dan mengelus wajah gadis kesayangannya dengan khawatir sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama Boboiboy. Fang tak kalah khawatir. Tubuh Boboiboy terasa dingin dalam pelukannya yang erat. Sementara Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal masih terkejut melihat keajaiban yang barusan mereka lihat di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Hao berusaha tetap tenang sambil mengelus kepala Boboiboy, "Fang... bawa ia ke kamarnya, ia butuh istirahat... Dan kalian bertiga bisa pulang, terima kasih sudah membantu anakku..."

Ketiga teman Fang hanya bisa mengangguk masih dalam keadaan _shock_.

"Ah, apa mau kuantar kalian ke rumah...?" Ujar Elizabeth.

"Ti, tidak perlu, nyonya... Terima kasih...," tolak Yaya pelan disambung sebuah anggukan oleh Ying. "Fang... kami pulang dulu..."

Pamitan dari Gopal tak digubris Fang yang menggendong Boboiboy dalam pelukannya. Ia hanya terus berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Elizabeth mengantar ketiga teman anaknya hingga pintu depan. Ia berterima kasih sekali lagi sebelum menutup daun pintu.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal berjalan dalam diam hingga keluar gerbang. Mereka hanya berdiri diam tak bergerak hingga Yaya mengeluarkan suara terlebih dahulu...

"Gadis tadi... pengantinnya Fang...?"

"Jadi selama ini... dia nggak bohong...?"

"Ta, tadi itu... apa...?"

Ketiga _halfter_ muda tersebut kembali ke rumah masing-masing dengan banyak pertanyaan dan kejutan di kepala mereka.

Yang pasti, kini mereka mempercayai bawa Fang bukanlah seorang pemimpi.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **Salam kenal bagi teman-teman pembaca baru ^^ Semoga kalian semua menyukai cerita ini ^^**

 **Saya kini memiliki akun instagram, hampir semua sketsa akan saya upload di situ.**

 **Silakan follow ' _widya_widzilla'_ dan mohon ikuti persyataratan yang saya buat, bahwa:**

 **\- DILARANG re-share/re-post/re-upload gambar-gambar saya yang berada dalam akun tersebut.**

 **\- BOLEH di-save hanya untuk pribadi dan tidak diperbolehkan diprint dan diperjual-belikan.**

 **Sebagai pembuka, saya terima _request_ gambar (FangBoy only) HANYA untuk 3 orang pertama. Silakan sampaikan di _review_ atas _request_ kalian nanti ^^**

 **Remember, FangBoy (seme!Fang x uke!Boboiboy) only... Sampaikan, kalian mau _genderbender_ atau tidak.**


	5. Story Behind The Rose

_**Story Behind The Rose**_

Boboiboy berbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjangnya. Fang terus-terusan menggenggam dan menggosok-gosok tangan gadis yang terasa begitu dingin. Berkali-kali diciuminya tangan sang bidadari pujaan dan diberi napas hangat dari mulutnya.

Apa yang telah terjadi tadi tak lagi dihiraukan Fang. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan gadis tambatan hatinya kini. Matanya tertutup sembari terbujur lemah dengan tubuh dingin. Yang Sang Tuan Muda inginkan hanyalah bidadarinya kembali membuka mata dan tersenyum hangat padanya kembali seperti biasa.

Elizabeth dan Hao memasuki kamar dengan tenang tanpa ada keinginan mengganggu suasana hati anak mereka lebih jauh. Terlebih melihat anak semata wayang mereka yang demikian panik menemani tuan putri di samping pembaringan.

"Fang... ada yang ibu ingin bicarakan denganmu mengenai Boboiboy..."

Fang mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya dari sang pujaan hati. Elizabeth menceritakan apa saja yang telah terjadi pada malam-malam sebelumnya di mana ia mendengar suara-suara yang ternyata adalah Boboiboy, tengah berjalan tanpa sadar mengunjungi taman mawar putih kesayangannya di taman belakang, termasuk apa yang dikatakan Ratu Rozetta mengenai mawar pemberian Nenek Foglia.

Fang nyaris tak mempercayai apa yang didengar, sampai akhirnya ia memperhatikan bunga mawar putih yang berada di dekat jendela kamar Boboiboy. Membisu dalam gelapnya ruangan, namun menghias dengan keangguan warna suci dan kelembutan sinar rembulan yang menyinari dari balik tirai.

Terdiam agak lama, Fang kemudian mengambil bunga mawar tersebut dari vas dan menaruhnya di dekat bantal Boboiboy dengan berhati-hati agar duri-duri dari mawar tak mengenai kulit lembut malaikat mungil tanpa sayap yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri..

Fang yang berada di dekat Boboiboy hanya bisa diam berharap keajaiban terjadi jikalau bunga tersebut memang ajaib seperti yang ia dengar dari ibunya.

Wangi lembut dari mawar perlahan semerbak memenuhi ruangan.

Tak lama, ia merasakan damai dan ketenangan yang luar biasa sambil menghirup aroma lembut mawar putih yang sama dengan aroma tubuh gadis yang masih terbaring damai. Suara hirupan napas terdengar seiring tubuh sang gadis setengah vampir mulai bergerak sedikit. Fang langsung berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Boboiboy, berharap gadis itu akan membuka mata dan dirinyalah yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh mata bulat indah sang bidadari.

Benar saja, perlahan Boboiboy membuka mata dan mendapati Fang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Fang...?"

"Bo, Boboiboy!" Fang berhambur memeluk Boboiboy dengan erat bagai tak ingin melepas. Gadis pemalu tersebut hanya bisa diam terkejut dengan rona merah di wajah, namun tangan rampingnya membalas pelukan Fang sambil membelai lembut punggung sang _werewolf_ muda.

"Fang... bagaimana lukamu...?"

Pemuda tersebut agak menjauh sehingga Boboiboy bisa melihat sekujur tubuh sang serigala jejadian. Tak ada setitik goresan luka lagi pada tubuh gagah di hadapannya. Wajah gadis tersebut berseri dan kembali memeluk pangeran tampannya.

"Syukurlah, aku lega sekali...," bisik Boboiboy lembut. Dari suaranya jelas terdengar ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Fang.

Hao dan Elizabeth bernapas lega sambil mendekati kedua remaja yang masih saling berpelukan mesra. Sang nyonya vampir menyadari wajah lelah Boboiboy. Ia membelai lembut rambut anak gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Boboiboy, sayang... ini masih jam istirahatmu... tidurlah kembali..."

Boboiboy menurut. Ia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang dan mulai menutup mata. Perlahan-lahan dirinya terbawa ke dunia mimpi dengan tenang. Sementara Fang tak mau bergerak dari posisinya. Ia terus duduk di samping tempat tidur, enggan meninggalkan sang pujaan hati.

Suami istri Lang maklum pada anak semata wayang mereka. Pintu perlahan menutup meninggalkan dua insan yang diam dalam ruang gelap hanya dihiasi sinar rembulan yang mengintip dari balik tirai.

* * *

Mentari kembali bersinar dari balik awan-awan yang meneduhkan bumi. Angin berhembus tenang menari-nari mengiringi para peri angin yang terbang mengikuti tiupan lembut, menyentuh dedaunan membuatnya turut menari bersama mereka hingga menuju kastil megah milik Keluarga Lang.

Perlahan Boboiboy terbangun membuka mata begitu mendengar suara cicit burung-burung di luar jendela.

Aroma segar lembut dari mawar putih langsung tercium begitu ia menarik napas. Barulah ia sadar vas di atas mejanya kosong, dan bunga-bunga mawar kesayangannya tersebar, berkeliling di antara bantal.

Bunga-bunga mawar putih dengan kelopak mereka yang bertebaran di ranjang sang tuan putri menghias suasana pagi nan romantis. Ruang gelap dengan secercah cahaya matahari terang muncul dari balik tirai menyinari debu-debu yang bercahaya bagai intan berlian berterbangan di udara.

Boboiboy terdiam mengingat apa yang terjadi. Barulah ia bisa merekam kembali apa yang telah dialaminya semalam, di mana ia merasakan kekuatan dari dalam dirinya meluap ketika melihat sekujur tubuh Fang yang terluka parah. Begitu besar keinginan Boboiboy untuk bisa menyembuhkan orang yang disayanginya. Keinginan itu mengiringi sebuah kekuatan yang terasa sejuk dan mendamaikan hatinya meluap dari dalam diri sang gadis. Setelah itu ia tak ingat apa pun, kecuali wajah tampan Fang yang muncul ketika ia membuka mata…

Begitu ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya bangkit dari tempat tidur, Boboiboy merasa tangan kanannya begitu hangat dan tak bisa digerakkan. Ternyata Fang semalaman terus menggenggam erat sampai akhirnya tertidur di samping gadis tersebut.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil tanpa menggerakkan tangan, tak ingin membangunkan pangeran serigala jejadian yang begitu disayang dan dicintainya sepenuh hati. Dengan berhati-hati, ia menggeserkan tubuhnya dan menghadapkan kepala serta bahu pada pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap di samping kanannya. Jemari-jemari lentik tangan yang tak tergenggam Fang mengelus lembut surai biru gelap yang beraroma segar cemara. Telinga serigala runcing yang tajam tengah menekuk tenang dan damai.

Perlahan telinga runcing sang serigala jejadian bergerak, diikuti terbukanya mata di balik gelas kacamata yang membingkai wajah berparas tampan milik Fang yang mulai terangkat, menatap gadis di hadapannya, menyambut diri sang _werewolf_ dengan senyuman bak bidadari surgawi.

Tanpa sadar Fang membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil mengelus-elus lembut jemari yang terus digenggamnya semalaman. Keduanya hanya saling melempar senyuman dan tatapan cinta dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya sebuah bisikan mesra memecah hening dari bibir lembut bagai kelopak bunga.

"Selamat pagi, pangeranku…"

Dan dibalas sepenuh jiwa oleh pangeran bersurai gelap…

"Selamat pagi, bidadariku…"

Dari posisinya, Fang menegakkan tubuh dan kembali mencondongkannya, menghimpit gadis kesayangannya yang masih terbaring. Tanpa peduli kelopak-kelopak mawar putih bersebaran di antara mereka dengan wangi yang sungguh lembut, kedua bibir yang bertemu saling merindu dalam kehangatan.

"Boboiboy…"

"Hmm…?"

"Kau tak apa-apa…? Kondisimu… Apa telah terjadi sesuatu sejak semalam kau…"

"Sshhh… Aku tak apa-apa, Fang… memang sedikit lelah… tapi aku baik-baik saja setelah menghirup mawar-mawar ini… Apa kau yang meletakkannya di dekat bantalku…?"

"I, iya… apa durinya melukaimu?"

Boboiboy tertawa kecil melihat kekhawatiran Fang yang berlebih sambil menyentuh wajah tampan sang pemuda yang begitu dekat dan menyentuh hidung Fang dengan hidungnya sendiri, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali… Aku baik-baik saja… Terima kasih, Fang…"

Desahan lega mengiringi pelukan erat serigala jejadian sembari menyandarkan kepalanya begitu dekat hingga menempelkan pipi pada kepala gadis kesayangannya. Boboiboy mengelus punggung lebar pemuda terkasihnya sambil mencium sayang bahu dan menghirup wangi tubuh Fang.

"Fang… aku harus bangun… Hari ini aku akan ke pasar untuk belanja bahan makanan…"

"Aku ikut denganmu…," pemuda berkacamata tersebut sama sekali tak berniat melepas pelukannya sambil terus menciumi wajah tuan putrinya. Dari kening, pelipis, kelopak mata, pipi, hidung, hingga bibir, semua ia cium dengan mesra.

"Jangan, Fang… kau harus sekolah malam ini…," Boboiboy tak kuasa menahan rona di wajah menerima ciuman-ciuman yang menghampiri wajahnya. Ia tahu larangan sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan Fang melakukan keinginannya. Terutama jika pemuda tersebut menjawab dengan alasan yang kuat.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri setelah kejadian semalam… kondisimu menjadi lemah… Aku akan ikut dan kita akan menemui Nenek Foglia untuk menanyakan apa sebenarnya mawar putih yang ia berikan padamu itu…"

"Nenek Foglia…?"

Fang nyaris menerkam gadis pujaannya begitu ia memberikan wajah polos menanyakan sebuah nama yang disebut oleh sang _werewolf_. Tapi Sang Tuan Muda berhasil menahan hasratnya dan memberikan senyuman lembut serta ciuman mesra di bibir yang membuat gadis itu nyaris kehabisan napas selama beberapa menit, "Akan kuceritakan sambil berjalan nanti…"

* * *

Dalam balutan seragam _maid_ dan lapisan mantel merah _maroon_ , Boboiboy duduk di atas pungung Fang dalam wujud serigala hitam besar yang berjalan sambil bercerita apa yang telah Elizabeth sampaikan padanya. Kebiasaan berjalan di malam hari dan memakan mawar putih tanpa sadar yang dilakukan Boboiboy sejak lama, siapakah Nenek Foglia itu, dan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul bagaimana Boboiboy bisa memiliki kekuatan penyembuh yang ia praktekan pada Fang semalam.

Boboiboy semakin khawatir mendengar semua yang diceritakan Fang. Ia menunduk dalam sambil mengeratkan tudung mantelnya. Hatinya gundah mulai kembali mempertanyakan diri…

 _'Apa' dirinya sekarang ini…_

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Boboiboy… Aku akan terus bersamamu dan menjagamu…," derap langkah mantap nan gagah serigala jejadian selaras dengan suara dalam yang terdengar begitu jantan, menghangatkan hati gadis yang sedang duduk di punggung sang serigala. Tangan mungilnya gemulai mengelus lembut bulu leher serigala tampan yang bersumpah setia padanya.

"Terima kasih, Fang…," Perlahan kepala gadis tersebut bersandar dan memeluk leher sang _werewolf_ , "Entah bagaimana aku bisa membalas segala kebaikan yang telah kau lakukan untukku… Begitu banyak tak terhitung…,"

"Mudah saja… Aku hanya minta satu hal darimu…"

"Apa itu…?"

"Jadilah istriku…," terlukis senyuman jahil namun membuat paras tampan sang _werewolf_ semakin nyata sambil menolehkan leher menatap gadis di punggungnya. Boboiboy merona dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk memeluk leher Fang penuh sayang.

Kini keduanya telah sampai di perbatasan desa. Fang tetap dalam wujud serigalanya menemani Boboiboy berjalan. Namun sebelum mereka ke pasar untuk berbelanja, sebuah toko bunga yang rimbun dan dipenuhi warna-warni bunga-bunga segar menjadi tujuan pertama mereka.

Papan kayu kecil bertuliskan ' _open_ ' tergantung di daun pintu. Boboiboy membuka perlahan daun pintu dan menimbulkan suara dentingan bel kecil seiring deritan pintu sambil memanggil nama sang pemilik toko, "Permisi… Nenek Foglia…?"

Hanya hembusan angin sepi yang menyambut kedua insan tersebut. Mereka semakin kebingungan. Terlebih Boboiboy yang berharap besar bisa menemukan jawaban atas kekuatan dan rahasia mawar putih yang diberikan orang tua pemilik toko. Fang mengendus-endus lantai berharap mencium jejak atau apapun yang bisa mempertemukan mereka dengan Nenek Foglia. Ia mulai berkeliling menjelajahi seisi toko hingga ke dapur dan ruangan lain dengan hati-hati agar tubuh bongsor serigalanya tak menyenggol benda-benda yang berada di situ. Tak ada satupun yang ditemukan Sang Tuan Muda. Ia menemui kembali gadis kesayangannya yang hanya berdiri di tengah toko yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga. Boboiboy tak berani memasuki ruangan satu per satu tanpa permisi, terlebih pada dunia yang masih begitu baru untuknya.

"Aku tak menemukan siapapun di sini…"

Boboiboy terdiam agak kecewa. Ia menutup mata sembari mendesah kecil.

Tak lama, hembusan angin beraroma hutan dirasakan sang gadis setengah vampir ketika ia menutup matanya.

Boboiboy tersadar membuka matanya, menyadari angin tersebut bukan berhembus dari pintu luar di mana ia dan Fang memasuki toko. Namun dari arah lain.

Kembali ia menutup mata dan berusaha merasakan hembusan lembut yang semakin lama semakin tercium aroma segar pepohonan. Begitu membuka mata, Boboiboy mengikuti angin beraroma segar yang mengarah pada salah satu bagian dinding rumah pohon tersebut.

Akar-akar pohon yang menjulur-julur pada tembok merambat tak tentu, ternyata menyamarkan sebuah pintu yang tertutupi pot-pot bunga bermekaran indah. Nampak sedikit pintu tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan cahaya di baliknya. Boboiboy memberanikan diri membuka pintu tersebut didampingi Fang.

Keduanya yakin benar, di balik rumah pohon yang disamarkan menjadi toko bunga tersebut tak ada hutan atau apapun. Hanya ada pemukiman dan toko-toko lain dan berjarak agak jauh.

Namun begitu memasuki pintu misterius tersebut, keduanya menemukan diri mereka berada di tengah hutan rindang dengan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Dedaunannya menghalangi cahaya matahari menyinari tanah dan rerumputan. Batang-batang pohon yang besar dirambati akar-akar kokoh bagai berusia ratusan tahun. Heningnya suasana membuat suara cicit burung dan hewan-hewan lain terdengar sayup-sayup namun jelas.

Fang menyadari mereka tengah berdiri di sebuah jalan setapak menuju entah ke mana. Kembali, serigala jejadian tersebut mencium jejak dan mengikutinya, "Ayo, Boboiboy… naiklah ke punggungku…"

Gadis bertudung itu menuruti perintah Sang Tuan Muda. Ia duduk kalem tak ingin mengganggu Fang mengendus tanah mengikuti jejak. Beberapa kali sang serigala hitam mendangakkan kepalanya ke udara mengendus-endus dan berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang membawa keduanya menuju bagian hutan yang semakin dalam.

Entah sudah berapa menit mereka menelusuri jalan setapak. Boboiboy semakin resah, dan Fang mengetahuinya. Pemuda serigala tersebut berusaha menghibur gadis kesayangannya, "Hei, apa kau tak kedinginan? Lapar? Kita bisa berhenti dan beristirahat…"

Boboiboy menggeleng, "Tidak, Fang… terima kasih… aku…"

Fang menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata gadis yang berada di punggungnya, "Boboiboy?"

Tak kunjung ada jawaban. Semakin khawatir, serigala tersebut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang punggung, di mana ia menemukan gadis pujaannya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Fang pernah melihat sinar mata Boboiboy yang seperti demikian. Mata ketika gadis itu tak sadarkan diri berjalan di malam hari dan memakan mawar-mawar di taman.

"Bo, Boboiboy…! Hei…! Kau kenapa…!?"

Fang semakin kebingungan begitu Boboiboy turun dari punggungnya perlahan, kemudian melanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki mengikuti jalan setapak yang membimbing mereka semakin dalam ke hutan. Serigala jejadian tersebut buru-buru mengikuti dan berjalan di samping gadis yang berpandangan kosong ke depan, bagai ada yang membimbingnya.

"Boboiboy…!"

Tiba-tiba hidung tajam Fang mengendus wangi lembut yang begitu dikenalnya. Wangi yang biasa ia cium dan ia kenal sebagai aroma tubuh gadis tercintanya.

 _Mawar putih…_

"Apa yang…!?"

Fang turut berhenti begitu Boboiboy terhenti di depannya.

Di tengah hutan yang diterangi cercahan cahaya matahari menembus dedaunan bagai tirai cahaya menyentuh bumi, nampak sebuah pohon yang begitu besar, bahkan mungkin terbesar yang pernah dilihat manusia. Dengan akar-akar yang merambat dengan kuatnya menjulur-julur ke atas menembus dedaunan rindang bagai menopang langit.

"Wa… waw…," Fang tak bisa menahan kekagumannya.

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba tubuh Fang yang tadinya berwujud serigala besar langsung kembali menjadi wujud seorang pemuda dengan kacamata yang tergantung pada pangkal hidungnya menghias mata yang terbelalak di balik poni rambut bersurai gelap, "Whoa! A, apa ini!? Bagaimana…!?"

Salah satu kaki Fang terantuk akar batang pohon dan terjatuh. Kemeja dan celananya kotor terkena tanah basah subur dan dedaunan yang rontok, "Aduh…"

"Salam, wahai Tuan Muda Fang Lang dan pengantinnya…"

Telinga lancip Fang langsung menegak mendengar suara renta seorang wanita menggema. Ia langsung berdiri dan melihat sekeliling kebingungan. Namun Boboiboy justru dalam keadaan tak sadar membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan dan mengangkat sedikit dua ujung roknya memberi hormat pada sesuatu…

...Atau seseorang yang tak terlihat.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat dan terima kasih pada 3 orang pertama yang berhasil me- _request fanart_ di instagram pada saat saya _update fanfic_ kemarin ^^ Big thanks to _shirokuro 00_ , _Kokoro no Hato_ , dan _Neo and Onodera-chan_!**

 ** _Request closed! Thank you all!^^_**

 **Kepada para pembaca baru, saya amat sangat senang mengetahui kalian semua menikmati fanfic ini ^^ Jujur saya sendiri pun baru saja bergelut dalam _fandom_ ini. Fanfic ini akan _update_ SEMINGGU SEKALI, mohon kesabaran teman-teman sekalian. ****Saya bukan penulis yang baik dan sempurna, saya menerima adanya saran dan kritik dalam penulisan yang masih banyak terkandung kesalahan dan _typo_. Mohon bantuan bagi teman-teman sesama penulis ^^ ****Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan teman-teman sekalian. Salam kenal untuk semuanya ^^**

 **Selalu saya ingatkan bagi teman-teman yang _add friend_ saya di FB, saya hanya akan _accept_ anda jika anda memperkenalkan diri melalui _private message_ terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada perkenalan, maka saya terpaksa _decline_. Tak kenal maka tak sayang, ya kan? ^^**

 **Mengenai instagram, teman-teman sekalian dipersilahkan untuk _follow_ saya. Namun saya tidak bisa menjanjikan akan _follback_ anda. Kenapa? Alasan berikut telah saya ketik di FB namun saya _paste_ di sini agar teman-teman lebih mengerti alasan saya tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyakiti hati teman-teman...**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf sebelumnya, namun ada beberapa alasan saya tidak menjawab _follow_ teman2 di IG sekalian. Saya sampaikan di sini tanpa ada maksud menyakiti hati teman2. Dan agar saya juga merasa nyaman ketika membuka IG...**

 **1\. Saya adalah fans FangBoy garis keras. Saya TIDAK akan mem _follow_ siapapun yang memiliki gambar FangYing, BoiYa, maupun FangYa... (YingBoy gapapa sih tapi semenya harus si Ying /slap). Kenapa begini? Agar saya merasa nyaman tidak melihat pairing yang tidak saya sukai.**

 **2\. Kebanyakan di gallery kalian adalah foto diri. Saya pribadi lebih suka melihat foto karya dibanding foto diri. Namun berbeda kasus jika teman-teman sekalian adalah _cosplayer_.**

 **3\. Banyak gambar meme. Bukannya saya benci meme, hanya saja saya sering menemukan meme2 yang kurang sopan dan membuat tidak nyaman. Dan kembali pada alasan nomor 2.**

 **4\. Kebanyakan screenshots film, fanarts orang lain, dan gambar orisinal dari internet. Saya lebih menghargai kalau yang ada di gallery adalah hasil karya sendiri. Bukan karya orang lain ataupun tinggal comot dari internet.**

 **Demikian alasan2 saya mengapa saya tidak memfollow teman2. Mohon maaf jika ternyata kalian tersinggung. Sungguh saya TIDAK bermaksud menyinggung sama sekali. Justru ini untuk meluruskan kenapa saya tak pernah menjawab permintaan _follower_ untuk mem _follow_ balik.**

 **Terima kasih atas pengertiannya.**

 **Mohon maaf lahir batin semuanya^^**


	6. The Prayer

**Salam teman-teman semuanya ^^7 Pembaca lama, maupun baru. Sebelumnya, ada beberapa pengumuman yang ingin saya sampaikan...**

 **1. S** **aya tahu beberapa teman tengah kecewa begitu tahu bahwa Boboiboy episode 19 _update_ pada tanggal 12 kemarin adalah _hoax_... maka itu saya ingin menghibur dengan kembali membuka ' FangBoy fanart request'! Hanya untuk TIGA ORANG PERTAMA YANG ME-REQUEST MELALUI _REVIEW_. Nanti akan saya taruh di Facebook dan Instagram.**

 **Jika kalian belum berteman dengan saya melalui Facebook, saya tunggu perkenalan diri kalian melalui _private message_ , barulah saya confirm nantinya. _Search_ saja nama 'widzilla' pada FB, kebetulan saya menggunakan nama asli pada akun FB maka pilihan teratas biasanya adalah akun saya ^^**

 **Berbeda kasus dengan Instagram. Saya akan _accept_ semua yang ingin add saya, tapi saya tak bisa janji untuk _follback_ dengan alasan-alasan yang saya sampaikan pada fanfic _chapter_ sebelum ini.**

 **Kembali saya tekankan, seme!Fang x uke!Boboiboy only... tentu saja boleh jika adanya karakter lain, namun _pairing_ utama tetap FangBoy. ****Mohon untuk menyampaikan secara detail apa yang kalian inginkan ketika saya menggambar nanti. Genderbender atau tidak, sedang apa, dan siapa saja..**

 **2. Saya hendak memberitahukan, kemungkinan update minggu depan akan lebih cepat, atau lebih lambat. Tidak bisa tepat hari Senin. ****Dikarenakan mulai tanggal 18, selama seminggu penuh saya akan menjenguk kakak saya di Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia... sekalian siapa tahu saya bisa ke toko merchandise Boboiboy untuk belanja xD**

 **Siapa tahu saya boleh jumpa teman-teman di Malaysia yang tinggal di Kuala Lumpur ^^** **Doakan saya selamat dalam perjalanan... berita-berita mengenai kecelakaan pesawat masih membuat saya trauma akhir-akhir ini.**

 **3. Dan saya berterima kasih sekali mendapat peringatan untuk mengganti _rate_ fanfic ini xD Berhubung memang sudah banyak adegan _kissing_ , saya malah tidak menyadarinya xD _Thanks_ , Fudan-San 22 ^^7**

 **.**

 **Sekian, salam sayang dan terima kasih semuanya ^^**

 **Selamat membaca, dan semoga terhibur... ^^**

* * *

 ** _The Prayer_**

 **(Tittle based from 'The Prayer' song by Celine Dion. Saya sarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu ini begitu masuk adegan di Rumah Sakit ^^)**

 _"Salam, wahai Tuan Muda Fang Lang dan pengantinnya…"_

 _Telinga lancip Fang langsung menegak mendengar suara renta seorang wanita menggema. Ia langsung berdiri dan melihat sekeliling kebingungan. Namun Boboiboy justru dalam keadaan tak sadar membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan dan mengangkat sedikit dua ujung roknya memberi hormat pada sesuatu… atau seseorang yang tak terlihat._

...

Suara deritan kayu terdengar semakin keras di antara daun-daun jatuh berguguran. Fang tak bisa menahan kekaguman, ketakutan, dan keheranannya melihat sesuatu bergerak dari batang kayu yang disertai akar-akar merambat, keluar dengan perlahan. Akar-akar tersebut bergulung-gulung membentuk sesuatu disertai dedaunan yang rontok oleh angin kencang menyelimuti menjadi satu dalam batang pohon yang bergerak mendekat ke hadapan kedua insan tersebut.

"Saya akan merasa lebih senang berbincang dengan anda yang berwujud seperti ini daripada seekor serigala besar hitam… Apalagi kau mendampingi seorang gadis manis…," Kembali, suara renta menggema dalam hembusan angin.

Fang tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertahan hebat dalam kerongkongan. Namun ia memberanikan diri melindungi gadis pujaannya dari… apapun itu.

Dedaunan hijau yang bersatu menyelimuti berubah menjadi sehelai jubah hijau besar, akar-akar menjulur menyatu di baliknya menjadi rambut, dan batang pohon yang berkerut-kerut membentuk wajah seorang wanita tua.

Nenek Foglia tersenyum ramah pada keduanya seiring angin berhenti berhembus kencang dan menjadi sepoi lembut. Di balik kerutan wajah tua sang nenek, sepasang batu zamrud hijau terang menatap hangat penuh misteri. Kini kedua mata tersebut menatap gadis yang masih berdiri terdiam tak sadarkan diri di samping pemuda serigala jejadian yang masih gemetar hebat, meski ia kenal jelas siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Jemari tua bagai ranting pohon terjulur dan memanjang mengelus lembut wajah cantik sang bidadari kecil berpakaian _maid_. Mantel merah _maroon_ yang dikenakan sang gadis terlepas jatuh ke tanah. Nenek Foglia memperhatikan dari atas kepala hingga ke bawah kaki Boboiboy menapak memperlihatkan utuh gadis berseragam _maid_ berwarna hitam dan celemek manis putih bersih.

"Gadis ini… akhirnya mengeluarkan kekuatan mawar putih sesungguhnya…"

Fang tersentak, "A, apa maksud anda? Apa sebenarnya mawar yang berikan pada Boboiboy itu? Kenapa…?"

"Tenanglah, wahai Tuan Muda Fang… Gadis ini memiliki kisah yang panjang dan begitu menyayat hati… Sehingga ia berdoa setiap saat tanpa disadarinya dan membuat doa itu meluap menjadi kekuatan dalam dirinya…"

Fang semakin kebingungan.

"Kau selalu menjaganya dari jauh… namun kau tak menyadari apa yang ada dalam hatinya… terutama ketika kau tak berada di sana mengawasinya… Biar kutunjukkan padamu, wahai Fang Lang, sang _werewolf_ muda…"

Angin kembali berhembus namun lebih kencang hingga mengaburkan pandangan. Dedaunan beterbangan memusat pada inti angin yang tak lain adalah Fang sendiri. Panik dan susah payah ia menghalau daun-daun yang menutupi pandangan, hingga akhirnya angin mereda… membawa dirinya berdiri entah di mana.

Namun akhirnya ia menyadari… kakinya menapak di depan rumah tua yang diketahuinya adalah milik kakek Boboiboy.

"Loh? Ini di rumah kakek Boboiboy…Ah! Bo, Boboiboy…!?" Fang kalang kabut mencari gadis pujaannya, terlebih keadaan halaman depan rumah yang kosong dan sepi membuat pemuda tersebut semakin panik.

Suara tangisan seorang anak kecil mengejutkan sang serigala jejadian membuatnya menoleh ke arah pagar, di mana seorang kakek tengah berdiri sedih sambil merangkul gadis kecil, yang Fang kenal sebagai Boboiboy.

"A, apa ini…? Boboiboy…? Apa aku… ini di masa lalu…?"

Suara gemerisik di dekat pagar menyadarkan pemuda itu, bahwa ada seorang _werewolf_ kecil tengah mengintip dengan wajah sedih, memperhatikan gadis kecil bergaun hitam yang tengah dalam pelukan kakeknya menangis pilu. Bocah _werewolf_ mungil yang Fang kenali sebagai dirinya sendiri ketika kecil.

"A, Atok… hiks… hiks…"

"Sabarlah, Boboiboy… mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersama Atok, ya… Jangan tangisi lagi kepergian orang tuamu…"

Kini Fang ingat jelas. Saat itu hari di mana pemakaman orang tua Boboiboy yang meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis. Fang kecil begitu ingin menghampiri anak perempuan kesayangannya yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa diri sang anak serigala jejadian dengan gagah berani. Ingin memeluknya, menghapus air matanya, menghiburnya…

Hati sang pemuda kembali terasa sedih mengingat hari itu.

Hari di mana kesedihan Boboiboy baru dimulai… tanpa sepengetahuan Fang.

Angin kencang kembali membawa berpindah tempat. Kini di sebuah rumah sakit. Orang-orang, pasien dan dokter serta suster berlalu lalang sibuk. Mata sang pemuda berkeliling menyadari tak ada yang bisa melihat dirinya yang berdiri di tengah lorong rumah sakit. Sang _werewolf_ remaja kembali melihat-lihat sekitarnya dengan kebingungan.

"Kenapa… aku di sini…?"

"Kau tak tahu?"

"WAAAAAA!"

"Ssshhh… jangan gaduh dalam rumah sakit…," ledek Nenek Foglia yang muncul tiba-tiba di samping Fang dengan wujudnya yang renta dalam balutan jubah hijau daun dan akar sebagai bagian dari tubuhnya menjulur ke lantai lorong rumah sakit. Wanita tersebut terkekeh melihat wajah emosi Fang yang tahu jelas bahwa tak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaan keduanya.

"JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA! Hhh…! Kau mengagetkanku…! Mana Boboiboy!?"

"Heheheh… memang kau ini sungguh terkenal dengan ketidak sabaran dan emosi yang meledak-ledak, Fang Lang… Inilah kisah gadis pujaanmu yang tak kau ketahui…"

Fang mengrenyitkan dahi. Ia memang menyadari banyak waktu di mana ia tak bisa mengawasi gadis kesayangannya dahulu ketika dahulu masih mencuri-curi kabur menuju dunia ras manusia melalui Gerbang Kabut sehingga tak banyak juga yang ia ketahui tentang Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy banyak melakukan kerja paruh waktu untuk mencari uang demi kebutuhan dirinya dan kakeknya… Ia pernah bekerja sebagai pembantu perawat sukarela di rumah sakit selama beberapa tahun sejak berusia begitu muda… Ia banyak merawat orang tua dan orang-orang sakit lain…"

Nenek Foglia bercerita seiring pemandangan seorang gadis yang bahkan belum menginjak usia remaja berambut hitam pendek bersinar cantik nan ramah mengenakan pakaian putih bersih sopan melayani orang-orang di pembaringan ruang rawat inap. Fang mengenali gadis itu dengan jelas. Gadis pujaannya yang berjiwa malaikat.

"Di sinilah, Boboiboy mulai menyimpan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dalam hatinya…"

Nampak kini pemandangan orang-orang dari segala usia yang meninggal karena berbagai sebab…

Usia mereka yang telah tua, yang tak bisa lagi bertahan dari penyakitnya, yang mengalami gagal operasi, yang menghirup napas terakhir dalam tidurnya, yang memberikan senyum terakhir sebagai salam terakhir…

Orang-orang yang dirawat Boboiboy penuh kasih sayang…

Orang-orang yang begitu diperhatikan sang gadis…

Orang-orang yang begitu menyayangi kelemah lembutan sang gadis…

Begitu tersiksa batin sang gadis. Ia menjumpai berbagai kematian secara bergantian…

Berulang kali mendapatkan salam perpisahan abadi…

Berulang kali menerima perpisahan yang pahit…

Berulang kali menangis dan menjerit dalam usianya yang begitu muda…

Fang tak tahan melihat semua itu. Tak pernah dirasakannya rasa sakit yang menusuk sedemikian rupa, "Cu, cukup… Kumohon…," Isak tangis Boboiboy membuat batin Fang turut tersiksa, tak bisa menahan air mata membasahi mengalir di pipinya.

Nenek Foglia terdiam dan menghela napas sambil mendorong pelan punggung Fang, membimbingnya berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang tak lain adalah taman bunga di belakang halaman rumah sakit.

Boboiboy terjongkok sedih. Air matanya mengalir deras, menetes membasahi tanah yang menumbuhkan bunga-bunga. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengalami perpisahan yang membuat hatinya terkoyak berulang kali. Ketakutan luar biasa akan ditinggalkan orang-orang yang ia kasihi menyelimuti dirinya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dan kini ia harus membantu kakek tersayang yang telah renta mencari nafkah dan melunasi hutang-hutang dari lintah darat.

Kesedihan yang semakin berlipat-lipat ganda semakin membuat hati gadis yang belum dewasa itu rapuh.

Pemuda bertelinga serigala menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya bagai diremas-remas mendengar isak tangis malaikat tanpa sayap.

Ada satu yang menarik perhatian dari pemandangan pilu tersebut.

Sebatang mawar putih yang mekar indah pada pot rusak di hadapan sang gadis. Ia bagai sedang meratapi kesedihannya pada bunga berwarna suci, mekar menghibur gadis kecil yang menangis.

"Bunga-bunga dan angin membawa bisikan-bisikan mereka padaku, bagaimana gadis ini berdoa setiap harinya ketika berada di taman ini… Apa kau mau tahu doa yang selalu diucapkan gadis ini…?"

Fang mengangguk ragu. Ia mengikuti perintah Nenek Foglia untuk menutup matanya.

Sebuah suara penuh pilu terdengar menggema…

 _Aku ingin bisa menyembuhkan mereka…_

Suara Boboiboy…

 _Aku ingin bisa menyembuhkan sebuah luka…_

"Bo, Boboiboy…?"

 _Aku ingin bisa menyembuhkan mereka yang sakit…_

"Boboiboy…! Hentikan isak tangismu…!"

 _Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit di tubuh dan jiwa siapapun…_

"Kumohon, Boboiboy…!"

 _Kumohon jangan lagi ada yang menderita dan meninggalkanku…_

"Aku… sedih… me, mendengarnya…"

 _Aku mohon…_

"Cu… cukup… Boboiboy…"

 _Tuhan…_

Hembusan angin keras menerpa wajah Fang. Ia perlahan membuka matanya… yang dibanjiri air mata deras membasahi hingga pada gelas kacamatanya. Hembusan angin tadi telah membawanya kembali berdiri di hadapan pohon raksasa di tengah hutan seperti sebelumnya.

"Astaga…," Fang terduduk lemas. Ia melepas kacamata dan menghapus air mata sembari sesenggukan, "Astaga… Ooh… astaga… Boboiboy…," Hati sang pemuda hancur berkeping-keping bagai tak sanggup mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahannya yang berserakan di atas bumi.

Ia mendengar sendiri tangisan pilu malaikat surga tanpa sayap yang begitu dipujanya. Ia melihat sendiri wajah cantiknya yang dibasahi air mata sedih, tubuhnya yang tak tegap berdiri ceria, punggungnya yang membungkuk penuh derita.

Sang malaikat tak bersayap masih berdiri tak sadarkan diri di samping pemuda tersebut, sementara Fang merasa begitu tersayat dan terhujani pedang. Hatinya pilu mendengar doa-doa gadis pujaannya. Hatinya terluka melihat kenyataan masa lalu Boboiboy yang tak diketahuinya.

Nenek Foglia mendekatkan tubuhnya yang bungkuk hingga terdengar deritan kayu tua, pada pemuda yang terduduk lemas, "Kematian kakeknya yang pada akhirnya membuat gadis ini memiliki doa terkuat… seperti yang kau lihat ketika ia menyembuhkanmu…"

Fang hanya bisa memandangi orang tua di hadapannya tanpa bisa menegakkan kaki dan tubuhnya. Air mata belum bisa mengering meski tangannya telah berulang kali membasuh wajah.

Sebuah dahan besar muncul merambat dari tanah dan membantu Fang berdiri meski masih membutuhkan tumpuan karena kakinya masih lemas. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sesak.

"Tuan Muda Fang Lang, Ikuti aku… Boboiboy, sayang… kau tunggu di sini saja…," gadis berambut pendek tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan tetap dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah jamur raksasa muncul di belakang sang gadis, dan menjadi tempat duduk empuk untuknya sembari menunggu Nenek Foglia yang meminta Fang mengikutinya.

Serigala jejadian tersebut bingung tak sampai hati meninggalkan tuan putrinya sendirian di tengah hutan. Namun ia mengambil mantel Boboiboy dari tanah dan mengenakannya pada gadis itu kembali setelah membersihkannya, sebelum meninggalkan ia sendirian, "Aku pergi sebentar…," ciuman kecil menghampiri kening dan pipi gadis setengah vampir dari pangeran tampannya.

Nenek tua yang berjalan bungkuk dengan tongkat berupa batang kayu bersulur tanaman rambat. Ia mengetukkan beberapa kali tongkatnya pada pohon raksasa tempatnya muncul tadi. Ruas-ruas pohon tua semakin melebar dan menjadi sebuah lubang besar bagai pintu di balik tirai akar-akar yang merambati pohon.

Di baliknya, berbagai macam bunga-bunga bermekaran indah dengan wangi yang lembut tertiup angin sepoi. Para peri hutan, peri angin, peri bunga, dan berbagai macam peri lainnya beterbangan merawat segala macam tanaman yang ada di situ. Fang mulai menduga bahwa tempat tinggal Nenek Foglia juga merupakan sarang kelahiran para peri.

Nampak sekelompok bunga mawar dengan berbagai macam warna. Namun yang lebih menarik perhatian sang _werewolf_ adalah mawar putih yang mekar indah di tengah mawar yang lain. Ia muncul mencuat lebih tinggi sedikit dan berukuran lebih besar dibanding mawar yang lain.

"Mawar putih… mawar berwarna suci yang merupakan bunga penuh kemisteriusan…"

Fang terdiam mendengarkan suara renta sang orang tua sambil berdiri di dekatnya.

"Semua bunga memiliki arti dan kekuatan sendiri-sendiri… Mawar putih memiliki arti cinta sejati, kemurnian, kesungguhan, kelembutan, kesucian dan kerendahan hati… Kau tahu apa hubungannya dengan kekuatan Boboiboy…?" Pertanyaan Nenek Foglia dijawab Fang dengan gelengan.

"Gadis yang telah berkali-kali mengalami kesedihan luar biasa itu berdoa sejak lama dan semakin kuat doanya ketika ia ditinggalkan sang kakek… Ia berhati murni, lembut, dan begitu rendah hati… Doa yang diucapkan seseorang berhati demikian akan semakin kuat…"

Fang hanya diam sambil memperhatikan mawar putih yang dipenuhi dengan embun-embun kristal pada kelopak mengelilinginya sambil seksama mendengarkan.

"Tiap bunga memiliki kekuatannya masing-masing… bagi para vampir, mawar adalah suplemen mereka untuk mengaktifkan darah dalam diri mereka... Dalam kasus Boboiboy, ada hal lain yang menjadikannya lebih spesial dari vampir sejati, yaitu karena ia seorang setengah vampir yang bukan dari lahir… namun karena ia nyaris mati dan menerima donor darah dari ibumu…"

Fang mengangguk kecil membenarkan kata-kata sang tua.

"Ada hal lain yang membuat ia menjadi lebih spesial, yakni karena… bunga mawar putih ini sendirilah yang memilih gadis itu menjadi 'tuan'nya… Sejak saat itu di mana ia mendengarkan panggilan mawar putih ini, dan menghampiri tokoku. Ia memilih mawar ini sebagai 'pendamping'nya… Ia memilihnya dengan hati yang murni… Dengan doa yang begitu kuat dalam dirinya, mawar ini menyerap semua permohonan dan mengeluarkan dalam diri Boboiboy sebagai kekuatan penyembuh yang luar biasa…"

Fang mengrenyitkan alis, "Ma, maksudmu… Mawar putih ini memiliki kekuatan mengabulkan doa bagi orang yang memilihnya…?"

Nenek Foglia menggeleng, "Ada kisah lain dari bunga mawar ini yang menjadikannya alasan kenapa ia memilih Boboiboy… Ia akan menceritakannya padamu…"

Tentu saja kalimat tersebut membuat sang _werewolf_ mengrenyitkan alis. Ia hanya bisa menurut sambil berpikir benarkah mawar putih yang mekar di tengah mawar yang lain itu akan berbicara padanya.

Begitu Nenek Foglia menghentakkan tongkatnya ke tanah, kelopak-kelopak putih mawar merekah-rekah dan mengeluarkan suara halus menggema dalam kepala Fang.

 _"Salam, wahai Tuan Muda Fang Lang… Aku, mawar yang telah diselamatkan gadis pujaanmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu dari sekarat kekeringan dan terlupakan di belakang taman Rumah Sakit…"_

Tentu saja yang diajak bicara nyaris melompat terkejut. Suara bening berhembus dan menggema menceritakan sebuah kisah yang akhirnya menyadarkan sang Tuan Muda, bahwa bidadari pujaannya benar-benar berjiwa malaikat.

 _"…Aku, tumbuh bersama bunga-bunga lain dengan cantiknya… namun manusia tak lagi mengunjungi taman bunga yang menghias taman mereka dengan indahnya… Kami yang tumbuh di belakang taman begitu sedih terlupa, begitu marah terbuang… hanya hujan yang sesekali menyiram kami namun atap peneduh yang melindungi justru menghalangi air membasahi kami… Aku, yang paling menderita karena tumbuh di dekat dinding yang menghimpit hingga paling tidak bisa mendapatkan kebutuhanku sebagai tanaman… Aku nyaris menyerah pada kematianku yang akan datang…"_

Fang terdiam mendengarkan, tak sabar ia menunggu nama kekasihnya disebut.

 _"…Hingga suatu saat, seorang gadis kecil datang… sedih wajahnya menatap kami. Ia mengambil seember air dan mulai menyirami kami… mengeruk kembali tanah-tanah kering kami hingga akhirnya kami bisa merasakan tanah subur, meminta tukang kebun untuk menyingkirkan atap rusak yang telah menghalangi sinar matahari, memberi pupuk dan merawat kami… Perlahan namun pasti akar-akar kami kembali dapat menyerap air dan dedaunan menerima cahaya matahari hingga kami mekar kembali… Gadis kecil ini selalu menyapa kami dengan senyuman. Aku, mawar putih yang paling menderita saat itu begitu merasa terhormat mendapatkan sebuah pot yang sedikit retak sebagai tempatku berdiri hingga tumbuh mekar paling cantik di antara bunga lain…"_

Fang tak bisa menahan senyuman mendengar kisah gadis cilik yang begitu dikenalnya. Ia mulai memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati bunga yang tengah menceritakan kisahnya.

 _"Gadis cilik ini memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama 'Boboiboy'… ia yang memberiku kehidupan kembali sebelum aku benar-benar mati… Aku bahagia sekali jika ia datang dengan senyuman, bercerita mengenai hari-harinya, kakek kesayangannya, orang-orang yang ia rawat di rumah sakit dengan penuh sayang… namun kesedihanku tak terbendung ketika ia menceritakan betapa sakit hatinya mengalami perpisahan abadi dari orang-orang yang dikasihinya, matanya berkaca-kaca air mengaliri pipinya… Aku yang hanya sebuah bunga begitu ingin memeluknya, menghiburnya… Apa dayaku… Aku terus berdoa agar gadis kecil ini bisa menemukan kebahagiaan… Doaku begitu dalam, begitu sering, hingga suatu saat ia tak lagi datang kembali mengunjungi para bunga di taman…"_

Fang menyadari, saat itulah di mana kakek Boboiboy mulai sakit-sakitan dan ia harus merawat sambil bekerja demi kebutuhan hidup keduanya.

 _"Doaku tak henti, aku begitu merindukan gadis ini… kesedihanku dan doaku dibawa lembut oleh angin hingga terdengar oleh Nenek Foglia. Beliau menjemputku dan para bunga yang lain kemari… Aku terus memohon agar bisa bertemu kembali dan membalas budi baik Boboiboy… Aku berdoa agar aku bisa memberikan kekuatan pada gadis ini, sebagaimana ia telah menyelamatkanku dari kematian, menyembuhkanku hingga berwujud cantik seperti ini… Doaku bersambut dengan doa Boboiboy, di mana ia ingin menyembuhkan baik jiwa dan raga orang-orang yang dikasihinya… Maka dari itu, panggilanku terdengar oleh hatinya yang murni. Ia memilihku. Aku kembali padanya melalui anak-anakku yang tumbuh bermekaran di taman kastil Keluarga Lang…"_

Fang terdiam mengingat cerita ibunya bahwa gadis kesayangannya itu sering berjalan setiap malam tak sadarkan diri dan memakan mawar putih yang ada di taman kastil belakang. Ia mulai bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mawar itulah yang memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk memakan. Dengan memakan dan berada di sekeliling mawar tersebut, Boboiboy akan mendapat kekuatan yang merupakan doa dari sang bunga. Sama seperti ketika Fang menaruh bunga-bunga berwarna suci itu pada tempat tidur Boboiboy yang tak sadarkan diri, gadis itu langsung menghirup wangi dan membuka matanya.

Doa Boboiboy dan sang mawar putih terkabul hingga meluapkan kekuatan yang murni dalam diri gadis tersebut. Pada tiap kelopaknya terdapat harapan yang membangkitkan kekuatan penyembuh. Wanginya yang lembut menyatu dalam tubuh hingga menjadi aroma tubuh gadis tersebut yang membuat orang lain begitu tenang menghirupnya.

Suasana kembali hening. Bunga mawar putih yang bagai bidadari di antara bunga yang lain kembali membisu dalam kecantikannya. Nenek Foglia menatap Fang dalam, "Jaga baik-baik gadis itu… Kau tak tahu sebesar apa kekuatan yang terkandung di dalam doa yang diberikan mawar ini… Semakin besar dan kuat doa dalam gadis itu, semakin kuat pula kekuatannya…"

Fang mengangguk kecil.

Ia tak pernah menyangka, bahwa ajakannya menghampiri toko bunga akan membawa Boboiboy menemui Nenek Foglia yang begitu dihormati para manusia dan para _halfter_. Bahkan mendapatkan kekuatan yang tak pernah dibayangkannya.

 **TBC...**


	7. White Rose Angel

**Saya kembali! ^^7**

 **Terima kasih banyak bagi teman-teman yang telah mendoakan keselamatan saya... karena ketika pesawat sedikit mengguncang saya takut setengah mati... oTL**

 **Sungguh pengalaman di Malaysia tak terlupa!**

 **Seorang teman yang bekerja di Studio Animonsta mengajak saya berkeliling hingga bertemu dengan para dubber animasi Boboiboy, melihat proses kerja mereka dan mendapat spoiler (yang tak bisa saya beritahu siapa-siapa xD) termasuk proses kerja episode 19, 20, dan The Movie ^^**

 **Saya merasa benar-benar kagum melihat etos kerja mereka yang luar biasa. Mereka bahkan tak mempermasalahkan saya berbahasa Malaysia patah-patah... karena ternyata ada beberapa orang Indonesia yang bekerja di situ xD** **Semoga teman-teman sekalian bisa mengunjungi studio yang menakjubkan ini suatu saat ^^7**

 **Dan kali ini saya update agak panjang, sebagai rasa syukur saya telah kembali dengan selamat berkat doa teman-teman sekalian...**

 **Semoga kalian tak bosan pada _fanfic_ ini. ****Salam kenal juga untuk pembaca baru ^^7 Semoga kalian suka dan menikmati membaca _fanfic_ ini ^^ Mohon maaf sebesarnya jika saya tak sanggup membalas _review_ kalian. Tapi saya begitu senang membaca setiap _review_ yang kalian berikan... memberi semangat dan inspirasi saya dalam menulis _fanfic_ ^^**

 **Sayang saya tak bisa memberikan kontak pribadi saya secara bebas di sini. Tapi saya akan senang mengenal kalian via FB (asal FB sendiri ya xD Jangan punya ortu ato sodara xD), DENGAN SYARAT: kirim _private message_ kepada saya dahulu untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian.**

 **Dan SELAMAT kepada** **shirokuro 00 , Charllotte-chan, dan pikaa-fanny yang sudah mendapatkan kesempatan _free request FangBoy_ sebelumnya ^^ Sudah saya upload dalam instagram ^^7**

 **Akhir kata, selamat menikmati fanfic ini ^^**

* * *

 ** _White Rose Angel_**

Fang mengikuti Nenek Foglia keluar dari gerbang yang akhirnya kembali menutup dan dirambati akar membentuk batang pohon raksasa seperti semula. Sang _werewolf_ bergegas menemui gadis pujaannya yang masih duduk tenang di atas jamur raksasa. Hanya saja, kini ada beberapa peri terbang menemani bahkan mengenakan mahkota bunga pada kepala gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. Beberapa ekor kelinci, rubah, beberapa penghuni hutan lain, serta seekor rusa dengan tanduknya yang bagai mahkota penuh keagungan tengah duduk menemani di samping jamur raksasa, singgasana sang gadis. Di pangkuannya ada beberapa ekor tupai melingkarkan ekor mereka nyaman. Fang tersenyum geli melihatnya. Bagaikan seorang putri hutan yang mungil.

Berjalan dengan perlahan tanpa ingin menakuti para hewan di samping sang tuan putri, Fang kini berlutut di samping gadisnya. Dari sosoknya yang mungil, siapa yang tahu begitu besar dan kuat hatinya. Begitu murni dan suci doa yang dipanjatkannya. Malaikat mungil berbaju pelayan dengan hati yang begitu cantik. _Werewolf_ muda yang tak bergerak dari posisinya mengelus lembut pipi gadis yang begitu dicintai dan disayanginya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Gadis pemberani yang rela melompat ke tengah jalan nyaris tertabrak truk karena mendengar lengkingan seekor serigala kecil yang ketakutan.

Gadis yang menyimpan kesedihan luar biasa di balik senyumannya yang hangat. Gadis yang begitu dicintai dan disayangi siapapun yang mengenalnya. Gadis yang membuat siapapun begitu ingin melindunginya. Gadis yang telah membuat sebuah keluarga terkemuka di dunia para _halfter_ begitu jatuh hati padanya. Bahkan seorang nenek tua yang begitu dikenal di dunia penuh keajaiban bagai mimpi, tak bisa memalingkan diri dari gadis yang terus berdoa dan bersambut dengan sebuah bunga yang ia tolong bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Nenek Foglia mengetukkan tongkat pada batang pohon tempatnya berpijak, "Panggillah namanya... ia akan kembali pada kesadarannya..."

"Boboiboy…," suara Fang yang memanggil perlahan menyadarkan diri gadis tersebut. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali dan menengadahkan wajah menemui sorotan tajam namun lembut milik pangerannya. "Fa, Fang…? Apa yang…?"

Boboiboy melihat nenek tua baik hati yang telah memberikan mawar putih tengah tersenyum hangat padanya sambil berdiri di belakang Fang, "Ah, nenek… A, anda…"

Dan kini gadis itu baru menyadari ia tengah duduk pada sebuah jamur raksasa dan dikelilingi hewan serta peri… di sebuah tempat yang asing, "Ini… di mana?"

Perlahan Boboiboy bangkit dengan hati-hati agar para tupai di pangkuannya tak jatuh. Justru mereka berlompatan menuju bahu dan kepala bermahkotakan bunga gadis berambut hitam pendek tersebut, "Oh, kenapa… A, apa ini…?"

Gadis polos tersebut semakin bingung menyentuh mahkota bunga di kepalanya dan mendapati beberapa peri terbang mengelilingi serta hewan-hewan yang duduk di sekitar jamur raksasa bangkunya.

Sang nenek tua terkekeh, "Para hewan ini pasti terpanggil karena aroma tubuhmu yang lembut dan aura damai yang kau pancarkan, sayang…"

Boboiboy semakin bingung tak mengerti. Wajahnya merona malu, gugup dan canggung berhadapan dengan seorang tua, terutama karena sebuah mahkota bunga di kepalanya tengah menghias entah dari mana.

Sang nenek berjalan mendekati gadis pengantin sang _werewolf_. Ia tersenyum ramah sambil membetulkan letak mahkota bunga di kepala Boboiboy agar menghias kepalanya dengan manis, tak ada keinginan membantu gadis itu melepasnya. Tentu saja _maid_ mungil tersebut semakin tersipu.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, anakku… Namun kau belum bisa mengendalikannya… Berhati-hatilah menggunakannya…"

Fang terdiam mendengarkan pesan Nenek Foglia pada Boboiboy, "Apa itu akan menimbulkan efek negatif pada Boboiboy selain menjadi lemas…?"

"Tidak, Tuan Muda Fang… Hanya menjadi lemas karena mengeluarkan energi yang berlebih bisa diobati dengan cara berada di dekat bunga mawar putih saja sudah cukup… Tapi saat ini ada yang terjadi dalam dirimu yang telah disembuhkan oleh gadis ini…"

Boboiboy terkejut setengah mati. Ia bergetar hebat begitu mendengarnya. Kaki-kakinya lemas berlutut dan menggenggam jubah sang nenek dengan kuat, "Apa yang terjadi!? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Fang!? Kumohon… Apakah akan terjadi hal yang buruk!?"

Nenek Foglia menepuk pundak gadis di hadapannya sambil tersenyum, "Tidak, sayang... bukan hal buruk ataupun luka yang kumaksud... Tapi kau telah mengobati sebuah 'keresahan' dalam hati Fang... rasa damai yang kau berikan melalui kekuatan penyembuhmu itu juga bisa menyembuhkan luka batin... Sungguh doamu begitu murni sehingga kekuatanmu bisa mendamaikan siapapun..."

Boboiboy berdiri seiring Nenek Foglia menyentuh dagu sang gadis dan membantunya berdiri. Betapa lega _maid_ berhati malaikat tersebut mendengarnya.

"Kekuatan yang kau pakai untuk menyembuhkan Fang kemarin sungguh besar hingga akhirnya kau tak sadarkan diri... Namun dengan besarnya kekuatan yang kau berikan pada Fang, ia kini memiliki energi yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya..."

Fang menaikkan alisnya terkejut, "Pantas saja...! Aku merasa tak lelah sama sekali meski kurang tidur...! Wow, ini keren...!"

Nenek Foglia mengelus pipi gadis mungil yang masih kebingungan menyerap apa yang dijelaskan sang nenek.

"Kau... bukan vampir biasa, sayangku... Vampir biasa tidak memiliki kekuatan penyembuh seperti ini... terlebih, bunga mawar putih yang kau rawat itu begitu menyayangi dirimu sehingga menginginkan dirinya untuk mendampingimu... Kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu agar tak berlebihan menggunakannya hingga tak sadarkan diri seperti sebelumnya..."

Boboiboy tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Ia bingung harus bertanya, menjawab, atau berkata apa-apa. Semua yang dikatakan Nenek Foglia membuatnya merasa kembali menemukan keajaiban yang baru, tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Hanya senyuman yang membalas kebingungan sang gadis dari seorang tua, "Aku akan meminta dewan para _halfter_ agar kau bersekolah di sekolah Tuan Muda Fang sehingga ada yang membimbingmu..."

Fang nyaris bersorak sorai mendengar saran sang nenek. Tapi sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk bersorak, ia mengrenyitkan alis melihat Boboiboy menggeleng dengan segera.

"Ta, tak bisa... Maaf, saya tak bisa... Saya harus bekerja di Kastil Keluarga Lang... Saya merasa tak nyaman jika tak melakukan sesuatu untuk keluarga yang begitu baik pada saya... Sungguh saya ingin sekali melayani Keluarga Lang dengan merawat kastil dan memasak untuk mereka..."

Tentu saja Fang kecewa mendengar tuturan gadis pujaannya. Tapi ia mengerti sifat Boboiboy yang begitu ingin menolong dan amat sangat lembut. Ia hanya diam saja sambil menggigit bibir, ragu ingin membujuknya.

Sang tua kembali tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Boboiboy, "Aku tak akan memaksamu... tapi kumohon, pikirkan kembali saranku agar kau dibimbing untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu, sayang..."

Boboiboy hanya diam menunduk. Diikuti Fang yang hanya menatap gadis kesayangannya dalam bisu, penuh rasa kecewa di hati.

* * *

Tak lama, kedua insan tersebut berpamitan untuk kembali ke rumah meninggalkan Nenek Foglia di tengah hutan bersama para penghuni hutan lain. Boboiboy mengenakan mahkota bunga yang ada di kepalanya pada tanduk rusa yang telah menemaninya. Ia memberikan pelukan dan ciuman hangat pada kening rusa jantan yang penuh dengan keanggunan menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada gadis setengah vampir.

Fang kembali mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala membiarkan Boboiboy duduk di punggung, sambil menceritakan kisah di balik mawar putih yang telah diselamatkan Boboiboy bertahun-tahun yang lalu selama perjalanan kembali. Betapa terkejutnya gadis tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan kejadian yang kini kembali teringat karena Fang yang menceritakannya dengan detail. Selama perjalanan, gadis berambut hitam pendek yang duduk di atas serigala jejadian tersebut hanya diam mendengarkan. Tak berkomentar, bertanya, ataupun menjawab apa-apa. Fang yang tak mendengar suara kekasihnya sedikitpun mulai khawatir.

Keduanya kembali memasuki toko bunga yang telah membawa mereka ke dalam hutan melalui pintu misterius yang bersembunyi di antara akar rambat pada tembok. Bel berdenting kecil begitu pintu toko terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu, Boboiboy mengeratkan mantelnya sebelum melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan toko bunga yang sepi. Fang hanya bisa diam berdiri di samping gadis tersebut.

"Boboiboy... apa kau... mau pulang saja dulu...? Kita bisa berbelanja besok..."

Yang ditanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum hangat. Kedua tangan lembut mengelus dan memeluk kepala serigala jejadian yang menemukan dirinya begitu menikmati pelukan hangat sang gadis.

"Kalau aku tak belanja sekarang nanti tak akan ada yang bisa kumasak... Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Fang... tapi aku tak apa-apa..."

Fang merasa dirinya begitu mudah dibaca seperti buku bergambar. Boboiboy tahu, _werewolf_ tersebut sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Sang pemuda serigala terus terdiam dalam pelukan gadis mungil pujaannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ada dalam isi hatinya.

"Boboiboy... kumohon, lakukan apa yang disarankan Nenek Foglia... Aku akan merasa tenang jika ada yang membimbingmu menggunakan kekuatan... Aku... sangat khawatir begitu kau pingsan setelah menyembuhkanku... Aku takut sekali..."

Kata-kata dengan nada yang bergetar membuat Boboiboy semakin ragu. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya sambil membiarkan dahi keduanya tetap bersentuhan. Sorot mata tajam seekor serigala diselimuti kelembutan dan kekhawatiran yang begitu jujur terpancar dari bola mata Fang.

"Ta, tapi, Fang... Aku..."

Fang membenamkan kepalanya kembali dalam pelukan Boboiboy, "Kumohon... Kau tak perlu setiap harinya membersihkan kastil, bukan? Kau tak harus memasak setiap saat untuk kami... Kau tak perlu melayani dan menaruh statusmu sebagai pembantu di kastil... Aku tak menyukai itu..."

Tentu saja diamnya Boboiboy membuat Fang berharap gadis itu memikirkan kembali keputusan yang dibuatnya menolak saran Nenek Foglia. Hanya sebuah elusan lembut pada leher Fang yang membalas sebagai jawaban tak terucap dari gadis tersebut.

Pemuda berwujud serigala yang kini menghela napas tak ingin membuat hati kekasihnya gundah dan terus menerus galau. Fang menjilat sedikit pipi Boboiboy dan tersenyum padanya, "Sudahlah... jangan dipikirkan sekarang... Bagaimana kalau berpikir apa menu makan malam nanti yang bisa membuat perutku kenyang dalam kelezatan masakanmu...?"

Boboiboy kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Senyuman di wajah Fang menjadi permulaan sebelum keduanya melangkah menuju pasar di tengah desa.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Boboiboy..."

"Selamat pagi, Boboiboy! Ah, kau bersama Fall kali ini...!"

"Hai, Boboiboy...!"

"Selamat pagi...!"

Sapaan hangat dan senyuman dari para penduduk mengiringi perjalanan Boboiboy dan Fang. Betapa kagumnya serigala jejadian itu melihat gadis berbaju _maid_ yang kini telah banyak dikenal dan mengenal nyaris semua orang di desa. Kelembutan hati dan keramahan Boboiboy membuat semua orang begitu menyayanginya dalam waktu singkat. Fang mulai berpikir, apakah ada hubungannya dengan mawar putih yang 'mendampingi' Boboiboy...

Tapi Fang sendiri menyadari, sejak pertama kali keduanya bertemu Boboiboy memang memiliki aroma khas dari tubuhnya. Wangi mawar putih yang mendamaikan jiwa siapapun. Bagi serigala jejadian dengan penciuman yang tajam, Fang bisa membedakan aroma dari orang-orang. Dan wangi tubuh Boboiboy begitu menenangkan hatinya.

Sejak Boboiboy mendapatkan mawar putih dari Nenek Foglia serta memakannya setiap hari, gadis itu bagai bisa memberikan aura penuh rasa damai pada siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Fang kembali mengingat bagaimana hewan-hewan di sekitar kastil rajin sekali menyapa sang gadis dan berada di sampingnya. Dan setelah Boboiboy mengkonsumsi mawar tersebut, ia seakan bisa berkomunikasi dengan mudahnya pada hewan-hewan serta para peri.

"Apa orang-orang yang mengenal Boboiboy juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan karena menghirup wangi tubuhnya, ya...?"

"Merasakan apa...?"

Fang terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari gadis yang menyadari bahwa ia melamun sedari tadi, "Ah, ng...! Ti, tidak...! Oh, kita sudah sampai...! Ayo, Boboiboy! Kau akan beli daging, kan? Ya, kan? Kan?"

Fang berlompatan girang melihat tukang daging di sebelah gadis kesayangannya berdiri. Tentu saja pria dengan pisau besar di tangan yang sedang melayani pembeli mungilnya tersenyum geli melihat serigala jejadian berlompatan girang menunggu Boboiboy memasukkan daging pesanannya ke dalam keranjang belanja. Boboiboy tertawa melihat Fang yang mengibaskan ekor tak henti sambil menghirup wangi daging segar. Bahkan ia enggan pergi dari situ hingga harus diseret Boboiboy sambil mengeluh ingin meminta sepotong kecil daging untuk camilan, seperti seorang bocah yang merengek meminta permen pada ibunya. Malang bagi gadis bertubuh mungil, tubuh Fang terlalu besar dan berat ia tarik menjauh dari toko daging. Boboiboy menyerah, ia membelikan Fang sepotong kecil yang akhirnya diberikan gratis oleh tukang daging sambil tertawa melihat kedua insan yang telah menghiburnya.

Pemandangan indah nan damai desa dengan orang-orang yang sibuk menyambut pagi tak pernah membuat penduduknya bosan ataupun jenuh dengan kegiatan mereka. Terutama gadis berbalut seragam _maid_ dan mantel merah _maroon_ yang tak pernah absen dari senyuman hangatnya, menikmati dunia yang begitu ia sayangi.

Makhluk-makhluk yang jelas tak berwujud manusia berjalan-jalan saling menyapa. Seorang penyihir tengah membersihkan toko sihirnya dari debu, dibantu oleh seekor burung hantu. Dengan telinga lancip yang khas, para _elf_ menikmati waktu mereka berbincang dengan manusia lain. Para _dwarf_ saling membantu mengangkut bahan tambang dari gerobak.

Jauh di atas ujung jalan menanjak, sebuah gerobak terikat pada tembok diisi tumpukan jerami. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa tali yang telah rapuh tersebut mulai tak kuat menahan beban berat gerobak.

Sementara di ujung jalan bawah sana, seorang anak tengah berdagang bunga sambil memeluk sekeranjang penuh bunga-bunga indah bermekaran. Boboiboy senang melihatnya, lain dengan Fang yang asyik mengunyah tulang di moncongnya, sisa dari camilan yang ia dapat dari tukang daging tadi. Gadis berkepang dua dengan tudung di atasnya mendekati Boboiboy sambil memberikan bunga dari keranjangnya. Tentu saja gadis berbusana pelayan tersebut sedikit kaget menerima bunga yang indah dari pedagang bunga yang turut memberikan senyuman hangat padanya.

"Ah, te, terima kasih... Berapa harganya...?"

Gadis penjual bunga hanya menggeleng tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibir, sembari menggerakkan tangan dan jemarinya, "Tak... uha... u... mu..."

Kalimat tak jelas yang dikeluarkan gadis tersebut menyadari Boboiboy, ia tak bisa mendengar sama sekali dengan telinganya. Boboiboy memberikan senyuman sambil menggenggam bunga indah di tangannya. Dari kantong belanja, ia mengambil sekantong kue yang baru ia beli untuk Elizabeth nanti.

Gadis tuna rungu penjual bunga sedikit kebingungan menerima sekantong kue kering di tangannya dari Boboiboy yang mendekatkan sedikit tubuhnya sehingga gadis di hadapannya dapat membaca bibir dengan jelas, "Bunga ini sangat indah, terima kasih... Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu sebagai rasa terima kasihku..."

Senyuman hangat kembali menghias bibir gadis berkepang. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Boboiboy dan Fang yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan pasar.

Putusnya tali yang menahan beban berat membuat orang-orang menyadari sebuah suara keras berujung menggelindingnya roda-roda gerobak dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikan. Semua orang terkejut melihat gerobak besar berisi tumpukan jerami di atasnya menggelinding menuruni tanjakan dengan cepat.

"AWAAAAAAAAAS!"

Teriakan orang-orang yang melihat peristiwa tersebut membuat para penduduk desa lain di bawah ujung jalan sana menjerit ketakutan. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan lajunya gerobak besar dan berat tersebut. Para _Gollem_ berusaha lari menyusul untuk menahan gerobak yang melaju di turunan, namun kalah cepat.

Boboiboy tersentak dan membalikkan tubuhnya melihat apa yang terjadi.

Gadis tuna rungu penjual bunga tersebut tak menyadari gerobak besar yang tengah melaju kencang menuju dirinya. Ia tak bisa mendengar suara orang-orang berteriak.

Fang terkejut bukan main begitu Boboiboy tanpa ragu berlari dan melompat melindungi gadis penjual bunga yang panik kebingungan karena ditarik Boboiboy. Bunga-bunga berserakan jatuh dari keranjang. Keduanya tak sempat menghindar...

"BOBOIBOY…!"

Dalam wujud serigalanya, Fang berlari kencang dan melompat. Wujud serigala jejadian langsung berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berkacamata begitu ia menapakkan kaki di hadapan kedua gadis yang tak sempat menghindar tepat pada saatnya.

 **BRAKKKK!**

Jeritan orang-orang terdengar panik.

Boboiboy dan gadis penjual bunga memejamkan mata mereka erat-erat, hingga akhirnya sadar bahwa tubuh mereka sama sekali tak terasa apa-apa... Keduanya selamat.

Begitu membuka mata, Fang yang sedang menahan gerobak dengan kedua tangannya adalah pemandangan yang dilihat Boboiboy pertama kali, "Fa, Fang!"

Tak disangka, dalam tubuh seorang remaja belasan tahun terdapat kekuatan luar biasa yang bisa menahan laju kencang gerobak bermuatan besar. Nampak kayu-kayu gerobak yang ditahan Fang mulai retak dan nyaris patah karena digenggam begitu kuat.

"GHAAAAAHHH!"

Dengan usaha keras, Fang menggulingkan gerobak besar tersebut ke samping dan terjatuh miring mengeluarkan isinya. Jerami yang telah terikat rapi menggelinding dan berserakan.

"Hufff... Kalian tak apa-apa...!?" Fang bergegas mendekati Boboiboy yang masih memeluk gadis tuna rungu penjual bunga. Gadis berkepang tersebut bergetar hebat, ketakutan. Boboiboy mengangguk menjawab Fang dan kemudian menenangkan gadis dalam pelukannya yang mulai menangis panik.

"Ssh... tak apa-apa... semua baik-baik saja..."

"FANG! BOBOIBOY!"

Kedua insan tersebut menoleh mendengar panggilan nama mereka. Fang membulatkan matanya melihat Hao dan Elizabeth berlari dari kerumunan warga desa menuju mereka.

"Ayah...? Ibu...? Oufh! Ke, kenapa kalian di sini…?" Elizabeth memeluk anaknya erat, "Fang... Oh, Tuhan... Kau baik-baik saja...? Aku terbangun dan ingin melihat kondisi Boboiboy tapi kamarnya kosong… Kami tak menemukan kalian di manapun, maka kami mencoba kemari… ternyata benar kalian berada di sini…" Hao menghela napas panjang kemudian meminta para warga untuk membereskan segala kekacauan yang telah terjadi.

Para warga berkerumun bahu membahu membereskan gerobak dan jerami-jerami yang berserakan, tanpa bisa menahan kekaguman mereka melihat Tuan Besar Hao Lang dan istrinya berada di tengah-tengah bersama anaknya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak mereka lihat. Barulah mereka menyadari bahwa serigala sahabat gadis berbusana _maid_ bernama Fall itu adalah Tuan Muda Fang Lang.

"A, astaga... Tuan Muda Fang... ini pertama kali aku melihatnya sejak ia tak pernah keluar kastil..."

"Sudah sebesar ini rupanya... Ia semakin tampan…"

"Ke, kenapa ia bersama gadis itu...?"

"Siapa Boboiboy sebenarnya...?"

"Kenapa ia bisa begitu dekat dengan Keluarga Lang yang terkemuka ini...?"

Para warga desa semakin keheranan melihat Elizabeth dengan panik yang lebih hebat memeluk erat Boboiboy sambil memeriksa apakah ada luka di tubuh gadis itu, "Sayang! Boboiboy! Kau tak apa-apa!? Oh, astaga... rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak tadi...! Kau tak apa-apa, sayang!?"

"Sa, saya tak apa-apa...," Mata Boboiboy kembali menatap gadis yang masih ketakutan dalam pelukannya. Perlahan sang pelayan mungil mengelus kepala dan bahu gadis penjual bunga. Tanpa disadari orang-orang bahwa tatapan mata Boboiboy kembali kosong.

Tak lama sebuah sinar putih kebiruan terpancar membuat semua warga terkagum. Wangi mawar putih tersebar ke mana-mana, membuat siapapun yang menghirupnya merasa damai.

Dalam waktu singkat, gadis tuna rungu tersebut merasakan sebuah kedamaian luar biasa seperti apa yang dirasakan orang-orang yang menghirup wangi bunga dari pancaran kekuatan Boboiboy.

Begitu sinar tersebut menghilang perlahan, semua orang kembali dikejutkan oleh gadis berbusana _maid_ yang kini pingsan tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Elizabeth. Tentu sang nyonya berteriak panik memanggil nama malaikat kecilnya, "Boboiboy!"

Fang berhambur memeluk gadis pujaannya dari pelukan ibunya sambil memanggil-manggil. Ia menyadari kondisi Boboiboy sama dengan ketika baru menyembuhkan dirinya yang terluka. Kini yang ia butuhkan adalah mawar putih... yang tak ada di situ.

"Bagaimana ini...?" desah Fang panik.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang pernah ditolong Boboiboy membuat sarapan untuk para pelanggan di kedainya langsung mendekat dan menawarkan kedainya sebagai tempat istirahat sang gadis, "Nyo, Nyonya Elizabeth, Tuan Muda Fang...! Gunakanlah kedai saya untuk gadis ini beristirahat...!"

Fang langsung menggendong Boboiboy dalam pelukannya dan mengikuti wanita tersebut bersama ibunya. Gadis tuna rungu penjual bunga yang kini telah kembali tenang tak ingin jauh dari penolongnya. Ia turut mengikuti bersama para penduduk desa yang lain.

* * *

Dalam kedai yang telah dibuat senyaman mungkin untuk gadis setengah vampir berbaring, beberapa warga desa, manusia dan _haflter_ tengah menunggu gadis kesayangan mereka untuk bangun, termasuk gadis penjual bunga yang enggan meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Fang mengelus dahi tunangannya sambil terus menggenggam tangan ramping yang lentik. Suasana dalam kedai begitu hening. Suara air dituang pada mangkuk menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menggema. Ibu pemilik kedai memeras handuk pada air panas dari mangkuk dan membasuh wajah serta leher gadis yang terbaring pada kursi-kursi yang dijejer serta diberi alas bantal agar nyaman.

Sementara di luar kedai, Hao akhirnya memberikan penjelasan siapa sebenarnya Boboiboy pada para warga yang mengenal gadis berbusana _maid_ yang selalu mengunjungi pasar dan menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Tak ada yang menyangka sama sekali bahwa gadis berbusana pelayan tersebut adalah seorang setengah vampir, tunangan dari putra tunggal Keluarga Lang yang terkemuka dalam dunia _halfter_.

Para petani pemilik gerobak tengah kebingungan melihat tali tebal nan kokoh yang tiba-tiba putus tak sanggup menahan beban. Hao turut memeriksanya dan menemukan kebingungan yang sama. Berbondong-bondong para petani meminta maaf pada Sang Kepala Keluarga Lang, namun Hao hanya menggeleng, "Ini bukan salah kalian… kecelakaan mungkin terjadi, tapi kumohon berhati-hatilah setelah ini… Periksa segala alat-alat kalian…"

"Sungguh, tuan… bukan maksud saya lancang… tapi tali ini baru saja dipintal dengan serat terbaik yang kuat… Oh, sungguh kami minta maaf…"

Para ibu-ibu pemintal turut kebingungan. Mereka panik dan khawatir pada gadis yang rajin menemui mereka setiap berkunjung ke pasar. Sekedar memberi kue-kue buatannya dan menyapa penuh hangat. Bahkan terkadang memberi pijitan pada tangan mereka yang pegal karena terus memintal.

Beberapa ibu-ibu yang mengenal Boboiboy sebagai pelanggan setia mereka di pasar kini memandang khawatir pada Elizabeth yang mondar-mandir cemas.

"Ayolaaaah...! Kenapa lamaaa...! Kumohon...!"

"Nyo, Nyonya Elizabeth... tenanglah dahulu... Setidaknya dokter desa sudah memeriksa keadaan Boboiboy..."

"Tapi... ia sendiri tak dapat mendiagnosa keadaannya... Tentu harus Tabib Besar yang memeriksanya..."

Elizabeth menghela napas. Para ibu pedagang tersebut berusaha menenangkan Nyonya kesayangan mereka dengan mengajaknya duduk sambil menikmati teh di kedai tempat Boboiboy terbaring. Namun sebelum mereka beranjak menuju kedai, seekor burung hantu terbang melayang mendekat dan hinggap di pagar kayu dekat kedai.

Hao dan Elizabeth buru-buru mendekati dan membuka lembaran kertas dari kaki burung tersebut. Sebuah tulisan kaligrafi Cina yang ditulis oleh Tabib Besar membuat Elizabeth langsung menyerahkan lembaran tersebut pada Hao. Pria tersebut membacanya untuk sang istri.

 _"Kepada Hao dan Elizabeth..._

 _Baru saja saya aku akan berangkat menuju tempat kalian karena panggilan kondisi Boboiboy. Tapi seseorang menghentikanku dan mengatakan ia sendiri yang akan menghampiri kalian..._

 _Gadis itu akan baik-baik saja, percayalah..."_

Elizabeth dan Hao saling berpandangan.

Angin kencang disertai dedaunan berterbangan membuat kaget para warga. Sosok nenek berjubah hijau muncul tiba-tiba dari inti angin yang kemudian berhenti membuat semua manusia dan _halfter_ di desa tersebut membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan hormat pada Sang Nenek Foglia.

Tubuh tua yang bungkuk berjalan mendekat menimbulkan suara derit kayu tua. Hao dan Elizabeth menundukkan kepala mereka sambil membungkuk begitu wanita tua tersebut berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Aku yang meminta pada tabib agar tak kemari... Biar aku yang merawat gadis ini... Ia akan baik-baik saja..."

Tak ada yang berani membantah kata-kata Sang Nenek Foglia. Orang-orang dan para _halfter_ bahkan kagum entah bagaimana gadis mungil berbusana _maid_ kesayangan mereka bisa mengenal nenek yang amat sangat dihormati di dunia _halfter_ tersebut.

Fang terkejut melihat Nenek Foglia memasuki ruang kedai dan duduk di samping Boboiboy. Dari balik jubah hijau tuanya, setangkai mawar putih tergenggam tangan renta dengan jemari-jemari ranting batang kayu tua yang tersulur akar tumbuhan.

Begitu mawar tersebut diletakkan pada dada sang gadis, pemuda serigala jejadian yang terus duduk di samping bisa melihat gadis pujaannya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga tersebut. Semua orang tersenyum dan menarik napas lega melihat Boboiboy membuka mata perlahan.

"Makanlah bunga itu, nak… Kau akan merasa lebih baik…," Boboiboy agak terkejut melihat orang-orang tengah mengelilinginya dan Nenek Foglia yang berada di samping Fang. Ia mengangguk kecil dan menuruti kata-kata sang tua.

Gadis penjual bunga nampak kaget dan terkagum melihat Boboiboy memakan bunga mawar putih. Tentu saja gadis setengah vampir tersebut menyadari pandangan sahabat barunya. Ia menjelaskan dengan pelan dan berusaha sejelas mungkin pada gadis tuna rungu tersebut bahwa dirinya adalah setengah vampir, dan ia harus memakan bunga karena tak bisa menerima darah dalam tubuh. Gadis berkepang tersebut mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan senyuman hangat, menunjukkan bahwa Boboiboy tak perlu merasa aneh dengan keadaannya itu.

"Inilah yang kukhawatirkan…"

Suara Nenek Foglia mencuri perhatian semua orang yang berada di kedai. Sang tua menghela napas sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Boboiboy.

"Kau belum bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu sehingga setiap kau menggunakannya akan berlebih dan kau jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri… Kumohon, sayang… ikutilah saranku untuk bersekolah agar ada yang membimbingmu…"

Fang berganti memandang Boboiboy dengan sorotan memohon penuh harap. Hao dan Elizabeth saling memandang tak mengerti. Sang nenek tua kembali menceritakan kondisi anak asuh kesayangan Keluarga Lang pada sepasang suami istri orang tua Fang. Tentu saja keduanya langsung bersambut setuju pada saran nenek terhormat tersebut.

"Boboiboy… Kau akan kami sekolahkan… Kau tak perlu bekerja begitu keras di kastil… Kami akan baik-baik saja, sayang… Kumohon ikuti saran Nenek Foglia, ya…?"

Boboiboy semakin kebingungan. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan kastil kesayangannya yang ia rawat begitu penuh dengan perhatian. Namun ia juga tak ingin merepotkan siapapun jika terjadi kembali hal yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Ta, tapi… biaya sekolah pasti sangat mahal…"

"Astaga! Sayang, kau tak perlu pikirkan itu…! Kalau kau mau kami bisa membangun kastil khusus untukmu…! Biaya sama sekali bukan masalah…!" Elizabeth memeluk erat gadis kesayangannya yang memasang wajah khawatir. Semua orang saling memandang sambil mengangkat alis. Elizabeth BISA SAJA nekat melakukan apa yang ia INGINKAN. Termasuk membangun kastil untuk gadis kesayangannya… tapi tentu saja Boboiboy tak menginginkan itu.

Boboiboy merasa begitu bersalah melihat semua orang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, berkeliling menunggu kesadarannya pulih. Akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui saran Nenek Foglia. Fang tak sanggup menahan kebahagiaannya berhambur sambil bersorak sorai memeluk Boboiboy.

"Fang! Apa-apaan kamu!? Boboiboy masih lemas, tahu!?"

"Huh! Ibu sendiri memeluknya terus! Dia' kan tunanganku!"

Perdebatan ibu-anak Keluarga Lang bukan lagi hal baru bagi para warga desa. Bahkan meski telah bertahun-tahun tak melihatnya secara langsung, hal tersebut bukan lagi hal yang mengherankan. Namun para warga yang berada di dalam kedai justru kasihan pada Boboiboy yang panik tak bisa bernapas karena dipeluk Fang dan Elizabeth begitu erat.

Wanita pemilik kedai memeluk gadis kesayangannya penuh kelegaan yang luar biasa mendapati Boboiboy telah sehat kembali. Gadis penjual bunga memberikan seikat bunga yang cantik sebagai tanda terima kasih pada penolongnya. Para ibu-ibu mengelilingi gadis yang ternyata tunangan Tuan Muda Fang mereka dengan bahagia karena akhirnya mereka tahu siapa gadis yang berhati malaikat itu. Boboiboy tersipu mendapat perhatian sedemikian rupa.

Sementara Fang hanya bisa pasrah dikelilingi para warga desa yang amat sangat penasaran padanya karena tak muncul bertahun-tahun lamanya hingga telah tumbuh tinggi rupawan, membuat para gadis manusia serta _halfter_ mengaguminya. Para penggembala, petani, dan pedagang pasar mengingat jelas kenakalan-kenakalan Fang pada waktu masih kecil. Hao dan Elizabeth tak sanggup menahan tawa mereka ketika para warga menceritakannya dengan semangat membuat Fang malu setengah mati, terlebih karena Boboiboy turut mendengar.

Akhirnya kegiatan warga desa kembali normal setelah kejadian penuh kejutan membuat mereka berhenti melakukan aktifitas. Para pedagang begitu senang melihat Boboiboy dalam keadaan sehat dan baik-baik saja sehingga mereka memberikan sedikit dagangan mereka untuk dibawa gadis setengah vampir yang menjadi pahlawan. Tentu saja kini Boboiboy bingung tak bisa menolak segala pemberian tersebut… karena banyak yang memberi sehingga ia kerepotan membawanya.

Elizabeth tersenyum gemas melihat gadis kesayangannya tengah panik dikepung pemberian para pedagang. Bahkan Fang yang telah mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor serigala tak sanggup membawa kesemua pemberian tersebut.

Para petani dan para ibu pemintal tali meminta maaf begitu dalam pada Boboiboy, tapi gadis itu justru memberi mereka senyuman dan aura penuh damai, mensyukuri tak ada yang luka. Ia sama sekali menganggap hal tersebut bukan kesalahan mereka.

Boboiboy berbalik memandang Fang dan menyentuh kedua pipi serigala muda tersebut, "Fang... terima kasih telah melindungi kami..."

Fang tak sanggup menahan hasrat melihat wajah manis tunangannya yang tersipu. Fang tak memperdulikan lagi beban berat barang-barang yang ada di punggungnya langsung menyerbu heboh, mengibaskan ekor, dan memeluk erat sambil berteriak girang mengajak Boboiboy menikah malam itu juga... dan tentu saja sebuah ember kayu besar melayang menghantam kepala sang serigala jejadian. Tanpa ada rasa heran sedikitpun, semua orang tahu Elizabeth-lah pelakunya.

* * *

Di dekat gerobak, Hao masih berlutut memeriksa tali yang menjadi pertanyaan semua orang. Putusnya tali begitu wajar, tak ada bekas potongan yang disengaja sama sekali. Sang Kepala Keluarga Lang semakin bingung menghela napas sembari berdiri.

"Aku berhutang maaf pada keluargamu… terutama Boboiboy…"

Hao agak terkejut mendapati Nenek Foglia berdiri di sampingnya tiba-tiba. Ia mengrenyitkan alis mendengar kata-kata sang tua yang memandangi para warga di kejauhan yang masih mengelilingi Boboiboy, membantunya mengikat segala pemberian para pedagang di punggung Fang yang juga kepayahan. Sementara Elizabeth tertawa-tawa lepas melihat anaknya yang nyaris gepeng.

"Apa maksud anda…?"

"Akulah yang memutuskan tali itu dengan bantuan para peri…"

Tentu saja Hao terkejut setengah mati membulatkan matanya. Para peri yang terbang mendekat dan duduk di bahu Nenek Foglia tampak begitu bersalah atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Sebelum Hao bertanya, sang tua mendahulukan jawabannya.

"Aku yang meminta para peri ini melakukannya… bahkan harus memaksa, karena mereka tak mau melakukan hal yang membahayakan gadis kesayangan mereka… Aku terpaksa melakukannya, Hao… Agar Boboiboy mengerti akan kondisi dirinya dan mau mendengarkan saranku agar ada yang membimbingnya mengendalikan kekuatan besar yang ada dalam dirinya itu…"

Hao terdiam. Ia kembali memandangi keluarganya dari kejauhan. Sang pria mengerti jelas maksud baik Nenek Foglia meski wanita tua tersebut terpaksa harus nyaris melukai Boboiboy.

"Saya mengerti… Terima kasih telah 'memaksa' gadis itu…," senyuman sang _werewolf_ dibalas senyuman renta dari wajah tua penuh kerut keriput batang kayu.

"Berikan ini pada gadis itu… sebagai permintaan maafku… Aku pamit dulu, Hao Lang…"

Hao membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai pengantar kepergian Nenek Foglia yang diiringi angin serta dedaunan. Di tangannya, tergenggam sebuah kantong berisi batu-batu hijau berkilauan tak ternilai harganya. Sebuah daun tertoreh tulisan… _"Ini untuk uang jajan Boboiboy ketika sekolah nanti…"_

Hao tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati keluarganya, menawarkan bantuan pada Fang yang sudah ambruk tertimpa barang-barang pemberian warga. Tentu saja remaja itu mengeluhkan keterlambatan sang ayah menawarkan diri. Gelak tawa mengiringi siang hari yang cerah di sebuah desa mungil kesayangan seorang gadis setengah vampir, yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa dalam dirinya terdapat kekuatan luar biasa tertanam sejak lama ia berdoa…

 **TBC...**


	8. First Night of School

**_First Night of School_**

Malam berkunjung cepat tak terduga, dengan terpaan angin yang begitu kencang menelusuri perbukitan. Semua makhluk yang merasakan kencangnya mengetahui bahwa Sang Tuan Muda Fang Lang yang sedang dimabuk cintalah yang menerpa tajam melewati mereka.

Ia berlari dengan kaki-kaki serigalanya yang menapak mantap di tanah dan bebatuan, membelah rerumputan serta angin. Tak peduli dingin menusuk tulang, karena cinta dari seorang gadis telah menghangatkan hatinya.

Sementara itu, di seluruh lorong sekolah, di mana Fang bersekolah, tengah tersebar kabar bahwa Sang Pengantin Tuan Muda Lang adalah nyata. Gopal si _golem_ , Yaya si penyihir Timur Tengah, dan Ying si vampir Cina-lah yang menjadi sumber kabar tersebut. Kesaksian mereka yang begitu banyak dipertanyakan oleh semua siswa dan siswi, terutama para penggemar Sang Tuan Muda _werewolf_ yang begitu mengaguminya.

"Be, benarkah itu!?"

"Kalian jangan bohong!"

"Untuk apa kami bohong!? Kalian sering melihat ia melukis seorang gadis berambut pendek dan mengenakan baju pelayan' kan? Itu benar-benar tunangannya...! Ia nyata! Kami melihat dengan mata kepala kami sendiri!"

Kericuhan di lorong sekolah tiba-tiba mulai tenang begitu perhatian para siswa _halfter_ teralihkan, mendengar teriakan menggema dari kejauhan dan mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"...miiiiinnnnggGGIIIIIIIIIIRRRRR...!"

Fang melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju gerbang di ujung lorong yang menyambung pada menara khusus Kantor Guru dan memberi akses pada ruang kepala sekolah. Namun sebelum ia berhasil meraih pintu gerbang Ruang Guru, remaja malang tersebut menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya terhempas ke belakang membuat semua murid di lorong yang melihatnya kaget.

"A, aduuuh..."

"Fang Lang... kau tahu peraturan sekolah tak boleh berlarian di lorong...?" Seorang guru berjubah penyihir mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan lembut agar perisai magis yang ditabrak Fang tadi hilang. Suara lembut dengan senyuman hangat milik guru Timmy selalu menyapa para murid di malam hari.

"Ah, eh... ma, maaf Bu... saya hanya mau memberikan ini pada kepala sekolah dari orang tua saya..."

Bu Timmy mengambil surat dari tangan Fang tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, "Ini pasti perihal pendaftaran murid baru, gadis tunanganmu itu' kan...?"

Fang langsung mengibaskan ekornya kencang dengan bahagia, "Eh!? Ibu tahu!?"

Bu Timmy terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Fang yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lakukan di depan banyak orang. Tentu saja wanita tersebut bisa menebak Fang amat sangat bahagia mengenai hal yang akan ia sampaikan pada kepala sekolah. Sementara para murid yang berada di lorong mulai berbisik-bisik dan mulai mempercayai bahwa Sang Tuan Muda bukanlah pemimpi.

"Orang tuamu sudah meneleponku barusan... Ayo, ikutlah bersamaku ke ruang kepala sekolah..."

Fang mengikuti gurunya dengan semangat tanpa mempedulikan ia menjadi bahan tontonan para murid di lorong. Suara nyentrik menggema membubarkan kerumunan para murid di lorong untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing karena pelajaran akan dimulai.

"MASUKLAH KALIAN KE KELAS MASING-MASING, WAHAI ANAK MUDAAAAA! DEMI KEAJAIBAAAAAN...!"

* * *

Fang mendapati dirinya berada di dalam ruangan yang tak begitu besar. Mungkin dikarenakan banyaknya tumpukan buku yang menjulang hingga ke langit-langit, serta rak-rak yang berisi alat-alat sihir serta beberapa hewan magis yang beristirahat di situ. Lilin-lilin menerangi ruangan yang remang dengan cahaya mereka sambil melayang-layang di udara. Sesekali mereka turun ke bawah untuk menerangi pandangan seorang tua yang duduk di balik meja dengan kertas bertumpuk serta bulu sebagai alat tulisnya.

Seorang tua yang dikenal oleh Fang sebagai salah satu tetua penjaga gerbang.

Tanpa diketahui Boboiboy bahwa tetua kesayangannya itu adalah kepala sekolah serta menteri pendidikan dalam dunia tersebut.

Di wajah rentanya sebuah senyuman menghias. Ia tahu jelas maksud kedatangan salah satu muridnya yang terkenal temperamen. Namun di wajah Fang bukannya ekspresi dingin atau garang yang biasa ia pasang, namun ekspresi yang begitu cerah ceria, hendak memberikan kabar baik pada tetua yang kini berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati sang pemuda.

Bu Timmy membungkuk memberi hormat dan pamit keluar dari ruangan, membiarkan Fang menyelesaikan urusannya bersama sang Kepala Sekolah. Sang tua tetap duduk di bangkunya, namun ia meluruskan punggung dan menyandarkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, menghadap sang pemuda.

"Jadi... dia sudah setuju...?"

"Ya!"

Jawaban singkat nan tegas Fang membuat orang tua di hadapannya terkekeh. Ia mengayunkan tangannya membuat surat di tangan Fang melayang-layang di hadapannya, menunjukkan isi yang berupa tulisan dan tanda tangan Kepala Keluarga Lang.

"Boboiboy akan bersekolah di sini mulai besok! Bolehkah ia duduk di sampingku!? Kita sekelas' kan!?" Fang semakin tak sabar sambil meremas-remas tali tas yang menyilang di tubuhnya.

"Yah... kita lihat bagaimana besok... Aku yakin ia akan merasa lebih nyaman kalau bersamamu..."

Fang kembali tergirang sebelum berpamitan ke kelas meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Sang Tetua tersenyum. Ia melihat kembali isi surat yang disampaikan padanya tersebut. Seekor naga kecil merayap di antara buku-buku, mengeluarkan suaranya yang mendesis, "Yang Mulia Tetua... Apa besok Anda akan mengenalkan gadis ini saat upacara rutin sekolah...?"

Sang tua mengangguk, "Aku berharap semua orang bisa memaklumi kondisi gadis setengah vampir ini... Tapi aku mempercayai Fang Lang untuk menjaganya..."

* * *

Segala kabar dan gosip menyebar dengan cepatnya.

Ada yang bilang bahwa pengantin Fang adalah gadis keturunan vampir bangsawan, ada yang bilang ia begitu cantik luar biasa, ada yang bilang pertunangan keduanya dipaksa, ada yang bilang ia hanyalah seorang pembantu.

Tentu saja kesemua itu sampai di kuping Fang.

Yah, ia tak menyangkal semua itu... kenyataannya memang Boboiboy mendapatkan darah vampir tersebut dari ibunda Fang yang memang vampir bangsawan ras murni. Bagi Fang, Boboiboy memang cantik luar biasa. Pertunangan keduanya memang dipaksa oleh Fang sepihak hingga Boboiboy yang tadinya pemalu mau menerima dirinya. Dan... yah, kenyataannya Boboiboy benar-benar suka bekerja dan mengenakan seragam _maid_ -nya selama berada di kastil.

Para gadis di sekolah menjadi kebingungan mendengar segala macam gosip yang hanya dianggap Fang sebagai angin lalu. Tak sabar mereka ingin melihat gadis beruntung tersebut dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Sang tetua yang mendengar para muridnya bergosip-ria dari naga-naga kecil pengawas sekolah, tak bisa menahan tawa di ruang kantor pribadinya. Sungguh para gadis yang mengagumi Sang Tuan Muda tersebut berekspektasi tinggi pada seorang gadis yang benar-benar membuat _werewolf_ bangsawan jatuh cinta hingga lupa daratan.

Orang tua tersebut mengelus janggutnya sambil duduk bersandar menikmati teh dengan seekor naga kecil beristirahat di dekat meja-meja yang bertumpuk buku.

Seorang peri yang duduk di atas punggung naga kecil tertawa mendengar segala gosip yang beredar dari sang tetua. Dengan dentingannya ia bercerita, "Aku pernah bertemu gadis manis ini... Saat itu udara begitu dingin, membuatku tak sanggup terbang dan beristirahat di jendela dapur kastil Keluarga Lang. Gadis ini mempersilahkanku masuk dan menyajikan sup hangat dalam cangkang kenari, ia bahkan membuatkanku mantel dengan lubang di punggung agar sayapku bisa bergerak menggunakan wol sisa rajutannya..."

Sang Tetua kembali tersenyum, "Kalian ingat kue-kue yang kubawa dahulu...? Kue-kue lezat yang kubagi pada kalian...?" Naga kecil dan peri mengangguk, "Kue-kue itu adalah hasil karya tangan sang pelayan berhati putri tersebut...," kedua makhluk magis tersebut saling memandang penuh rasa kagum.

Peri kecil dan naga yang menyibakkan sayap di punggungnya terbang mengikuti Sang Tetua yang bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar berteralis hitam, menunjukkan pemandangan seluruh bangunan organisasi, "Banyak hal kecil yang ia lakukan memberi kehangatan luar biasa pada orang lain... Kurasa, itu karena ia memiliki masa lalu yang sedih bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya, maka ia selalu ingin memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang lain meski sekecil apapun…"

Sebuah gerakan lembut tangan Sang Tetua di udara membuat lembaran-lembara buku di sebelahnya terbuka menunjukkan sebuah ilustrasi mawar berwarna suci, "... Gadis itu sudah cukup mengalami segala macam kesedihan yang membuat hatinya menjerit di masa lalu... Doa sebuah bunga telah membawakannya menuju kebahagiaan di sini..."

Naga dan peri kecil menghampiri buku yang terbuka di samping sang tetua sambil membaca apa yang ada di dalamnya, "... _Hanya hati yang murni yang akan mendapatkan doa dari sebuah bunga_... Gadis itu telah menunjukkan kemurnian hatinya sehingga sebuah bunga mendoakannya..."

Sang tua mengangguk kecil, "Banyak manusia lupa bahwa mereka tidak tinggal sendirian di dunia ini... Bahkan makhluk yang tak berbicara sedikitpun bisa berdoa... mendoakan mereka dengan tulus..."

* * *

Dengan segala kericuhan di sekolah yang sama sekali tak Fang pedulikan, semalam itu ia benar-benar bahagia. Terlalu bahagia hingga tak mempedulikan segala gosip yang ada. Jiwanya bagai melayang ke langit ke tujuh penuh asmara.

Berkali-kali teman sekelasnya menemukan Fang memasang wajah aneh dengan senyuman paling aneh yang pernah mereka lihat. Teguran tak cukup menyadarkan sang Tuan Muda bermimpi, justru ia semakin tertawa sendiri di samping sahabat vampirnya yang selalu tidur kapanpun ia mau, Stanley.

Meski Fang tahu Stanley tak akan menjawab, tapi ia terus mengoceh mengenai pengantin tercintanya itu.

"Kau tahu? Ia sangat manis… bahkan madu para lebah saja kalah…"

"Groook…"

"Apalagi kalau wajahnya merona menatapku… aiiiih, gemes rasanyaaaa…"

"Groook…"

Yaya ingin sekali menabok kedua makhluk tak sadarkan diri yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, karena keduanya asyik di dunia mimpi masing-masing ketika masih jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Bahkan Adu Du dan Probe hanya bisa menggeleng melihat Fang tak berhenti melompat-lompat seharian itu. Lompatan para vampir Cina saja kalah dengan _werewolf_ yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Api para naga juga kalah panas dengan panasnya cinta yang membakar sang serigala muda.

* * *

Sementara di Kastil Keluarga Lang, Elizabeth tengah menemani Boboiboy yang sedang memakan bunga putih di kamar sang gadis. Nenek Foglia menyarankan agar ia memakan lebih banyak mawar putih agar tubuhnya lebih bertenaga dan mengaktifkan darah vampir dalam dirinya sehingga darah ras manusianya turut aktif. Dengan aktifnya kedua darah dalam tubuh gadis itu, maka tubuhnya akan lebih sinkron menyesuaikan diri terhadap kondisi yang dialami baik sebagai seorang vampir, maupun sebagai manusia.

Sementara Boboiboy duduk di tempat tidurnya dalam balutan daster sambil mengunyah perlahan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang manis di mulutnya itu, Elizabeth begitu girang bagai anak remaja yang hendak kencan besok. Segala pakaian Boboiboy dalam lemari yang ia telah siapkan jauh sebelum gadis itu tinggal bersama mereka di kastil dikeluarkan dan dijejer di tempat tidur.

"Yang ini bagus, sayang…! Ah, ini juga manis kalau kau kenakan di hari pertamamu sekolah…! Eh, itu juga… Kyaaa! Aku binguuung…!"

Hao menggeleng kepalanya dari daun pintu kamar Boboiboy yang terbuka. Akhirnya ia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan membantu istrinya memilih seragam manis yang akan dikenakan gadis berambut pendek kesayangan mereka sebelum ia mendapatkan seragamnya. _Sweater_ biru tua tanpa lengan dengan kemeja putih berkerah renda dan pita biru gelap, serta rok manis mengembang yang menutupi hingga lutut sang gadis berwarna hitam dengan renda putih di dalamnya. _Stocking_ putih dan sepatu _Mary-Jane_ hitam menjadi pendamping seragam tersebut. Kembali Elizabeth memekik girang tak sabar melihat gadis kesayangannya mengenakan baju tersebut.

"Aaaah! Aku tak sabar menanti besok malam! Baiklah… beristirahatlah, sayang… Kami telah mengabari kepala sekolah dan Fang telah menyampaikan surat kami padanya… Semoga besok menjadi hari yang bahagia untukmu…," ciuman sayang dari sang nyonya vampir menjadi pengantar tidur gadis yang tersenyum manis dari balik selimutnya. Hao meletakkan piring yang kini hanya tinggal tangkai hijau dari mawar yang telah dimakan Boboiboy.

Pasangan suami istri Lang melambaikan tangan mereka dengan lembut sebelum menutup pintu kamar gadis setengah vampir yang telah gelap dengan sinar rembulan menemani malam dari balik tirai jendela.

Tak lama setelah pintu tertutup, Boboiboy turun dari tempat tidurnya perlahan dan menghampiri tangkai-tangkai di atas piring yang terletak di meja dekat jendela. Ia meletakkan tangkai-tangkai tersebut dengan hati-hati di antara mawar-mawar putih lain pada vas yang menghias meja bundar tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku menikmati kelopak kalian yang manis dan telah memberiku energi untuk bergerak… Selamat malam…"

Gadis lembut itu kembali menuju pembaringan dan menarik selimut hingga bawah dagunya, menutup mata mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan pulas.

Sinar rembulan menyentuh mawar putih di dekat jendela bagai sebuah tirai surgawi yang memberikan kesuciannya pada bumi.

Begitu ajaib, tangkai bunga mawar yang tadinya tertinggal tanpa memiliki kelopak lagi, kini perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan kelopaknya dan menjadi bunga mawar putih utuh kembali. Beberapa mahkota bunga jatuh ke atas meja, terbang menuju ke lantai dekat pembaringan sang gadis tanpa ada angin yang meniup.

Sunyinya malam mengantar tidur sang gadis setengah vampir, tanpa ada yang bisa mengganggunya berlayar ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

Pagi yang dingin dipenuhi kabut di luar kastil selalu menyapa bangunnya Boboiboy dari pembaringan yang hangat. Seragam _maid_ kesayangannya setia menemani gadis itu bekerja. Memang semalam Elizabeth dan Hao telah memintanya tak bekerja pagi itu, tapi jam tubuh gadis tersebut tak bisa berhenti secara tiba-tiba, maka ia memutuskan untuk bekerja sedikit saja.

Di dapur mungil kesayangannya, telah menunggu para sahabat di balik jendela. Menanti gadis yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat serta wangi mentega di dapur yang membuat lapar.

Sarapan bersama para sahabatnya sudah menjadi rutinitas yang paling disukai Boboiboy. Ia menunduk sedih sambil mengoleskan mentega pada rotinya. Seekor tupai menyadari ekspresi sedih yang begitu jarang dipasang Boboiboy di wajahnya. Hewan mungil tersebut melompat dan mengeluskan moncong berbulunya pada pipi sang gadis, membuatnya tertawa manis karena geli.

"Oh, teman-teman… malam ini, aku akan mulai bersekolah… sebagai murid di akademi organisasi _Night Gaze_ … Aku takut… kita… tak bisa bertemu lagi di pagi hari seperti ini…"

Para hewan-hewan dan peri terdiam menatap gadis yang bersedih tersebut. Salah seorang peri bunga terbang dari pinggir cangkir teh dan duduk di telapak tangan sang gadis, menghiburnya dengan senyum. Peri itu bagai mengatakan tak ada rasa keberatan sama sekali dalam diri para sahabat. Mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Boboiboy. Dan mereka yakin pasti akan ada saatnya mereka bisa bermain dan berkumpul lagi seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di pagi hari.

Tentu saja itu membuat gadis berbusana _maid_ tersebut senang. Ia menuangkan teh hangat pada cangkang kenari yang mungil untuk teman-teman ajaibnya yang bersayap.

Boboiboy menyempatkan diri mengepel lantai kastil yang luar biasa luasnya. Tentu para sahabat mungil turut menemani sehingga ia tak kesepian. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan derap langkah kaki dari lantai dua. Gadis tersebut tahu siapa yang baru saja bangun di pagi hari tersebut. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari ujung tangga lantai bawah, dan muncullah Fang yang nampak mencari-cari sesuatu dari ujung tangga atas sana.

"Boboiboy…!" suaranya memanggil menggema. Gadis yang namanya diserukan itu tersenyum menyapa Sang Tuan Muda, "Selamat pagi, Fang…"

Fang buru-buru menuruni tangga mendekati gadis pujaannya, "Sedang apa kau? Bukankah orang tuaku sudah bilang kau tak perlu bekerja…?"

"Ya… aku tahu… hanya saja, aku perlu berpamitan pada mereka bahwa malam ini aku akan bersekolah…," pandangan kedua remaja tersebut tertuju pada para hewan mungil serta beberapa peri yang bertengger di pinggir ember untuk mengepel. Dua tupai berlompatan lincah memanjat tubuh sahabat mereka dan duduk santai di bahu Boboiboy yang tertawa geli mendapati bulu lembut mereka menggesek kecil di pipi. Fang merona melihat wajah cantik tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"Hhh… aku agak takut soal nanti malam…," desah Boboiboy.

"Hei! Tenang! Ada aku! Kau tak perlu takut…! Tak akan ada yang berani mengganggumu jika ada aku, oke…!?"

Boboiboy tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, Fang… ngomong-ngomong… kau tak tidur? Ini masih pagi…"

"Ng… aku… tak bisa tidur… entahlah… aku merasa agak… sedikit gugup…"

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "Kenapa jadi kau yang gugup…? Seharusnya aku yang gugup…"

Fang mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit rona di wajah menjawab sang gadis, "Mungkin karena aku akan berangkat sekolah dengan orang yang paling kucintai malam ini…"

Kini giliran Boboiboy yang tersipu. Namun ia tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Fang tak sungkan memeluk kepala gadis pujaanya dan mengelus lembut rambut pendek beraroma mawar putih tersebut.

"Aku… sangat bahagia, Boboiboy…"

"Aku juga, Fang…"

Di lantai atas, di balik tembok, Elizabeth tersenyum lebar sambil duduk di atas lantai yang dingin berselimutkan _scarf_ hangat masih dalam balutan gaun tidurnya, bersama Night si kucing hitam.

"Tolong jaga gadis itu, ya…?" elusan lembut pada kepala si kucing, mengawali langkah-langkah kecil berbulu hewan tersebut meninggalkan Elizabeth dan mendekati Boboiboy di lantai bawah.

* * *

Malam akhirnya datang berkunjung.

Sang nyonya berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang makan, membiarkan suaminya duduk sendiri menikmati santapan yang dimasak Boboiboy sebelum gadis itu bersiap-siap di kamarnya mengenakan seragam baru untuk bersekolah.

"Oooh, aku gugup sekali…!"

"Elly, bukan kau yang akan bersekolah… tapi Boboiboy… Tenanglah, duduk dan nikmati santapanmu…"

"Tak bisa, Hao…! Aku khawatir… bagaimana kalau teman-temannya ternyata jahat pada gadis itu!? Oh! Atau jangan-jangan di tengah jalan nanti terjadi sesuatu…!? … Aku harus mengantarnya ke sekolah nanti…!"

"Elly…," Akhirnya Hao berdiri dan menepuk kedua bahu istrinya, "Boboiboy adalah anak yang baik… tak akan terjadi apa-apa… Tenanglah…"

"Tapi…"

"Atau kau tak percaya padanya…?"

"…"

Elizabeth terdiam. Ia menghela napas, merasa bodoh telah khawatir berlebihan pada gadis yang telah banyak melewati masa-masa sulit selama hidupnya, "Terima kasih, Hao… Ooh, aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan anak itu…"

Akhirnya sang nyonya vampir bisa kembali duduk di kursi mendampingi suaminya menikmati hidangan di meja, "Mana Fang…?"

Hao terkekeh, "Sama denganmu… ia mondar-mandir di depan kamar Boboiboy sejak aku baru keluar kamar tadi…"

Benar apa kata sang kepala keluarga. Sang Tuan Muda Fang tengah mondar-mandir penuh kecemasan menanti gadis pujaannya di depan kamar. Ia berusaha mengatur napas sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang berkeringat dingin agar lebih hangat. Akhirnya suara gagang pintu terbuka menegakkan telinga lancip sang serigala muda, memperlihatkan gadis idamannya dalam balutan gaun yang lebih mendekati seragam di tubuhnya, lengkap dengan tas berisi buku. Segalanya telah Hao dan Elizabeth persiapkan sejak kemarin malam.

Boboiboy melangkah keluar sambil menutup pintu kembali dengan malu-malu. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah gembira Fang yang memperhatikannya dari atas hingga ke bawah dan ke atas lagi, "Ba, bagaimana menurutmu…?"

"A, aku… kau… waw… kau… cantik…"

Keduanya tertawa kecil malu-malu. Keduanya tahu mereka sama-sama berdebar akan menjalani hari baru tersebut. Fang mendekatkan diri ke samping kanan Boboiboy dan mengangkat lengan kirinya, "Mari, nona…"

Boboiboy tersenyum merona menerima lengan tersebut dengan memeluknya. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan hingga menuju ruang makan, membuat Elizabeth girang setengah mati. Sang nyonya terus-terusan memuji gadis kesayangannya sambil memeluk-meluk, nyaris membuat Boboiboy kehabisan napas.

Selesai makan, Fang membuka pintu dan mengubah wujudnya menjadi serigala. Sementara Elizabeth mengeratkan mantel di tubuh Boboiboy agar ia tak terkena angin malam. Hao berpesan pada Fang agar ia mengendalikan kecepatannya karena hari begitu gelap.

Di tas yang terikat di punggung Fang ada bekal buatan Boboiboy untuk mereka berdua nanti. Gadis tersebut melambaikan tangannya dari atas punggung sang serigala jejadian. Hao dan Elizabeth membalas lambaian tersebut hingga keduanya menghilang dari pandangan, menuju sekolah.

"Ooh, aku berdebar-debaaar…!"

Hao hanya bisa pasrah istrinya menarik-narik kerah sang suami tanpa ampun karena kegirangan, "Harusnya mereka yang berdebar-debar… bukan kau, Elly…"

* * *

Suasana sekolah riuh bukan main. Semua anak di kelas tengah membicarakan gadis yang akan sekelas dengan mereka nanti. Segala gosip dan rumor telah beredar meramaikan seluruh ruang di akademi.

Calon pengantin Sang Tuan Muda Fang Lang akan bersekolah di situ.

Sang tetua yang berada di ruang kepala sekolah, tengah berdiri menghadap kaca jendela besar ditemani oleh naga kecil dan beberapa peri serta burung hantu di sampingnya. Ia melihat jauh ke bawah… di mana seekor serigala telah mengubah wujudnya menjadi pemuda tampan, dan ia menggandeng seorang gadis berambut pendek memasuki kastil akademi dengan segera. Senyuman melengkung hangat di wajah tuanya.

"Selamat datang, Boboiboy…"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Hai hai ^^ Akhirnya bertemu lagi di fic yang satu ini ^^**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sempat hiatus dari fic 'Melodi Malam Hari', karena saya sedang ngotot menyelesaikan 'Petals of Love' dan memulai proses '5INS' saat itu... fic ini jadi sempat terlupakan dan terbiar begitu saja...**

 **Terimakasih atas dukungan teman-teman sekalian, semoga cerita-cerita saya yang ini dan yang lain tak membuat bosan. Semoga selalu menghibur ^^**

 **Dan buat kalian yang baru memulai pendidikan di tingkat yang baru, semangat selalu! Sekolah dan pendidikan hanya batu loncatan menuju realita kehidupan, jadi jangan menyerah ^^**

 **Saya doakan semoga segala impian dan cita-cita kalian terwujud pada waktu yang terbaik ^^b**

 **Akhir kata, salam kenal bagi para pembaca baru, dan salam sayang bagi teman-teman semuanya ^^**


	9. The Werewolf's Wrath

_**The Werewolf's Wrath**_

Tembok kastil organisasi berwarna keemasan karena cahaya lilin dan obor yang menerangi lorong begitu terangnya. Angin dingin bertiup lembut menelusuri membuat Boboiboy merasa telapaknya begitu kaku. Fang tahu gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya tegang. Tanpa sungkan sang pemuda mengeratkan genggamannya memberi kehangatan untuk gadis yang kini tersenyum padanya.

Senyuman malaikat yang begitu hangat membuat Fang tak kuasa menahan rasa cintanya yang menggebu. Ia memberikan ciuman kecil di dahi Boboiboy sebelum memasuki _gate_ menuju akademi.

Begitu memasuki gerbang yang menyambung pada lorong akademi, pandangan para murid di lorong tertuju pada dua insan yang berjalan di antara mereka yang berbisik-bisik. Tangan yang bergandengan di antara sepasang kekasih menjadi perhatian besar para murid yang dilewati Fang dan Boboiboy selama menuju ke kelas.

Sang _werewolf_ hanya diam menatap gadis yang menunduk di sampingnya. Ia tahu sang kekasih merasa begitu tak nyaman dengan pandangan-pandangan yang tertuju ke arahnya. Fang lebih mengeratkan genggamannya dan berbisik di kuping Boboiboy membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil dengan rona di pipi.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, jangan khawatir… _I love you_."

Sebuah kepercayaan yang muncul dengan hangatnya bagai mentari pagi bersinar dalam diri Boboiboy. Sungguh hanya senyuman gadis manis itu yang bisa membuat Fang sang pangeran ras _werewolf_ jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada diri pujaan hati, sang malaikat tak bersayap yang berjalan di sampingnya.

* * *

Ruang kelas Fang dipenuhi suara bisik-bisik dan obrolan teman-teman sekelas sang _werewolf_ muda yang tak sabar menunggu untuk melihat gadis yang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa gadis itu…"

"Yang pasti, ia manis… Aku dan Ying lihat sendiri dengan mata kami… Ya, kan, Gopal?"

"Sssh! Itu Fang!"

Semua anak langsung terdiam. Mata mereka tertuju pada jendela kelas yang membatasi lorong. Nampak ujung kepala Fang yang dihias telinga serigala muncul. Kembali terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang mengiringi ia berjalan… dengan seseorang di belakangnya.

Tak lama, sang pemuda memasuki kelas dan mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya tengah terdiam memperhatikan ia memasuki ruangan. Fang mengangkat alis, mengetahui apa yang mereka tunggu darinya. Ia memasang senyum yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun sebelumnya.

Senyum kemenangan, kebahagiaan, dan kelegaan.

"Selamat malam, teman-teman… Kenalkan, ini tunanganku… Boboiboy."

Fang menggeser tubuhnya, memperlihatkan wujud utuh gadis misterius yang selama ini semua orang anggap hanya sebuah imajinasi belaka.

Mata bulat polos menyorot hangat malu-malu dengan rona kecil di kedua pipinya. Rambut pendek hitam gelap, kulit putih yang menunjukkan kemungkinan ia adalah ras vampir. Padahal kulit gadis tersebut memutih karena udara dingin kencang yang menerpa ketika ia berada di atas punggung Fang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah tadi. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup kain dengan sopan, menunjukkan betapa mungilnya gadis tersebut.

Sebelum Boboiboy mengeluarkan suara memperkenalkan diri, Fang sudah menariknya menuju bangku paling belakang, di mana ia biasa duduk termangu memimpikan diri gadis pujaan yang kini akan satu ruang kelas bersamanya, "Nanti kau akan duduk bersamaku!" ujarnya sambil menarik kursi ke sebelah bangkunya.

Boboiboy hanya diam berdiri. Ia melihat meja sekelilingnya. Masing-masing meja hanya ada satu satu kursi. Namun Fang nekat menambahkan kursi di sampingnya duduk. Ia ingin Boboiboy bisa satu meja dengannya… apapun yang terjadi.

Yaya berkacak pinggang, "Hei, Fang… tempat duduk Boboiboy akan ditentukan oleh wali kelas nanti, kau tak bisa mengambil kursi Iwan begitu saja dan menyeretnya ke tempatmu."

Fang menatap sebal sang ketua kelas, "Bawel, nanti biar Iwan ambil kursi sendiri saja lagi."

"Hei, kau…!" Sebelum Yaya mengungkapkan kekesalannya, Boboiboy langsung memotong, "Fang, kau tak boleh begitu… temanmu benar… aku' kan murid baru di sini…"

Berikutnya, gadis itu melihat seisi ruang kelas di mana para murid tengah memperhatikan dirinya, "A-aku Boboiboy… salam kenal…," beberapa dari anak-anak di kelas mengangguk pelan dengan canggung. Beberapa tersenyum di balik telapak tangan mereka yang menutupi bibir, mendengar suara manis malu-malu yang keluar dari teman baru mereka.

Boboiboy semakin merasa canggung karena sapaannya tak mendapat jawaban ramah. Ia semakin menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya di depan perutnya.

Seekor burung hantu terbang memekik di lorong, memberi tanda bahwa para murid harus ke aula besar akademi karena akan diadakannya upacara pembukaan semester baru.

Fang langsung menarik tangan Boboiboy yang nampak kikuk, bingung apa yang terjadi. Para murid berhambur keluar dengan segera, berjalan dan berlari menuju satu arah.

* * *

Aula akademi begitu luas dengan langit-langit yang tergantung lampu megah bersinar keemasan. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, nampak lukisan para makhluk imajiner yang menyelimuti langit-langit tengah bergerak dengan ajaibnya. Di pinggiran langit-langit, beberapa burung hantu, naga bersayap, peri, dan beberapa makhluk lain duduk bertengger, memperhatikan murid-murid yang berbaris di bawah sana.

Pemandangan yang membuat Boboiboy kagum, "Fa-Fang… apa mereka itu…?"

Fang menengadah melihat apa yang diperhatikan gadis pujaannya di langit-langit sana, "Ooh, mereka adalah para makhluk yang menunggui kastil akademi, bertugas menjaga keamanan kastil."

"Indahnya…"

Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying berpandangan melihat kepolosan gadis yang terus digandeng Fang. Terang saja pemandangan mesra tersebut menjadi perhatian para siswa, terutama para penggemar Fang yang akhirnya melihat gadis yang dianggap semua orang hanya imajinasi Fang belaka.

"Dia tidak secantik yang kubayangkan…"

"Tak terlalu istimewa bagiku…"

"Apa yang Fang lihat darinya…?"

"Jadi benar kalau dia itu hanya pelayan…?"

"Lihat perawakannya… terlalu sederhana…"

Bisikan-bisikan penuh iri terlontar dari mulut satu gadis ke mulut gadis yang lain. Yaya dan Ying mulai risih mendengar bisikan-bisikan negatif itu. Keduanya memandang Boboiboy, yang tentu saja tak mendengarnya. Ia terlalu asyik mengagumi segala yang ada di ruangan berdinding batu megah tersebut.

"Hei, Fang…," bisik Yaya.

"Hm?"

"Kau harus menjaga gadis itu… Banyak gadis yang iri padanya melihat kau terang-terangan menggandengnya seperti itu…"

Fang mendengus, "Biar saja… aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang mengganggu Boboiboy." bisik Fang lagi. Sementara gadis di sampingnya dengan polos tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan para peri yang tertarik pada seorang gadis, satu-satunya gadis yang mendangak memperhatikan para makhluk di atas. Para peri yang melambai padanya tertawa kecil melihat anak baru yang membalas lambaian mereka dengan ramah. Seekor naga kecil yang penasaran melongokkan lehernya, membuat Boboiboy tersenyum lebih lebar. Sebagai hiburan kecil, naga tersebut menyemburkan apinya dengan pelan membentuk lingkaran untuk gadis itu. Tentu saja gadis tersebut begitu senang melihatnya. Naga tersebut menundukkan kepalanya menunjukkan rasa hormat, dibalas bungkukkan tubuh agak rendah oleh Boboiboy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan…?"

"Kau tak lihat, Fang? Naga itu mengeluarkan api yang cantik…!"

Fang tersenyum sambil mengeratkan gandengannya lagi.

Tak lama, para guru berjejer di tepi ruangan, mengawasi para murid. Dan kepala sekolah memasuki aula dan menaiki podium, membuat Boboiboy terkejut karena mengenalnya jelas.

Mata sang tua dan gadis tersebut bertemu di antara sekian banyak makhluk berbagai macam ras di aula yang begitu luas dan hening. Keduanya melempar senyum hangat, tanda begitu gembira bisa bertemu lagi.

"Selamat bagi kalian yang hari ini mulai melaksanakan semester baru… Para guru di sini bangga pada kalian atas keberhasilan meraih nilai-nilai tinggi pada mata pelajaran yang diberikan sekolah."

Kepala Sekolah memulai pidato dengan memanggil satu per satu murid yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi serta memberikan tanda penghormatan kepada mereka, perkenalan kembali para guru bagi murid-murid yang baru memulai sekolah mereka di akademi, serta memberikan semangat bagi para pelajar dalam menghadapi semester baru.

Tentu saja melihat para murid dan guru yang berbagai ras demikian membuat Boboiboy semakin berdecak kagum. Bagai dunia mimpi yang dapat ia sentuh dan menghirup wangi aroma malam hari dengan nyata.

Kepala sekolah berdehem sebelum melanjutkan pidatonya kembali, "Selanjutnya, saya ingin memperkenalkan seorang murid baru… yang akan belajar bersama kalian. Dengan kondisinya yang sekarang ini, saya harap kalian bisa menerimanya. Kondisi di mana darah manusia dan _halfter_ mengalir bersamaan dalam satu tubuh namun bukan karena kelahiran…"

Para siswa berbisik-bisik penuh rasa terkejut. Bukan hal biasa bagi mereka adanya seorang manusia dengan darah _halfter_ namun bukan hasil pernikahan antar ras. Semua yang mengetahui dan bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksud kepala sekolah melirik pada gadis yang kini menunduk ketakutan dan canggung. Sementara Fang sudah mulai memasang sorotan horor pada siapapun yang berani membuat pujaannya tak nyaman.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?"

Sorotan tajam sang _werewolf_ disertai nada dingin luar biasa membuat para murid kembali menoleh ke arah lain ketakutan.

Ayunan tangan Kepala Sekolah mengundang Boboiboy naik ke atas podium, membuat gadis itu agak ragu. Namun akhirnya ia memberanikan diri berjalan. Tentu saja sorotan mata seluruh murid di aula mengikutinya. Beberapa berbisik-bisik dengan sorotan yang membuat tak nyaman, membuat Boboiboy tahu bahwa ia tak begitu disukai.

Begitu sampai di sebelah kepala sekolah, ia menggigit bibir tak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya memandang sang tetua ramah di hadapannya. Tentu saja orang tua tersebut maklum. Ia menepuk pundak dan merangkul pelan gadis tersebut, "Selamat datang, anakku…," bisik Kepala Sekolah pelan sambil membimbing gadis pemalu tersebut menghadap para murid, "Semuanya, perkenalkan murid baru ini, Boboiboy. Dia akan…"

Sebuah angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus membuka daun pintu aula yang luar biasa tebal dan besar. Semua orang panik begitu dedaunan beterbangan memenuhi ruangan menerpa ke segala arah mematikan semua lilin yang menyala menerangi ruangan. Suara kayu berderit keras menggema diiringi teriakan dan kepanikan para murid di aula ketika akar-akar raksasa merambat masuk menjalar pada tembok dan lantai

Suasana menjadi sunyi senyap sembari menghilangnya hembusan angin. Meninggalkan dedaunan yang berjatuhan dan akar-akar pohon yang menempel pada seluruh permukaan tembok dan lantai.

Para murid ketakutan penuh horor, namun para guru serta tetua mulai menyadari apa atau siapa yang telah menimbulkan suasana hutan dalam aula besar akademi.

Akar-akar yang merambat pada lantai perlahan kembali bergerak-gerak berkumpul menjadi satu menuju tengah ruangan dengan dedaunan yang bagai tersedot pada pusaran angin bersama-sama dengan akar yang bertumpuk menjadi sebuah sosok misterius.

Suara derit-derit kayu dan gemerisik daun mengiringi terbentuknya sebuah wujud baru yang dibentuk dari sekumpulan akar dan daun yang berkumpul tersebut.

Dedaunan hijau bersatu menjadi jubah lebar pada tubuh Nenek Foglia. Kepala sang wanita tua terangkat diikuti terbukanya mata hijau jamrud menatap kepala sekolah yang berada di atas podium beserta gadis kecil malaikat mawar putih.

Tak hanya Kepala Sekolah, namun semua orang terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang bungkuk berjubah hijau menutupi tubuh dan tongkat di tangan renta sang pendatang.

Suasana semakin hening begitu Nenek Foglia melangkah dengan jubahnya yang terseret di lantai disertai suara derit kayu tua dari tubuhnya. Kaki-kakinya yang tak nampak tertutupi jubah bagai akar pohon yang melekat pada lantai terseret perlahan membuat suara gesekan dan deritan, menjalar-jalar bergerak menopang tubuh tua sang nenek. Suara jubah yang terseret dan derit kayu menggema, menekan jiwa seluruh pengunjung aula. Semua orang yang berada di situ membungkukkan tubuh mereka dengan hormat pada Sang Pelindung Hutan. Bahkan para makhluk yang bertengger dan duduk-duduk di antara tiang penyangga pinggir langit-langit. Beberapa melirikkan mata mereka berusaha melihat wujud yang hampir tak pernah dilihat siapapun. Wujud dan gerak-gerik sang nenek tua yang bagi orang lain begitu seram dan diselimuti misteri.

Hentakan tongkat menggema keras begitu sang nenek berhenti tepat di depan podium. Akar-akar pohon dari balik jubahnya merambat di lantai dan anak tangga podium membuat suasana menjadi semakin misterius.

"Maafkan ketidak sopananku mengganggu pidato anda, kepala sekolah…," suara renta yang bagai angin berhembus mengisi keheningan ruang besar tersebut.

Sang tetua terdiam dalam keterkejutannya, namun ia akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan mengeluarkan suara, "Wahai Nenek Foglia yang terhormat… sungguh kami tak menyangka Anda akan menampakkan diri di sekolah kami ini. Apa ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk Anda?"

Sang nenek tua yang tidak akan menunjukkan wujudnya pada sembarang orang tentu tak akan muncul jika tak memiliki suatu alasan yang amat sangat luar biasa penting.

Boboiboy mulai menyadari bahwa sebenarnya wanita tua tersebut memiliki derajat yang amat sangat tinggi dalam dunia _halfter_. Bahkan tetua tertinggi yang juga berpangkat kepala sekolah menggunakan bahasa yang amat sangat sopan padanya.

Dengan senyuman hangat, sang nenek mengangkat tangan dan menggerakkan jemari tuanya yang berupa ranting-ranting pohon tertuju pada gadis mungil di atas podium.

"Aku menginginkan gadis itu."

Semua orang menegakkan kembali tubuh mereka sambil terheran, termasuk Fang.

"Maafkan atas keegoisanku, padahal aku sendiri yang memintamu untuk menerima gadis itu di sekolah ini. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, lebih baik jika aku sendiri yang mendidik Boboiboy. Kekuatannya tak sama dengan para _halfter_ muda di sini. Ia spesial. Pendidikan yang akan ia terima di sini tak bisa banyak membantunya mengendalikan kekuatan murni yang berada dalam dirinya."

Teman-teman Fang mulai menyadari bahwa gadis setengah vampir tersebut bukan gadis biasa yang nampak lemah dari perawakannya. Bahkan seorang Nenek Foglia sendiri ingin mendidiknya secara pribadi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan didikan kalian… hanya saja, kekuatan gadis ini bukan kekuatan yang bisa disamakan oleh para _halfter_ di sini… terutama para gadis yang aku lihat memiliki niat dan hati begitu buruk di antara mereka…"

Beberapa gadis di antara kerumunan siswa menciut mendengar sindiran sang nenek yang bisa membaca hati siapapun. Fang mendengus jijik pada gadis-gadis tersebut. Tentu saja ia merasa mereka pantas mendapat sindiran sang nenek. Para gadis yang sudah memandang rendah dan mengatakan hal-hal tak pantas mengenai gadis pujaan sang _werewolf_.

Kepala sekolah dan para guru akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Nenek Foglia. Mereka menyerahkan Boboiboy pada wanita tua tersebut, "Kau akan berada di tangan yang tepat, sayangku… Tak perlu risau…"

Kepala sekolah menepuk hangat kepala gadis yang sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri. Boboiboy mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Nenek Foglia yang membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam hormat pada Kepala Sekolah sebelum berjalan keluar aula.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Sebuah teriakan menggema membuat semua orang melihat Fang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari antara kerumunan para murid.

"Ka-kalau begitu! Artinya…! Boboiboy tak akan bersekolah denganku di sini!?"

Sinar mata kekecewaan dan kesal terpancar dari balik gelas kacamata sang Tuan Muda Lang. Boboiboy sendiri menjadi agak ragu, ia juga berharap banyak bisa bersekolah dengan Fang. Namun ia tak tahu keputusan apa yang bisa ia ambil sekarang ini jika nenek Foglia memintanya untuk ikut agar ia dididik secara khusus. Gadis itu merasa harus menurut.

"Maafkan aku, wahai Tuan Muda Fang… Aku-"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Boboiboy ikut denganmu! Aku tak tenang jika bukan aku sendiri yang menjaganya!" Fang berjalan mantap mendekat dan menarik tangan Boboiboy dengan paksa, memeluk gadis itu erat. Semua yang melihat sikap perlawanan Fang terkejut bukan main, dan tentu saja banyak gadis yang cemburu melihatnya.

"Fa-Fang…! Kau tak boleh begini…!" Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan sikap emosional yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dari sang pemuda.

"Kau yang memintanya bersekolah di sini! Sekarang kau sendiri yang meminta untuk mendidiknya sendiri!? Apa-apaan ini!? Apakah ini adil!? Aku! Aku sudah menunggunya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu untuk berada di sisi gadis ini! KAU KIRA INI ADIL!? AKU YANG MENCINTAI DAN MENYAYANGI GADIS INI LEBIH DULU DARI PADA SIAPAPUN! DAN KAU!? KAU INGIN MENGAMBILNYA DARI SISIKU!?"

Para guru turun dari bangku mereka dan berusaha menghentikan Fang melakukan perlawanan pada wanita tua tersebut. Terlebih begitu Fang menunjukkan taring serigala dan mata yang menyala penuh amarah. Semua murid mundur penuh ketakutan melihat Tuan Muda Lang tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

Fang terkenal paling kuat di antara seluruh murid di akademi. Dan terkadang itu bukan menjadi hal yang baik, terutama ia terkenal karena pernah mengamuk mengobrak-abrik ruang sidang majelis dan kementrian, membela gadis manusia yang ia cintai. Sementara hanya ayahnya seoranglah yang bisa menghentikan dan meredakan emosi pemuda temperamental tersebut.

Boboiboy panik tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, yang pasti saat ini ia merasakan panas luar biasa di wajahnya karena dipeluk oleh Fang di depan banyak orang dan juga ketakutan melihat wajah geram sang _werewolf_ muda.

"Fa-Fang! Kumohon hentikan! Kau tak bisa bersikap seperti ini!"

Suara Boboiboy sama sekali tak digubris pemuda tersebut. Beberapa guru berdiri mengelilingi Fang melindungi murid-murid lain. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal berteriak-teriak berusaha agar teman mereka bisa mendengar suara mereka yang memintanya untuk tenang. Para peri yang duduk-duduk di tiang penyangga langit-langit aula mundur ketakutan, para naga kecil maju melindungi mereka dengan sayapnya yang terbuka lebar. Leher-leher panjang dengan napas api siap maju bersiaga menghadapi amarah sang putra _werewolf_ yang dikenal begitu kuat.

Semua orang tahu alasan Fang bersekolah di akademi organisasi adalah agar ia dididik untuk mengendalikan kekuatan dan emosinya dengan berada di sekeliling ras serta makhluk-makhluk dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Sayang, meski sudah bertahun-tahun hanya sedikit yang bisa membuat Fang mengontrol dirinya. Salah satunya adalah keberadaan gadis pujaan yang kini justru tak ia dengar suaranya. Boboiboy panik luar biasa melihat semua orang mengelilingi Fang, bersiaga menghadapi amarahnya.

Perlahan, gadis dalam pelukan sang serigala jejadian kini mulai bisa mengatur rasa takutnya. Ia membelai pipi Fang dengan lembut dan berbisik, "Fang, kumohon… Tenanglah… Aku tak akan pergi dari sisimu… Aku mencintaimu."

Semua orang takjub melihat Fang perlahan mereda sambil membalas tatapan lembut Boboiboy. Ia mengatur napas tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, "Ssh… sudah… semua akan baik-baik saja, Fang… Tenanglah…"

Kedua mata merah menyala sang pemuda tertutup, menikmati sentuhan surgawi di pipinya.

Nenek Foglia hanya diam sambil menatap dalam pemuda yang tak bisa menahan emosinya, namun gadis di pelukan sang pemuda bisa membuatnya jauh lebih tenang. Ia menghela napas panjang, membuat Kepala Sekolah tak enak hati padanya.

"Ma, maafkan dia, Nenek Foglia…"

"Tidak, kepala sekolah, aku mengerti… Aku memang telah bersikap tak adil pada pemuda ini. Maafkan aku, Fang Lang…," kata-kata lembut dari sang nenek akhirnya membuat Fang lebih mereda. Mata dan taringnya mulai kembali normal, namun bukan berarti ia tak siaga.

Nenek Foglia kembali menghadap pada Kepala Sekolah yang berada di sampingnya, "Apakah kau punya ruangan atau tempat yang bisa kugunakan untuk mendidik anak ini di sini? Anak ini tetap tak bisa satu kelas dengan _halfter_ lain, namun setidaknya ia tetap akan bersekolah di sini."

Kepala Sekolah mulai berpikir. Ia nampak mendapat jawaban tapi ragu mengatakannya, "Ah, ada… tapi, tentu membutuhkan perawatan."

"Tak apa-apa, yang penting gadis ini nyaman jika bersamaku dan tak jauh dari pangerannya." Senyuman hangat nan ramah membuat gadis berambut pendek di hadapan Nenek Foglia tak merasa tegang lagi.

Fang akhirnya kembali tenang seperti semula dan merenggangkan pelukannya membuat Boboiboy lega setelah mendengar kata-kata sang wanita tua. Semua murid yang berada di aula, baik murid-murid tahun pertama hingga tahun atas bisa kembali bernapas lega melihat Fang mereda dan takjub pada satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuat Fang tenang.

* * *

Begitu para murid dibubarkan untuk melaksanakan kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas masing-masing, Kepala Sekolah serta Nenek Foglia membawa Boboiboy menuju taman sekolah yang berada di paling belakang. Bagian taman yang nyaris terlupakan karena tak ada yang mengunjungi tempat gelap di pojok kastil tersebut, tertutup oleh rimbunnya pepohonan yang hijau pada bagian terdalam kastil.

Sebuah rumah kaca bernuansa putih berdinding kayu tak terawat dengan segala tanaman yang merambat liar, beberapa kering dan sudah mati, serta sarang laba-laba di seluruh pojok rumah kaca. Pot-pot tanaman tergeletak di tanah dan perangkat bercocok tanam berserakan di balik lemari kayu.

Beberapa peri dan hewan-hewan yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan serta bunga tertarik melihat pendatang baru yang nampak mungil dibanding kedua tetua di sampingnya. Tentu Boboiboy bisa melihat para peri yang bersembunyi malu-malu dari balik pot-pot bunga liar. Ia terpukau melihat tempat yang tak terawat itu. Seperti ketika pertama kali Elizabeth membawa dirinya ke loteng dan dapur tua di Kastil Keluarga Lang.

Dentingan-dentingan kecil terdengar lembut dari sayap para peri. Cahaya rembulan mengintip dari balik awan gelap di langit yang nampak dari kaca langit-langit rumah kaca tanpa terhalang apapun. Suara gemerisik daun tertiup angin sejuk malam hari terdengar jernih di telinga.

"Aku akan meminta tukang kebun serta peri taman untuk membersihkan tempat ini…"

"Oh, saya mohon ijinkan saya yang membersihkan tempat ini, tetua…!"

Kepala Sekolah dan Nenek Foglia mengangkat alis melihat sinar mata yang berbinar dari gadis berambut pendek di samping mereka. Ia begitu terlihat cerah ceria ketika sampai di tempat tersebut. Senyuman di wajah renta kedua orang tua tersebut menjadi persetujuan akan permintaan Boboiboy dan membuatnya memekik girang.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kau bisa bersihkan tempat ini, dan besok kita bisa mulai belajar. Aku akan membantumu membersihkan tempat ini…," tawar sang nenek.

"Oh, saya mohon… bolehkah saya melakukannya sendiri? Saya suka sekali membersihkan tempat yang penuh keajaiban seperti ini…!"

"Penuh keajaiban…?"

"Ya, ini sungguh dunia yang luar biasa…! Aku bisa merasakannya begitu menginjakkan kakiku di rumah kaca ini… Suara-suara yang berdenting mengiringi angin, bagai mengatakan bahwa ada hal-hal manis yang bisa kutemui di sini… Oh, saya mohon… ijinkan saya melakukan ini, Nenek Foglia…"

Kepala Sekolah dan Nenek Foglia mulai menyadari, gadis tersebut memiliki insting yang tajam akan hal-hal magis. Bukti ia bisa merasakan adanya keajaiban sudah tentu menjadi alasan kuat bagi Nenek Foglia menjadi yakin bahwa ia adalah gadis yang spesial.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu…"

Tanpa ragu, Boboiboy memekik girang dan memeluk Nenek Foglia yang agak terkejut tapi kemudian membalas pelukan erat tersebut sambil terkekeh hangat, "Kau memang gadis yang unik. Semoga kau betah di akademi ini bersama para guru… dan aku yang akan membimbingmu tentu saja…"

Belaian tangan renta di pipi Boboiboy mengingatkan dirinya pada almarhum kakeknya. Ada rasa rindu luar biasa dan kehangatan yang sulit ia gambarkan, membuat gadis itu tanpa sungkan mencium pipi Nenek Foglia.

Sang nenek terdiam dengan hati bercampur aduk. Terkejut, bingung, namun ia menyukai keramahan gadis di hadapannya itu. Sebuah senyuman kembali terlukis di wajah tuanya.

"Kau gadis dengan hati yang murni… Aku akan menjagamu, sayang…"

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan. Tetua yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya tersenyum dalam diam menebak-nebak isi hati Sang Pelindung Hutan. Namun ia bisa membaca wajah bahagia sang nenek yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

* * *

Sementara di ruang kelas, semua anak nampak tertekan karena adanya aura gelap nan sedih di pojok belakang. Di mana Fang tengah meratapi nasibnya tak sekelas dengan gadis pujaannya yang telah dinanti bertahun-tahun.

"Hoi, Fang… Kan Boboiboy tetap berada di sekolah ini… kau tak perlu sesedih ini…," hibur Gopal melihat temannya terpuruk membaringkan kepala di atas meja.

"… Pupus harapanku… Boboiboooooy… Cintaku… Kenapa kau begitu jauuuuh…?" Air mata deras mengalir dari mata hingga membanjiri meja Fang.

Setidaknya, kini gadis pujaan hati sang _werewolf_ begitu menikmati dirinya menemui teman-teman baru yang tinggal di rumah kaca, membantu gadis itu bekerja dengan riang membersihkan calon ruang kelasnya nanti.

* * *

Di kastil Keluarga Lang, Hao mengangkat alis melihat istrinya senyum-senyum sendiri dengan cangkir teh di tangan lentiknya.

"Elly… Kau baik-baik saja…?"

"Oh, aku tak pernah sebaik ini…! Darahku yang berada di dalam tubuh Boboiboy bergejolak riang, menandakan gadis itu baik-baik saja…"

Hao tersenyum dan kembali membaca buku di tangannya sambil menikmati hangat dari perapian yang menyala, membiarkan istrinya menikmati teh mawar buatan Boboiboy sebelum ia berangkat sekolah tadi.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Mohon maaf karena _update_ yang kini tak tentu jadwalnya telah membuat kalian menunggu.**

 **Dengan bersambungnya _fanfic_ ini, saya pamit untuk _hiatus_. Dikarenakan adanya kewajiban dalam dunia kerja yang lebih prioritas dibanding membuat _fanfic_ yang bagi saya hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang dan melepas penat.**

 **Kemungkinan saya kaan _hiatus_ selama sebulan lebih. Entah kapan akan _update_ kembali.**

 **Terima kasih telah mengikuti cerita 'Melodi Malam Hari - Second Gate' hingga sekarang. Semoga senantiasa menghibur.**

 **Selamat berjuang bagi teman-teman yang akan melaksanakan ujian nantinya.**

 **Salam,**

.

 **Widzilla**

* * *

 **Eits, bentar... ada pertanyaan yang berhubungan sama ff ini, nih xD**

 **Apa author sangat suka dengan mawar putih? Soalnya author sering menggunakan mawar putih dalan ff buatan author.** **Apa arti mawar putih sebenarnya dalam cerita buatan Author?**

 **Sebenarnya mawar putih di sini digunakan agar menyesuaikan cerita ^^ Semisalnya saya menggunakan bunga Matahari atau Sakura' kan jatuhnya tidak pas xD Dan mawar merah terlalu sering dipakai alias _mainstream_. Dan menurut saya, _image_ Boboiboy di ff saya ini lebih cocok dengan mawat putih. Polos, lembut, dan murni. Jadi sebenarnya bukan masalah suka atau tidak, tapi menyesuaikan tema ^^ Seperti halnya dalam ff 'The Apartment' yang juga muncul mawar putih, ff tersebut saya buat setelah 'Melodi Malam Hari'. Karena merasa sudah terlanjur cocok, saya gunakan saja mawar putih lagi xD**

 **Yang ingin bertanya silakan sampaikan saja melalui _review_ ^^ Saya usahakan akan menjawabnya pada _chapter_ selanjutnya ^^ Atau mungkin kalian menebak-nebak kira-kira kelanjutan ff-nya bagaimana xD Saya suka loh bacain tebak-tebakan kalian! Kadang ada yang pas banget jawabannya dengan chapter yang muncul! xD**

 **Doakan ya supaya _hiatus_ saya nggak kelamaan. Nanti jangan-jangan lebih lama dari episode 19-nya Boboiboy... waduh, jangan sampe deh ya xD**

 **Salam sayang semuanya ^^**


	10. Whisper of Love

**_Whisper of Love_**

Jam yang menempel di dinding berdentang dua kali, menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Gema dentangan terdengar hingga ke lorong yang disinari cahaya lampu remang. Memantul di lantai yang jernih bagai kaca hasil jerih payah seorang pelayan mungil membersihkannya dengan rajin.

Di ruang kerja Hao, sang pangeran terduduk lemas di sofa empuk. Elizabeth dan Hao tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar dari bibir Fang yang baru datang sepulang dari sekolahnya. Pemuda yang telinga serigalanya kini menekuk penuh kekecewaan hanya bisa memeluk-meluk bantalan sofa sambil menggigitinya.

"Yah, jadi… begitulah… kami tidak sekelas… Boboiboy akan belajar di tempat lain… meski masih dalam lingkungan akademi…"

Elizabeth berdiri dari bangkunya sambil memegangi kepalanya tak percaya. Nenek Foglia sendiri yang akan mendidik Boboiboy di sebuah ruang khusus yang disediakan kepala sekolah. Sebuah kehormatan besar bagi gadis berusia belia yang mendapat kesempatan amat sangat langka. Bahkan para _halfter_ maupun manusia yang ingin sekali berada di bawah bimbingan sang pelindung hutan selalu ditolak mentah-mentah. Nenek Foglia selalu menyendiri tak memperlihatkan wujudnya pada sembarang orang.

"Bagaimana pendapat Boboiboy mengenai hal itu…?" tanya Hao menatap anaknya. Fang hanya diam. Ia mengingat selama perjalanan pulang tadi, gadis pujaannya tertidur di punggung sang serigala sembari tersenyum bahagia dalam tidurnya. Fang merasa bahwa hanya dirinya sepihak yang merasakan kesedihan.

"Kurasa… ia bahagia." Jawaban singkat Fang tanpa menatap kedua orang tuanya terdengar begitu pilu. Hao dan Elizabeth berpandangan. Perlahan senyuman kecil menghias di wajah keduanya. Mereka tahu betul perangai yang begitu mudah dibaca bagai buku bergambar dari wajah anak mereka.

"Aku mau tidur…" Fang beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan keluar dari ruang tengah meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Langkahnya begitu lemas dan gontai menapak anak tangga satu per satu. Kekecewaan terlukis dari punggung lebar sang pangeran.

Di depan kamar sang pelayan mungil, Fang terdiam. Tangannya perlahan membuka kenop pintu tanpa suara, menemukan sang empunya kamar tengah terlelap pulas di atas pembaringannya dalam balutan gaun tidur dan selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuh sang malaikat tak bersayap.

Fang berjalan mendekat hingga jelas menatap wajah tidur penuh damai dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah Boboiboy.

"Nampaknya… hanya aku yang merasakan cinta begitu membara…"

Fang perlahan mengelus pipi gadis yang terbaring lelap. Wangi mawar putih lembut tercium aromanya dari arah jendela, di mana mawar-mawar berwarna suci tersebut disinari rembulan menembus dari balik jendela. Vas yang menghias sebagai topangan di atas meja berdiri dengan indahnya.

Fang meninggalkan sisi ranjang Boboiboy menuju mawar yang bermekaran di atas meja tersebut, mengambil setangkai. Ia kembali berjalan dan merebahkan kepalanya di dekat bantal Boboiboy.

"Aku… apakah cintaku terbalas…? Entah kenapa aku merasa hanya aku saja… yang merasakan bahwa ada kehangatan cinta di antara kita berdua…"

Bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itulah yang dirasakan sang pangeran _werewolf_.

Udara dingin Inggris tak membuat hatinya menjadi lebih hangat. Kini ia hanya merasakan betapa dingin akan kesendirian di dalam kamar bersama pujaannya itu.

Bertahun-tahun ia memimpikan bisa menyentuh tanpa jarak gadis yang ia cintai itu.

Namun kini ia menemukan kesendirian meski tak lagi ada jarak yang memisahkan.

* * *

Esok pagi, di mana matahari bersinar dengan cahayanya yang terang tak sampai ke bumi karena dihalangi gumpalan awan dengan udara dingin dan siulan para burung kecil memanggil semua makhluk yang akan melakukan aktifitas pagi, tak disangka Boboiboy akan membuka matanya setelah lelah semalam membereskan ruang kelas pribadinya di akademi.

"Astaga… mungkin karena aku terbiasa bangun jam segini."

Matanya terbuka lebar tak mengantuk. Tubuhnya yang mungil terduduk di atas ranjang empuk nan hangat. Namun ia menemukan pemuda dengan telinga serigala tengah tertidur lelap di samping sisi ranjangnya.

"Fang? Kenapa ia di sini…?"

Perlahan, Boboiboy menyelimuti tubuh Fang dengan selimut tanpa ingin membangunkannya.

Gadis mungil tersebut mengganti bajunya dengan seragam _maid_ kesayangan yang setia tergantung di pintu lemari, menyapanya tiap pagi senantiasa menemani kegiatannya setiap saat di kastil.

Langkah riang menggema kecil di lorong kastil yang sunyi. Kaki-kakinya menari menuju dapur mungil hangat di bagian paling belakang kastil. Daun pintu jendela dibukanya, tahu ada yang menunggu di luar sana.

Para sahabat-sahabat kecil nampak terkejut melihat gadis kesayangan mereka menyapa dengan senyuman. Sungguh mereka berharap akan bertemu lagi tiap paginya setelah pamitan Boboiboy kemarin. Doa mereka terkabul begitu mendengar suara kunci terbuka dari pintu jendela dapur kesayangan.

"Selamat pagi, semua!"

Tupai-tupai dan para landak serta kelinci datang dengan beberapa kenari, apel, _berry_ , dan beberapa buah yang mereka dapatkan dari alam liar. Dedaunan _mint_ dan beberapa jenis tanaman yang dapat dikonsumsi dibawa oleh para peri. Betapa girangnya gadis tersebut mendapatkan pemberian dari para sahabatnya.

Dengan kepiawaiannya ia mengolah semua yang dibawa para sahabat untuk disantap sebagai sarapan. Wangi teh _mint_ serta sup krim penuh dengan sayur serta beberapa kerat roti menjadi sajian yang menyapa pagi untuk mereka yang menyantapnya di tangga dapur dekat halaman kastil.

Tak disangka, aroma sedap dari masakan memanggil keluar penghuni kastil yang lain dari lubang sarang mereka. Suara cicit mungil malu-malu terdengar. Boboiboy penasaran. Ia menemukan tiga ekor hewan pengerat mungil dengan bulu coklat keemasan mengintip takut-takut dari lubang tembok batu dapur.

Tiga ekor tikus gandum muncul. Penasaran pada gadis berbaju pelayan yang telah membuat dapur beraroma lezat.

"Oh, halo… Kalian penghuni kastil ini juga? Kalian pasti sudah lebih lama tinggal di sini dari pada aku. Perkenalkan, aku Boboiboy."

Seekor dari tiga tikus mengendus perlahan mendekati sang gadis yang berlutut di dekat lemari berusaha melihat jelas teman-teman barunya. Begitu gadis tersebut mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, ketiga tikus itu justru menjauh.

"Ah, maaf… aku tak bermaksud menakuti kalian. Mau makan bersama kami?"

Tawaran manis sang gadis belum berhasil membujuk ketiga tikus yang kembali bersembunyi di lubang sarang mereka. Hingga seekor tupai mengendus melongokkan kepala ke dalam lubang, nampak membujuk mereka keluar.

Boboiboy berdiri dan memotong keju serta roti di atas meja. Ia menyajikannya di atas piring mungil dan meletakkannya di depan lubang para tikus. Ketiga moncong yang kelaparan mulai tertarik keluar, mendapati gadis pelayan tersebut tersenyum manis pada mereka dengan dua ekor tupai yang nampak begitu akrab bertengger di bahu sang gadis.

Peri-peri turut membujuk ketiga tikus itu keluar dan menyantap sarapan bersama.

Kini para sahabat mungil mengelilingi gadis tersayang mereka, bersama-sama menikmati sajian lezat buah karya tangan lentik nan terampil Boboiboy. Ketiga tikus yang malu-malu kini berlompatan riang keluar dari sarang mereka dan duduk dengan tenang di samping Boboiboy menikmati sarapan bersama-sama.

Tanpa lelah Boboiboy melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menyenandung nyanyian sembari mencuci. Di halaman, dengan bantuan para sahabat mungil ia menjemur cucian diiringi sepoi lembut angin yang membuat burung-burung kecil menari di angkasa dengan sayap mereka.

Lantai dan kaca serta lemari dalam kastil dipanjati para tupai yang menemani gadis kesayangan mereka bersih-bersih. Begitu telaten dan giat ia bekerja. Senyuman senantiasa menghias di wajah. Dari bibirnya ia bercerita apa yang telah ia alami semalam pada para sahabat yang seksama mendengarkan.

"…rumah yang dirambati tanaman itu begitu indah… Berwarna putih, dengan kaca-kaca bening bagai air jernih mengalir di sungai. Aku menyukai kelas baruku itu nanti… Nenek Foglia dan tetua begitu baik…"

Senandung kisah menemani para hewan dan peri kecil membantu Boboiboy bekerja. Para tikus mengendus penasaran lilin yang berada di atas lemari.

"Kalian tak boleh menggerogoti barang-barang di kastil ini, ya… Aku akan membagi makanan untuk kalian."

Sementara di atas tangga, Night sang kucing sehitam malam terbaring santai mengawasi gadis pelayan berhati seorang putri bersama para sahabatnya. Mendengar senandung nyanyian dari sang gadis, kucing tersebut mulai melangkah turun menuju ruang yang sedang dibersihkan Boboiboy.

Ketiga tikus panik berlarian melihat seekor kucing berjalan mendekati mereka. Boboiboy terkejut begitu ketiga makhluk pengerat tersebut memanjat roknya dan masuk ke dalam kantong celemek putih yang dikenakannya.

"A-ada apa? Oh, Night…"

Kucing dengan mata keemasan itu duduk dengan patuh di dekat kaki Boboiboy. Namun ketiga tikus yang meringkuk ketakutan di dalam kantong tak berani menunjukkan wujud mereka karena keberadaan Night.

Para peri tersenyum geli. Dentingan mereka seakan membujuk dan menenangkan para tikus, meyakinkan mereka bahwa Night tak akan memangsa atau berlaku jahat pada mereka.

Boboiboy perlahan membantu ketiga tikus di kantongnya keluar. Di telapak tangan sang gadis ketiga tikus tersebut masih gemetar.

"Tak apa, Night tak akan jahat pada kalian…"

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini para tikus duduk dengan santai di punggung kucing hitam misterius yang terus mengawasi Boboiboy. Mengikuti gadis itu ke manapun ia pergi sembari bekerja hingga makan siang tiba.

Dalam cangkir pemberian Elizabeth, para tikus menemukan kenyamanan meringkukkan tubuh berbulu mereka yang gemuk. Boboiboy tertawa gemas sambil memberikan beberapa potong biskuit serta menuang susu untuk teman-teman landak dan Night yang menunggunya di bawah tangga halaman di luar dapur.

Setelah makan siang, Boboiboy kembali bekerja menuju halaman kastil ditemani para peri. Menyapu dan merapikan tanaman yang mulai tumbuh tak teratur. Bunga-bunga dipetik dengan hati-hati untuk diletakkan pada vas yang menghias bagian dalam kastil.

Di bawah pepohonan, gadis berbaju pelayan mulai menyapu membersihkan dedaunan yang berguguran. Tak disangka banyak kenari dan biji-bijian yang jatuh berserakan dari pepohonan yang membuat halaman kastil begitu rimbun. Para tupai dan tikus mengumpulkan biji-bijian untuk persediaan makanan mereka, dibantu para landak yang mengumpulkan dedaunan untuk menghangatkan sarang mereka di lubang bawah pohon. Burung-burung bertengger bersiul membuat suasana lebih ceria selama Boboiboy bekerja.

* * *

Sore hari mulai berkunjung ditandai dengan mulai terbenamnya matahari. Suasana sepi kastil Keluarga Lang menunjukkan bahwa para penghuni kastil masih beristirahat. Hingga matahari tenggelam sepenuhnya, lampu-lampu mulai menyala menerangi kastil megah tersebut.

Para peri terbang mengelilingi kastil menyalakan lilin serta lampu minyak yang mengelilingi kastil. Para hewan kembali ke sarang mereka dan menghangatkan diri sambil meringkuk. Termasuk tiga tikus sahabat baru Boboiboy, yang tengah menyimpan makanan persediaan mereka yang diberikan oleh sang gadis.

Di kamar Boboiboy, Fang perlahan mulai membuka matanya sembari menggerak-gerakkan telinga. Seiring kesadarannya terkumpul, ia merasakan hangat menggenggam tangannya.

Wajah sang pangeran mulai terangkat, mendapati seorang gadis pelayan yang tertidur lelap di pembaringan lengkap dengan seragam kesayangannya. Tangan mungil sang gadis menggenggam hangat tangan sang pemuda serigala.

Fang terdiam. Ia langsung menyadari bahwa Boboiboy tertidur setelah bekerja. Entah bagaimana gadis itu bisa bekerja tanpa lelah meski telah bekerja keras semalam membersihkan ruang kelas barunya.

Namun wajah tidur sang gadis yang dihias senyuman menunjukkan betapa bahagianya Boboiboy melakukan semua itu.

Fang tersenyum kecil sembari mengelus dengan jempolnya tangan sang gadis yang menggenggam hangat.

"Gadis aneh… Sebahagia itu' kah kau mengenakan baju pelayan ini?" bisik sang pangeran tanpa ingin membangunkan bidadarinya.

Perlahan Fang berusaha melepaskan genggaman Boboiboy, tak disangka gadis tersebut justru terbangun karena gerakan kecil di sampingnya.

"Bo-Boboiboy… maaf, aku tak bermaksud membangunkanmu…" ujar Fang menyesal sambil kembali duduk di samping ranjang sang gadis.

Boboiboy hanya menggerakkan kepala menatap pemuda yang tangannya masih ia genggam. Namun senyuman dari gadis yang masih terbaring membuat Fang turut membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kau bekerja lagi pagi ini? Apa kau tak lelah?"

Boboiboy menggeleng, "Aku justru merasa begitu bahagia bisa berguna untukmu dan keluargamu, Fang… Kau yang telah mengenalkanku pada dunia penuh keajaiban yang indah ini."

Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang yang masih digenggamnya dengan lembut hingga menyentuh pipinya. Fang merona sembari mengelus pipi sang gadis.

"Aku tak sanggup melukiskan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Sungguh aku bagai menari di sebuah mimpi indah yang membawaku kepadamu…"

Fang terdiam. Hatinya bergejolak. Perasaan galau dan sedihnya semalam bagai ditiup angin sepoi dengan lembutnya menghilang. Perlahan namun pasti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Fang."

Sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan dengan bisikan menggema dan mengisi hati Fang hingga memenuhi dirinya. Pemuda tampan bertelinga serigala tersebut tersenyum lebih lebar sembari memeluk erat gadis yang masih terbaring di atas kasur empuk.

Ia berjanji dalam hatinya tak akan lagi meragukan perasaan Boboiboy.

"Aku juga mencintaimu… Lebih dari yang kau kira, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy membalas pelukan sang _werewolf_ sembari mengelus-elus punggung lebar pemuda tersebut.

"Malam ini kita akan bersekolah. Kalau Nenek Foglia mengijinkan, aku ingin mengunjungimu." Tutur Fang sambil mencium kening gadis setengah vampir tersebut.

"Ng, aku agak takut… Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa mengerti pelajaran yang diberikan?"

Fang terkekeh kecil dan mencium kelopak mata Boboiboy. "Tak perlu khawatir. Kau telah mengalami banyak hal luar biasa… Tak akan berbeda dengan menerima pelajaran di dunia ini…"

Fang akhirnya menyingkir dan membantu gadis dalam pelukannya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Boboiboy melangkah menuju meja di mana terletak vas yang dihias mawar putih.

"Ayo, bersiap. Aku akan ke kamarku dulu. Kau pasti lelah, jadi tak perlu membuatkan sarapan maupun bekal…"

"Oh, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Tinggal kuhangatkan saja, kok."

Fang terkesima mendengar ketelatenan gadis pujaannya. Betapa kagum dirinya pada gadis yang kini tengah memakan beberapa tangkai mawar putih untuk mengisi tenaga.

"Oke! Aku akan berjuang di hari pertamaku sekolah malam ini!"

Fang tertawa kecil dan memeluk kepala Boboiboy. Barulah kemudian ia membiarkan gadis itu bersiap diri dengan seragam sekolahnya.

* * *

Elizazbeth menaikkan alisnya dan melirik pada Hao. Fang terlihat begitu berbeda dari hari di mana ia pulang sekolah dengan lesu. Senyuman lebar melengkung di wajahnya. Ia memakan santapan yang dimasak oleh pujaannya dengan bahagia.

Sepasang suami istri yang duduk berhadapan dengan anak mereka menggelengkan kepala kecil sambil menghela napas. Keduanya menebak, bahwa Boboiboy telah berbuat atau mengatakan sesuatu hingga Fang kembali bersemangat.

Memang, sang pangeran terlalu mudah ditebak.

Tak lama langkah kecil terdengar mendekat. Ketiga anggota keluarga yang sedang menikmati santapan di meja makan menoleh mendapati gadis berambut pendek kesayangan mereka tersenyum manis dengan rona merah di wajah menunjukkan kebahagiaannya.

Dari bawah kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu berwarna kecoklatan manis melindungi kakinya dengan _stocking_ hitam panjang, dari lutut hingga pinggangnya mengembang rok manis melingkar di pinggang ramping sang gadis berwarna biru _navy_ dengan kancing yang berjajar berwarna putih, kemeja putih dengan renda pada pergelangan tangan, pita berwarna sama dengan rok melingkar di balik kerah. Di tangan sang gadis dibawanya mantel berwarna coklat mewah gelap yang agak tebal.

Elizabeth berdiri dari bangkunya sembari merentangkan kedua tangan bersiap memeluk gadis kesayangannya. Begitu cerah wajah sang nyonya memeluk dan menciumi Boboiboy.

"Ooh, aku tak pernah salah memilihkan baju untukmu, sayangku! Kau begitu cantik! Semua gadis di sekolah pasti kalah dengan kecantikanmu!"

Boboiboy hanya bisa tertawa canggung mendengar segala pujian untuknya. Dalam hati ia begitu khawatir akan mendapat tatapan tak bersahabat seperti saat pertama kali ia datang di sekolah.

Usai sarapan, Fang melompat keluar dan berubah menjadi seekor serigala besar. Menunggu gadis pujaannya menuruni tangga teras menuju gerbang depan kastil.

Ekor Fang terkibas cepat begitu Boboiboy telah menunggangi punggungnya dan mengelus lembut leher berbulu sang serigala. Hao dan Elizabeth melambaikan tangan mereka begitu Fang melangkah keluar gerbang membawa Boboiboy yang telah mengenakan mantelnya erat dengan hati-hati.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Akhirnya menyempatkan diri _update_ Dx**

 **Maaf telah membuat menunggu. _Update_ selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih lama, berhubung sebentar lagi saya mungkin akan lebih sibuk dari biasanya.**

 **Untuk teman-teman yang meng-add FB saya jangan lupa PM dulu yah ^^ Atau kalau ternyata tidak bisa PM (ada beberapa kasus begini), kabari saja melalui message/review di sini kalau kalian sudah add ^^**

 **Terima kasih**


	11. Leao

**_Leao_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keputusan Nenek Foglia yang didukung oleh tetua Kepala Sekolah membuat suasana sekolah semakin ramai dengan gosip. Bisik-bisik terdengar di sana-sini, ada yang setuju dan tidak menyetujui, ada yang menganggap bahwa murid baru berdarah setengah vampir terlalu diistimewakan, ada yang tak peduli dengan apa-apa yang diperbincangkan semua siswa-siswi di sekolah.

Begitu sampai di gerbang, Fang menggenggam erat tangan Boboiboy dan mengantarnya menuju kelas baru, di mana ia akan dibimbing Nenek Foglia secara pribadi.

Rumah kaca kecil yang dipenuhi tanaman tak terawat nampak lebih bersih dibanding sebelumnya. Beberapa hewan kecil dan peri yang telah menempatinya lebih dulu tengah mengintip dari persembunyian mereka. Melihat sepasang insan yang berkunjung sembari bergandengan tangan.

"Baiklah… aku akan ke kelas…"

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil memandang Fang yang wajahnya masih dihias keraguan. Dengan lembut gadis itu memeluk pemuda di sampingnya membuat Fang terperanjat dengan rona di wajah.

"Aku akan belajar dengan giat agar bisa menjadi pendamping yang pantas untukmu, Fang."

Hati sang pemuda semakin berbunga. Akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Boboiboy tak kalah erat dan dengan hati lega nan ceria menuju kelasnya sendiri meninggalkan Boboiboy yang memasuki 'kelas' khususnya.

Kelas yang lebih nampak seperti rumah tanaman, _greenhouse_ , atau rumah kaca.

Sayang sekali tanpa penerangan ruangan kaca tersebut begitu gelap. Hanya mendapat bantuan cahaya dari cahaya bulan yang bersinar di langit atas sana, nyaris tersembunyi di balik daun-daun pepohonan pinus yang menjulang tinggi melindungi rumah kaca yang terletak di bagian belakang kastil terdalam tersebut.

Cahaya-cahaya kecil terbang dari persembunyian mereka di balik pot-pot tanaman yang merambat liar dalam rumah kaca. Para peri mengeluarkan cahaya lembut mendekati gadis yang senantiasa membuat mereka penasaran sejak kedatangannya ke tempat yang tak pernah dikunjungi orang itu.

Boboiboy tersenyum ramah pada teman-teman barunya yang telah membantu membersihkan tempat itu kemarin malam.

"Hai, semua… Aku membawakan sesuatu."

Dari tas mungilnya, Boboiboy mengeluarkan beberapa kue yang ia panggang dan sebuah termos berisi teh _mint_ panas.

Dentingan-dentingan kecil bahagia terdengar menari di telinga. Para peri keluar dari persembunyian menikmati hidangan yang dibawa Boboiboy.

Mata sang gadis berkeliling memperhatikan ruangan yang dipenuhi tanaman serta benda-benda antik tak bertuan. Semua nampak bersinar keperakan dalam gelap karena cahaya rembulan. Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang dihembus angin terdengar lembut.

"Hmm, seandainya ada lampu yang bisa menghias ruangan ini dan menerangi…"

Seorang peri yang telah kenyang memakan hidangan dari Boboiboy menegakkan telinganya dan terbang mendekat ke bahu sang gadis. Suara dentingan bel terdengar bagai ingin memberi sesuatu.

"Apakah kau tahu di mana aku bisa mendapatkan lampu?"

Dentingan-dentingan kembali terdengar dari beberapa peri yang juga turut terbang mengelilingi sang gadis. Wajah cerah Boboiboy membuat para peri bersemangat memberi tahu di mana gadis itu bisa memecahkan masalahnya.

"Ng, apakah tak apa-apa aku meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa seijin Nenek Foglia…? Beliau nampaknya belum datang…"

Agak lama berpikir akhirnya Boboiboy memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membereskan tempat tersebut sebelum sang guru datang.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membereskan tempat ini untuk belajar. Maka harus kuselesaikan…"

Kaki-kaki mungil berjalan agak cepat mengikuti para peri yang terbang membimbingnya menuju sebuah menara di antara kastil organisasi yang menjulang tinggi. Entah menara apa itu namun para peri penuh semangat membimbing sang gadis.

Hingga akhirnya mereka menaiki tangga batu yang begitu dingin menuju sebuah pintu yang bertahta sebuah gagang emas kepala singa berukuran besar di tengah.

"A-apa di sini aku bisa mendapatkan lampu…?"

Para peri mengangguk dan menyuruh Boboiboy melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati pintu penuh misteri tersebut.

Tangan sang gadis terulur mengetuk pintu yang berbahan kayu begitu tebal sebanyak tiga kali.

"Permisi…"

Tak ada jawaban ataupun seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Namun suara geraman dan dengus napas membuat Boboiboy terkejut hingga melangkah ke belakang nyaris terjatuh menuruni tangga. Untung saja para peri menopang punggung sahabat baru mereka.

Kepala singa emas yang tertempel pada pintu bergerak-gerak dan membuka matanya mengeluarkan sinar kebiruan.

"Grrrrhhh… Siapa itu…? Siapa yang membangunkanku? Hmm? Siapa kau? Sudah lama tak ada yang mengetuk dan menyapa pintu gudang sihir ini…"

Boboiboy menatap sang kepala singa emas penuh takjub. Suara tak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha berdiri dan mendekati penjaga dari pintu tersebut. Tubuh sang gadis membungkuk sopan sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Sa-saya Boboiboy… Saya murid baru di akademi ini wahai Tuan Singa…"

Mata biru sang singa terbelalak. Tak disangka ia tertawa begitu keras hingga menggema di seluruh lorong menara gudang sihir yang gelap.

"Tuan Singa!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Kau gadis yang menarik… Ini pertama kalinya ada yang memanggilku demikian. Biasanya hanya anak-anak usil kurang kerjaan yang menguji nyali mereka untuk datang ke menara penuh misteri ini dan kemudian mereka lari ketakutan terkencing-kencing karena aumanku. Heheheh…! 'Tuan Singa'… Heheheheh!"

Boboiboy hanya diam masih dalam kekagumannya menatap kepala singa emas yang berbicara di hadapannya. Hingga para peri berdenting mengatakan sesuatu pada singa tersebut.

"Heh, nampaknya para peri kebun ini tak menceritakan padamu siapa aku sebenarnya sehingga kau berani datang kemari…"

Boboiboy tak bisa menjawab. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah berani memasuki menara yang bahkan ia tak tahu tempat apa itu. Para peri nampak berusaha meyakinkan diri sang gadis bahwa itu bukan salahnya namun karena memang mereka mengajaknya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku Leao. Penjaga pintu gudang sihir yang telah berusia ratusan tahun. Ini adalah gudang yang berisi benda-benda sihir dari hal kecil hingga besar yang telah disimpan sejak pertama kali menara ini dibangun. Dan akulah yang menjaganya sejak awal. Banyak benda sihir yang disimpan di sini dan tak bisa sembarang orang masuk! Sekalipun kau berhasil masuk, kau akan tersesat di dalamnya. Di antara benda-benda sihir yang bisa menyesatkan jalanmu. Kau hanya bisa keluar jika kau berhasil menemukan benda yang kau butuhkan. Benda itu akan datang padamu dan membimbingmu keluar. Nah, karena kau telah berlaku sopan padaku… kau telah mengetuk dan menyapa di depan pintu terlebih dahulu… Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu. Apa itu, nona kecil?"

Boboiboy mulai mengerti bahwa kepala singa emas yang berbicara di hadapannya itu adalah seorang penjaga yang begitu terhormat dan memiliki kedudukan penting. Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Boboiboy mulai merasa lebih tenang untuk berbicara dengan Leao.

"Saya ingin mencari sebuah lampu untuk menerangi ruang kelas saya…"

"Lampu? Lampu apa?"

"La-Lampu… Lampu untuk menerangi ruangan…"

Mata sang singa terbelalak kembali. "LAMPU? LAMPU BIASA!? HAHAHAHAHAH! Semua orang ke gudang ini untuk mencari benda sihir seperti cermin untuk melihat masa depan, lampion pembimbing para jiwa, dan lain-lain! KAU? Mencari sebuah LAMPU!? HAHAHAHAHAH! Ada apa dengan ruang kelasmu, hah!? Apa tak ada lilin yang bisa membantu ketika mati lampu!?"

Tawa menggelegar mengejek jawaban sang gadis. Boboiboy menutup telinganya yang mulai berdengung karena suara sang singa yang menggema keras. Para peri mulai kesal dengan kelakuan sang singa yang sombong.

Begitu tawa Leao mereda, Boboiboy melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong tadi.

"…Sa-saya baru saja akan belajar di kelas saya yang baru. Sebelum Nenek Foglia datang, saya ingin membersihkan dan merapikan kelas saya… namun tak ada lampu yang menerangi…"

Tawa Leao terhenti. Ia tercekat mendengar kalimat sang gadis mungil.

"Apa? Siapa kau bilang? Nenek Foglia? Apa urusanmu dengannya?"

"Be-beliau guru saya… Setidaknya, ini hari pertama saya menjadi muridnya…"

Sang singa mengrenyitkan alis tak percaya. Ia mulai terbata sambil mengendus-endus gadis yang berada di hadapan sang penjaga pintu yang tertempel erat pada pintu kayu.

"Ta-tak mungkin! Kau… kau manusia biasa… namun ada darah vampir yang mengalir dalam dirimu… Nenek Foglia tak mungkin mengangkat sembarangan orang menjadi muridnya! Tidak, tidak… Ia tak pernah begini sebelumnya… Nenek Foglia TAK PERNAH memiliki murid sama sekali…"

Boboiboy kebingungan melihat sang singa yang bergumam-gumam penuh kebimbangan. Para peri yang terbang di samping Boboiboy nampak bangga dan merasa bahwa singa itu kini kalah argumen dan harus mengijinkan bahkan menghormati sang gadis untuk masuk ke gudang.

"Kau… namamu Boboiboy…? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sa-saya hanya pembantu yang bekerja di rumah Tuan Muda Fang Lang…"

Sang singa kembali terkejut. "Fang Lang? Ma-maksudmu… _werewolf_ muda anak dari Hao Lang dan Elizabeth Lang!?"

"Be-benar, Tuan Singa…," Boboiboy semakin ketakutan begitu suara sang singa meninggi.

Terdiam agak lama penuh dengan rasa terkejut, Leao akhirnya menghela napas terpanjang.

"Baiklah. Masuklah, gadis kecil. Aku akan membimbing jalanmu menuju benda yang kau inginkan."

Suara gema Leao meredup tergantikan oleh derit kayu besar. Mata biru bersinar Sang Kepala Singa meredup begitu daun pintu gudang terbuka menghembuskan angin dari dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita.

Di antara kekaguman, ketakutan, dan rasa takjub luar biasa sang gadis perlahan melangkah memasuki ruangan yang nampak tak berujung dalamnya. Para peri terbang menemani sahabat mereka.

Begitu memasuki gudang lebih dalam tak lama daun pintu kembali berderit dan tertutup, membuat kegelapan menelan sang gadis beserta para peri yang cahayanya tak sanggup mengalahkan kelamnya hitam dalam ruangan.

Namun suara menggeram terdengar dengan dua titik cahaya biru terang serta sinar terang keemasan yang mendekat disertai suara melangkah cepat.

Seekor singa berukuran besar melompat dan berdiri dengan gagah penuh kharisma di hadapan Boboiboy. Membuat gadis itu kembali terkagum.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, Boboiboy. Aku akan mengantarmu…"

Boboiboy baru menyadari bahwa singa di hadapannya adalah wujud asli Leao sang Kepala Singa Emas Penjaga Pintu. Tanpa banyak bertanya gadis itu mengikuti kata-kata sang singa.

Kini Boboiboy mengerti apa maksud Leao ketika ia berbicara mengenai isi gudang yang dipenuhi benda-benda sihir.

Tempat tersebut bagai labirin yang tak tentu arah, dibatasi oleh pagar benda-benda antik yang bertumpuk menjulang hingga ke langit-langit. Ia hanya bisa menelusuri jalan setapak yang tak tentu arahnya. Namun selama ia berada di atas punggung sang singa, Boboiboy merasa lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Nenek Foglia?"

Boboiboy sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Leao yang mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Ah, sa-saya… saya bertemu beliau di sebuah toko bunga. Beliau memberikan saya mawar putih."

Leao kembali terdiam memendam rasa terkejutnya.

"Kau… Pemilik mawar putih yang selalu dibicarakan para bunga itu?"

Boboiboy tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bahkan ia tak mengerti maksud sang singa.

"Sekitar beberapa tahun lalu, sebuah bunga berdoa bergitu keras untuk seorang gadis kecil yang merawatnya penuh kasih sayang. Hingga akhirnya doa itu terus menggema dan sampai pada telinga Nenek Foglia. Nenek Foglia menjemput bunga mawar tersebut namun bunga itu menolak karena ingin terus menunggu sang gadis kecil."

Gadis berambut pendek yang duduk di punggung sang singa diam mendengarkan.

"Kekuatan doa adalah segalanya di dunia ini. Nenek Foglia akhirnya menghibur bunga tersebut bahwa suatu saat ia akan bertemu dengan sang gadis dan bisa membalas budi baik gadis itu. Doa bunga mawar putih tersebut ternyata begitu besar mengalahkan kekuatan para bunga yang lain. Bunga yang melambangkan kesucian itu kini menjadi bunga yang paling sakral dan terhormat. Ini adalah kisah yang sangat dikenal oleh semua orang di dunia kami, wahai gadis manusia."

Leao berhenti dan menoleh pada gadis yang duduk di punggungnya, "Apakah kau adalah gadis yang dimaksud itu…?"

Boboiboy semakin bingung. Ia tak tahu apakah benar dirinya yang dimaksud. Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Saya… Saya tak tahu… Tapi dahulu saya memang pernah merawat bunga mawar putih yang berada di belakang Rumah Sakit…"

Suara sang gadis terhenti seiring dirinya menunduk sedih. "…Saya bahkan tak tahu bagaimana keadaan bunga cantik itu… Bunga itu yang telah menjadi tempat curahan hati saya selama dalam suka dan duka…"

Tanpa dilanjutkan lagi lebih jauh, Leao akhirnya yakin bahwa gadis itulah yang dimaksud dalam kisah mawar putih. Gadis yang telah membuat pangeran _werewolf_ dimabuk cinta setiap detiknya. Gadis yang memiliki hati murni sehingga bunga mawar yang berdoa sepenuh hati untuknya kini memberikannya kekuatan. Bahkan seorang Nenek Foglia yang terhormat mengangkatnya menjadi murid.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Nenek Foglia mengangkatmu sebagai murid…"

"Eh?"

"Ada kekuatan besar dalam dirimu… dan kau belum bisa mengendalikannya. Kekuatan yang berupa doa dari mawar putih itu. Doa yang amat sangat besar. Dan bahkan kau tak tahu kekuatan yang kau miliki itu berupa apa dan bagaimana menggunakannya."

Boboiboy menunduk. Ia memang belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dan bahkan tak tahu dari mana kekuatan itu berasal. Yang ia tahu, darah vampir dari Elizabet mengalir dalam tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya setengah vampir. Namun untuk mengaktifkan darah vampir tersebut ia harus memakan mawar putih yang kini menjadi sumber energinya. Tapi sejak memakan mawar tersebut, Boboiboy justru merasa ada kekuatan dalam dirinya yang sanggup menyembuhkan orang-orang yang terluka. Seperti ketika Fang terluka parah.

Leao terdiam sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia teringat akan lanjutan kisah dari Nenek Foglia bahwa doa sang mawar putih dan gadis tersebut saling bertemu sehingga menimbulkan kekuatan luar biasa. Doa yang sama. Di mana sang mawar putih berdoa agar gadis tersebut bahagia, sementara sang gadis berdoa agar bisa menyembuhkan jiwa dan raga orang-orang yang ia kasihi.

Sesuatu menyadarkan Leao membuat ia merinding dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

 _"Tunggu. Apa mungkin Nenek Foglia ingin agar gadis ini…_ _…Tidak… Mustahil…"_

"Tuan Leao…?"

Sang Singa tersentak. "Ya?"

"Ng, a-apa itu yang berada di depan sana…?"

Mata Sang Singa mengikuti arah telunjuk sang gadis. Sebuah sinar terang yang bersinar dalam kegelapan di antara benda-benda yang menjulang tinggi menutupi pandangan.

"Ah, itu adalah benda yang kau butuhkan."

Boboiboy turun perlahan dari punggung Leao tanpa melepas pandangannya.

Sebuah lampu berteralis hitam anggun muncul dari balik benda-benda antik lain dan melayang menuju Boboiboy. Leao tak bergerak berdiri gagah di samping sang gadis yang kini tengah dalam rasa takjub melihat lampu yang akan menghias ruang kelasnya nanti melayang dan perlahan mendarat di hadapannya.

"Gudang sihir ini hanya akan mengabulkan keinginan orang-orang tertentu yang masuk dengan kebutuhan mereka. Benda-benda yang datang pada mereka adalah benda yang mereka butuhkan. Bukan yang mereka inginkan."

Boboiboy terdiam mendengar kata-kata Leao.

"Keinginan dan kebutuhan. Saya rasa saya mengerti maksudnya. Suatu keinginan belum tentu menjadi sebuah kebutuhan. Namun kebutuhan akan membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah. Bukan begitu, Tuan Leao?"

"Kau gadis yang pintar."

Boboiboy tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Sang Singa. Namun tak lama ia dikejutkan dengan cahaya yang mengelilingi lampu di hadapannya, tiba-tiba menghilang bersama lampu tersebut.

"A-ah, ke-ke mana lampunya?"

"Jangan khawatir, gadis kecil. 'Keinginan akan terkabul seiring kebutuhan terpenuhi'. Lampu itu sudah berada di tempat di mana kau menginginkannya."

Leao tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kembali. "Naiklah. Kita akan keluar dari sini."

Begitu sampai di pintu, Boboiboy turun dari punggung Sang Singa dan memberinya hormat sebelum ia keluar dari dalam ruangan nan gelap tersebut. Leao tersenyum kecil dan membalik tubuhnya menuju ke dalam gudang dan ditelan kegelapan.

Pintu berderit keras menutup di hadapan sang gadis dan para peri yang terus mengiringinya. Suara pintu tertutup menggema keras dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Hingga kepala singa emas yang membisu kini kembali mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan dari matanya dengan wajah menggeliat-geliat bagai merenggangkan diri karena terus menjaga pintu selama ratusan tahun.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Leao."

"Panggil saja aku Leao, gadis kecil. Pergilah dan lihat apakah lampu itu cocok tergantung di langit-langit ruang kelasmu."

Boboiboy kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya berterima kasih begitu dalam pada kepala singa penjaga pintu sebelum akhirnya berlari riang menuruni tangga menara bersama para peri yang terbang mengikutinya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku mengerti apa yang Nenek Foglia inginkan dari gadis itu. Gadis yang dibutuhkan dunia ini. Gadis yang dipilih oleh hati orang-orang yang memanggilnya…"

Sang kepala singa tersenyum lebar sebelum menutup matanya dan kembali tertidur menjaga pintu gudang yang dipenuhi sihir dan misteri dalam gelap.

Dalam menara kastil yang menjulang tinggi megah.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Uoh! Sudah lama sekali saya _hiatus_ dari ff ini!**

 **Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena sudah lama _hiatus_! Dx**

 **Salam kenal bagi pembaca baru dan salam hangat bagi pembaca setia ^^7**

 **Ada pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana dan kenapa saya membuat ff ini.**

 **Saya jawab di sini saja yah ^^**

 **Saya suka sekali tema-tema fantasi dunia sihir, legenda, mitos, dan lain-lain. Terutama dari kisah-kisah fantasi Eropa.**

 **Ini adalah salah satu sarana di mana saya bisa menuangkan apa yang menjadi imajinasi saya selama mengkhayal. Namun saya kurang piawai membuat tema _action_ sehingga dalam ff ini tak ada adegan bertarung saling adu sihir sama sekali. Benar-benar murni drama-fantasi dan _romance_.**

 **Ah, ada pertanyaan lagi mengenai Kenapa author sering membuat ff dengan tokoh Boboiboy sebagai perempuan.**

 **Seingat saya, sepertinya sudah pernah saya jelaskan, tapi saya jawab saja sekalian xD**

 **Saya suka sekali _pairing_ Fang x Boboiboy. Namun sebenarnya saya kurang suka dengan tema _shounen-ai_ atau _yaoi_ (boy x boy). Bukan benci, tapi kurang saja. Tapi saya tak pernah keberatan jika ada yang menyodorkan _pair yaoi/shounen-ai_ kesukaan saya wkwkwk! xD**

 **Dan saya cenderung lebih suka _pairing straight_ namun  tidak pernah bisa suka dengan karakter perempuan tokoh utama dalam suatu serial.**

 **Akhirnya saya SELALU meng-genderbender salah satu tokoh yang menjadi posisi _uke_ dalam cerita saya ^^**

 **Semoga ini menjawab pertanyaan kalian ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya ^^7**

 _ **Keep dreaming and have a good hope for yourself.**_


	12. Classroom

_**Classroom**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boboiboy berlari kecil menelusuri taman kastil akademi yang bagai hutan pinus dengan pepohonan menjulang tinggi dan rimbun. Cahaya bulan menjadi petunjuk arah dalam gelap serta para peri bercahaya terbang dengan gesit menemani langkah sang gadis.

Semakin dalam ia berjalan menuju rumah kaca yang akan menjadi kelas belajarnya nanti, semakin berdecak riang hatinya.

Ia menemukan keajaiban yang luar biasa kembali di salah satu menara kastil organisasi. Di mana Leao sang singa penjaga pintu gudang sihir bertahta emas yang telah berusia ratusan tahun, menjaga pintu dengan gagah dan ketatnya.

Boboiboy tak sabar ingin lekas sampai dan melihat lampu yang akan menerangi ruang kelasnya nanti. Tak peduli napasnya yang terengah karena berlari memutih tanda udara dingin yang menyelimuti malam.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat rumah kaca dari kejauhan, bersinar di antara kegelapan hutan pinus menghangatkan suasana dinginnya malam di taman belakang kastil. Ia semakin memekik girang berlari kecil tak sabar ingin lekas sampai.

Begitu kakinya memijak lantai kayu rumah kaca, sang gadis terkejut melihat gurunya telah berdiri di bawah lampu yang menghias menerangi ruangan. Tubuh renta batang pohon tua yang tersembunyi di balik jubah berderit seiring sang nenek membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati Boboiboy melangkah mendekat perlahan dengan sopan.

"Selamat malam, Nenek Foglia… Maaf saya telah meninggalkan kelas dan membuat anda menunggu." Boboiboy membungkuk sopan. Para peri terbang mengelilingi sang tua berceloteh menimbulkan dentingan bel membuat sang nenek tersenyum lebar berkerut-kerut mendengar kisah mereka.

"Hohoho, jadi kau telah menemui Leao dan mendapatkan lampu ini?" kekeh tua sang nenek dijawab anggukan dari gadis mungil yang kini mengangkat wajah memandang lembut orang tua di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy. Ini lampu yang bagus, anakku. Benar-benar kita butuhkan untuk menerangi ruangan ini. Dan sekarang kita bisa melihat jelas bahwa rumah kaca ini membutuhkan perawatan. Ooh… lihatlah tanaman-tanaman yang malang ini…"

Derit kayu tua terdengar seiring sang tua bergerak mendekati pot-pot bunga yang rusak dan tanaman-tanaman kering tak terawat. Bahkan dinding ruangan telah dirambati tanaman liar dan mengotori temboknya yang berwarna putih.

"Kita membutuhkan pot-pot baru dengan tanah segar serta beberapa alat bersih-bersih. Aku akan memintanya pada _gollem_ penjaga kebun. Kau tunggu di sini saja. Kau boleh membersihkan dan merapikan tempat ini sebisamu, sayang."

Boboiboy mengantar sang nenek hingga pintu. Selanjutnya ia melakukan apa yang telah dipesankan oleh Nenek Foglia.

Dari tasnya, Boboiboy mengeluarkan beberapa alat berkebun seperti sarung tangan, sekop kecil, dan gunting tanaman. Ia telah mempersiapkan dan merencanakannya dari rumah sejak pertama kali ia berkunjung bersama tetua dan Nenek Foglia mengecek rumah kaca itu untuk pertama kali.

Bahkan celemek putih kesayangannya tak ia lupakan, kini terikat manis di tubuh, melindungi dada hingga bawah lututnya.

Boboiboy mulai membersihkan tanaman rambat liar terlebih dahulu sembari membersihkan tiang dinding dari tanah yang menempel dengan sapu yang tergeletak tak terpakai sejak lama di dekat lemari kayu yang sudah tak berpintu. Segala macam benda yang mengisi ruangan ia keluarkan dibantu para peri yang hanya bisa mengangkat beberapa benda kecil namun membuat pekerjaan Boboiboy lebih cepat.

Rak dan lemari yang masih bisa dipakai turut dikeluarkannya juga. Beberapa bongkahan kayu yang telah patah dan tak terpakai ia susun di belakang rumah kaca. Sarung tangan yang dibawa dikenakannya untuk mengangkat pecahan-pecahan kaca yang tajam dan berbahaya. Dengan hati-hati pecahan-pecahan kaca turut disusun dekat bongkah kayu. Perlahan gadis itu melepas kaca yang telah pecah dari teralis jendela.

"Waw… tak kusangka tempat ini cukup luas… Bahkan lantai kayu ini masih bagus sekali."

Sekali lagi, dari tasnya Boboiboy mengeluarkan beberapa kain serta botol kecil berisi cairan pembersih lantai dan kaca. Ember yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan tak terpakai tadi langsung diambilnya. Ditemani para peri, gadis rajin itu menuju sumur yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah kaca. Berkat penerangan dari lampu yang menggantung dalam rumah kaca, area sumur menjadi tak begitu gelap sehingga dengan mudah Boboiboy berjalan serta menimba air. Kini ember telah diisi air dan dibawa kembali menuju rumah kaca.

Boboiboy membersihkan kaca terlebih dahulu, barulah ia mengepel lantai dan memolesnya agar lantai kayu lebih awet dan nampak berkilau terawat. Dilanjutkannya pada perabotan-perabotan yang ia keluarkan tadi.

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan. Sang gadis menikmati pekerjaannya yang ditemani oleh para sahabat baru, berdenting bernyanyi mencerahkan suasana malam yang dingin menjadi hangat.

Nenek Foglia kembali dengan seorang _gollem_ yang membawakan alat-alat untuk berkebun serta beberapa pot baru. Keduanya terhenti begitu melihat betapa rapinya rumah kaca tersebut kini. Sang nenek terkagum begitu memasuki ruangan yang telah bersih berkilau tersebut. _Gollem_ yang mengikutinya turut terpukau melihat pot-pot yang tadinya berserakan tak karuan kini berjejer rapi dan berisi tanah segar di sekeliling rumah kaca.

"Nenek Foglia! Saya sudah selesai merapikan rumah ini!" sambut Boboiboy dengan riang. Para peri beterbangan mengelilingi lampu gantung yang menerangi.

"Astaga, ini indah sekali, sayang. Pekerjaanmu benar-benar luar biasa!"

Boboiboy tersipu mendengar pujian dari gurunya. "Ini berkat bantuan para peri kebun. Mereka membantuku bekerja, nek."

Senyuman semakin lebar melengkung di bibir sang tua. "Hmm, di mana kau buang tanaman-tanaman yang telah mati tadi…?"

"Oh, ng… saya menguburnya di belakang. Saya pikir tanaman yang telah mati itu akan menjadi pupuk untuk tanah."

Nenek Foglia tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang ditemani Boboiboy yang menunjukkan tempat di mana ia mengubur semua tanaman mati tadi.

Sang nenek menghirup napas dan menghentakkan tongkatnya pada timbunan tanah yang dimaksud Boboiboy. Sungguh ajaib. Tanaman-tanaman yang telah berupa batang dan akar pohon kering di dalam timbunan tanah tadi kini perlahan merambat keluar dan tumbuh menjadi hijau dan mekar hidup kembali.

Boboiboy terkagum melihatnya.

"A-astaga… Su-sungguh ajaib…!"

"Itulah yang akan kuajarkan padamu nanti, Boboiboy."

"Eh? Be-benarkah? Saya bisa melakukan itu?"

"Tentu. Dengan kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirimu itu kita akan melatih mengendalikannya dahulu. Tentu saja kau harus belajar dengan giat."

Boboiboy mengangguk agak ragu. Ia tak yakin bisa melakukannya tapi sebuah kepercayaan diri timbul dalam hatinya perlahan setelah Nenek Foglia menepuk bahu sang gadis sambil tersenyum.

"Kau spesial, anakku. Berusahalah semampumu."

Nenek Foglia meminta _gollem_ penjaga kebun kastil untuk meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya dekat rumah kaca dan membawa pecahan-pecahan kaca yang disusun Boboiboy agar tak membahayakan.

"Hmm, akan kita apakan bongkahan kayu tak terpakai ini…?" ujar sang nenek setelah _gollem_ membawa pergi pecahan-pecahan kaca.

"Ah, nenek. Saya sudah membersihkan rumah kaca ini dan menemukan adanya perapian. Para peri membantu saya membersihkan lubang cerobong asap. Mungkin kita bisa memakai bongkahan kayu ini sebagai kayu bakar agar ruangan lebih hangat…"

Kembali senyuman menghias wajah sang tua. Ia mengangguk setuju.

Tak lama, untuk pertama kalinya para peri kebun merasakan hangat dari api perapian yang kini menyala dalam tungku perapian. Sayap-sayap mereka yang selalu kedinginan kini merasa lebih hangat untuk bergerak. Boboiboy menyuguhkan kue-kue serta teh panas yang ia bawa untuk para peri serta sang guru.

"Oh, ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku mulai berpikir kita bisa menyusun ruang kelas ini menjadi lebih layak untuk ditinggali. Lihat para peri ini. Mereka nampak menemukan kenyamanan di tempat yang lama mereka tinggali ini."

Boboiboy setuju. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tengah ruangan, berkeliling memperhatikan ruangan tersebut.

"Lemari tua ini masih sangat bagus meski tak ada lagi daun pintunya. Pot-pot bisa digantung di atas sini dan berjejer dekat jendela. Ah, di sini bisa diletakkan meja. Buku-buku bisa disusun dalam rak ini dan masih bisa diisi benda lain lagi."

Nenek Foglia menjadi bersemangat mendengar rencana muridnya. Ia turut berdiri dari kursi tua yang ia duduki dekat perapian.

"Kau benar, anakku. Ooh, aku sudah mulai bisa membayangkan akan menaruh segala ramuan dan rempah serta bahan-bahan obat dalam lemari ini. Ukurannya pas sekali untuk toples-toples kaca milikku. Lalu buku-buku yang akan kubawa sebagai bahan belajarmu nanti bisa kita susun di rak seperti yang kau katakan. Meja dekat jendela dan tanaman-tanaman akan mengisi ruangan ini. Ah, aku akan meminta Kepala Sekolah untuk mengganti kaca-kaca yang telah pecah dengan yang baru. Lalu kita akan butuh gantungan berkait untuk menggantung segala alat meramu. Hmm, masih ada lemari yang menganggur di sini… Apa kau punya ide untuk apa lemari ini?"

"Oh! Apa saya boleh membawa perangkat teh dan beberapa alat makan? Saya ingin sekali menyuguhkan kue-kue untuk para sahabat saya di sini! Beberapa toples berisi daun teh, gula, dan madu!"

Nenek Foglia tertawa riang dan menjadi lebih bersemangat membayangkan ruang kelas yang begitu manis serta cerah. Ia menepuk dan memeluk murid satu-satunya itu, membiarkan Boboiboy membalas pelukan sang guru dengan erat penuh bahagia.

* * *

Tak terasa jam sekolah telah usai.

Begitu bel terdengar berdentang menggema, dari kejauhan terdengar gemerisik mendekat dan semakin keras… yang ternyata Fang melompat dengan cepat melesat menjemput kekasihnya di rumah kaca kelas Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy! Aku dataaaang!"

"Fa-Fang…? Astaga, kenapa terburu sekali…?"

"Ketika jam istirahat tadi aku ingin sekali mengunjungimu! Tetapi ketika aku berpapasan dengan nenek tua ini yang sedang berbincang dengan _gollem_ penjaga kebun di halaman sekolah tadi, aku justru dilarang untuk mengunjungimu! Menyebalkan!"

Nenek Foglia terkekeh jahil mendengar protes Fang yang membuat Boboiboy merasa tak enak hati karena pemuda itu jelas-jelas terlihat tak menyukai Nenek Foglia dan tak segan menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya.

"Fang! Kau tak boleh begitu…!"

"Huh! Biar saja! Habisnya… aku… wo-wow…"

Fang takjub akan rumah kaca yang tadinya tak terawat dan nampak terasing kini menjadi lebih bersih dan rapi. Ia langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah hasil pekerjaan Boboiboy.

"Ka-kau yang membersihkan dan merapikan tempat ini…?"

"Aku dibantu para peri kebun. Tempat ini manis sekali! Oh, aku begitu bersemangat untuk belajar!"

Nenek Foglia tersenyum lebar. Ia mengelus lembut kepala gadis berambut hitam pendek yang menjadi muridnya itu.

"Nah, sekarang pulanglah dahulu. Beristirahatlah, anakku. Besok kita akan lebih sibuk mengisi ruangan ini menjadi ruang kelas yang menyenangkan."

Boboiboy mengangguk antusias dan berpamitan pada guru dan sahabat penghuni rumah kaca.

Fang hanya mengendus sebal melihat sang nenek tua yang menurut sang pemuda selalu mengganggu hubungannya dengan Boboiboy. Sementara Nenek Foglia selalu terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan _werewolf_ muda yang tak pernah menutupi perasaannya itu.

Fang berhati-hati dalam berlari dan melangkah menuju kastil Keluarga Lang. Di punggungnya sang _maid_ bertubuh mungil tengah terlelap karena lelah sambil tersenyum. Senyum bahagia dan puas. Sama seperti ketika perjalanan pulang kemarin.

Fang tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia tahu Boboiboy sangat bahagia setelah membersihkan rumah kaca yang akan menjadi kelasnya itu.

"Gadis aneh. Kau ini senang sekali bekerja." Kekeh Fang kecil sambil terus berlari dengan penuh hati-hati.

* * *

Dengan lembut, Elizabeth membantu Boboiboy yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk luar biasa untuk berganti pakaian. Gadis itu nyaris tertidur di kamar mandi kalau tak ditemukan Elizabeth yang membuka pintu dan melihat Boboiboy bersandar di dinding kamar mandi seusai menyikat giginya.

Kini dalam balutan gaun tidur, gadis mungil itu terlelap dengan cepat begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal nan empuk dan tubuhnya dilindungi dengan selimut tebal hangat oleh Elizabeth.

Sang Nyonya bergegas menuju ruang kantor Hao di mana Fang tengah mengobrol dengan ayahnya mengenai apa yang Boboiboy ceritakan padanya sebelum gadis itu tertidur di punggung selama perjalanan pulang tadi.

"… rumah kaca itu menjadi benar-benar bersih dan rapi! Boboiboy bahkan bercerita besok ia akan merapikan dan mengecat ulang tiang-tiang dinding yang sudah kotor itu. Serta memoles lemari dan mengisinya dengan beberapa perangkat teh agar bisa menyeduhkan teh untuk para peri kebun serta Nenek Foglia di sana…"

"Oh! Apa!? Benarkah!?"

Fang dan Hao terkejut mendengar Elizabeth memekik riang tiba-tiba dari pintu.

"Oh! Aku akan membawakan perangkat teh yang paling manis untuknya! Hmm, kebetulan besok pagi kau ada keperluan di organisasi, aku akan ikut denganmu, Hao! Agar Boboiboy tak repot membawa perangkat teh dan mungkin aku bisa membantu dengan menyuruh pekerja mengecat rumah kaca itu besok!"

Hao menghela napas. Ia berencana akan pergi sendiri ke organisasi karena urusan para petinggi. Kini Elizabeth memaksa agar dirinya ikut karena ingin membantu merapikan rumah kaca untuk gadis kesayangannya yang kini terlelap damai di kamar.

Fang terkekeh geli melihat ibunya heboh memaksa ayahnya untuk tidur cepat agar bisa bersiap besok pagi.

* * *

Seperti biasa di mana pagi hari tiba maka Boboiboy turut bangun meski semalam ia telah bekerja keras hingga lelah. Jam tubuhnya terus membangunkannya pada waktu yang sama di pagi hari.

Gadis itu justru selalu bangun dengan senyum di wajah.

Ia menyapa mawar putih yang menghias jendela kamar dan menuruti nasihat Nenek Foglia agar memakan beberapa batang mawar putih setiap ia bangun pagi untuk mengisi tenaga.

Setelah mengenakan seragam _maid_ kesayangannya, sang pelayan mungil berjalan riang perlahan menuju dapur tua kesayangannya, menyapa para sahabat yang telah menunggu di luar jendela.

Bahkan tiga ekor tikus gandum yang biasa bersembunyi di lubang telah bersiap di atas meja, mencicit menyapa sang gadis.

"Selamat pagi, semua!"

Dengan lincah dan rajin, tangan-tangan Boboiboy memasak sarapan penuh ketelatenan. Santapan dengan aroma harum memenuhi dapur. Dibantu para peri yang membawakan dedaunan segar untuk dijadikan teh serta buah-buahan liar yang dibawakan tupai serta landak.

Tak bosannya para sahabat mendengar cerita sang gadis sembari menikmati sarapan. Melodi lembut nan ceria mengalun selama ia bekerja ditemani para sahabat.

Hari-hari yang menyenangkan bagi sang gadis, namun ada satu hal yang hari itu tak biasanya ia temui. Hao dan Elizabeth keluar dari kamar mereka dengan pakaian lengkap hendak keluar.

"Tu-Tuan dan Nyonya…? Apa anda akan bepergian?"

Elizabeth memekik girang dan langsung mendekati bahkan memeluk erat gadis kesayangannya. "Boboiboy! Sayangku! Aku senang sekali mendengar cerita dari Fang semalam mengenai ruang kelas barumu! Aku tak sabar ingin melihat rumah kaca itu!"

Boboiboy terkejut dipeluk sedemikian rupa oleh Elizabeth tiba-tiba. Gadis itu langsung teringat mengenai rumah kaca yang diceritakan Fang pada ibunya.

"Ah, Nyonya… Ng, saya ingin minta ijin. Anu, bolehkah saya membawa perangkat teh yang anda berikan pada saya ke rumah kaca itu…?"

Elizabeth terdiam. Ia tahu jelas betapa bahagianya Boboiboy menjamu para sahabatnya di dapur tua dengan perangkat teh yang diberikan oleh Sang Nyonya untuk gadis itu.

"Tapi, bukankah kau senang sekali menggunakan perangkat itu untuk menjamu teman-temanmu, sayang?"

Boboiboy terdiam. Ia baru menyadarinya, bahwa perangkat teh yang begitu berharga baginya itu senantiasa ia gunakan untuk para sahabatnya yang selalu menyapa di pagi hari dari balik jendela.

"Oh, benar juga…"

"Jangan khawatir, sayang! Aku tahu bagaimana memecahkan masalah ini! Ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bekerja pagi hari begini? Kau pasti masih lelah! Istirahatlah kembali!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Saya justru terbiasa begini dan senang sekali bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk orang-orang di sekeliling saya. Oh, sebelum Tuan dan Nyonya pergi… Ng, mohon tunggu sebentar saja…"

Elizabeth dan Hao terheran melihat Boboiboy bergegas lari menuju dapur antik kesayangannya itu. Tak lama ia membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisi sesuatu terbungkus oleh kain.

"Maaf kalau saya merepotkan. Tapi bawalah ini untuk sekedar mengisi perut anda jika lapar. Ini sarapan yang saya buat tadi."

Elizabeth kembali memekik girang dan memeluk Boboiboy dengan gemas tanpa ampun. Hao mulai khawatir calon menantunya akan pingsan kehabisan napas jika ia tak menghentikan Elizabeth.

* * *

Kini Sang Nyonya duduk dengan nyaman sambil memeluk keranjang dari Boboiboy di atas punggung Hao yang telah berubah menjadi serigala hitam besar dan melesat menuju kota di mana kastil organisasi berada.

Di tengah perjalanan, Elizabeth meminta suaminya berhenti sebentar. Hatinya begitu penasaran membuka isi bungkusan yang Boboiboy berikan untuk mereka.

Pada wajah cantik Sang Nyonya vampir terlukis senyuman nan lebar. Ia meminta Hao duduk di sampingnya menikmati pemandangan perbukitan yang hijau segar tertutupi sedikit oleh kabut tipis sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke organisasi. _Werewolf_ yang telah mengubah wujudnya kembali menjadi seorang pria terheran sembari mengikuti kata-kata istrinya.

Dari keranjang, Elizabeth mengeluarkan sebuah _sandwich_ lezat berisi daging dan sayur serta telur rebus yang terpotong-potong rapi. Mentega gurih teroles lembut di permukaan renyah roti yang terpanggang hangat. Dari sebuah termos berisi teh kesukaan Sang Nyonya dituang pada tutup termos sehingga mengepul asap menghangatkan hati pasangan yang kini duduk berdampingan menikmati pemandangan pagi hari dan sarapan buatan gadis kesayangan mereka.

* * *

Kembali pada kastil Keluarga Lang, gadis _maid_ yang kini telah bersiap dalam balutan mantel berpamitan pada para sahabatnya untuk pergi ke pasar di desa kecil seperti biasa. Para tupai berlompatan bersama tiga tikus mungil yang dengan gesitnya memanjat pagar untuk mengantar kepergian sang gadis pelayan.

Di jalan setapak depan kastil, ia menunggu kereta kuda yang mengangkut jerami seperti biasa. Gadis itu menyapa petani yang senantiasa rajin mengantar jerami ke desa untuk dijual. Sang petani mengangkat topinya sopan sembari tersenyum membalas sapaan gadis yang sudah berlangganan turut serta menumpang di gerobaknya yang ditarik kuda menuju desa untuk berbelanja.

"Selamat pagi, Boboiboy!"

"Selamat pagi, pak! Ini sarapan untuk anda."

"Woah! Terima kasih! Masakanmu memang selalu terbaik! Bahkan istriku mengakuinya. Ia titip salam untukmu, nak."

"TUNGGUUUUUUU!"

Teriakan terdengar dari arah belakang gerobak yang sudah bergerak agak jauh dari kastil. Membuat Boboiboy dan petani yang memegang tali kendali menoleh, mendapati Fang yang telah rapi mengenakan kemeja putih lengkap dengan _sweater_ biru tua dan celana panjang hitam berlari mendekati mereka.

Ia melompat dari jauh dan mendarat mulus di atas jerami dalam gerobak mengejutkan Boboiboy.

"Fa-Fang!? Kenapa kau-!? Seharusnya kau istirahat agar tak lelah malam nanti!"

"Aku tak mau! Aku mau ikut menemanimu ke pasar!" ujar Sang Tuan Muda sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan membersihkan jerami-jerami yang menempel pada bajunya.

"Aduh, Fang… Bagaimana kalau sampai Tuan dan Nyonya tahu…"

"Biarin aja! Aku' kan mau menemanimuuuu…!"

Petani di sebelah Boboiboy terus memegang kendali kuda yang menarik gerobak sambil tertawa mendengar Fang merajuk manja. Mau tak mau gadis mungil itu membiarkan Fang meneruskan tidurnya di antara jerami yang empuk hingga mereka sampai di pasar.

Para pedagang dengan hangat dan ramah menyapa gadis pelayan kesayangan Keluarga Lang. Bahkan Fang kini tak menyembunyikan wujudnya lagi, tanpa segan berjalan dengan gagah di samping pujaannya menemani belanja. Meski kadang-kadang membuat Boboiboy repot karena pemuda itu selalu tertarik pada aroma daging dan merajuk bagai anak kecil meminta agar dibelikan daging panggang. Sementara Elizabeth selalu melarang Fang untuk jajan sembarangan, karena sang ibunda tahu porsi makan anaknya begitu besar. Bisa-bisa uang belanja Boboiboy tak cukup untuk membeli bahan makanan lain.

Hari-hari yang ceria dijalani oleh gadis berseragam _maid_ yang setiap hari hatinya terus berdoa dan bersyukur.

 _"Atok, aku bahagia sekali di sini. Atok tak perlu khawatirkan Boboiboy lagi. Ayah dan ibu juga. Tenanglah di surga sana. Kini Boboiboy merasa sangat bahagia menjalani hidup dan tak sendirian lagi. Semoga Atok, ayah, dan ibu juga berbahagia di sana…"_

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Salam kenal untuk para pembaca baru ^^ Saya senang sekali mendapati beberapa mengenalkan diri melalui PM maupun _review_ ^^**

 **Terima kasih kalian sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff saya, juga para pembaca setia yang masih mengikuti ff ini meski saya harus _hiatus_ lama.**

 **Akhir-akhir ini kondisi badan saya memang kurang mengenakkan, mungkin karena pergantian cuaca. Musim hujan kali ini benar-benar membuat lega dan menyejukkan. Semoga kasus asap di daerah-daerah yang belum selesai dengan turunnya hujan kita bisa bernapas lega kembali. Semoga teman-teman sehat selalu.**

 **Saya baru ingat kalau saya memiliki akun _twitter_ yang sudah saya buat kira-kira setahun lalu... dan nyaris saya lupakan xD**

 **Silakan _follow twitter_ saya dengan nama akun Widzilla ^^ Meski mungkin saya kurang sering bercuit ^^**

 **Ada pertanyaan kira-kira berapa chapter lagi ff Melodi Malam Hari ini selesai.**

 **Saya belum memperkirakannya. Tapi mungkin akan panjang. Saya sudah memikirkan akhir cerita namun untuk mengisi pertengahan cerita sungguh sangat sulit. Banyak yang ingin saya ceritakan dan sampaikan. Dan jika hanya mengambil point penting saja terkadang saya kurang puas.**

 **Semoga ada waktu senggang di mana saya bisa menulis lagi. Mohon pengertian teman-teman kalau saya harus _hiatus_. Terlebih ada libur natal-tahun baru nanti. Kemungkinan saya harus pulang kampung berkumpul dengan keluarga dan meninggalkan ff untuk sementara.**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah memberi semangat dan memberi bantuan asupan melalui Facebook dan Deviantart ^^ Tak terkira kebahagiaan saya jika melihat ada yang membuat fanart dari ff yang saya tulis xD**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Widzilla**


	13. Night Prayer

**_Night Prayer_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di balik tembok yang menjulang tinggi melindungi sebuah kastil nan megah luar biasa dikelilingi kota dengan riuh rama di bawah sana. Pagi hari di mana para manusia lebih banyak beraktifitas ditemani para sahabat _halfter_ mereka yang tak seberapa banyaknya jumlah dibanding ketika malam hari. Pasar dan gerobak-gerobak dagang serta tenda-tenda kecil dikelilingi pembeli saling berhimpitan hendak mencari kebutuhan mereka.

Sementara kastil megah yang diketahui adalah sebuah organisasi besar yang tersembunyi dalam lebatnya hutan, tingginya gunung dan bukit, serta curamnya lembah menjadi tempat paling sibuk di dunia para _halfter_ dan manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan dan betapa pentingnya organisasi tersebut.

Jauh di antara kerumunan dan keriuhan pasar, tersebutlah sepasang suami istri yang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kastil organisasi Night Gaze tersebut.

"Ayo, Hao! Cepatlah! Aku tak sabar! Ayoooo!"

Hao menggeleng kepala sembari menghela napas panjang pasrah membiarkan dirinya diseret paksa oleh sang istri yang tak sabar ingin melihat rumah kaca kelas Boboiboy yang diceritakan Fang semalam. Hao tak bisa menyembunyikan diri sementara mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang mereka lewati memperhatikan sepasang suami istri yang nyaris bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Beberapa tertawa kecil melihat sikap kekanakan Sang Nyonya. Bagi mereka yang mengenal keduanya tentu maklum dengan pemandangan manis itu.

"Kadang aku mengerti dari mana sifat Fang yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak itu turun…" Hela Hao pasrah.

Begitu sampai di kastil organisasi, Elizabeth akhirnya berpisah dengan Hao yang harus menuju menara kementrian. Elizabeth dengan gembiranya melangkah menuju gerbang akademi, menyapa _goblin_ yang menjaga dengan cerianya, meski ia tahu hanya mendapat pandangan aneh dari makhluk berwajah masam itu.

Seorang manusia berseragam rapi yang bertugas di gerbang depan meja informasi terburu menyusul Elizabeth. "Nyo-Nyonya Elizabeth! Ijinkan kami mengutus seorang penjaga untuk menemani anda…!"

Sang Nyonya terhenti sembari memandang heran. Ia merasa kunjungannya bukan kunjungan resmi, dan wanita terhormat tersebut tak suka jika harus dikawal ke mana-mana. Tapi ia tahu karyawati di hadapannya hanya berusaha menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Tentu saja setiap tamu penting terutama dengan nama yang sudah tersohor luas mendapat perlakuan khusus. Keluarga Lang salah satunya. Ke manapun mereka pergi akan selalu mendapat perlakuan VIP.

"Ah, itu tak perlu. Aku hanya ingin bermain saja, kok. Bukan kunjungan resmi."

Dengan demikian karyawati organisasi tadi hanya bisa bengong melihat Sang Nyonya Vampir melanjutkan melenggang menuju gerbang akademi dengan riangnya.

Di salah satu menara akademi tertinggi di mana ruang kepala sekolah berada, seorang tetua yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah tengah membaca-baca sebuah buku tebal di hadapannya sambil mengistirahatkan diri dengan teh panas di samping. Seekor naga kecil merambat masuk dari celah pintu dan menaiki meja dengan lincahnya memanjat buku-buku yang bertumpuk.

"Yang Mulia Tetua, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu penting yang tak terduga…"

Sang Tetua mengangkat alis. Ia menoleh pada bola kaca yang terletak di atas bantalan dekat kursinya. Nampak Elizabeth tengah berjalan cepat melalui taman akademi dengan wajah sumringah.

Para peri terbang mengelilingi bola kaca turut penasaran melihat seorang vampir yang tersenyum bahagia bersinar berjalan menuju taman belakang akademi yang berupa hutan pinus lebat.

Senyuman dan tawa mengiringi Sang Tetua yang kini menyeruput kembali teh panasnya. "Hohohoh, wanita ini memang selalu memberikan kejutan tanpa undangan. Kurasa aku tahu hendak kemana Sang Nyonya Vampir berjiwa peri ini."

Yah, para vampir biasanya memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan angkuh penuh aura kebangsawanan. Berbeda dengan para peri yang suka bermain, periang, dan cenderung usil.

Elizabeth sama sekali tak memiliki cerminan seorang vampir jika orang-orang mengenalnya dengan dekat. Para penduduk desa di bawah kekuasaan Hao nyaris setiap harinya melihat Sang Nyonya mengobrol dengan para peri dan menyapa semua orang jika tengah melewati pasar.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa wanita itu tak menyukai lingkungan kastil lamanya di mana ia tak bisa bermain sepuas hati. Semua keluarga dan sanak saudaranya memiliki kepribadian dingin nan angkuh, selalu mengangkat wajah penuh kesombongan. Bahkan setiap ada perkumpulan keluarga para vampir, Elizabeth selalu menyingkirkan diri. Ia terlalu malas bergabung dan mengobrol, membiacarakan hal-hal mengenai takhta, harta, dan segala-segala yang disombongkan oleh keluarganya yang lain. Nada bicara yang angkuh dan tinggi selalu membuat Elizabeth tak nyaman, namun ia harus menjaga sikap di hadapan para vampir bangsawan lain.

Hingga akhirnya wanita yang saat itu masih berusia seorang gadis tengah bermain sendiri di saat pertemuan para keluarga bangsawan dari segala ras.

Seorang pemuda menemukan dirinya sedang duduk di atas pohon tak peduli gaunnya terlipat-lipat dan kakinya berayun-ayun menggantung sambil tertawa-tawa lepas bersama para peri yang berdenting mengobrol dengannya.

Seorang pemuda bangsawan dari ras _werewolf_ Cina dengan nama keluarga yang besar. Tak diduga mereka bisa mengobrol santai dengan akrab.

Masing-masing pemimpin keluarga yang melihat hal itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahkan mereka demi perdamaian, politik, dan pelebaran wilayah kekuasaan.

Hao dan Elizabeth sama sekali tak berkomentar apa-apa. Tak menolak, namun juga tak menerima dengan lisan. Keduanya hanya menjalankan saja apa yang menjadi perintah dari kedua belah pihak keluarga.

Keduanya sama sekali tak membenci satu sama lain, namun juga tak mencintai secara romantis. Hanya pertemanan dan keakraban biasa yang membuat keduanya dekat.

Seiring jalannya waktu, Hao dan Elizabeth mulai saling mengenal lebih dekat lagi.

Hao sang _werewolf_ Cina berdarah bangsawan yang telah dididik dengan begitu luar biasa dalam keluarganya untuk meneruskan garis keturunan Keluarga Lang. Dan Elizabeth yang lahir dengan darah vampir bangsawan sejati. Penuh dengan keanggunan dan misterius, namun sifatnya begitu hangat, mudah bersosialisasi, dan ramah kepada orang-orang yang dekat mengenalnya.

Para penduduk desa menyayangi pasangan unik ini. Kebahagiaan terlukis lebih indah ketika kelahiran sang Tuan Muda penerus generasi baru. Fang, _werewolf_ dengan jiwa seorang vampir. Liar, kuat, dan begitu setia pada kelompok layaknya _werewolf_. Penuh wibawa dan harga diri tinggi layaknya para vampir. Sayang sang pemuda belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Dengan mengenal sang Nyonya Vampir, orang-orang bisa melihat jelas dari mana sifat kekanakan yang dimiliki Tuan Muda Fang Lang didapatnya.

Kini sang Nyonya mendapati dirinya mulai menelusuri halaman belakang akademi organisasi. Sebuah halaman luas yang nampak seperti hutan pinus lebat, terletak di bagian paling belakang kastil. Tumbuh dengan liarnya tak ada seorangpun yang mengunjungi.

Langkahnya semakin pelan seiring suara cicit burung terdengar samar di antara kabut tebal yang menyelimuti hutan tersebut.

Suasana tenang hutan pinus dengan tirai cahaya matahari yang menembus melalui celah-celah dedaunan yang menghalangi serta suara cicit burung dan desiran angin bukanlah suasana yang biasa dialami seorang vampir yang selalu tidur di pagi hari dan bangun di malam hari.

Entah karena jarang mengalami hal demikian atau memang jiwa petualang yang kekanakan dari Elizabeth selalu membuatnya berdecak gembira jika mengalami suatu hal yang di luar kebiasaannya.

"Ooh! Aku tak sabar! Di mana rumah kaca itu!?" pekiknya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dentingan bel yang ia ketahui sebagai suara peri.

Benar saja. Seorang peri kebun berukuran kecil terbang penasaran mendekati Elizabeth dari salah satu dahan pohon pinus.

Sebagai _halfter_ yang memang bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk-makhluk selain manusia tentu wanita tersebut dengan mudahnya berbicara dengan peri kebun.

"Hai, aku Elizabeth Lang. Aku hendak menuju rumah kaca di mana seorang gadis bernama Boboiboy pernah ke sana. Bisa bantu aku menemukan tempat itu?"

Para peri tentu mengenal nama Keluarga Lang. Dengan penuh hormat, sayap-sayap kecil sang peri terbang membimbing Nyonya vampir tersebut menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Dalam perjalanan dentingan kecil berceloteh pada Elizabeth. Bagaimana sang peri kecil itu mengenal gadis yang telah merapikan rumah kaca menjadi lebih indah, betapa ramah dan baik hatinya gadis itu menyajikan kue dan teh panas di malam hari yang dingin untuk para peri.

Elizabeth tak kuasa menahan senyuman selama mendengar dentingan merdu mengenai gadis kesayangannya. Sang Nyonya tahu jelas bahwa gadis kesayangannya dapat dengan mudah menarik hati orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan kelemah lembutan serta kemurnian hatinya. Tak hanya manusia, para hewan hingga para _halfter_ turut menyayangi sang gadis.

Tak terasa kini langkahnya terhenti begitu ia menyadari telah sampai pada sebuah rumah kaca mungil yang nampak kurang terawat, namun memberikan nuansa hangat menyambut dirinya.

Rumah kaca yang menjadi kelas baru bagi Boboiboy.

Yang membuat Elizabeth terheran adalah cerobong asap dari rumah kecil tersebut mengeluarkan asap, tanda ada seseorang yang menyalakan api di dalamnya. Ditemani peri yang telah menunjukkan jalan untuknya, Elly berjalan mendekati rumah kaca tersebut.

Sosok bungkuk berjubah tengah duduk di sebuah kursi berhadapan dengan tungku perapian. Tentu sang Nyonya mengenal siapa wanita tua tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Nenek Foglia."

"Selamat pagi, Elizabeth." Senyuman sembari sapaan menyambut Elly yang perlahan memasuki ruangan. Nenek Foglia tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia hanya mengangkat wajah dan mengijinkan Elizabeth duduk menemani di samping sang tua.

Mata sang Nyonya berkeliling memperhatikan rumah kaca mungil tersebut. ia bisa menebak bahwa gadis kesayangannya-lah yang membuat tempat itu menjadi lebih rapi dan bersih. Terasa hangat dan nyaman, membuat para penghui hutan pinus tak enggan mampir dan beristirahat di dekat jendela atau di pangkuan sang nenek tua, merasakan hangatnya api dari perapian yang menyala lembut. Para peri bersandar di kursi kayu yang sudah tua, menghangatkan sayap mereka yang selalu merasa kedinginan dan beku sebelum datangnya seorang gadis yang telah membuat rumah kecil tersebut nyaman ditinggali.

Tanaman rambat yang mengintip dari balik jendela dihias embun segar pagi hari. Burung-burung kecil bersiul mengistirahatkan diri pada pinggir jendela yang terbuka lebar. Nampak sebuah mangkuk berisikan air segar. Seperti ada yang sengaja menyediakannya untuk mereka yang datang berkunjung. Elizabeth tahu jelas itu adalah salah satu mangkuk yang ia berikan pada Boboiboy karena gadis itu menemukannya terbengkalai di gudang.

"Gadis itu menghangatkan tempat ini, dan membuat para peri ini bisa mengepakkan sayap mereka tanpa kedinginan lagi."

Suara renta Nenek Foglia membuat sebuah lengkung senyuman kecil di wajah Elizabeth.

"Tanpa ia sadari… hati sang nenek yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun ini turut menghangat."

Senyuman sang Nyonya semakin melebar. Ia mengerti maksud dari kata-kata orang tua di hadapannya.

Elizabeth terkenang bagaimana ketika gadis kecil tersebut menangis sedu saat pemakaman orang tuanya, saat orang-orang yang ia rawat sepenuh hati meninggalkannya satu per satu dalam perpisahan abadi, ketika kakeknya turut meninggalkannya.

Ketika gadis kecil yang wajahnya memerah dipenuhi peluh bekerja keras mencari upah untuk membayar segala hutang kakeknya, untuk mencari makan, untuk menghidupi kebutuhan sang kakek dan dirinya. Bahkan dari kejauhan sang Nyonya sanggup mendengar perut kecilnya bergemuruh menahan lapar. Berkali-kali kulitnya yang lembut tergores dan terluka karena pekerjaan berat yang ia lakukan. Jam istirahatnya yang ia isi dengan bekerja keras membuat gadis kecil tersebut tak memiliki waktu bermain.

Di mana semua anak bersenang-senang dan bermain, ada gadis kecil yang berjuang keras menahan air mata dan keringat mengalir.

"Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengalami kesedihan mendalam di usianya yang begitu muda, aku tak sanggup menghitungnya. Tak tega. Hingga sebuah bunga mendoakannya…"

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indah sang Nyonya yang perlahan terpejam. Elizabeth sama sekali belum mengeluarkan suaranya, membiarkan Nenek Foglia menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Hingga akhirnya wanita cantik tersebut menarik napas panjang.

"Saya ingin gadis itu bahagia."

Nenek Foglia tersenyum dan menoleh pada wanita di sampingnya. "Kau yang paling mengerti gadis kecil itu dengan hati seorang ibu, Elly."

Diam-diam dalam sunyi, muncul sepucuk kecil tunas hijau di belakang rumah kaca.

Muncul dari permukaan tanah dan merambat ke atas.

Bagai doa kecil yang mengalun lembut untuk seseorang.

* * *

Jika biasanya Fang yang begitu bersemangat untuk ke sekolah karena gadis pujaannya turut ikut bersamanya, kini dua remaja yang tinggal dalam kastil Keluarga Lang tengah bersemangat menanti datangnya waktu di mana mereka harus berangkat sekolah.

Malam di Kastil Keluarga Lang menjadi riuh karena derap langkah sepatu Fang dan Boboiboy yang terburu tak bisa bersabar untuk menuju sekolah mereka. Bahkan Hao sampai harus mengingatkan agar mereka makan dengan lebih pelan.

"Fang! Ini bekalmu!"

"Oke! Terima kasih! Ayo berangkat!"

"Hei, heeeei…! Tunggu sebentaaaar…!"

Elizabeth berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di pintu depan menghadang dua remaja kesayangannya yang berhambur penuh semangat menuju pintu depan.

Keduanya tersenyum sembari tersipu, nyaris melupakan ciuman sayang sang bunda yang mengantar keduanya pergi ke sekolah.

Elizabeth tersenyum lebar menghias wajah cantiknya. Ia memeluk kepala Fang dan mencium kening sang anak, kemudian bergilir pada gadis pelayan kesayangnnya. Cukup lama ia memeluk Boboiboy dan memberikan ciuman sayang nan hangat di kening, kedua pipi, dan hidung sang gadis. Membuatnya tersipu dan membalas pelukan wanita yang dipenuhi kasih sayang itu.

"Hati-hati, anak-anakku. Aku mencintai kalian selalu. Dan untukmu, gadis kecilku… Ada kejutan menunggu di ruang kelasmu yang baru itu." Elizabeth menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Boboiboy.

Tak kuasa gadis itu menyembunyikan wajah cerah nan bahagia. Ia tak sabar lagi untuk segera sampai di ruang kelasnya.

* * *

Sampai di gerbang depan kota, Fang yang biasanya berhenti untuk menyapa para penjaga kini meneruskan langkahnya dengan cepat dengan hati-hati karena Boboiboy tengah duduk di atasnya. Membuat semua orang terkejut begitu sang pangeran _werewolf_ melesat bagai angin kencang menembus keramaian kota hingga sampai di depan gerbang kastil organisasi.

Fang sendiri tak sabar dan begitu penasaran dengan kejutan yang ibunya berikan pada Boboiboy. Kedua remaja tersebut bergegas menuju hutan pinus halaman akademi, berlari menembus semak dan pepohonan yang lebat. Napas yang memutih tak mereka keluhkan. Dingin tak lagi terasa di kulit. Jantung mereka berdebar cepat hingga membuat tubuh hangat.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya sampai di depan pintu sebuah rumah kaca yang terang keemasan karena cahaya lampu yang berasal dari dalamnya.

Fang membiarkan Boboiboy membuka pintu kelasnya. Begitu pintu kayu tersebut terbuka, Fang dan Boboiboy tak sanggup menahan kekaguman mereka. Napas tertahan dalam senyuman lebar.

Seluruh ruangan telah dipoles cat baru berwarna putih, bahkan beberapa pot digantungkan di tembok menghias ruangan. Kaca-kaca jendela telah diganti dengan yang baru dan dipasangkan tirai-tirai putih manis dengan renda.

Itu adalah ruang kelas terhangat dan termanis bagi sang gadis yang nyaris tak pernah merasakan sekolah sebelumnya. Sebelum memasuki ruangan lebih dalam, Fang dan Boboiboy bahkan enggan untuk menapakkan sepatu mereka yang terkena tanah di atas lantai tersebut. Keduanya membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya pada lemari kecil yang tersedia di dekat pintu.

Begitu memasuki ruangan, barulah keduanya bisa melihat lebih jelas segala macam detail yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Lemari yang tadinya terbengkalai tak berpintu kini memajang indah toples-toples berisi ramuan dan rempah serta buku-buku. Di depan tungku perapian sebuah kursi kayu dengan bantalan di atasnya menghias hangat serta karpet yang terpajang di atas lantai kayu. Sebuah sofa putih manis dengan alas kain renda bersandar di dekat jendela. Dan yang paling membuat Boboiboy melebarkan senyumannya adalah sebuah lemari lain berisi perangkat teh yang begitu manis berhiaskan pola mawar putih kesayangannya.

"Astaga, ini luar biasa…"

"Wow, ibu memberikan ini semua untukmu, Boboiboy! Keren sekali!"

 **Krieeeet...**

Keduanya terperanjat begitu mendengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Nenek Foglia menyapa dua remaja tersebut dengan senyuman. Boboiboy memekik girang lekas mendekati sang tua yang merentangkan kedua tangan rentanya bersiap memeluk sang gadis. Pelukan erat dan hangat dari Boboiboy membuat Nenek Foglia terkekeh. "Kau suka tempat ini, sayang?"

"Suka! Suka sekali! Seperti rumah peri!"

Fang yang mendengarnya turut terkekeh geli. Gadis polos itu benar-benar menyukai dunia yang dikenalkan Fang padanya, membuat sang pemuda menarik napas panjang penuh bahagia dan lega.

Nenek Foglia semakin melebarkan senyumannya mendengar komentar sang murid mengenai kelas barunya sembari menyindir Sang Nyonya yang memang begitu kekanakan. "Elizabeth benar-benar senang sekali memanjakanmu, anakku. Ia nampak seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain boneka dan rumah-rumahan."

Kini ia menoleh pada Fang yang masih berdiri di samping Boboiboy.

"Bukan saya bermaksud untuk mengusirmu, Tuan Muda Fang Lang. Tapi sebentar lagi kelas dimulai, dan kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu sendiri."

Helaan napas kecewa mengiringi sang pemuda meski ia tahu kewajibannya. Boboiboy tersenyum geli dan melepas pelukannya dari sang guru. Akhirnya gadis itu mengantar Fang sampai keluar rumah kaca, melihatnya berjalan gontai dengan malas meninggalkan hutan pinus menuju menara akademi.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai pelajaran pertamamu."

Boboiboy mengangguk. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa dekat jendela. Beberapa peri terbang masuk melalui jendela dan bermain-main di atas tas sang gadis dengan penasaran. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Boboiboy teringat sesuatu. Ia berbalik mengambil kembali dan membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi kue-kue.

"Ini untuk kalian. Semoga kalian suka."

Para peri berdenting gembira. Kini mereka duduk di atas sofa empuk sambil menikmati kue buatan gadis pelayan mungil yang juga seorang murid dari Nenek Foglia yang terhormat. Beberapa menikmati kue-kue tersebut di atas karpet hangat di depan tungku perapian yang menyala menghangatkan tubuh mungil serta sayap-sayap mereka yang menggigil.

Boboiboy menggeser kursi yang terletak di depan tungku menuju jendela di mana Nenek Foglia berdiri dengan sebuah pot yang ditanamkan sebatang tanaman mati di dalamnya. Gadis itu mempersilahkan sang guru untuk duduk.

Nenek Foglia tersenyum dan duduk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang berupa batang pohon tua pada kursi yang dibawa Boboiboy. "Terima kasih, anakku."

Boboiboy menyadari ada beberapa pot berisi tanah yang tertanam sebuah batang yang telah mati. Gadis itu menebak-nebak apakah gurunya akan mengajarkannya menghidupkan lagi tumbuhan yang telah mati, sama seperti ketika sang tua melakukannya di halaman belakang rumah kaca.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara menyembuhkan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang telah sekarat ini, anakku." Tutur sang nenek bagai bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan muridnya.

"Namun kau akan belajar bagaimana mengendalikan kekuatan dalam dirimu terlebih dahulu."

Boboiboy mengangguk menuruti apa yang diperintahkan sang guru. Ia sendiri merasa masih tak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunianya yang baru. Banyak yang harus ia pelajari dengan penuh sabar dan ketekunan.

"Namun sebelum itu… Bisa tolong ambilkan sebuah buku berwarna hijau tua dengan sampul yang sudah usang di lemari?"

Gadis mungil tersebut bergegas melakukannya. Tak ia sangka buku tebal tersebut begitu berat sehingga membuat beberapa peri kecil mencoba membantu sang gadis mengangkat buku tersebut dengan susah payah.

Di atas meja, lembar demi lembar halaman buku tersebut terbuka oleh angin yang berhembus. Hingga dengan misteriusnya berhenti ketika Nenek Foglia mengangkat tangannya.

"Hmm, Ramuan obat _willow_ , Air Mata Angin, Embun Rembulan… Ada banyak ramuan obat yang harus kau pelajari dan hapalkan."

Boboiboy berdecak mendengar nama-nama ramuan obat yang disebutkan oleh Nenek Foglia. Bagai telah mengetahui kelanjutan kata-kata sang guru, gadis dengan mata berbinar tersebut menarik napas sambil menggigit bibirnya yang tersenyum.

"…Kau akan belajar bagaimana meramu obat dan ramuan terlebih dahulu."

Dirinya yang begitu menginginkan bisa menyembuhkan luka yang dialami orang lain kini akan belajar membuat ramuan obat.

Impian dan doa sang gadis cilik bagai terkabul malam itu.

Doanya yang dilantunkan oleh bunga mawar putih dan dihembus lembut oleh angin yang bertiup.

Entah takdir apa yang akan dibawa oleh sang gadis cilik.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Salam kenal untuk para pembaca baru ^^ Saya senang sekali mendapati beberapa mengenalkan diri melalui PM maupun _review_ ^^**

 **Terima kasih kalian sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff saya, juga para pembaca setia yang masih mengikuti ff ini meski saya harus _hiatus_ lama dan tak tentu kapan.** **Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Terlebih sebentar lagi sudah akan memasuki semester baru, kemungkinan besar yang tak akan saya pungkiri saya akan _hiatus_ lagi dan tak tahu kapan akan mulai teratur membuat ff.**

 **Untuk beberapa minggu ini saya sedang sibuk membuat doujinshi yang akan saya jual bersama poster-poster Boboiboy buatan saya ^^ Siapa tau kalian tertarik, ditunggu tanggal mainnya di jurnal Deviantart saya ^^ di widzilla. deviantart. com**

 **Kembali saya ingin mengenang seorang aktor yang menjadi salah satu inspirasi saya membuat f Melodi Malam Hari ini.**

 **Kita semua mengenal Alan Rickman sebagai Profesor Snape di kisah Harry Potter. Harry Potter merupakan salah satu referensi dan inspirasi saya menulis ff ini. Meski sudah lama, namun rasanya masih belum percaya beliau telah berpulang. Untuk menghormati beliau, saya ingin sekali menyelesaikan kisah penuh mimpi ini. Semoga cita-cita saya ini tercapai. Aaamiiin.**

 **Kembali saya haturkan terima kasih banyak tak terhingga atas kesetiaan kalian membaca ff ini.**

 **Beberapa mungkin sudah pada lupa cerita-cerita awalnya ^^ Saya maklum kok xD Terima kasih banyak juga bagi yang telah membaca ulang ^^**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Widzilla**


	14. Midnight Class

**_Midnight Class_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _…Kau akan belajar bagaimana meramu obat dan ramuan terlebih dahulu."_

Boboiboy berdecak mendengar nama-nama ramuan obat yang disebutkan oleh Nenek Foglia. Dirinya yang begitu menginginkan bisa menyembuhkan luka yang dialami orang lain kini akan belajar membuat ramuan obat. Impian dan doanya bagai terkabul malam itu.

"Sa-saya akan belajar meramu obat…?"

Nenek Foglia mengangguk dengan senyuman mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir sang gadis yang masih tak percaya mendengar kata-kata sang guru. Senyuman manis sambil menggigit bawah bibir jelas memperlihatkan bahwa gadis itu begitu senang akan menerima pelajaran dari sang guru.

Sang nenek berdiri dari bangkunya mendekati murid bertubuh mungil yang berdiri di samping sang guru. Sementara para sahabat perinya yang dengan penasaran membuka-buka lembaran buku ramuan di atas meja.

"Tapi dalam membuat ramuan ini tidak sama dengan membuat ramuan obat yang biasa dilakukan manusia biasa… Kau akan membuat ramuan obat magis. Di mana dibutuhkan kekuatanmu dalam meramu dan mencampur segala macam bahan, anakku. Menyembuhkan makhluk hidup adalah ilmu tertinggi dan butuh banyak pengalaman dalam mengontrol kekuatan. Kita akan memulainya dengan membuat ramuan-ramuan kecil sebagai permulaan dan sebagai pelajaran dasarmu."

Boboiboy cepat tanggap. Ia menyadari apa maksud sang guru ketika ia berbicara bahwa gadis itu akan belajar mengendalikan kekuatannya.

"Saya harus meramu obat dengan kekuatan saya… dalam ramuan akan selalu ada takaran. Apakah ini maksud ne-ah, maksud saya… guru… agar saya mengendalikan kekuatan saya? Agar mendapatkan takaran yang pas?"

Senyuman melebar di wajah penuh kerut Nenek Foglia. "Kau gadis yang cerdas dan cepat tanggap. Kau benar, sayangku. Setiap ramuan memiliki takaran yang berbeda. Kekuatanmu yang kau gunakan beberapa kali sebelum ini amat sangat besar tak terkendali. Itulah sebabnya kau tak sadarkan diri setelah menggunakannya. Kekuatanmu meluap, lepas, mempengaruhi semua orang yang berada di sekelilingmu. Tak buruk, karena kekuatanmu adalah kekuatan murni dan positif, maka akan berpengaruh positif pada orang lain juga. Namun berpengaruh negatif padamu karena tenagamu akan habis dengan cepat."

Boboiboy mengingat jelas dirinya selalu tak sadarkan diri ketika dan setelah menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Karena keinginanmu yang begitu besar untuk menyembuhkan orang lain, maka setiap kau melihat ada luka dirimu akan secara otomatis mengeluarkan kekuatan. Ini tidak baik, sayangku. Kau harus dalam keadaan sadar ketika menggunakan kekuatan."

Boboiboy mengangguk memahami nasehat gurunya.

"Nah, sekarang aku ingin kau menghapal dulu segala macam jenis tumbuhan yang berada dalam buku ini. Ini adalah buku yang kutulis sendiri. Tak pernah kusangka akan memiliki seorang murid yang akan membaca tulisan pohon tua yang telah berusia ratusan tahun ini…"

Boboiboy tersenyum. Ia merasa begitu beruntung, begitu spesial. Leao pernah mengatakan bahwa Nenek Foglia tak pernah mengangkat murid sama sekali. Siapa pun. Namun kini gadis itu tengah berdiri dan dipercaya menjadi seorang murid dari seorang tetua besar dunia _halfter_.

Masih misterius bagi Boboiboy mengenai siapa sebenarnya sang nenek. Namun ia tak ingin mengusik gurunya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang bertumpuk dalam hatinya.

Boboiboy kembali merasa ia berhutang begitu banyak dan besar. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya kini bertemu banyak orang-orang luar biasa yang membantunya. Bagai dalam mimpi. Banyak hal yang ingin ia pelajari, ingin ia ketahui. Dan kini Nenek Foglia bersedia menjadi pembimbing dan seorang guru baginya.

Dari lembaran-lembaran halaman yang dibuka oleh para peri, Boboiboy memperhatikan tiap lembarnya dan tiap gambar yang berada di dalam buku tersebut. "Guru, banyak dari tumbuhan-tumbuhan dalam buku ini yang nampaknya belum pernah saya lihat sama sekali. Apakah… saya harus mencarinya?"

Gadis mungil tersebut merasa begitu asing dengan segala ilustrasi yang tertoreh dengan tulisan-tulisan di atas halaman-halaman buku tebal tersebut. Boboiboy merasa ia harus menyentuh dan mencium sendiri aroma tumbuhan yang akan ia pelajari itu.

"Tak perlu, sayangku. Coba kau sentuh gambar bunga yang berada di halaman buku itu."

Boboiboy menuruti sang guru.

Begitu ajaib.

Begitu gadis tersebut mengelus halaman dengan ilustrasi bunga obat, tiba-tiba gambar tersebut merambat keluar dan bagai tertanam di atas buku, berdiri tegak setangkai bunga yang tadinya berupa gambar biasa di atas kertas. Bahkan ada wangi yang tercium dari bunga tersebut.

"Wo-wow! Ini luar biasa…!" Boboiboy memekik terkejut. Para peri tertawa kecil geli melihat gadis kesayangan mereka tengah takjub pada hal-hal yang sebenarnya sudah biasa di dunia itu.

"Kau boleh bawa buku ini, anakku."

Gadis berambut pendek tersebut terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapat kepercayaan besar sedemikian rupa mendapat ijin untuk membawa pulang buku yang nampaknya begitu penting itu. Dan yang terpenting… bagaimana cara ia membawa pulang buku yang besar, tebal, dan berat luar biasa tersebut.

"Ta-tapi, nampaknya saya tak akan kuat membawanya, guru…"

Nenek Foglia terdiam dan mengangguk kecil. "Astaga, nenek tua ini lupa… Kau tak mempunyai hewan magis sebagai partnermu."

Gadis mungil tersebut kurang mengerti apa yang dimaksud gurunya. "Hewan… magis?"

"Benar, sayangku. Hewan yang memiliki kekuatan magis yang menjadi partner kita para _halfter_ yang memiliki pekerjaan dalam meramu. Guna mereka adalah sebagai pencari bahan ramuan, membawakan barang-barang kita, dan membantu kita menghapal segala macam bahan untuk meramu. Kau pernah dengar kisah-kisah para penyihir yang memiliki kucing, kodok, burung hantu, gagak, atau kelelawar yang menemani mereka? Itulah mereka, anakku."

Nenek Foglia tak sanggup menahan senyum begitu melihat wajah penuh takjub dari muridnya ketika mendengar penjelasan sang guru. Bagi gadis itu segala macam yang baru ia dengar menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur yang luar biasa indahnya.

"Namun dalam mencari partner hewan magis ini tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Harus ada kecocokan di antara sang peramu dan partnernya. Seperti aku dan Night. Kami sudah ratusan tahun bersama."

"Night? Night adalah hewan magis Anda?"

"Begitulah."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ngeongan dari jendela rumah kaca dan seekor kucing hitam legam melompat masuk berjalan dengan anggun mendekati Nenek Foglia. Night si kucing merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berbaring santai di dekat kaki meja.

"Ta-tapi kenapa ia selalu berada di sekitar kastil Fang?"

"Aku membiarkan kucing ini melakukan apa yang ia mau. Ia akan bosan jika bersama nenek tua ini. Dan lagi nampaknya ia menyukaimu."

Nenek Foglia tersenyum kembali melihat Boboiboy mengelus-elus Night yang mendengkur menikmati lehernya mendapat garukan kecil yang nikmat dari gadis pelayan tersebut.

"Ikatan partner akan lebih erat jika hewan magismu telah bersamamu sejak ia lahir. Kau bisa mencarinya nanti. Tak perlu terburu, sayangku. Untuk sementara, biar Night yang membawakan buku ini untukmu."

Boboiboy penasaran ketika kucing hitam tersebut melompat ke atas meja. Dengan ekornya yang lebat, Night hanya mengibaskan di atas buku yang ukurannya lebih besar dari sang kucing. Namun dengan ajaib, buku tersebut bagai tersapu dan menghilang begitu ekor sang kucing terkibas.

"A-astaga! Bu-buku itu menghilang!"

"Tidak menghilang, Night menyimpannya di antara bulu ekornya, sayangku."

Boboiboy terkagum-kagum membelai tubuh kucing yang berbulu lebat tersbebut. Jelas tak nampak ada apa pun yang tersembunyi di dalam tubuh Night.

"Nah, Night. Coba keluarkan lagi buku itu."

Dengan satu kibasan ekor di atas meja, dengan ajaibnya buku tebal besar milik Nenek Foglia kembali muncul membuat Boboiboy tak habisnya terkagum-kagum.

"Begitulah cara para hewan magis membawanya, anakku. Mereka memiliki tempat tersembunyi dalam diri mereka untuk menyimpan segala macam keperluan kita. Nah, mari kita mulai pelajaran dengan menghapal segala jenis tanaman yang ada dalam buku ini dan rempah-rempah."

Dengan ditemani para sahabat peri yang terbang mengelilingi, Boboiboy duduk di atas karpet dekat perapian yang hangat membuka-buka serta mencatat apa saja yang harus ia pelajari. Night mendengkur malas di dekat kaki gadis kesayangannya. Sementara sang tua yang duduk di dekat muridnya tengah menikmati teh panas nikmat buatan Boboiboy.

Sebuah rumah kaca kecil di tengah hutan pinus halaman belakang kastil organisasi, kini berubah menjadi sebuah ruang kelas mungil yang hangat bagi gadis setengah vampir yang sedang belajar mengenai dunia baru. Dunia penuh keajaiban dan kehangatan.

* * *

Sementara itu, jauh di dalam salah satu menara akademi yang paling besar, para murid tengah mendengarkan guru mereka di kelas masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan Boboiboy, suasana kelas yang mereka jalani begitu teratur, sunyi, serta dingin. Kelas yang memajang berbagai macam alat dan bahan sihir bagai mengawasi mereka dalam bisu. Kelas yang begitu sunyi senyap.

Beberapa naga mengawasi dari atas langit-langit di sebuah kelas yang sedang mengadakan ulangan. Dengan tatapan tajam mereka mencari mangsa siapa pun yang menyontek. Jika mereka mendapatkannya, dengan tanpa ragu salah satu naga terbang melesat menuju meja murid yang menyontek dan membakar kertas ulangannya sehingga tak bisa lagi mengerjakan ulangan mereka. Dan guru yang menilai di depan akan langsung memberikan nilai buruk di laporan mereka.

Di kelas yang lain lagi, di mana laboratorium tengah dipenuhi para murid dari sebuah kelas yang sedang mengadakan praktikum. Ledakan sudah biasa menemani mereka. Dan suasana laboratorium yang dingin serta gelap terkadang membuat para murid tegang luar biasa.

Kasak-kusuk di sebuah kelas yang lain lagi terdengar agak mengusik guru berperut tambun berkumis yang sedang menulis di papan tulis depan. Dengan memasang wajah kesal ia berbalik menghadap para muridnya. "Apa yang kalian ributkan wahai para pemuda-pemudi!? Tak tahukah kalian ini sedang jam pelajaraaaan!?"

"I-iya, prof."

"Maaf, profesor Papa Zola."

Papa Zola salah satu guru di Akademi Night Gaze kembali membalik tubuhnya menghadap papan tulis sambil mendengus. Namun bukan berarti beberapa murid menuruti sang guru untuk tenang.

Yaya si penyihir Timur Tengah membalikkan tubuhnya diam-diam pada Fang yang duduk di belakangnya. Termasuk Ying si vampir Cina yang duduk di depan Gopal si _Golem_ gempal yang juga turut mendekatkan bangkunya pada pemuda _werewolf_ di sampingnya.

"Hei, Fang. Apa benar Boboiboy sudah memulai kelasnya bersama Tetua Terhormat Nenek Foglia yang legendaris itu?"

"Boleh tidak nanti kita ke kelasnya?"

"Kau bilang dia ada di kelas khusus, di mana itu?"

"Aish, kalian berisik sekali. Aku saja tak boleh menjenguknya. Apalagi membawa rombongan teman begini!" desis sang pemuda dengan kesal.

Yah, sejak Boboiboy muncul di hadapan kawan-kawan Fang, mereka selalu penasaran terhadap gadis yang kini menjadi salah satu murid yang paling spesial di akademi tersebut. Tentu masih banyak gadis yang sangat iri pada Boboiboy karena kedekatannya dengan Fang dan perlakuan spesial yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah.

Fang tahu itu. Ia tahu jelas. Maka sebisa mungkin sang pemuda _werewolf_ ingin terus berada di samping sang pengantin untuk melindunginya.

Begitu bel istirahat berdentang. Fang bergegas melesat menuju halaman belakang kastil, di mana hutan pinus yang gelap menjadi tempat yang paling dihindari orang-orang karena suasananya yang seram dan kesunyiannya yang menelan keberanian siapa pun.

Selama melangkah menginjak rerumputan basah nan dingin, telinga serigala Fang yang meruncing tegak ke atas menangkap suara lain yang mengikutinya. Tentu ia tahu jelas siapa pemilik langkah-langkah tersebut.

"Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Penasaran banget."

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal keluar dari balik pohon sambil nyengir.

"Ka-kami ingin sekali bertemu dengan Boboiboy…"

"Ayolah, Fang. Kami' kan sudah minta maaf karena pernah meragukanmu. Ijinkan kami bertemu dia…"

"Kami juga ingin berteman dengannya."

Akhirnya Fang menghela napas dan membiarkan ketiga temannya mengikuti hingga sampai pada rumah kaca mungil yang membuat Yaya dan Ying kagum karena cahaya keemasan hangat yang menyinari dari dalam rumah tersebut. Nampak begitu manis dan misterius dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"I-ini' kan rumah kaca angker yang dahulu tak digunakan lagi…"

"A-angker?" Gopal jadi merinding begitu Ying angkat suara mengingat apa yang ada di situ sebelumnya. Yaya memutar matanya.

"Ah, kau ini Gopal… Bukankah kata angker itu ada karena memang saat itu suasananya seram dan tak ada yang mau mendekati hutan ini. Sekarang sudah berbeda jauh. Lihat, cahaya dari dalam rumah itu nampak lebih hangat."

Fang cuek melanjutkan langkahnya hingga depan pintu rumah kaca. Ada sebuah bel tergantung di pinggir bibir pintu. Dengan menarik sedikit tuasnya, terdengar dentingan yang menandakan permohonan ijin agar boleh memasuki rumah kecil tersebut.

Kenop pintu terputar tanda ada yang membukanya dari dalam. Namun yang menunjukkan sosoknya justru beberapa peri yang terbang dan membukakan pintu untuk Fang dan teman-temannya.

Suara renta Nenek Foglia terdengar dari dalam mempersilahkan masuk para tamu.

"Masuklah, wahai Tuan Muda Fang Lang dan para temannya."

Pemuda berkacamata tersebut membuka alas kaki dan menaruhnya di lemari dekat pintu diikuti Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Dibanding Fang, ketiga temannya yang lain nampak canggung dan ragu-ragu. Namun pemandangan manis ruang kelas yang hangat tersebut membuat rasa takjub mereka lebih besar dibanding keragu-raguan dalam hati.

"Oh, astaga… Ini manis sekali."

Para peri terbang memasuki ruangan lebih dalam mengajak para tamu, hingga peri-peri tersebut mendekat pada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut pendek hitamnya yang tersisir angin lembut, tersenyum ramah nan hangat pada mereka. Fang membalas senyuman Boboiboy dan berjalan lebih mendekat, melihat apa yang sedang gadis itu pelajari. Tapi nampaknya Boboiboy dan gurunya tengah menikmati jam istirahat.

Nenek Foglia menyeruput teh panasnya dengan santai di dekat tungku perapian bersama Night yang sudah mendengkur lelap di pangkuan sang majikan tua.

"Masuklah, anak-anakku. Duduklah di sofa itu."

Ketiga teman Fang menuruti kata-kata Nenek Foglia dengan sungkan. Mereka masih tak percaya bahwa sosok di hadapan mereka adalah sosok yang paling dihormati oleh semua _halfter_ dan manusia yang mengetahui dunia tersembunyi itu.

"Lama tak jumpa. Silakan minum teh-nya."

Wangi teh panas beraroma mawar membuat Yaya dan Ying merasa lebih tenang. Gopal yang sudah menyeruput teh di cangkirnya bahkan meminta tambah tanpa malu-malu hingga mendapat sikutan dari Yaya. Fang menggeleng kepala sambil menyeruput teh buatan sang kekasih. Rasanya ia ingin sekali melempar Gopal keluar karena merusak suasana romantis dirinya dengan Boboiboy.

"Ini enak sekali, Boboiboy. Terima kasih!"

"Ah, ijinkan kami mengenalkan diri lagi. Aku Ying, ini Yaya sahabatku, dan si _Golem_ rakus ini Gopal. Kami teman sekelas Fang."

"Salam kenal, semuanya. Aku ingat kalian yang membawa Fang pulang ke rumah ketika ia terluka' kan?"

Obrolan kecil dan canda tawa menghangatkan ruangan tersebut. Para peri kebun yang belum pernah kedatangan tamu sebanyak itu nampak menikmati suasana ceria di tengah hutan pinus.

"Apa ini sedang jam istirahat?" tanya Nenek Foglia dan dijawab anggukan dari Yaya dan Ying.

Mata hijau jamrud sang nenek menatap murid satu-satunya yang tengah duduk di atas karpet sambil memangku beberapa peri di pangkuannya.

"Hmm, kau sudah cukup banyak menghapal segala macam tumbuhan beserta efek mereka hari ini, anakku. Kita lanjutkan nanti. Kau boleh istirahat dahulu menjelajahi tempat ini kalau kau mau."

Bukannya Boboiboy yang terlonjak girang, justru Fang yang langsung berdiri dan bersorak. "BENARKAH!? ASYIK! Ayo, Boboiboy! Kita bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang lain! Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu!"

Nenek Foglia tertawa kecil dan mengijinkan Fang melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Para remaja yang tadinya duduk kalem di dalam rumah kaca kini terburu mengikuti Fang yang langsung menggandeng tangan pengantinnya, membimbing entah ke mana.

Begitu kelima remaja tersebut berpamitan pada Nenek Foglia yang tetap berada di rumah kaca tersebut bersama para peri, mereka berlari kecil berusaha mengikuti kecepatan Fang hingga menghilang dari pandangan sang tua yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Bertemanlah dengan banyak makhluk, anakku. Kau akan menemukan lebih banyak keajaiban lagi. Dan akan banyak makhluk di sini yang membutuhkan kehangatan darimu agar mereka dibimbing menuju keajaiban yang mereka cari."

Dentingan kecil para peri bagai mengiringi doa sang tua.

Sebuah doa untuk muridnya tersayang.

Sebuah doa yang dibawa lembut oleh angin yang menjawab.

Dan didengar oleh pepohonan, bunga, bintang, dan rembulan.

Dijawab gemerisik bagai harapan akan terkabulnya doa sang tua.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Salam kenal untuk para pembaca baru ^^ Saya senang sekali mendapati beberapa mengenalkan diri melalui PM maupun _review_ ^^ Salam sayang juga untuk para pembaca setia ^^**

 **Gong Xi Fa Cai bagi teman-teman yang merayakan ^^**

 **Semoga tahun monyet api ini menjadi tahun yang penuh semangat, sukses, dipanjangkan umur teman-teman semua dengan penuh sehat dan berkah, bahagia selalu. Dan semoga teman-teman yang tahun ini ternyata mengalami cobaan berat maupun ringan, tandanya kalian sedang disiapkan untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi dan sedang disiapkan kejutan bahagia di kemudiannya. Aaamiiin! ^^**

 **Sebagai hadiah Tahun Baru Cina kali ini, saya hadiahkan _update_ Melodi Malam Hari ^^**

 **Semoga kisahnya selalu menghibur teman-teman sekalian. Terima kasih telah memberi semangat selalu melalui _review_ dan telah mendoakan kesehatan saya ^^ terima kasih banyak juga telah membantu koreksi EYD dalam penulisan saya ^^ Saya senang sekali perhatian kalian begitu besar ^^**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Widzilla**


	15. Golden Egg

_**Golden Egg**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang terburu bergegas mengejar waktu jam istirahat yang hanya sebentar. Sementara Boboiboy hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati ke mana Fang akan mengajaknya. Sedari tadi ia pasrah ditarik oleh pemuda tersebut menelusuri menara-menara kastil akademi organisasi. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah menara paling kecil namun menjulang di antara menara lain. Boboiboy menyadari menara tersebut berfungsi sebagai loteng. Entah apa atau siapa yang akan ia temui di situ nanti.

 **DUG! DUG! DUG!**

Sebuah pintu kayu tebal diketuk keras oleh Fang tanpa segan, "Adu Du! Probe! Ini aku!"

Suara benda-benda berjatuhan terdengar dari dalam membuat kelima remaja tersebut kaget luar biasa, dan Fang nyengir lebar menyadari dirinya telah mengejutkan para penghuni ruangan itu.

Dan terbukalah pintu kayu, memunculkan _goblin_ hijau pemarah yang memasang wajah kesar dengan kuali menutupi setengah kepalanya.

"FANG! Astaga! Sudah kubilang kalau ngetuk biasa aja! Aku kaget sampai jatuh dari atas lemari waktu akan mengambil buku, tahu!?"

"Ehehe. Maaf, Adu Du…"

Probe si burung hantu magis terbang menyambut sahabat mereka, terkejut mendapati ada orang lain yang berdiri di depan pintu bersama Fang.

"Eih? Siapa ini, Fang? Teman-teman kau?"

"Ah, ya. Adu Du, Probe. Kenalkan. Ini Boboiboy. Pengantinku!"

Adu Du dan Probe terkejut bukan main dengan mulut ternganga. Akhirnya mereka bisa melihat langsung pengantin yang begitu dicintai sang _werewolf_ hingga dimabuk asmara setiap harinya. Gadis yang selalu disangka hanya imajinasi belakang sang pangeran muda.

"Wow! Kau benar-benar nyata! Kenalkan, aku Probe! Hewan magis milik Boss Adu Du ini! Beliau ini adalah boss-ku! Goblin hijau kotak terpintar di seluruh dunia!"

"Hei, hei, aku bisa mengenalkan diriku sendiri, Probe…"

Boboiboy tertawa kecil melihat Adu Du akhirnya mengalah sambil menggeleng kepala karena Probe bersikukuh ingin mengenalkan diri mereka pada Boboiboy.

"Aku selalu yakin bahwa kau pasti benar-benar ada! Ayo masuk! Masuklah! Maaf berantakan! Boss Adu Du terlalu malas membersihkan semua ini." Probe akhirnya mengajak Boboiboy masuk untuk melihat-lihat ruang kerja Adu Du yang bagai baru terjadi topan badai di dalamnya. Tentu saja ledekan dari burung hantu berwarna ungu gelap itu mendapat omelan protes dari Adu Du diiringi Fang yang tertawa-tawa sambil mengikuti mereka.

"Ehem. Fang, kau lupakan kami?"

Fang membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati ketiga temannya yang lain… yang nyaris ia lupakan.

"Ah, oh, ya… Probe, Adu Du. Kenalkan ini Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Teman sekelasku. Ya, sudah, yuk masuk…"

Yaya menepok jidat kesal karena Fang nampak tak tertarik sama sekali mengenalkan ketiganya. Gopal justru langsung masuk dan tertarik pada segala benda-benda unik dalam ruang kerja Adu Du.

"Hei, hei. Jangan pegang sembarangan, ya. Nanti semakin berantakan."

" _Yaloh_ … Berantakan sekali. Kenapa tidak kau bereskan?" ujar Ying melihat seluruh rak buku yang tak beraturan bahkan nampak mau jatuh menimpa apa yang ada di bawahnya.

"Tidak! Jangan ada benda yang berpindah tempat! Atau aku akan lupa menaruh di mana! Aku harus senantiasa bersiap jika ada panggilan kebutuhan ajar. Untuk itulah aku berada di sini. Aku ingin belajar banyak."

Boboiboy terkagum mendengar Adu Du yang akhirnya bercerita bagaimana ia bisa sampai di akademi Night Gaze. Semangat keingin tahuan Adu Du begitu besar, membuat Boboiboy semakin bersemangat untuk belajar lebih banyak dari Nenek Foglia.

"Yah, kami mengerti semangat belajarmu sangat tinggi. Tapi di antara tumpukan barang-barang berserakan begini memangnya kau bisa belajar dengan nyaman?" tutur Yaya sambil melihat tumpukan buku yang entah bisa kapan saja akan jatuh.

"Aku justru lebih terbiasa belajar dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Di antara tumpukan benda-benda sihir dan buku-buku mantra, Boboiboy melihat sebuah benda bulat besar berwarna keemasan berdebu di pojok ruangan.

"Apa itu?"

"Hmm? Adu Du menoleh pada sudut yang ditunjuk Boboiboy. "Oh, itu telur burung hantu jenis _Bott_."

Mendengar kata _Bott_ menyadarkan Boboiboy akan kantor pos yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Fang. Ia langsung menyadari burung hantu tersebut bukan burung hantu biasa.

Dengan hati-hati Adu Du menghampiri telur yang berada di antara tumpukan buku dan benda sihir lainnya. Dengan bantuan Probe yang melayang-layang di sekitar sang majikan, Adu Du berhati-hati memindahkan barang-barang yang menghalanginya berjalan hingga sampai menghampiri telur tersebut.

Boboiboy tak pernah melihat telur sebesar bola basket sebelumnya. Ia berdebar ketika Adu Du membawakan telur itu mendekat pada teman-teman barunya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, burung hantu jenis _Bott_ tak memerlukan induk atau sarang untuk menetas. Ia hanya perlu tempat hangat di manapun serta kekuatan sihir yang cukup."

"Kekuatan sihir?" Pertanyaan polos Boboiboy membuat semua yang berada di situ tersadar bahwa mereka nyaris lupa sang gadis adalah manusia biasa yang masih belajar di dunia tersebut.

Yaya duduk di samping Boboiboy sambil membuka sebuah buku yang ia temukan di rak Adu Du.

"Pinjam sebentar, Adu Du." Goblin hijau kotak tersebut mengangguk.

"Begini, Boboiboy. Ada banyak jenis burung hantu di dunia ini, dan beberapa hanya ada di dunia sihir. Salah satunya adalah jenis _Bott_. Burung hantu yang terlahir di dunia sihir tentu saja memiliki kelebihan khusus. Mereka terlahir untuk mendampingi para pengguna magis. Untuk membantu kelahiran para jenis Bott ini dibutuhkan kekuatan magis yang cukup sebagai energi mereka."

Gadis berambut hitam pendek yang mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan teman barunya itu mulai mengerti. "Ah, apa seperti tanaman yang membutuhkan cahaya matahari dan air untuk tumbuh?"

Yaya tersenyum. "Yap, seperti itu."

Adu Du mendesah sambil menepuk-nepuk telur besar keemasan itu. "Sayang sekali, aku tak pernah sempat mengurus telur ini. Tenagaku lebih sering terpakai untuk membantu para profesor serta penelitian."

Sementara Fang dan yang lainnya mengagumi segala buku sihir dan penelitian yang dilakukan Adu Du di ruangannya itu, Boboiboy terdiam memeluk telur keemasan yang terasa dingin tersebut.

Bagai menimang bayi, gadis itu mengelus lembut sembari menggumam lagu berbisik pada sang telur. Lagu yang biasa Elizabeth nyanyikan untuk Boboiboy sewaktu kecil.

Ingatannya pada sang bunda yang menimang dirinya ketika masih kecil. Sang bunda yang menghapus air matanya yang mengalir, yang menina bobokannya. Kehangatan yang tak pernah Boboiboy lupakan. Hingga suatu saat kehangatan itu hilang… namun terganti dengan suara lembut yang senantiasa mengiringinya tidur hingga terlelap. Suara keibuan yang mengalun di kamarnya setiap malam dengan misterius.

Suara lembut yang kini senantiasa menyapanya ramah dari wajah cantik seorang vampir berhati peri.

Tak ada yang memperhatikan sebuah keajaiban kecil. Di mana sebuah detakan terdengar perlahan dari dalam telur yang dipeluk hangat oleh Boboiboy.

Tak lama Ying menyadari bahwa waktu istirahat pelajaran sekolah akan selesai.

" _Haiya_! Kita harus kembali ke kelas!"

"Astaga, benar! Ayo, Gopal!"

"Eeeh? Aku masih mau ma-"

Yaya tega saja menarik sahabat tambunnya itu sambil berpamitan dan berterima kasih pada Adu Du yang telah mengijinkan mereka meluangkan waktu di ruangannya. Fang sebenarnya juga malas sekali untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia masih mau bersama Boboiboy menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi.

Dengan hati-hati, Boboiboy menaruh telur yang ia pangku tadi di atas meja Adu Du dengan alas kain yang ia temukan di antara benda-benda yang bertumpuk agar telur tersebut tak menggelinding.

Tak disangka ternyata sedari tadi Probe memperhatikan Boboiboy yang begitu perhatian pada telur emas tersebut.

"Ah, bos. Nampaknya Boboiboy begitu perhatian pada telur itu. Dari pada kita tak sanggup merawatnya bagaimana kalau kita berikan saja telur itu pada Boboiboy?"

Fang dan yang lain terkejut mendengar saran Probe. Adu Du mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk menimang-nimang saran Probe. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa ada benarnya saran itu. Ia tak pernah sempat merawat telur Burung Hantu _Bott_ tersebut bahkan terkadang ia melupakannya.

"Benar juga katamu, Probe. Boboiboy, maukah kau merawat telur ini? Aku khawatir telur ini justru akan terbengkalai begitu saja jika tak ada yang merawat. Jika nanti menetas, Octavius bisa menjadi partnermu."

Boboiboy tak menyangka akan mendapat penghargaan sebesar itu. Merawat sebuah telur ajaib! Bahkan Adu Du memberikan padanya.

"Eh? Sebentar… Octavius? Siapa Octavius?" tanya Fang menyela.

"Telur itu. Tadinya kalau burung hantu itu lahir aku ingin memberi nama Octavius."

Ying dan Yaya berpandangan berpikir mungkin nama itu terlalu bagus untuk seekor burung hantu. Pandangan keduanya kembali pada gadis yang nampak cerah ceria mendapatkan pemberian luar biasa itu.

"Su-sungguh? Ini… untukku?"

"Ya! Kulihat tadi kau sangat perhatian pada telur ini. Jadi daripada telur ini menggelinding ke sana kemari di ruang bobrok bagai kapal karam bos-ku ini lebih baik kau rawat saja!"

Sementara Adu Du ngomel-ngomel karena komentar Probe mengenai ruangannya, Fang tersenyum geli memandangi gadis yang terus memeluk telur emas besar dengan bahagianya. Boboiboy bagai mendapat sebuah hadiah yang amat sangat luar biasa.

Inilah salah satu alasan Fang begitu menyayangi Boboiboy. Gadis itu selalu menghargai pemberian orang lain. Apapun yang diberikan padanya akan selalu disayang dan dijaga sedemikian rupa, membuat orang yang memberi begitu merasa berharga.

"Teman-teman! Ayo lekas ke kelas! Nanti Profesor bisa ngamuk kalau kita terlambat!" Gopal panik mengingatkan teman-temannya. Terlebih ketika Yaya menawarkan diri untuk melakukan sihir transfer hingga bisa langsung ke kelas. Fang, Gopal, dan Ying semakin panik buru-buru menolak sebelum Yaya mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.

Yaya memang pintar. Tapi terkadang ia tak tahu sampai batas mana harus menggunakan kemampuannya. Ying berbisik ketika Boboiboy bertanya kenapa mereka menolak kebaikan Yaya.

"Terakhir kali, kita bukannya sampai di kelas malah sampai di Australia."

"Aku nyaris diserang laba-laba raksasa."

"Begitu pindah lagi, kita malah ke tengah-tengah hutan Amazon."

Para remaja yang turun terburu dari menara laboratorium Adu Du itu kemudian berpisah. Fang mengubah dirinya menjadi serigala besar dan mengantar Boboiboy kembali ke kelasnya di dalam hutan pinus halaman belakang terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian ia menyusul teman-temannya ke kelas.

Begitu memasuki ruang kelas mungilnya, ia disambut Nenek Foglia tengah duduk di sofa dengan Night yang bermanja-manja di pangkuannya. Sang nenek tersenyum melihat gadis yang berwajah cerah memeluk telur Burung Hantu _Bott_ keemasan.

"Sepertinya kau mendapatkan sebuah hadiah, sayangku."

"Hadiah yang luar biasa, guru! Oh, astaga… Aku masih tak percaya mendapat penghormatan besar seperti ini!"

Nenek Foglia terkekeh kecil sambil meminta muridnya duduk di sebelah dirinya. Betapa polos gadis berambut pendek tersebut. Para peri terbang mendekati gadis kesayangan mereka. Beberapa duduk di atas telur emas yang kokoh sembari menempelkan telinga mereka pada telur yang bersinar redup itu.

"Ohohoh, telur Burung Hantu _Bott_. Dan ia mulai berdetak. Sepertinya tak lama lagi ia akan menetas."

Mata gadis mungil yang memeluk telur itu terbelalak bahagia. "Be-benarkah? Oh, aku tak sabar, O-Octo… Astaga, aku lupa siapa namanya tadi."

"Oh, kau sudah memberinya nama?"

"Ng, sebenarnya Adu Du sudah memberinya nama. Tapi terlalu sulit saya ucapkan. Saya lupa." Sesal sang gadis cilik.

"Heheheh, beri saja ia nama yang mudah kau ucapkan, anakku. Toh, kau yang akan merawatnya nanti."

Boboiboy mengangguk lembut sebelum memulai pelajarannya kembali.

Di dekat tungku perapian, diletakkannya telur emas di antas bantal empuk agar tak menggelinding. Para peri dan Night si kucing hitam menjaganya sambil berbaring santai. Sementara sang gadis tengah menghapal dan memahami segala macam jenis tanaman dan rempah yang begitu asing baginya. Buku-buku yang berjejer di lemari bagai mengalun lagu-lagu masa lampau bercerita bahwa ada banyak yang harus dipelajari. Wangi segar tanaman membuat rumah kaca mungil yang bersinar hangat di malam hari itu menjadi tempat paling nyaman bagi gadis pelayan bertubuh mungil.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu. Malam semakin larut, semakin banyak _halfter_ yang keluar menikmati udara dingin sembari bercengkerama dengan para sahabat mereka.

Bel tanda usai sekolah berdentang. Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas, beberapa berlarian di lorong hingga mendapat teguran dari guru dan teman. Banyak dari mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka. Hanya satu yang langsung melesat menuju halaman belakang di mana hutan pinus berada.

Namun sebelum kaki-kaki kuat sang pemuda serigala jejadian melangkah keluar kastil akademi, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Fang! Tunggu!"

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal berlari mengejar sahabat mereka yang tak sabaran ingin segera bertemu dengan pengantinnya itu. Fang menggeram kesal merasa terganggu.

"Grrrh! Kalian mau apa? Boboiboy sudah menungguku!"

Yaya mendesah, "Ih, kamu ini. Kita juga mau berteman dengannya lebih akrab. Boleh nggak kita ikut kamu menjemputnya?"

"Nggak!"

Tentu saja jawaban kasar yang disertai dengan balik badan dari Fang membuat gadis penyihir Timur Tengah itu kesal. Gopal berusaha menenangkan Yaya sementara Ying berusaha membujuk Fang. " _Haiya_ , ayolah, Fang. Masa kau mau memonopoli dia sendirian? Kau tak ingin dia memiliki teman _wo_?"

"Benar, Fang. Kau masih marah pada kami karena pernah meragukanmu? Kami sudah minta maaf berkali-kali' kan?"

Dengan berat hati Fang menimang-nimang bujukan teman-temannya itu. Akhirnya sang pemuda serigala menyerah juga. Ia mengijinkan para sahabatnya ikut menjemput Boboiboy. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa.

Di dalam gelapnya hutan pinus halaman belakang kastil, Boboiboy tengah berpamitan pada Nenek Foglia dan para sahabat peri yang tinggal di hutan itu. Desiran angin yang dingin meniup lembut rambut hitam pendek sang gadis membuatnya mengeratkan mantel di tubuh agar hangat. Boboiboy melangkah menuju arah kastil akademi yang nampak menjulang tinggi di balik rimbunnya pepohonan pinus yang nyaris menutupi langit. Beberapa peri tak tega membiarkan gadis itu berjalan sendirian melalui hutan yang gelap. Mereka terbang menemani memberikan cahaya dari tubuh mereka yang terang.

Boboiboy tersenyum hangat sembari memeluk telur emas di balik mantelnya agar tak terkena angin dingin. Ia sungguh merasa bagai berjalan dalam mimpi. Suara desiran angin yang meniup dedaunan, gelapnya hutan pinus yang dihias cahaya keperakan rembulan bagai tirai tembus pandang dari tiap celah dedaunan, cahaya peri yang disertai dentingan, menemani sang gadis mengobrol.

"Aku senang sekali bisa belajar banyak. Kalian juga banyak sekali membantuku, terima kasih."

Dentingan menjawab riang. Diikuti dentingan lain bertanya.

"Ah, telur ini. Aku akan merawatnya dengan hati-hati. Entahlah, aku berlum pernah memelihara hewan sebelumnya. Mengingat ini adalah telur yang ajaib, burung hantu yang lahir pastilah istimewa."

Di antara dentingan-dentingan terdengar suara yang lain samar-samar mendekat. Para peri berhenti berdenting begitu mereka melihat siapa yang datang sambil berdebat. Fang bersama teman-temannya.

Pemuda emosian itu masih merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan ketiga temannya. Sementara Yaya dan Ying begitu ingin bisa akrab dengan Boboiboy. Sedangkan Gopal tak peduli asyik mengunyah makanan yang ia bawa di tasnya.

"Boboiboy!" Seru Fang begitu melihat gadis itu keluar dari hutan pinus. Gadis mungil tersebut tertawa kecil melihat Fang melompat dengan gembiranya mendekat, membuat para peri juga tertawa geli melihat sikap sang pemuda bangsawan.

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu hari ini? Apa menyenangkan? Apa Nenek Foglia galak padamu? Apa pelajarannya susah? Atau mudah? Apa-"

Boboiboy tersenyum semakin lebar mendapatkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari seorang pemuda tampan yang menggoyangkan ekornya penuh semangat dan telinganya mengangkat ke atas penuh energi. "Pelajarannya sangat menyenangkan, Fang. Ne-ah, guru sangat baik padaku. Beliau mengajariku segala macam jenis tanaman. Baru sedikit yang kupelajari, tapi aku akan berusaha memahami seluruhnya."

"Wah, kau belajar jenis tanaman? Aku bisa membantumu! Sebagai penyihir, kami harus bisa mengetahui berbagai jenis tanaman untuk membuat ramuan."

Boboiboy senang sekali mendengar tawaran dari Yaya. Gadis dengan tudung itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Ia membuka beberapa lembar dan menunjukkannya pada gadis berambut pendek di sampingnya. "Nah, ini catatanku tadi. Di kelas ramuan aku selalu mencatat dan menggambar tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang ditunjukkan profesor agar lebih hapal bentuknya. Kau boleh pinjam kalau mau."

"Oh, terima kasih banyak, Yaya. Tapi kau pasti membutuhkan buku itu untuk belajar. Aku sudah dipinjamkan buku oleh Nenek Foglia."

"Hmm, aku merasa agak aneh. Kau' kan setengah vampir… setidaknya itu pendapat semua orang setelah mendengar kisah mengenai dirimu yang mendapatkan darah dari ibunya Fang. Tapi kenapa kau mempelajari ramuan? Bukankah itu pekerjaan para penyihir dan peramu?"

Pertanyaan Gopal membuat bocah _Golem_ itu disikut kanan kiri oleh Yaya dan Ying. Boboiboy menunduk bimbang. Ia sendiri sebenarnya meragukan 'apa' sebenarnya dirinya itu. Bahkan ia tak bisa menelan darah seperti layaknya vampir.

Fang langsung bisa membaca kegelisahan kekasihnya. Ia merangkul hangat bahu Boboiboy dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal remeh-temeh begitu. Tak penting apa sebenarnya kau ini. Bagiku yang bahagia akan keberadaanmu, apa pun kau ini, aku merasa sangat bersyukur kau ada di sisiku, Boboiboy."

Kepala yang tertunduk kini mengangkat perlahan dengan senyuman manis menghangatkan hati. Ia benar-benar merasa begitu beruntung bertemu dengan Fang bertahun-tahun silam, yang kemudian membawanya ke dunia penuh misteri dan keajaiban tersebut.

Ketiga teman Fang yang lain turut melemparkan senyuman pada Boboiboy. Dengan cepat ia bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman barunya itu. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan hutan pinus belakang akademi sambil membahas telur ajaib yang diselimuti Boboiboy dengan mantelnya.

"Hei, Boboiboy. Kenapa kau selimuti telur itu dengan mantelmu? Nanti kau kedinginan! Itu hanya sebuah telur. Dia tak akan kedinginan. Lagipula kulitnya yang keras sudah cukup melindunginya!"

Fang mendengus kesal penuh cemburu melihat telur besar yang dibawa pujaan hatinya. Ia tidak bisa menerima Boboiboy merelakan tubuhnya menggigil hanya karena telur itu.

"Tapi kasihan telur ini, Fang. Dengar, ada detak jantung yang sangat kecil dari dalamnya."

Yaya dan Ying mengakui bahwa gadis lembut yang menempelkan telinganya pada kulit telur keemasan itu nampak begitu keibuan. Jelas terlihat bahwa Fang dan Boboiboy bertolak belakang.

Fang berdarah panas dan emosinya cepat sekali naik. Boboiboy begitu penyabar dan lemah lembut. Dua gadis _halfter_ yang saling melirik tak bisa mengerti bagaimana kedua insan tersebut bisa tinggal bersama di bawah atap yang sama. Dan bagaimana Boboiboy bisa menerima Fang yang demikian masih berupa misteri bagi Yaya dan Ying.

Gopal yang masih asyik mengunyah tak memedulikan teman-temannya tengah membahas telur. Ia justru mulai memikirkan menu besok akan lebih nikmat jika memasak telur goreng, telur rebus, atau omelet.

Boboiboy berjalan menuju keluar gerbang bersama para sahabat barunya serta Fang yang tak mau jauh dari samping sang gadis.

Begitu kelima sahabat bersama telur tersebut keluar dari kastil organisasi, Ying dengan lincahnya memberi saran agar mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Yaya dan Gopal turut menyetujui ingin mengajak sahabat baru mereka melihat-lihat daerah perkotaan.

Boboiboy ingin sekali namun ia ragu. Fang bisa langsung menebak, gadis kesayangannya merasa khawatir jika tak mendapat ijin dari Hao dan Elizabeth. Meskipun pemuda berkacamata itu mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu ijin dari kedua orang tuanya, Boboiboy akan merasa tak enak hati.

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Aku bisa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu esok malam sebelum berangkat sekolah."

Yaya dan Ying merasa maklum pada sahabat baru mereka. Gopal agak sedikit kecewa tapi mau tak mau ia menyetujui karena tak ingin terkena hukuman dari ayahnya lagi jika keluyuran sampai telat pulang.

Kembali kelimanya berjalan hingga keluar gerbang kota. Yaya mengayunkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba muncul sapu yang melayang-layang di hadapannya membuat Boboiboy merasa luar biasa takjub. Ying terkekeh geli melihat kepolosan gadis setengah vampir itu.

"Aku seorang penyihir, jadi aku mengendarai sapu ke mana-mana." Tutur Yaya memberi penjelasan.

"Ah, berarti kau juga punya hewan magis sebagai partner?"

Yaya tertawa, "Oh, tidak, tidak… Partner hewan magis hanya untuk para penyihir dan peramu yang sudah senior dan berpengalaman. Sangat sulit menjinakkan hewan magis dan lagi kita harus melatih serta memberi mereka kekuatan magis terlebih dahulu sejak mereka masih kecil."

Boboiboy langsung teringat Night si kucing hitam yang sudah bersama Nenek Foglia sejak ratusan tahun. Hubungan keduanya pasti amat sangat erat. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa semua para _halfter_ dan manusia yang mengenal sang nenek amat sangat menghormatinya. Jelas bahwa ia adalah seorang yang senior di antara para _haflter_.

Ying pulang bersama Yaya yang memboncengnya di bagian belakang sapu. Gopal berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya yang terletak di perbukitan sebelah kastil organisasi. Dan Fang mengubah wujudnya agar gadis pujaannya itu bisa duduk nyaman di punggung selama perjalanan kembali ke rumah.

"Fang, tolong pelan-pelan saja, ya. Aku tak bisa berpegang erat karena membawa telur ini."

"Oke, serahkan padaku." Fang melangkah lembut dengan hati-hati memulai perjalanan pulang menuju kastil Keluarga Lang. Sementara Boboiboy duduk sembari memeluk telur magis berusaha memberinya kehangatan.

Malam berjalan dengan lembutnya ditemani angin dan bintang-bintang yang menari disinari rembulan.

Tak sabar rasanya Boboiboy ingin kembali belajar bersama sang guru di kelasnya yang mungil dan hangat itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan suasana belajar setelah sekian lama ia berhenti sekolah ketika masih kecil dahulu karena kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Banyak sekali yang ingin diketahui gadis mungil itu.

Banyak sekali yang harus ia pelajari untuk mengenal dan memahami lebih dalam dunia kesayangannya itu.

Desiran angin malam membuat kelopak mata Boboiboy memberat.

Sembari memeluk erat telur emas di balik mantel, akhirnya gadis itu tertidur.

Fang tersenyum menyadarinya. Ia semakin hati-hati dalam melangkah.

Tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang putri di bawah naungan sinar rembulan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Saya kembali bersama dongeng fantasi Boboiboy sebagai gadis dengan balutan seragam pelayan yang bertemu Fang, pangeran dengan ras _werewolf_. Bersama teman-teman mereka xD**

 **Akhirnya 5INS tamat. Dan saya bisa melanjutkan Melodi Malam Hari sebagai pemuas hasrat saya pada hal-hal yang berbau fantasi...**

 **Namun tentu saja, mungkin akan ada saatnya saya harus hiatus lagi dikarenakan semester baru sudah mulai.** **Saking lamanya saya tidak _update_ , mungkin teman-teman jadi terpaksa membaca dari awal...**

 **Semoga nantinya tidak mengecewakan teman-teman sekalian.**

 **Kembali saya ingatkan, saya akan hadir di COMIFURO 7 hari Sabtu-Minggu ini di Gedung SMESCO ^^7**

 **Ada _keychain_ Melodi Malam Hari spesial buat kalian yang ingin mengoleksinya ^^**

 **Ditunggu kehadiran teman-teman. Setidaknya saling bertukar sapa ^^**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**


	16. New Friends

**_New Friends_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elizabeth tak sabar berjalan mondar-mandir di depan perapian ruang tengah dalam kastil megah Keluarga Lang. Ingin sekali dirinya mendengar bagaimana pelajaran pertama malaikat kecilnya. Hao duduk sambil menikmati teh hanya bisa menonton istrinya berjalan bagai setrika.

"Aduh, aku tak sabar! Kapan mereka akan kembali!?" Pekik Sang Nyonya dengan girang.

"Elly, kalaupun mereka pulang, kurasa Boboiboy sudah lelah dan harus tidur cepat."

Elizabeth jadi berpikir. Benar apa yang dikatakan suaminya. Boboiboy pasti merasa lelah dan kedinginan setelah kembali dari sekolahnya. "Ah! Aku akan siapkan air panas untuknya mandi nanti jadi ia bisa langsung beristirahat!"

Hao menggeleng kepala melihat istrinya langsung menghilang bagai angin menuju kamar gadis kesayangannya itu untuk mempersiapkan daster, handuk, dan air panas untuk mandi.

Benar saja. Tepat begitu air hangat di bak mandi terisi, telinga tajam Sang Nyonya menegak ketika suara pintu depan terdengar. Tanda kedua remaja kesayangannya telah kembali.

Elizabeth terburu menuruni tangga mendapati Fang yang tengah menutup pintu bersama Boboiboy yang nampak lelah… dengan sebuah telur emas besar dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat datang, sayang! Oh, telur apa itu?"

"Teman Fang yang bernama Adu Du memberikannya padaku. Ia bilang aku boleh merawatnya." Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah lelah sang gadis. Ia memang jelas sekali nampak begitu kehilangan energi karena kegiatan belajar di kelasnya, namun semua orang bisa melihat gadis itu sangat bahagia menjalani segala macam kegiatan yang membuat tenaganya terkuras itu.

Elizabeth tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangannya merangkul Boboiboy dan membimbingnya perlahan menuju kamar sang gadis. "Kau sudah melalui hari yang melelahkan. Nah, mandilah dahulu sebelum tidur. Aku akan siapkan susu hangat untukmu."

Sembari terkantuk-kantuk gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menuruti Sang Nyonya.

Fang tersenyum lebar melihat ibunya menemani Boboiboy menaiki tangga. Hao mendekati anak lelakinya. "Apa dia senang di kelasnya yang baru?"

Fang terkekeh. "Ayah harus lihat sendiri wajah Boboiboy ketika melihat kelasnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia berbicara begitu banyak mengenai kelas baru dan pelajaran barunya ketika aku mengunjunginya di kelas Nenek Foglia. Ia nampak senang sekali."

Hao tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul Fang. "Minumlah teh panas dulu. Kalian pasti kedinginan selama perjalanan pulang. Ngomong-ngomong, ceritakan padaku telur apa yang dibawa Boboiboy itu?" Tutur sang kepala keluarga dengan penasaran.

Air panas membasuh tubuh lelah Boboiboy, membuat gadis yang telah terbalut daster itu mengantuk selepas menikmati susu panas yang disediakan Elizabeth.

Bahkan di tempat tidur, sang gadis enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari telur emas yang ia dapat dari teman barunya.

Elizabeth tersenyum sembari menyelimuti tubuh mungil malaikat kecilnya itu. Belaian sayang mengelus lembut rambut Boboiboy disertai ciuman selamat malam di kening.

"Selamat tidur, sayangku."

Sang Nyonya menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin membangunkan gadis kesayangannya yang tengah terlelap bangun karena gema suara langkah di lorong. Tak lama, ia menemukan suami dan anaknya di ruang tengah menikmati teh panas di depan tungku perapian yang hangat. Sang Nyonya bergabung mendengarkan cerita mengenai gadis kesayangannya yang dilantunkan Fang dengan ceria.

Bagai irama ceria berdenting menghibur Elizabeth. Tak hentinya ia tersenyum mendengar kisah betapa bahagia malaikat kecil tanpa sayapnya itu di kelas dan sekolahnya yang baru.

Bagai irama piano dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar mengiringi dentingannya.

Malam yang dingin, namun hangat terasa di hati Sang Nyonya.

* * *

Esok paginya seperti biasa, nyanyian para burung menikmati embun di luar jendela memanggil sang putri tidur untuk bangun dari ranjangnya yang hangat.

Begitu membuka matanya, Boboiboy menyadari ia masih memeluk telur emas pemberian sahabatnya yang baru ia kenal semalam. Kenangan manis di sekolah malam tadi membuat dirinya tersenyum mengingat.

Ada gelitik yang terasa seperti sinar mentari menari dalam jiwa sang gadis. Ia begitu bahagia untuk bangun dari ranjangnya.

Seragam _maid_ yang menjadi kesayangannya setia tergantung di pintu lemari dengan manis. Begitu Boboiboy telah siap untuk menjalankan aktifitasnya, ia mulai bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan telur tersebut.

"Apa aku bawa saja ke dapur agar aku bisa menjaganya lebih dekat?"

Dengan hati-hati, Boboiboy memeluk telur tersebut dan membawanya ke dapur, di mana tiga ekor tikus gandum tengah menunggunya untuk menyapa dari atas meja.

"Selamat pagi!"

Cicit dengan nada riang menjawab sapaan tersebut. Boboiboy mencari-cari sehelai kain yang kemudian ia letakkan dalam panci besar. Barulah telur ajaib tersebut ia taruh di dalam panci yang berlapis kain agar hangat dan tak menggelinding ke sana kemari.

Begitu jendela dibuka, para sahabat mungil dari taman belakang telah menunggu untuk menyapa gadis kesayangan mereka. Para peri terbang dan menapakkan kaki mereka di atas meja. Para tupai berlompatan penuh rasa penasaran.

Ada telur besar yang belum pernah mereka lihat di situ.

Dentingan penuh pertanyaan mengiringi dari para peri. Para tupai dan tikus mengendus-endus, dan para burung kecil bersiul kagum.

"Semalam, teman Fang yang bernama Adu Du memberikan telur ini padaku…"

Dengan seksama para sahabat mendengar gadis itu bercerita. Mereka langsung menyadari bahwa telur tersebut memang spesial. Dan tentu saja para peri tahu telur tersebut adalah telur Burung Hantu _Bott_ yang magis.

Para peri yang merasakan adanya detak dari dalam telur menari-nari di atasnya dengan riang. Mereka berdenting ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Boboiboy.

"Eh? Bawa telur ini? Ke mana?"

Dentingan menjawab dari para peri sembari menarik-narik celemek putih sang gadis menuju ke halaman belakang.

"Ke taman mawar putih di halaman belakang?"

Meski penuh pertanyaan dalam benaknya, Boboiboy melakukan apa yang para peri sarankan. Ia membawa telur itu dengan hati-hati bersama para sahabatnya menuju ke halaman belakang di mana mawar putih telah tumbuh dengan indah dan bermekaran menghias.

Dentingan kembali terdengar.

"Menaruh telur ini di antara para mawar? Apa tak apa-apa?"

Dentingan-dentingan meyakinkan sang gadis. Akhirnya Boboiboy melakukan hal yang diminta para peri. Ia memilin kain melingkar dan meletakkannya di antara bunga mawar putih. Dengan hati-hati, Boboiboy meletakkan telur tersebut di atas kain yang melindunginya dengan hangat.

Para peri meyakinkan lagi dengan dentingan mereka agar gadis itu tak perlu khawatir. Ia bisa meninggalkan telur itu untuk sementara. Ia bisa melanjutkan kegiatannya sementara telur tersebut berada di antara bunga mawar putih yang melindungi.

Meski agak ragu, Boboiboy memilih untuk memercayai para sahabatnya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari lemari.

Wangi masakan di dapur serta teh panas beraroma mawar menjadi pembuka di dunia penuh keajaiban sang gadis. Para hewan dan peri mengelilingi gadis kesayangan mereka. Membantunya bekerja, mendengarkan kisahnya, menemaninya ke manapun, dan mengiringi nada-nada yang ia lantunkan dengan riang.

Kegiatannya setiap pagi bersama para sahabatnya selalu membuat gadis itu bersyukur datang ke dunia yang belum pernah ia kenal sama sekali. Ia sungguh bahagia dapat mengalami segala keajaiban manis yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa semua orang dan makhluk yang bertemu dengannya menganggap bahwa Boboiboy sendirilah yang merupakan keajaiban untuk mereka.

* * *

Sore mulai berkunjung, sinar matahari telah meninggalkan bumi.

Boboiboy melompat dari pembaringannya. Menyadari ia telah tertidur ketika tengah beristirahat sambil membaca-baca buku dari gurunya yang dibawakan oleh Night, agar malam nanti bisa belajar dengan baik bersama Nenek Foglia setelah bekerja keras sejak pagi.

"Astaga! Aku melupakan telur itu!"

Night yang sudah tertidur turut melompat kaget karena gadis tersebut bergegas turun dari ranjang. Para peri yang menemaninya membaca-baca terbang mengikuti Boboiboy. Mereka berusaha mendahului gadis itu sebelum ia membuka pintu.

Tentu saja gadis itu bingung para sahabat perinya menghalangi di depan pintu sebelum ia membuka kenop. Dentingan dan gelengan kepala meyakinkan Boboiboy agar ia tak perlu khawatir.

"A-apa maksud kalian…? Aku tak perlu mengambil telur itu?"

Dentingan menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Tapi…! Na-nanti telur itu kedinginan dan mati! A-aku-!"

Dentingan kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini mereka membimbing gadis itu keluar kamar menuju halaman belakang dengan lembut. Night melompat turun dengan para tikus gandum yang tadinya duduk-duduk di meja dekat ranjang Boboiboy, mengikuti dari belakang gadis berbusana pelayan yang kebingungan tersebut bersama tupai-tupai yang berlompatan.

Tentu saja begitu sampai di halaman belakang di mana mawar putih tengah mengelilingi telur keemasan yang diberikan Adu Du pada Boboiboy, gadis berambut hitam pendek itu bergegas mendekati.

Sungguh ajaib, telur keemasan kini seakan cerah bersinar. Mawar putih yang melilit dengan batang dan tangkai berduri mereka bagai memberikan kekuatan pada telur tersebut. Seperti ketika Boboiboy mendapatkan tenaganya setelah memakan mawar ajaib tersebut.

Dentingan-dentingan kembali terdengar. Para peri meyakinkan kembali agar gadis itu lebih baik bergegas menyiapkan hidangan untuk keluarga Lang yang akan bangun sebentar lagi.

Boboiboy mengangguk tanpa bisa menghilangkan perasaan takjub bercampur resah. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada telur itu.

* * *

Malam hari disambut cerah ceria oleh Sang Nyonya Vampir yang berbunga-bunga.

"Boboiboy, sayangkuuu! Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak? Ayo, kita makan bersama! Aduh, aku tak sabar mendengar ceritamu!"

Hao menggeleng kepalanya begitu Elizabeth berhambur memeluk gadis kesayangannya sebelum Fang berhasil memeluk Boboiboy terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja pangeran serigala jejadian itu ngambek-ngambek. Tapi masakan yang dihidangkan Boboiboy di atas meja membuat Fang kembali tenang menikmati penuh asmara.

Boboiboy menikmati sarapannya sambil bercerita pada Elizabeth mengenai apa yang ia alami. Terkadang ia sampai lupa menyendok makanannya ke mulut membuat Elizabeth gemas.

"Beliau meminjamkan bukunya padaku! Oh, buku itu luar biasa sekali! Night bisa menyembunyikan barang-barang dalam tubuhnya! Coba lihat ini, nyonya! Sungguh luar biasa!"

Night memerlihatkan apa yang Boboiboy minta untuk menunjukkan keajaiban yang gadis itu alami. Tak habisnya Boboiboy kagum melihat kelebihan yang dimiliki Night. Tentu saja bagi Hao dan Elizabeth yang terbiasa pada hal-hal demikian justru lebih tertarik pada bagaimana gadis itu mengisahkan segalanya dengan rasa kagum. Segala keajaiban yang ia alami diucapkan bagai lantunan lagu merdu penuh fantasi dengan nada ceria.

Tak terasa sebentar lagi Fang dan Boboiboy harus berangkat sekolah. Keduanya bersiap dengan buku pelajaran yang tersusun rapi di dalam tas. Boboiboy nampak berhati-hati membawa sebuah tas lagi di tangannya yang lain.

"Ah, Boboiboy. Sebentar…"

Sebuah pot berukuran tak besar dengan mawar putih tertanam subur dipeluk Elizabeth. Wanita itu memberikannya pada Boboiboy dengan hati-hati.

"Bawalah ini. Kau bisa tanam ini di rumah kecil ruang kelasmu itu. Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa memakannya beberapa untuk mengisi tenaga."

Dengan wajah riang Boboiboy menyambut pot tersebut ke dalam pelukannya. Tak lupa ia memeluk dan memberi ciuman sayang di pipi Sang Nyonya, membuat Elly tersipu bahagia. Fang turut memberikan ciuman sayang di pipi ibunya.

"Oh, nyonya. Kemarin teman-teman Fang mengajakku berkeliling kota dekat kastil akademi. Apakah boleh saya ikut mereka barang sebentar?"

"Tentu saja, sayang! Aku tak sabar mendengar lebih banyak kisah darimu."

Elizabeth merasa begitu hangat melihat kedua malaikatnya berangkat meninggalkan kastil dengan wajah cerah ceria. Hao menghembuskan napas panjang sambil merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Belum pernah hatiku sehangat ini."

Suara lembut sang istri membuat Hao tersenyum. Keduanya memasuki kastil, meninggalkan teras yang dingin karena angin malam.

Cahaya kecil yang bertebaran di langit menari-nari menemani rembulan yang sendiri. Awan beriak-riak mengikuti angin.

Fang dengan riang melangkahkan kaki-kaki serigalanya bersama Boboiboy yang duduk di punggung sembari memeluk erat pot bunga mawar putih.

Cahaya bulan membimbing kedua insan melakukan perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang masuk benteng kota, tak disangka Fang dan Boboiboy di gerbang depan telah berdiri tiga sahabat mereka.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal.

"Haaai! Ayo kita jalan bersama ke sekolah!"

Tak pernah sebelumnya Boboiboy mengalami hal demikian.

Berjalan bersama teman-teman ke sekolah. Sembari mengobrol dan bersendau gurau. Hal kecil yang dihiraukan orang lain, namun sungguh berarti bagi gadis itu.

Yaya mendapati pot dengan mawar putih di pelukan sahabat barunya.

"Apa bunga itu akan kau tanam di rumah kaca kelas?"

Boboiboy mengangguk senang. Ia tak sabar ingin menghias ruang kelas mungil kesayangannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membawa dua buah tas? Apa buku yang kau bawa banyak?"

"Tidak, isinya bukan buku. Aku memasak pai apel tadi. Aku ingin membaginya pada teman-teman di rumah kaca nanti serta guruku."

Mencium wangi sedap dari tas yang dibawa Boboiboy mengundang air liur dalam mulut Gopal mengalir. Yaya menyikut temannya itu, namun ia mengakui memang aroma sedap tersebut membuatnya kembali lapar.

"Apa kalian mau mencobanya? Nanti datanglah ke kelasku saat jam istirahat. Aku akan minta ijin guru."

Ying dan Gopal terhura. Sementara Yaya terkekeh geli melihat wajah Fang yang rupanya tak setuju dengan ajakan Boboiboy itu.

"Ayolah, Fang. Kami juga ingin berteman dengannya." Bisik Yaya.

Fang mendengus kesal. Ia sudah merencanakan akan mengunjungi kekasihnya ketika jam istirahat TANPA gangguan teman-temannya.

Sayang sekali ia lupa bahwa Boboiboy terlalu baik hati untuk mengajak para sahabat barunya.

* * *

Di kelas mungilnya di tengah hutan halaman belakang akademi, Boboiboy berjalan riang menyapa para peri yang telah menunggu gadis kesayangan mereka. Dentingan lembut menyapa menghangatkan hati.

Begitu memasuki kelasnya, Boboiboy menaruh tas dan berjalan mendekati Nenek Foglia yang tersenyum ramah padanya dari depan tungku perapian yang menyala menghangatkan sayap para peri.

Night si kucing tengah asyik mendengkur malas dari sofa menemani majikannya.

"Selamat malam, guru. Apa mau kuseduhkan teh dahulu?"

"Oh, itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Boboiboy."

Seduhan teh panas di atas meja menjadi pembuka yang hangat. Para peri duduk menikmati kue-kue kecil dari toples yang memang disediakan Boboiboy di kelasnya. Ia rajin sekali membawakan kue-kue buatannya untuk disimpan di rumah kaca agar teman-temannya bisa menikmati.

"Kau sudah membaca buku yang kupinjamkan padamu?"

"Sudah, guru. Tapi… aku belum selesai membaca dan memahami semuanya."

"Ohohoho, kalau kau ingin membaca dan memahami seluruh isinya hingga selesai mungkin kau butuh waktu ratusan tahun, sayangku. Memahami hal-hal magis bukanlah hal yang mudah dan dapat diserap dalam waktu yang singkat. Untuk membacanya saja kurasa akan membutuhkan waktu puluhan tahun. Aku menyusunnya sejak aku masih bertubuh muda. Kurasa itu sudah empat, ah mungkin lima atau enam ratus tahun lalu."

Boboiboy terkagum mendengarnya. Matanya bersinar takjub. Ia tak menyangka usia gurunya sudah lebih dari seratus tahun. Usia seratus saja sudah merupakan usia yang sangat banyak bagi gadis polos tersebut.

Para peri begitu geli jika melihat gadis tersebut terkagum pada suatu hal yang sebenarnya normal atau hal yang biasa bagi para makhluk atau _halfter_ dunia magis tersebut. Wajah dan ekspresinya begitu spontan dan jujur tanpa ada dusta.

Sang guru menyondongkan tubuhnya mendekati gadis yang duduk di atas karpet bersama para peri yang menemani. Tangan yang bagai batang pohon tua dengan jemari bagai ranting pohon musim gugur terulur lembut menyentuh pipi Boboiboy.

"Aku senang kau memiliki keinginan untuk memahami dunia yang magis dan baru bagimu ini, Boboiboy. Kebanyakan manusia biasa hanya menerima kulit luar tanpa mau melihat isinya."

Para peri terdiam.

Itulah salah satu alasan mereka begitu menyayangi gadis mungil tersebut.

Ia tak memandang mereka sebagai makhluk aneh dan menjauhi atau justru menangkap mereka.

Entah sudah berapa teman-teman para peri yang ditangkap manusia karena penasaran atau mengagumi sihir. Mereka begitu memuja sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya namun kemudian menyakiti dan merusaknya.

Boboiboy berbeda.

Ia mengagumi mereka. Ia menyayangi mereka layaknya teman, sahabat.

Bahkan para manusia yang seharusnya takut pada keberadaan vampir yang mereka percayai menghisap darah, atau manusia serigala yang mereka percayai begitu kejam dan menakutkan… semua itu tidak ada pada Boboiboy.

Ia ingin mengetahui semua yang ia temui. Ia ingin memahami semua yang ia jumpai.

Para peri merasa gadis itulah yang paling paham akan isi hati mereka.

Gadis yang membuat rumah kaca mungil terpencil yang telah diasingkan, dingin, rusak, dan gelap itu kini bersinar hangat. Boboiboy bagai mengerti para peri membutuhkan kehangatan pada sayap mungil mereka.

Pemahaman sederhana yang tak semua orang miliki itulah yang membuat sang gadis begitu disayang.

Bahkan seorang tetua tertinggi. Nenek Foglia sama sekali tak pernah mengangkat sesiapa pun menjadi muridnya. Bahkan ahli sihir yang telah senior sekalipun.

Namun kini seorang gadis cilik tengah duduk di hadapan sang nenek. Membuka-buka buku karya gurunya yang berukuran besar bersama para sahabatnya yang telah kenyang dan hangat karena kue serta teh panas karya jemari mungil sang gadis.

Tiada akan ada yang percaya bahwa gadis mungil itu kini adalah satu-satunya murid dari seorang Nenek Foglia.

Hanya para peri dan hewan-hewan yang saling bersautan berkirim kisah dari alunan yang dibawa angin yang percaya.

Gadis berdarah manusia yang telah meneguk tetesan darah seorang vampir. Gadis bertubuh mungil yang kesehariannya mengenakan seragam _maid_ yang begitu disukainya. Gadis berambut hitam pendek yang selalu mengalun lagu setiap ia membersihkan kastil bersama para sahabat. Setiap ia memasak sembari ditemani oleh teman-temannya di dapur tua.

Gadis yang begitu disayangi oleh _werewolf_ yang paling berkuasa dan berkharisma, seorang nyonya vampir berdarah biru bangsawan, dan seorang pangeran berdarah campuran dari orang tuanya.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini."

Boboiboy mengangguk setelah membereskan perangkat teh. Ia duduk di atas karpet ditemani para peri yang turut mendengar ajaran Nenek Foglia.

Beliau mengayunkan tangan rentanya membuat lembaran-lembaran buku besar yang tergeletak di hadapan Boboiboy terbuka.

" _Lumièave_ , tumbuhan yang akan kau perlukan ketika kau meramu obat untuk orang-orang sakit."

Dari halaman buku tersebut muncul sulur berwarna putih bersinar merambat ke atas dan muncullah sebuah tanaman dengan bunga yang memiliki kelopak bagai kristal keemasan.

"Tanaman ini bisa kau temukan didalam hutan yang dijaga para peri. Biasa disebut Bunga Kristal karena kelopaknya bagai serpihan kristal."

Seorang peri berdenting sambil mengelilingi tanaman yang muncul dari halaman buku membuat Nenek Foglia tersenyum.

"Itu benar, anakku. Para peri mendapatkan cahaya sebagai tenaga mereka. Baik itu cahaya matahari maupun rembulan. Maka itu tanaman ini dapat membantu para peri yang sakit pula."

Dan tiba-tiba Night mengeong sambil berusaha menangkap tanaman yang tembus pandang di atas buku itu.

"Dan juga menarik perhatian kucing untuk bermain."

Gurauan Nenek Foglia mengundang tawa Boboiboy dan para sahabatnya.

* * *

Jam istirahat adalah jam yang paling ditunggu Fang, Yaya, Gopal, dan Ying. Mereka langsung berhambur menuju hutan halaman belakang yang rimbun.

Teman-teman sekelas yang lain terheran dan penasaran pada keempatnya. Mereka tahu siapa yang begitu ingin ditemui keempat sahabat itu.

Diam-diam mereka mengikuti.

Sebuah rumah kaca mungil yang bersinar hangat di tengah dinginnya hutan pinus di halaman belakang kastil akademi mengundang langkah-langkah Fang dan kawan-kawannya.

Sosok gadis mungil dengan rambut pendek hitam membuka pintu dan menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat.

"Permisiiii!" Seru para remaja yang diundang masuk. Nenek Foglia tersenyum sambil menyeruput teh panas.

"Boboiboy, nampaknya masih ada beberapa orang di luar yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Ajaklah mereka masuk."

Boboiboy dan Fang saling memandang dengan heran. Barulah mereka sadar bahwa teman-teman sekelas Fang yang lain mengikuti dari belakang dan bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon dalam kegelapan malam.

"Masuklah, di luar dingin. Mari minum teh bersama kami!"

Undangan yang disambut agak ragu itu akhirnya membuat kawan-kawan sekelas Fang yang lain melangkah mendekati ruang kelas mungil tersebut.

Boboiboy senang sekali. Belum pernah ia dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang seumuran dengannya.

Fang mulai mengenalkan teman-temannya yang lain satu per satu.

"Ini Deep Amar, dia seorang penyihir sama seperti Yaya. Tapi ia lebih spesial sebagai perapal mantra. Ini Nana dari ras _elf_. Suzy dari ras _mermaid._ Amy dari ras _Siren_. Ini Siti, setengah peri setengah manusia. Dan Iwan dari ras _dwarf_. Dan yang terakhir, sohibku yang memiliki ras vampir, Stanley."

Boboiboy tertawa geli melihat Fang merangkul akrab Stanley yang terkantuk-kantuk sementara Ying protes karena vampir gemuk itu tak hentinya menguap.

"Kami biasa menjulukinya 'Vampir Penidur'." Sambung Ying.

Stanley sendiri ternyata dipaksa oleh teman-temannya mengikuti Fang tadi. Ia lebih memilih tidur di kelas dari pada mengusik urusan temannya. Tapi toh ia tak menyesal. Ruangan mungil yang hangat itu benar-benar membuat nyaman dan mengantuk.

Para remaja itu penasaran apa yang telah dipelajari Boboiboy. Tentu saja gadis itu dengan kepolosan dan kekagumannya akan dunia penuh keajaiban tersebut menceritakan semua yang ia alami dan pelajari. Teman-teman Fang tersenyum mendengarkan. Mereka langsung menyayangi gadis yang amat sangat hangat tersebut.

Nenek Foglia duduk sambil mengelus-elus Night si kucing di pangkuannya, menikmati obrolan para remaja yang membuat Boboiboy terkagum tak henti. Sang nenek membiarkan para remaja itu mengobrol. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka tengah mengulang pelajaran hapalan yang telah lama dilupakan.

Buku Nenek Foglia terbuka di tengah-tengah para remaja yang juga menikmati pai apel itu.

"…Daun dari pohon _Lendronf_ juga bagus untuk para _Siren_ yang terluka pita suaranya. Kami kaum _Siren_ memiliki keunggulan dalam bernyanyi dan suara kami juga bisa menjadi senjata."

Boboiboy terkesima mendengar penjelasan dari Amy. "Senjata? Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Amy tersenyum dan mengalunkan lagu yang luar biasa merdu. Pertama kalinya Boboiboy mendengar suara yang jernih dan selembut angin. Dirinya bagai melayang ringan menari di udara.

Amy berhenti bernyanyi dan tersenyum kembali pada Boboiboy yang masih terkagum. "Kau mungkin pernah mendengar kisah para pelaut yang tergoda akan suara _Siren_ dan kemudian menemukan ajal jika mereka terjerumus dalam godaan suara indah kami. Itulah kekuatan kami yang bisa mengundang semua makhluk mendekat dan menjebak mereka."

"Bu-bukankah itu kisah para _mermaid_?"

Pertanyaan polos Boboiboy mengundang tawa kecil dari Amy dan Suzy.

"Manusia telah keliru mengenai para _Siren_ dan _Mermaid_. Jika _Mermaid_ adalah setengah ikan, kami para _Siren_ adalah setengah burung. Dan nyanyian itu adalah salah satu senjata kami untuk melindungi diri." **(*)**

Sungguh Boboiboy merasa ia bagai seonggok debu kecil di atas kerikil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Gadis mungil itu nampak begitu antusias mendengar kisah dari para kawan sekelas Fang.

Sang Tuan Muda duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan kekasihnya yang dikelilingi kawan-kawan baru, berbagi kisah padanya tanpa ragu.

"Kau nampak menikmati ini, Tuan Muda Fang Lang."

Fang sedikit mendengus kesal pada Nenek Foglia yang sedikit menggodanya. "Aku senang kau mengijinkan teman-temanmu berkenalan dengannya."

"Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi… Boboiboy memang butuh teman. Ia juga pasti kesepian di kelas yang kecil ini."

Sang Nenek terkekeh, tahu bahwa Fang merasa tersindir karena ia pada awalnya tak menyetujui ketika para teman sekelasnya ingin bertemu gadis yang mereka anggap tak ada dahulu.

Tentu saja meski sudah minta maaf, Fang sempat bersikeras menolak permintaan berkawan dengan Boboiboy dari para teman sekelasnya.

Tapi setelah melihat senyuman hangat gadis kesayangannya, Fang menyesal. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya telah egois untuk berkeinginan memiliki Boboiboy seorang diri.

Para peri berdenting mengiringi canda tawa para sahabat baru yang menikmati teh panas serta kue-kue lezat buatan sang gadis. Sampai akhirnya suara dentang bel menunjukkan para murid harus kembali ke kelas mereka.

Boboiboy mengantar kepergian para teman-teman baru keluar rumah kaca mungil kelasnya. Fang sempat ingin tinggal lebih lama beberapa menit di situ namun pada akhirnya bujukan dari gadis pelayan mungil berhasil membuatnya kembali ke kelas.

"Boleh kami mengunjungi kelas ini lagi?" Tanya Yaya pada Tetua Tinggi guru sahabat barunya.

Anggukan dari Nenek Foglia membuat senyuman di wajah Boboiboy melebar.

Pelajaran dimulai kembali setelah jam istirahat selesai. Tak bosannya Boboiboy membuka-buka buku yang luar biasa tebal dan berat karya gurunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Footnote :**

 **(*) Masih ada pemahaman yang berbeda mengenai _Siren_ dan _Mermaid_. Saya mencari info mengenai dua makhluk ini di google, dan menemukan ternyata mereka berbeda jauh namun orang-orang ada yang berpendapat bahwa _Siren_ adalah _Mermaid_.**

 **Pendapat saya kembalikan pada kalian masing-masing ^^ masing-masing orang memiliki pendapat yang berbeda tentunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam hangat teman-teman sekalian ^^**

 **Saya lega sekali bisa update kali ini, semoga semuanya menikmati cerita ini ^^**

 **Saya senang sekali bisa bertemu muka dengan teman-teman yang berkunjung ke booth saya di COMIFURO kemarin!**

 **Tahun lalu, masih bisa saya ingat jelas di OTPcon. Hanya saya dan kawan saya berdua dalam satu booth yang menjual merchandise Boboiboy. Namun kini nyaris ada 5-6 booth yang menjual!**

 **Para fans Bbb bertemu muka dan berkumpul, duduk di pojok ruangan sambil bertukar cerita dan canda. Terima kasih tak terhingga saya ucapkan pada kalian semua.**

 **Kalau bukan karena kawan-kawan pembaca yang memberi semangat melalui review dan komentar mengenai gambar dan fanfic saya, mungkin saya sudah menyerah sejak lama.**

 **Dan spesial untuk Aisya (Aiko13 Todoroki)... Maybe you have no idea how happy I am to received your fanart. Rasanya terharu sekali ingin menangis menerima karya dengan pesan yang kamu tulis dengan tanganmu sendiri, lalu menerima secara langsung. Tangan saya bergetar waktu menerima surat yang kamu sampaikan kemarin. Bibir saya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, terus melengkung lebar meski sudah sampai rumah setiap saya lihat gambar dan suratmu. Terima kasih banyak, sayang. Saya benar-benar senang sekali! Saya simpan gambar dan suratmu dalam folder khusus di rumah ^^**

 **About your drawing. It IS beautiful! Kita masih sama-sama belajar, jadi saya yakin kalau kamu banyak latihan gambarmu akan lebih bagus lagi! ^^ Proporsi dan tarikan garismu sudah amat sangat bagus! Kalau kamu lihat gambar lama saya ketika masih di bangku kuliah mungkin kamu bakal ketawa xD Karena jujur gambar saya dulu amburadul sekali xD**

 **Kita semua masih belajar. Saya masih belajar menggambar dan menulis supaya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dan saya yakin teman-teman yang lain juga tengah belajar di bidang yang sama maupun bidang-bidang lainnya ^^ Good luck for all of us! ^^7**

 **Salam,**

 **Widzilla**

 **PS: Saya nyaris lupa. Untuk teman-teman yang tidak sempat ke COMIFURO kemarin tetapi ingin membeli poster karya saya, kalian bisa cek ke deviantart saya di widzilla. deviantart. com untuk melihat ketersediaan merchandise. Saya membuka pemesanan pengiriman poster dan keychain yang masih tersisa dari COMIFURO kemarin. Kalau ingin bertanya-tanya, silakan kirim e-mail ke widzillax at gmail. com (tulisan 'at' kalian ganti dengan tanda 'a' dilingkar seperti pada alamat e-mail biasa. Kalian pasti paham maksudnya xD). Saya usahakan cepat mereply ^^7**

 **Hanya untuk pengiriman di Indonesia saja. Mohon maaf untuk teman-teman di Malaysia. Saya tak menyangkan ada teman-teman dari Malaysia yang ternyata menikmati karya saja juga ^^**


	17. Ochobot The Magical Owl

_**Ochobot The Magical Owl**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Riuh ramai terdengar begitu bel pulang sekolah berdentang di kastil akademi.

Boboiboy melambaikan tangan pada para sahabat yang menunggui rumah kaca mungil ruang kelas bersama gurunya. Gadis itu berjalan ditemani beberapa peri yang menyinari langkah dalam hutan pinus yang gelap.

Dalam benak Boboiboy ada beberapa pertanyaan mengenai gurunya. Ia merasa bisa menanyakan pada sahabat-sahabat peri yang terbang menemaninya kini.

"Apakah Nenek Foglia kini tinggal di rumah kaca itu bersama kalian?"

Dentingan dan gelengan menjawab membuat Boboiboy sedikit terkejut dan heran.

"Eh? Jadi, di mana Nenek Foglia tinggal?"

Para peri saling memandang. Mereka bahkan tak tahu tempat tinggal Nenek Foglia.

Boboiboy teringat toko bunga yang dahulu ia kunjungi bersama Fang di mana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gurunya. Namun ia juga mengingat jelas toko itu menghilang dengan segera begitu dirinya keluar dan menoleh kembali mencari-cari toko bunga misterius tersebut.

Helaan napas berwarna putih di udara menjadi tanda rasa maklum Boboiboy. "Sungguh dunia yang ajaib."

Para peri mendekati wajah sang gadis, berharap mengerti apa maksud perkataannya. Wajah ragu para peri mengundang senyuman di wajah Boboiboy.

"Aku sungguh menyukai dunia ini."

Kelanjutan kalimat tersebut membuat dentingan riang kembali terdengar dengan wajah ceria para peri.

Dari kejauhan di luar perbatasan hutan pinus, Fang melambaikan tangannya. Ada Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying di belakang sang pemuda.

Boboiboy bergegas mempercepat langkahnya setelah berterima kasih pada para sahabat mungil yang telah menemani dan menerangi jalannya dalam hutan tadi.

"Hari ini kita jalan-jalan sebelum pulang, yuk! Kau sudah ijin?"

Anggukan dari Boboiboy mencerahkan suasana. Langkah-langkah riang mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju keluar kastil akademi.

* * *

Pertokoan dan kedai manis di pinggir jalan. Para makhluk malam yang menikmati dinginnya udara dengan hangat kebersamaan mereka. Senyum sapa serta wangi makanan dan kopi menghangatkan perasaan siapa pun yang melewati jalan batu yang menghias kota bernuansa klasik tersebut.

Sungguh manis.

Yaya dan Ying tersenyum melihat Boboiboy yang merasa takjub tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Gadis itu begitu jujur berekspresi. Fang turut menunjukkan berbagai macam hal dengan semangat.

Gopal dengan lancar menyebutkan segala macam menu yang terkenal di dunia para _halfter_ selama mereka berjalan melewati _cafe_ dan kedai makanan. Wangi makanan yang menggoda mengundang Boboiboy berhenti dan membeli sebuah roti isi daging yang berkulit renyah.

"Hati-hati, sayang. Roti ini baru keluar dari oven, jadi masih panas." Ibu penjual roti dengan ramah memberikan roti tersebut dengan hati-hati pada Boboiboy.

"Ayo, duduk di sana!" Ajak Yaya. Ying melambaikan tangannya memanggil seorang pelayan yang kemudian datang sambil membawa teh panas untuk para remaja yang duduk-duduk di pinggir kedai. "Terima kasih!"

Dinginnya udara tak terasa.

Terlebih ketika Boboiboy menyadari ada kereta kayu dengan segala macam bunga di dalamnya. Sebuah kedai bunga yang wangi. Beberapa peri nampak membantu seorang penyihir yang menjual bunga-bunga cantik tersebut.

"Dia penyihir bunga. Penyihir yang khusus atau spesialis menguasai tanaman bunga." Jelas Yaya yang menyadari pandangan temannya pada penjual bunga di samping mereka.

"Spesialis? Kukira penyihir bisa menguasai berbagai macam hal." Tutur Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja ada yang demikian. Biasanya penyihir senior yang telah belajar selama ratusan tahun. Namun lebih banyak penyihir yang memilih dalam beberapa bidang saja. Ada yang khusus menguasai tanaman obat. Ada yang menguasai ramuan magis. Aku memilih untuk mempelajari ramuan obat dan magis. Karena kedua hal ini biasanya berhubungan erat."

"Kalau kau, apa yang kau pelajari dari Nenek Foglia?" Tanya Ying pada Boboiboy setelah penjelasan Yaya selesai.

"Beliau mengajariku memahami tumbuhan. Mungkin aku akan menjadi peramu."

Fang dan Gopal saling memandang. Begitu pula dengan Yaya dan Ying.

Mereka tahu Boboiboy setengah vampir. Bukan penyihir. Mereka tak berkomentar apa-apa, terlebih karena Boboiboy sendiri masih ragu akan identitasnya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tak membahasnya lebih lanjut.

Namun perjalanan mereka ke daerah pertokoan sihir membuat Boboiboy menjadi begitu bersemangat.

Banyak hal yang ia hanya ketahui dari kisah dan dongeng pembawa tidur.

Burung Hantu, gagak, kelelawar, kodok, kucing hitam, kuali besar, sapu terbang, buku-buku tebal yang melayang-layang, tongkat sihir, berbagai rempah dan ramuan, semua hal-hal yang ia anggap unik ada di situ. Bahkan sepatu khusus untuk para kurcaci. Perangkat keras dan besar untuk para _Golem_ pekerja. Kesemua hal yang dianggap biasa oleh Fang dan kawan-kawannya kini benar-benar membuat Boboiboy terkagum.

"Oh, astaga… Ini luar biasa…!"

Fang dan teman-temannya tersenyum lebar.

Yaya mengajak Boboiboy menuju toko buku. Sebuah toko dengan pintu kayu berkaca yang nampak tua. Papan toko yang terbuat dari kayu tergantung di teralis hitam di samping pintu toko. Begitu pintu terbuka, nampak rak-rak buku menjulang tinggi ke atas langit-langit dan memanjang ke dalam toko dengan ribuan buku di dalamnya.

Beberapa orang tengah membaca dan memilih-milih buku di situ. Yaya dan Ying langsung menuju sebuah rak dan turut memilih-milih. Sementara Gopal nampak tak tertarik pada kegiatan membaca, langsung duduk di sebuah sofa tua di pojok toko dan kemudian mendengkur.

Fang menatap gadis yang masih terkagum di sampingnya, "Ada yang mau kau beli?"

Boboiboy kebingungan ditanya demikian. Ia tak tahu buku apa yang harus ia cari.

"Mungkin lain kali. Aku masih belum tahu harus memilih buku apa."

Akhirnya Fang menemani Boboiboy berjalan menelusuri rak buku yang semakin dalam ke ujung toko.

Keduanya merasa mereka telah berjalan agak lama, bahkan Boboiboy tak tahu sampai mana ujung toko tersebut. Fang yang sudah biasa mengalami hal-hal ajaib demikian tak memedulikannya. Mata sang serigala jejadian hanya berkeliling dengan malas melihat jejeran buku yang tak terhitung.

Suara keluhan di balik rak buku membuat Boboiboy dan Fang penasaran. Keduanya melanjutkan langkah mereka dan menemukan seorang penyihir tua yang kerepotan mengangkat berbagai macam buku tebal di kedua tangannya. Pria tua dengan jubah lebar berwarna ungu kecoklatan gelap tersebut nyaris terjungkal ke belakang jika Boboiboy dan Fang tak cepat menahan punggung sang kakek berjanggut panjang itu.

Buku-buku yang berada di tangan sang penyihir berjatuhan menimbulkan suara benturan keras di lantai kayu toko.

"Oh, op-op-op! Ah, terima kasih anak-anak. Untung kalian di sini." Senyuman dan tatapan hangat di balik kacamata tebal dijawab kembali dengan senyuman dari gadis berambut pendek yang ramah.

"Kakek tak apa-apa? Biar kami bantu." Tawar Boboiboy polos.

Fang dengan cepat menepuk bahu kekasihnya. "Boboiboy, ng… ia penyihir. Ia bisa melakukan segala hal hanya dengan menyihir. Kurasa bantuan kita tak ada gunanya."

Bisikan Fang ternyata didengar oleh kakek penyihir di hadapan mereka.

Justru tawa riang yang keluar dari bibir yang nyaris tersembunyi di balik kumis dan janggut putih tebal nan panjang sang kakek.

"Ooohohohohoh! Tak ada yang tak berguna dari sebuah bantuan meski itu bantuan kecil, anak muda. Bantuan sekecil apa pun asalkan tulus dari hati, dapat menolong jiwa yang membutuhkannya."

Fang menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir, tak menduga bisikannya terdengar.

Boboiboy tersenyum kembali dan membantu mengangkat buku-buku yang terjatuh tadi. Namun ternyata ada beberapa halaman yang lepas ketika buku besar nan tebal itu terjatuh.

"Astaga. Apakah ini bisa diperbaiki?"

Sang kakek mengangkat alis dan memerhatikan buku yang dipegang Boboiboy dengan hati-hati.

"Oooh! Tak masalah, sayangku!"

Ayunan tangan yang tertutupi jubah membuat buku tersebut melayang di udara dan segala halaman yang lepas tersambung kembali. Bahkan buku tersebut tertutup dan masuk dalam rak dengan sendirinya.

Boboiboy kembali merasa kagum meski ia telah melihat hal tersebut sebelumnya.

"Kenapa anda tak menggunakan sihir untuk memasukkan buku-buku ini ke dalam rak? Bukankah lebih mudah?" Tanya Fang.

Sang penyihir mengayunkan kembali tangannya, membuat sebuah kursi kayu mendekat. Tubuh yang tertutupi jubah tersebut duduk dengan letihnya. "Hhh, aku sudah tua. Tenagaku harus kuhemat jika menggunakan sihir. Maklum, meski penyihir, jika tubuhmu sudah tua tetap saja akan terasa sakit." Keluh kakek penyihir sambil memijat-mijat pinggangnya.

"Ijinkan saya membantu anda, kakek penyihir." Tawar Boboiboy kembali sambil memasukkan buku-buku tersebut dalam rak dengan rapi.

"Ooh! Terima kasih banyak, nak! Hmm, kau nampak terbiasa menyusun buku-buku. Kau langsung menyusun sesuai abjadnya tanpa kuberi tahu."

"Saya biasa membereskan rumah. Jadi terkadang tanpa sadar ada kebiasaan yang terus terbawa."

Kakek tersebut tersenyum melihat gadis yang menunduk malu-malu mengakui kebiasaannya.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Boboiboy."

"Panggil saja aku Libros, Kakek Libros!" Ujar sang penyihir dengan riang. "Sebagai hadiah karena kau telah membantuku. Ijinkan aku memberikanmu sebuah buku yang kau butuhkan."

Boboiboy nampak segan. "Oh, ti-tidak perlu, Kakek Libros. Saya benar-benar hanya ingin membantu anda."

Libros terkekeh sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sangat tebal.

"Dan saya benar-benar hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu itu, nak."

Boboiboy terdiam beberapa saat. "Ta-tapi saya sendiri bahkan tak tahu buku apa yang saya inginkan saat ini."

Libros kembali tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Boboiboy. "Akan lebih baik jika kau memilih apa yang kau 'butuhkan'. Bukan yang kau 'inginkan'."

Gadis mungil tersebut terkejut mendengarnya. Ia ingat jelas pernah mendengar pesan tersebut.

Kakek Libros membimbing Boboiboy yang ditemani Fang berdiri di tengah-tengah rak yang menjulang tinggi dengan berbagai buku di dalamnya.

"Sekarang tutup matamu. Dan bayangkan apa yang saat ini kau rasa telah kau miliki."

Boboiboy mengikuti apa yang diminta kakek penyihir tersebut.

"Banyak hal yang telah kita miliki namun kita terkadang tak menyadarinya atau bahkan lupa. Kita lupa telah memiliki kebahagiaan, kehangatan, kesedihan, kemarahan… Kita melupakan itu semua. Sehingga kita hanya fokus pada apa yang kita inginkan."

Boboiboy terdiam.

Dalam benaknya muncul wajah Fang. Nyonya Elizabeth, Tuan Hao, para sahabat hewan dan peri yang senantiasa menemaninya, Nenek Foglia, Tetua Tinggi, teman-teman barunya…

Sang kakek tersenyum melihat sebuah lengkungan manis di bibir Boboiboy.

"Kita memiliki banyak hal, anakku. Kini kita harus tahu apa yang kita butuhkan."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari kejauhan terdengar.

Suara kepakan sayap.

Bukan. Bukan sayap.

Suara kemeresak kertas yang semakin mendekat.

Boboiboy spontan membuka matanya begitu sadar suara tersebut semakin mendekat.

Sebuah buku terbang mengepakkan halaman-halamannya.

"Ooohohohoh! Kau menemukannya, sayangku! Inilah buku yang kau butuhkan!" Ujar Libros riang.

Boboiboy terkagum begitu buku tersebut terjatuh di kedua tangannya yang telah siap menangkap. Tak ia sangka buku tersebut cukup tebal untuk buku yang berukuran kecil. Seperti buku saku.

"Luar biasa! Ini sama seperti ketika aku mencari lampu ditemani Leao!"

Tiba-tiba kekeh riang Libros terhenti. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Leao? Leao Penjaga Pintu Gudang Sihir, maksudmu?"

"Benar, Kakek Libros."

Fang dan Boboiboy saling memandang melihat kakek di hadapan mereka nampak terkagum.

"Astaga… Astaga! Demi Buku Ramalan Merlin! Kau pasti gadis yang luar biasa. Leao tak pernah mengijinkan siapa pun untuk memasuki Gudang Sihir!"

Boboiboy tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya diam penuh pertanyaan di benak sambil memeluk buku pemberlian Libros. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa singa di Gudang Sihir yang dijuluki 'Singa Penggerutu' oleh para peri itu sangat terkenal.

Tak lama suara Yaya dan Ying memanggil-manggil mengakhiri obrolan mereka.

Boboiboy berterima kasih berkali-kali atas buku yang diberikan padanya itu.

Dari balik jendela kaca toko, Kakek Libros mengelus-elus janggut putihnya sambil menghela napas, memerhatikan para remaja yang berjalan meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

"Kurasa aku terlalu lama berada di antara buku. Aku harus keluar menemui para sahabat lamaku."

Senyuman kecil perlahan menghilang dari balik jendela seiring sang pemilik toko buku berbalik tubuh memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi buku dengan rak-raknya yang menjulang tinggi

* * *

Jam loket Fang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Boboiboy terkejut bukan main. Ia merasa telah lama bermain di jam yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk istirahat.

"A-aku harus lekas pulang!"

Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying maklum pada gadis yang belum terbiasa dengan jam tidur para makhluk malam itu. Mereka menyetujui akan bertemu esok hari dan berpisah begitu sampai di gerbang perbatasan kota.

Sebelum Boboiboy menaiki punggung Fang, ia mencoba memasukkan buku pemberian Libros ke dalam tasnya. Sayang, ternyata tak cukup lagi. Hingga gadis itu menyadari ada kantong di balik mantelnya. Akhirnya ia mengantongi buku tersebut dalam mantel agar tak jatuh dalam perjalanan pulang.

Fang yang telah berubah menjadi serigala melangkah penuh hati-hati, membiarkan kekasihnya yang terkantuk-kantuk di atas punggungnya itu akhirnya tertidur.

"Ng, Boboiboy… kau tak perlu bekerja besok pagi. Kau pasti sangat le-"

Suara lembut desiran angin ternyata menjadi lagu pembawa tidur gadis yang kini terlelap di atas punggung pangerannya.

Fang menyunggingkan senyum dan kembali berjalan tanpa ingin mengganggu tidur gadis kesayangannya.

Tentu saja sampai di rumah, Elizabeth terburu menyambut kedua remaja tersayangnya dan dengan penuh sayang membantu Fang membawa Boboiboy ke kamarnya.

"Lihat wajah tidurnya. Lelah, namun ada senyuman yang manis."

Hao dan Fang berdiri di balik daun pintu, menunggu Sang Nyonya mencium kening mengucapkan selamat tidur sebelum meninggalkan kamar Boboiboy.

* * *

Lelah ternyata tak mengganggu jam tidur gadis pelayan yang rajin tersebut.

Pagi di mana biasanya dia harus bekerja, matanya tetap terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya segar bugar menyambut para sahabat di dapur. Ia menyempatkan diri mengunyah setangkai kelopak-kelopak mawar putih untuk mengisi tenaga.

Baju _maid_ kesayangan setia membalit tubuh mungil Boboiboy.

Namun pagi itu ada hal yang tak biasa. Ia menyadari ada yang nyaris ia lupakan sejak kemarin.

"Telur itu!"

Terburu, kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju halaman belakang diikuti para sahabatnya. Tupai-tupai berlompatan, para tikus berlari dengan gesit, dan para peri terbang dengan cepat.

Di tengah taman bunga mawar putih yang ditanam Boboiboy, telur bersinar keemasan dirambati tangkai-tangkai berduri para mawar berwarna suci. Mereka bermekaran indah bagai memberi energi magis untuk telur tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada telur Burung Hantu _Bott_ itu?" Boboiboy panik ingin mengambilnya.

Para peri berdenting meminta gadis itu untuk tenang. Mereka terbang mendekati telur bersulur duri mawar dengan hati-hati. Dentingan-dentingan mereka membuat tangkai-tangkai berduri menyingkir dari telur emas tersebut.

Begitu ajaibnya taman mawar putih yang mengelilingi telur emas nampak patuh pada gadis yang telah merawat mereka. Boboiboy dengan mudah lewat di tengah bunga-bunga mawar yang bergerak memberi jalan pada gadis pelayan itu.

Boboiboy memeluk telur pemberian Adu Du dengan hati-hati. Berharap telur itu tak mati karena ditinggal semalaman di luar.

"Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

Denting jawaban para peri membuat Boboiboy lega. Dentingan kembali terdengar.

"Nama? Ah, Adu Du sempat memberi tahu nama telur ini. Tapi… aku lupa. Nama itu terlalu sulit kuucapkan. Kalau tak salah… Oc… Octo… Oco… Entahlah. Aku sulit mengingatnya…"

Para peri berdenting kembali.

"Nama yang mudah kuucapkan? Hmm, Dia burung hantu jenis _Bott_ … Dan aku hanya bisa mengingat bagian depan nama pemberian Adu Du… Bagaimana kalau… Oc.. Ocho… Ochobot!"

 **Krrrtk…!**

Sebuah suara retak terdengar. Telur dalam pelukan Boboiboy bergerak-gerak membuat gadis itu panik dan kebingungan. Justru para peri berdenting riang bagai menyambut sesuatu.

 **PRAKKKK!**

 **WHUUUUUUSH!**

Sesuatu keluar dari telur yang telah pecah sempurna. Dan langsung melesat keluar mengejutkan Boboiboy hingga jatuh terduduk. "Kyaaaah!"

Suara kepakan sayap di udara terdengar sayup semakin menjauh. Boboiboy terdiam bingung. Perlahan kakinya mencoba berdiri seiring suara kepakan yang tadi menjauh kini semakin mendekat.

Seekor burung hantu mencoba mendarat. Para peri serta merta mendorong tangan Boboiboy untuk memberi burung tersebut landasan.

Boboiboy mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada, mengikuti permintaan para peri.

Kepakan sayap burung hantu semakin pelan hingga akhirnya cakar-cakarnya menggenggam erat tangan Boboiboy. Pada awalnya terasa sakit, namun gadis itu bisa menahannya dan kembali terkagum menatap burung hantu yang baru menetas tersebut.

Bukan berwujud burung hantu kecil. Memang mungil untuk ukurannya. Namun jelas wujudnya telah dewasa sempurna.

Bulu-bulu kuning keemasan , dengan bulu-bulu berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi kedua matanya yang bulat sempurna berwarna biru terang bagai permata _emerald_.

"Ca-cantiknya."

"Terima kasih!"

Boboiboy kembali terkejut. "Ka-kau bisa bicara!?"

"Oh, ya! Tentu saja…! … Eh, sebentar. Bagaimana aku… Hmm?"

Kepala burung tersebut berputar 180 derajat memerhatikan sekelilingnya. "Oooh! Mawar putih! Tentu saja!"

Boboiboy semakin heran. "Si-siapa kau?"

"Eh? Hei, kau telah memberiku nama. Jadi panggillah aku dengan nama panggilan yang kau berikan itu."

Boboiboy terdiam. "O-Ochobot?"

Burung hantu itu mengepakkan sayapnya bahagia, "Terima kasih telah memberiku nama, Boboiboy!"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Tapi kau baru lahir… Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku… lalu… Astaga banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalaku yang tak dapat kuutarakan."

Ochobot tertawa bagai seorang anak yang berhasil mengerjai temannya. "Hei, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dimakan? Aku lapar sekali, Boboiboy."

"Oh, ah, te-tentu saja."

"Tenang. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya sambil menikmati hidangan!"

Ochobot terbang mengepakkan sayapnya di samping Boboiboy. Mereka meninggalkan taman bunga mawar putih dengan para sahabat menuju kastil.

* * *

Tak lama, di dapur mungil belakang kastil Keluarga Lang tercium wangi aroma masakan.

Pai apel dengan teh serta sup krim dan roti. Pesta kecil dengan para sahabat mungil Boboiboy sebagai undangan.

Para tikus berbagi roti sembari duduk di atas serbet di meja. Burung-burung kecil menikmati pai di jendela yang terbuka lebar. Landak dan kelinci menikmati hidangan di luar dapur. Para peri menikmati sup panas yang menghangatkan tubuh mungil mereka.

Sementara Ochobot si burung hantu ajaib dengan lahapnya mematuki pai apel dan roti bergantian.

"Jadi, meski aku ada di dalam telur… bukan berarti aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang ada di luar sana. Kau tak hanya akan menemukan burung hantu biasa di sini. Kami para burung hantu magis membutuhkan tenaga magis pula untuk keluar dari telur."

Boboiboy duduk sambil mengelus Night si kucing hitam di pangkuannya, mendengarkan dengan seksama segala penjelasan Ochobot yang telah menyelesaikan santapan.

"Aku tumbuh dewasa di dalam telur. Dan selalu dikelilingi buku-buku serta benda magis di ruangan Adu Du. Maka itu bisa dibilang aku tahu banyak hal meski dalam telur. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas dan belajar dari buku-buku yang kuserap ilmunya dengan kekuatanku. Sayang, tak ada kekuatan magis yang bisa kuserap untuk menetaskan telurku itu. Untung para peri mengajarkanmu caranya dengan meletakkanku di dekat benda yang berunsur magis. Dan mawar putih itu bisa dibilang sangat kuat! Makanya aku bisa berbicara, berbeda dengan burung hantu magis lain yang tak bisa berbicara!"

"Ma-maksudmu… para burung hantu bisa menyerap segala macam hal meski dari dalam cangkang telur?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Karena cangkang itu adalah pengganti indera kami selama belum menetas. Tapi begitu menetas, cangkang itu akan menjadi cangkang biasa. Aku mulai bisa merasakan adanya energi magis ketika kau memeluk dan menyanyikanku sebuah lagu."

Boboiboy teringat. Saat pertama kali ia memeluk telur Ochobot tiba-tiba benda bulat itu bersinar keemasan.

"Nah, sekarang ijinkan aku jadi hewan magismu! Kau adalah majikanku, Boboiboy!"

"A-aku rasa… aku harus minta ijin pada Nyonya Elizabeth dan Tuan Hao terlebih dahulu."

Ochobot menyetujuinya. Ia rela bersabar menunggu untuk bertemu dengan pemilik kastil tersebut, meminta ijin untuk tinggal bersama Boboiboy.

"Oh, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

Ochobot mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang mengikuti Boboiboy yang bergegas meninggalkan dapur setelah berkemas membersihkan piring dan gelas.

Para peri berdenting membantu gadis pelayan itu membersihkan remah roti di atas meja bersama para tikus yang dengan senang hati menghabisi remah-remah tersebut.

* * *

Di lorong kastil yang sunyi dan besar, Ochobot melihat majikan mungilnya yang dengan rajin bekerja sembari menyenandungkan lagu.

"Kau tak lelah bekerja sendirian di kastil sebesar ini?"

"Tidak juga. Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan tenaga dari mawar putih yang diberikan Nenek Foglia. Apalagi teman-temanku juga membantuku."

Cicit para tikus yang bertengger di pinggir ember serta burung-burung kecil yang memerhatikan sahabat mereka dari jendela kastil yang terbuka menyadarkan Ochobot bahwa gadis itu memang seorang yang bersahabat.

"Boboiboy, kapan aku bisa bertemu keluarga pemilik kastil ini? Siapa sebenarnya pemilik kastil ini? Kenapa kau nampak seperti pembantu di sini." Oceh si burung hantu magis.

Ochobot merasa terlalu sunyi untuk tempat sebesar itu. Selain Boboiboy dan para sahabatnya, tak ada orang lain lagi. Akhirnya Boboiboy mengajak Ochobot si burung hantu ajaib menuju ruang tengah.

Lukisan Sang Tuan Besar dengan istri dan anaknya terpampang dengan megah.

"Ini Tuan Hao dan Nyonya Elizabeth. Itu Tuan Muda Fang anak mereka. Mereka adalah _halfter_. Tuan Hao adalah _werewolf_ dan Nyonya Elizabeth adalah seorang vampir. Fang memiliki darah campuran dari keduanya. Maka dari itu, kita bisa bertemu mereka pada malam hari, Ochobot. Apa kau tak apa-apa menunggu?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Tapi… Apa ada hal yang bisa kulakukan? Membantumu, barangkali?"

Burung hantu bundar tersebut melayang-layang mengepakkan sayapnya mengelilingi Boboiboy. Gadis itu tertawa geli melihat sahabat barunya yang tak bisa diam dan gemar sekali berbicara.

"Sebentar lagi aku mau ke pasar di desa. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ikut!"

Seruan Ochobot nyaris menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Betapa girangnya burung hantu magis yang telah lama terjebak dalam cangkang telur tak bisa keluar itu akhirnya bisa menikmati kehidupan barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yang nebak kalau telur itu adalah Ochobot di chapter lalu, kalian benaaaar! xD**

 **Saya pikir sudah saatnya Ochobot keluar dan tentu saja peran dia sebagai partner Boboiboy tak bisa tergeserkan ^^**

 **Dan kemarin kayaknya ada yang sempat request gambar Melodi Malam Hari' kan? Silakan cek deviantart saya di widzilla. deviantart. com ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^7**


	18. Ochobot's New Day

_**Ochobot's New Day**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai membersihkan beberapa bagian kastil dan menjemur cucian, Boboiboy mengenakan mantel merah _maroon_ kesayangannya dan membawa keranjang serta uang belanja yang ia simpan dalam dompet pemberian Elizabeth. Ochobot tak hentinya terbang berputar-putar di pintu depan tak sabar.

"Ayo cepat, Boboiboy! Ayo!"

Seruan Ochobot menggema sedikit membuat Boboiboy khawatir akan membangunkan penghuni kastil. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir memberi tanda agar burung hantu lincah itu memelankan suaranya.

Ochobot langsung menyadari suaranya terlalu keras. "Ayo, cepat…!" Bisik Ochobot tak sabar membuat Boboiboy tersenyum geli.

Angin dingin memasuki ruangan begitu daun pintu kastil dibuka oleh Boboiboy. Udara pagi hari yang dingin diselimuti kabut tetap saja terasa begitu ajaib bagi gadis berbusana pelayan. Tapi bagi Ochobot, pemandangan dan suasana tersebut begitu luar biasa.

Luar—biasa.

Mata biru bulat Ochobot berbinar.

Warna hijau padang rumput yang dibatasi hutan nun jauh di sana begitu kontras dengan kabut yang menyelimuti di antaranya. Udara dingin menjadi suhu pertama yang dirasakan di antara bulu-bulunya begitu pintu terbuka lebar. Suara cicit burung dalam kesunyian pagi dari kejauhan begitu indah terdengar bagai irama yang menyambutnya.

Boboiboy tersenyum melihat Ochobot yang bertengger di atas pagar gerbang depan kastil yang masih terkunci.

Burung hantu magis tersebut membisu—terkagum menatap pemandangan nyata yang luas di hadapannya.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi tumpangan kita datang."

Derap langkah kuda mendekat seiring Ochobot mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dan bertengger di bahu sahabatnya. Petani dengan kereta jeraminya yang ditarik seekor kuda gagah dengan ramah menyapa gadis tersebut.

"Selamat pagi! Teman barumu, Boboiboy?"

"Iya, pak. Namanya Ochobot."

"Selamat pagi, tuan! Saya Ochobot!"

Sang petani membelalakkan matanya penuh kejutan, "Wow! Kau burung hantu _Bott_ yang bisa bicara ternyata! Pasti kau mendapatkan kekuatan magis yang begitu besar ketika lahir."

Kekaguman sang petani membuat Ochobot bangga. Boboiboy tersenyum geli melihat burung hantu itu membusungkan dadanya.

Kini Boboiboy dan Ochobot duduk di belakang kereta bersama tumpukan jerami yang hangat. Ochobot tak hentinya mengagumi pemandangan padang rumput luas dengan para domba yang berada di balik pagar.

Boboiboy yang duduk sambil mengeratkan mantelnya baru menyadari ada sesuatu di dalam kantong di balik kain hangat tersebut.

"Oh! Aku lupa mengeluarkan buku dari Kakek Libros semalam!"

Ochobot menolehkan kepala dan mengepak kecil kedua sayap, melompat ke samping gadis pemiliknya. Buku saku tebal tiap lembarnya penuh dengan tulisan dan gambar makhluk-makhluk magis.

"Astaga! Ini buku mengenai makhluk-makhluk ajaib beserta catatan penjelasannya!"

Boboiboy terkagum sambil membolak-balik tiap lembarnya.

Vampir, _werewolf_ , _Golem_ , _elf_ , _dwarf_ , peri, _Ent_ , Penyihir Ramu, Penyihir Rapal Mantra, dan masih banyak lagi.

Gadis itu terdiam. Mengingat pesan yang diucapkan Kakek Libros ketika ia memejamkan mata.

 _._

 _"Akan lebih baik jika kau memilih apa yang kau 'butuhkan'. Bukan yang kau 'inginkan'."_

.

Kini dirinya sadar.

Rasa ingin tahu terhadap lingkungan baru membuat dirinya ingin sekali memahami segala sesuatu yang baru baginya. Ia ingin sekali mengenal semua makhluk yang ada di sekelilingnya kini.

Dan ia benar-benar BUTUH buku yang bisa membantu untuk memahami sekitarnya itu.

Boboiboy tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat buku tersebut, membuat Ochobot terheran.

Pelan-pelan keduanya membaca bersama-sama. Selembar demi selembar.

"Ah, wow! Itu seekor pegasus! Aku banyak sekali mendengar kisahnya ketika masih berada di dalam telur dulu! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka satuuu saja! Katanya, suara kepakan sayap pegasus itu bagaikan angin besar dengan gemuruh! Lalu bulu mereka yang putih berkilau bagai perak! Terutama ketika kita melihatnya di malam hari!"

Boboiboy senang sekali ternyata Ochobot tahu mengenai banyak hal makhluk-makhluk yang biasa disebut _halfter_. Ia bagai ensiklopedia berjalan—atau terbang lebih jelasnya.

Ketika Ochobot masih di dalam telur dan berada di antara tumpukan buku-buku magis milik Adu Du, ternyata cangkang telur ajaib yang melindungi Ochobot menyerap segala aura magis yang berada di sekelilingnya untuk bertahan hidup.

Semua buku-buku yang berserakan mengelilingi Ochobot turut terserap ilmunya.

Karena telur tersebut terlalu lama berada di dalam ruangan kecil itu, ia mencari-cari kekuatan magis untuk bertahan. Meski kekuatan itu sekecil apa pun.

Ochobot yang hanya mendapatkan ilmu tanpa melihatnya secara langsung membuat burung hantu bundar tersebut menjadi penasaran luar biasa terhadap dunia di luar cangkang telur.

"La-lalu! Lalu! Aku dengar para _werewolf_ juga bisa menyembunyikan telinga dan ekor mereka jika sedang menyamar menjadi manusia! A-apakah itu benar, Boboiboy!? Konon mereka begitu gagah jika berubah menjadi wujud asli mereka! Kekuatannya sungguh besar!"

Boboiboy terkadang tak sanggup menyembunyikan kekeh gelinya mendengar ocehan burung hantu cerewet yang begitu menggemaskan. Petani pemilik kereta jerami juga tak hentinya tersenyum selama perjalanan mendengar dua sahabat yang duduk di belakang kereta saling bertukar pertanyaan dan kisah mengenai hal-hal yang sebenarnya sudah biasa di dunia penuh keajaiban tersebut. Bahkan burung hantu itu turut memeragakan segala gerakan dengan kedua sayapnya yang sangat ekspresif.

"Satu tebasan bisa menghempas seekor beruang raksasa! **Wham**! Kecepatan mereka berlari bagai angin! **Wusssshhh**! Melesat tajam!"

Tak terasa keduanya mengobrol berbagi kisah hingga mereka sampai di desa. Begitu sampai di pasar, semakin yakinlah Ochobot bahwa majikannya itu memiliki kelebihan yang spesial.

Semua orang mengenalnya dan menyapanya dengan ramah. Tak peduli apa dan siapa. Mereka selalu memberikan senyuman hangat pada Boboiboy.

Seorang penyihir terbang dengan sapunya serta seekor kodok yang dengan malas duduk di atas topi lebarnya. Begitu mendarat, nenek tersebut menyapa gadis yang berlari kecil padanya itu dengan suara parau penuh semangat.

"Selamat pagi, Boboiboy! Ooh, lihat! Kau mendapatkan hewan magis! Burung Hantu _Bott_ , eh? Sungguh menyenangkan!"

"Selamat pagi!" sapaan Ochobot kembali mengejutkan nenek sihir ceria tersebut.

"Demi Mantra Merlin! Dan ia bisa bicaraaa! Ooohohohoh! Kau sudah mengenalkan burung hantu ajaib ini pada Nenek Foglia?"

"Belum, Ibu Ginger. Ia baru saja lahir. Ah, saya mau mencari daun-daun ini di toko anda. Kudengar ada banyak rempah dan bahan ramuan di toko ramuan milik nenek."

Dari jemari Boboiboy, secarik kertas bertuliskan tangan catatan sang gadis menjadi perhatian nenek sihir tersebut. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya agar bisa membaca lebih jelas.

"Oooh! Yaaa, yaaa—! Ada semuanya! Tenang saja, sayangku. Ayo, masuklah!"

Ketukan ujung tangkai sapu di bebatuan anak tangga membukakan pintu sebuah toko tua yang nampak manis di mata Boboiboy. Dentingan bel terdengar begitu daun pintu terbuka lebar.

Kodok dari topi nenek sihir pemilik toko melompat dan bersantai di atas sebuah bola kristal.

Begitu banyak rempah dan bahan ramu dalam toples berjejer di rak-rak toko.

Wangi segar rempah-rempah dihirup dalam-dalam oleh Boboiboy dan Ochobot. "Wanginya—"

Nenek sihir terkekeh geli melihat dua sahabat tersebut sambil mengayunkan tangannya, membuat beberapa toples terbang dan mendarat di atas meja kayu. Dengan teliti dan lihai sang nenek mengukur berat bahan yang Boboiboy butuhkan pada timbangan tua dengan beberapa biji berukuran gram. Kantong-kantong kecil membungkus tiap bahan ramu dengan rapi.

"Nah, Boboiboy. Sudah semuanya! Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, nak?"

"Tidak, nek. Ini sudah semua. Terima kasih banyak!"

Beberapa koin emas diberikan Boboiboy pada nenek sihir pemilik toko.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk gurumu, Boboiboy!"

"Tentu!"

Sambil berjalan menuju toko lain, Ochobot terkagum-kagum melihat banyak sekali hal baru. Tak hentinya ia bertanya dan meminta Boboiboy berhenti pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Boboiboy menyadari bahwa mungkin ia juga seperti itu ketika pertama kali keluar dari kastil sendirian.

"Oh, astaga! Lihat itu, Boboiboy! Wow! Woah…! Ini luar biasa! Oh, waw—! Apa kita bisa lihat ke sana sebentar?"

Boboiboy tertawa kecil tak bisa menolak setiap permintaan Ochobot. Tapi sayang ia tak bisa meninggalkan kastil lebih lama lagi.

"Maaf, Ochobot. Apa boleh kita melihat-lihat di lain waktu? Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kastil terlalu lama."

Bujukan Boboiboy disetujui Ochobot. Toh sayapnya juga sudah mulai lelah dan perut bundarnya mulai lapar. Ia ingin sekali menikmati lagi pai buatan Boboiboy yang disuguhkan pagi tadi.

Gadis berbusana _maid_ mungil bersama sahabat barunya yang bersayap itu berjalan melewati keramaian pasar dengan belanjaan dalam tas yang dibawa Boboiboy.

Angin sejuk di pagi hari membuat semua orang mengeratkan mantel dan jaket, namun perasaan hangat dalam diri Boboiboy membuat pagi yang dingin itu justru begitu indah bagi sang gadis setengah vampir.

Keduanya kembali menumpang pada gerobak jerami yang akan melewati kastil Keluarga Lang.

Namun kali ini dalam perjalanan, Ochobot tidak menanyakan hal-hal magis di dunianya. Tapi ia ingin mengenal sahabat barunya lebih dalam.

"Boboiboy, apa sebenarnya ras-mu? Apa kau vampir? Atau penyihir? Rempah dan daun yang kau beli tadi itu untuk membuat ramuan' kan?"

Sebuah senyuman membuka pembicaraan mereka sebelum jawaban dari Boboiboy terucap.

"Kau benar. Ini untuk meramu. Aku ingin berlatih meramu obat-obatan."

Boboiboy menceritakan segala kisah hidupnya pada Ochobot yang dengan sabar mendengarkan dalam pelukan hangat majikannya itu.

Sedari awal ketika ia bertemu Fang ketika mereka masih kecil, bagaimana ia kehilangan kakeknya, ketika Fang menjemputnya bersama Tuan Hao dan Nyonya Elizabeth, ketika pertama kali ia mendapat 'donasi' tetesan darah dari sang Nyonya yang kemudian mengubah dirinya. Hingga akhirnya bagaimana ia menjadi murid dari Nenek Foglia.

Ochobot tak menggerakkan paruhnya sedikit pun. Kedua lubang telinganya terbuka lebar mendengar kisah yang bagai dongeng tersebut. Ia nyaris tak percaya dirinya telah menyerap kekuatan magis mawar putih yang menjadi 'doa' dari Boboiboy.

"Jadi—kau adalah setengah vampir?"

Boboiboy mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu, Ochobot. Aku tak bisa meminum darah—hanya bisa memakan bunga mawar. Namun aku memiliki kekuatan yang bisa memberikan energi atau menyembuhkan orang lain. Hanya saja aku belum bisa mengendalikannya—maka itu Nenek Foglia membimbingku."

"Jadi kau ini penyihir? Ahli ramu?"

Boboiboy tersenyum lebih lebar dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tak tahu."

"Hmmm. Tak apa! Aku tak peduli kau ini apa! Aku senang memiliki majikan sepertimu, Boboiboy!"

Sungguh berbunga hati sang gadis. Ia memeluk Ochobot lebih erat. "Aku bukan majikanmu, Ochobot. Aku sahabatmu."

Kalimat dari Boboiboy membuat Ochobot turut berbunga.

Ia senang bisa mengenal sahabat barunya, dan ia bahagia Boboiboy mengijinkan dirinya menjadi burung hantu magis sahabatnya.

"Aku bersyukur bahwa dunia di luar cangkang tak sesempit dalam cangkang. Terlebih lagi—aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Boboiboy! Terima kasih telah mengenalkanku pada dunia yang indah ini!"

Boboiboy terdiam.

Ia begitu memahami perasaan Ochobot.

Dirinya juga sangat bersyukur bahwa ia bisa mengenal dunia yang luar biasa itu meski harus mengalami perubahan besar dalam dirinya.

Ia bersyukur ada yang menariknya, membawanya, dan mencintainya.

Ia bersyukur—bahwa Fang-lah orangnya.

"Boboiboy? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Ochobot hanya bisa terheran sambil memiringkan kepalanya mendapat jawaban sebuah gelengan kepala serta senyum malu-malu dari gadis sahabatnya itu

* * *

Sekembalinya di kastil, Boboiboy mengeluarkan segala belanjaan dari tas dan menaruhnya di tempat penyimpanan dibantu para sahabatnya.

Para tikus memanjat hingga ke atas lemari. Membantu Boboiboy mendorong roti yang terbungkus rapi agar tersimpan aman. Gadis ramah itu memberikan remahan berukuran besar untuk mereka sebagai tanda terima kasih. Cicit riang mengiringi para tikus turun dari atas lemari.

Para tupai membantu menggantung umbi-umbian di tiang kayu dapur agar tak berserakan di lantai. Kacang-kacangan yang sengaja dibeli Boboiboy untuk mereka membuat para tupai gembira.

Tak lama wangi sup kacang dari panci membuat Ochobot lupa akan keinginannya memakan pai. Ia berubah pikiran. Dirinya sudah terlalu lapar ketika mencium wangi yang menyelimuti dapur.

Makan siang tiba.

Roti dengan sup panas serta taburan keju terasa nikmat mengenyangkan dan menghangatkan perut.

Dalam cangkang biji kenari, dengan hati-hati Boboiboy menuangkan sup tersebut serta memberi roti yang telah dipotong kecil. Dalam sapu tangan bersih, hidangan berukurn mungil itu dibungkus perlahan-lahan.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Ratu Rozetta."

Beberapa peri membawakan makanan tersebut untuk ratu mereka.

Di taman belakang kasti—di balik bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah—sebuah batang pohon tua berdiri kokoh dengan sebuah kursi mungil tahta sang Ratu para peri.

Ratu Rozetta menarik napas panjang dengan senyuman di wajahnya menerima hidangan yang dibawakan para peri untuknya.

"Gadis itu, mungkin tak sadar. Banyak sekali doa yang mengalir untuknya karena perbuatan-perbuatan kecilnya ini."

Sementara itu di kamar mewah sang pemuda _werewolf_ , pemilik kamar tersebut masih terlelap dengan tirai yang tertutup erat menghalangi sinar mentari masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

Namun wangi masakan yang berasal dari dapur yang terletak di bagian paling belakang kastil ternyata menggelitik penciuman sang pemuda. Hidungnya yang tajam mendengus, telinganya menegak, dan tubuhnya dengan segera turut bangkit.

"Boboiboy!" Seru Fang girang.

Masih dalam balutan piyama tidur, Fang bergegas mengambil mantel tidurnya dan membuka pintu, berlari menuju dapur di mana bidadari mungilnya berada.

Derap langkahnya menggema di lorong kastil. Udara dingin tak mengganggunya sama sekali.

"Boboiboy!"

Gadis pelayan yang sedang mengelus-elus dua tupai sahabatnya di pangkuan terkejut mendapati Fang tiba-tiba melompat masuk dari pintu. Para sahabat kecil Boboiboy turut melompat kaget dan bersembunyi, namun tak lama melongokkan kepala mereka begitu tahu siapa yang datang.

"Astaga, Fang. Aku kaget sekali!"

Boboiboy tak bisa menahan senyum melihat ekor serigala di bokong Fang terkibas cepat. Para peri yang duduk di pinggir jendela turut terkikik geli.

Serta merta sang pemuda berparas tampan itu memeluk kekasihnya. Memberi ciuman di kening, membuat Boboiboy tersenyum lebih lebar dengan rona di wajahnya. Perasaan hangat yang membuat siang yang beku itu menjadi lebih cerah. "Aku mencium wangi yang lezat sekali! Kau baru masak apa?"

"Siapa dia, Boboiboy?"

Fang terkejut melihat seekor burung hantu _Bott_ kuning dengan sepasang bola mata biru yang berbicara padanya.

"Whoa! Burung hantu itu bicara padaku!"

Boboiboy terheran melihat Fang yang melongo kagum melihat Ochobot.

"Kukira… Burung hantu yang berbicara adalah hal biasa di dunia ini. Apa ini adalah sebuah keajaiban?" Tanya Boboiboy polos.

"Burung hantu yang bisa berbicara hanya para burung hantu berusia ratusan tahun dan memiliki kekuatan magis yang besar. Atau burung hantu yang menjadi hewan magis para tetua tinggi! Burung hantu ini nampak baru lahir… Ah, tunggu. Ja-jangan-jangan dia burung hantu dari telur pemberian Adu Du!?"

Boboiboy mengangguk sebagai jawaban setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Fang.

"Hai! Namaku Ochobot!"

Pemuda _werewolf_ tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "'Ochobot'? Kukira Adu Du memberinya nama 'Octavius'?"

Nama yang disebutkan Fang membuat Boboiboy menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Astaga. Itu dia! 'Octavius'! Maafkan aku, Ochobot! Seharusnya namamu 'Octavius'! A-aku susah mengingat dan menyebutkannya. Ja-jadi… aku-!"

Ochobot tertawa lepas hingga tubuh bulatnya bergelundung di atas lantai, sayapnya terkepak-kepak riang. Suara kekanakan burung hantu junior itu membuat Fang tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

Sambil berusaha mengatur tawa, Ochobot menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengepakkan sayap terbang menuju sandaran kursi kayu. Ia hinggap dengan hati-hati dan menghadap pada Boboiboy. "Ahahahaha! Wow! Itu nama yang keren! Tak apa-apa, Boboiboy. Aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama yang bisa kau ucapkan dengan akrab!"

Fang menepuk kepala Boboiboy. Gadis itu nampak menyesal tak bisa mengingat nama yang Adu Du pesankan padanya. "Sudahlah. Adu Du pasti mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Fang—Fang Lang."

"Kau yang ada di lukisan foto di ruang tengah itu! Hai, Fang! Ng… apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan 'Tuan Muda'?"

Fang terkekeh, "Tidak. Tak perlu. Panggil saja 'Fang'!"

Dengan cepat Ochobot akrab dengan sang pemuda. Fang turut duduk di bangku, menikmati hidangan lezat di meja. Makan siang yang amat sangat langka bagi Fang yang biasa bangun di malam hari.

Boboiboy tersenyum lebar melihat Fang mengobrol dengan Ochobot. Jemari sang gadis dengan terampil menyeduh teh pada cangkir-cangkir untuk Fang, Ochobot, serta para sahabatnya yang ikut duduk mengelilingi meja.

Burung hantu yang baru lahir itu sungguh bahagia mendengar segala macam kisah yang hanya bisa didengarnya dari balik cangkang. Dunia yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Suasana cerah ceria di dapur mungil berdinding batu dan kayu, disinari mentari siang yang terhalang awan serta udara mendung Inggris. Semua hal yang begitu Boboiboy sukai.

Mawar putih di halaman belakang mekar indah bagai tersenyum mengetahui bahwa gadis kesayangannya tengah berbahagia.

Gadis yang senantiasa ada dalam doa sang mawar putih.

* * *

Malam itu—ketika jam makan malam tiba—Ochobot kembali memperkenalkan diri pada Hao dan Elizabeth.

Hati Sang Nyonya kembali menari-nari menemukan hal manis nan magis dari gadis kesayangannya. Hao tersenyum melihat istrinya bahkan menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk Ochobot bertengger, ikut makan malam bersama-sama mereka.

Bertambahnya anggota keluarga Lang membuat Elizabeth begitu girang. Ia merasa kastilnya yang dahulu dingin, sunyi, dan kaku kini semakin hangat dan lebih ceria.

"Wooow! Ini luar biasa sekali! Apa ini yang namanya 'ruang makan'? Tak kusangka besar sekali!"

Ruang makan kastil Keluarga Lang memang luar biasa mewah. Membuat siapa pun takjub melihatnya.

Fang yang duduk di samping ayahnya terkekeh geli. Terutama ketika Ochobot dengan lapar mematuk-matuk hidangan yang Boboiboy sajikan di depannya sebelum burung hantu penasaran itu bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

Ochobot tak hentinya penasaran pada Hao dan Elizabeth setelah ia mengenal keduanya sebagai pasangan suami istri— _werewolf_ dan vampir.

Sosok anggun sang Nyonya, uraian rambut yang berwarna biru keperakan serta sinar matanya yang tajam jelas menunjukkan Elizabeth adalah seorang vampir bangsawan. Begitu pula dengan Hao dengan sosok misteriusnya yang gagah.

"Nyonya, apakah benar para vampir meminum darah?"

Elizabeth merasa nostalgia mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Ochobot. Ia menjawab sebagaimana ia pernah menjelaskan penuh sabar segala pertanyaan tersebut dari Boboiboy dahulu. Hao tak segan kembali membuka-buka buku dari rak untuk Ochobot— sama seperti ketika Boboiboy pertama kali datang ke kastil itu.

Teh panas yang disajikan Boboiboy menjadi hidangan bersama kue-kue di atas piring—menemani Keluarga Lang yang menyambut Ochobot dalam keluarga mereka.

Api dalam tungku perapian menghangatkan ruangan.

Hao dan Elizabeth serta Fang banyak sekali menyampaikan kisah dunia baru bagi burung hantu junior itu—hingga Ochobot merasa segala pertanyaannya nyaris habis terjawab semua.

Tiba-tiba Elizabeth menepuk kedua tangannya di depan bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Hari ini' kan hari Sabtu. Jadi, Fang dan Boboiboy libur sekolah! Nah! Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan ke desa di bawah sana? Ada pasar malam yang harus Boboiboy dan Ochobot lihat!"

Boboiboy dan Ochobot saling memandang penuh harap. Keduanya ingin sekali melihat pasar malam itu. Fang sudah tergirang lebih dahulu hingga harus ditenangkan oleh Hao.

"Kita akan berjalan-jalan keluar? Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo, bersiap!" Seru Elizabeth bersemangat sambil memeluk Boboiboy dan Ochobot.

Ochobot membantu Boboiboy menaruh cucian piring di atas lemari dengan hati-hati menggunakan cakar dan paruhnya. Elizabeh turut membantu dengan kekuatannya, mengayunkan tangan dengan gemulai dan membuat segala cucian kini rapi di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Setelah ruang makan dan dapur telah rapi, Boboiboy bersiap di kamarnya—mengenakan baju pemberian Elizabeth dari dalam lemari. Baju yang menghangatkan tubuhnya serta mantel dengan tudung agar udara dingin malam hari tak menusuk kulit.

Begitu pintu depan dibuka, Ochobot langsung menggigil kedinginan. Ia belum terbiasa dengan udara malam hari menggigil meski bulu-bulu telah melindungi tubuhnya. Burung hantu magis yang tadinya dengan lincah terbang di sekeliling Boboiboy pada akhirnya mengubah pikiran. Kepakan sayap-sayap Ochobot semakin pelan dan ia membiarkan Bobiboy menangkap tubuh gemuk penuh bulunya.

"Uuuufh! Whooow! Brrrr…!"

Terkekeh geli, Boboiboy memeluk burung hantu itu dalam mantelnya, membiarkan kepala Ochobot melongok dan bernapas dari balik mantel Boboiboy. Gadis berambut pendek itu juga merasa lebih hangat memeluk Ochobot di balik mantelnya.

"Ochobot empuk sekaliiii~"

"Brrr! Aku tak pernah sangka akan sedingin ini di luar cangkang telur!"

Boboiboy tertawa geli, "Pertama kali aku kemari, aku juga merasakan betapa dinginnya di sini."

Ochobot nampak tertarik bermain-main dengan napasnya yang berwarna putih di udara. Ia begitu girang melihat napas Boboiboy juga memutih. "Ooh! Lihat, Boboiboy! Napasmu juga berwarna putih!"

Fang ikut-ikutan, membuat ketiga sahabat itu kini tertawa-tawa. Elizabeth tersenyum lebar melihat anak-anak kesayangannya yang begitu ceria dan hangat di malam beku itu. "Nah, ayo kita ke gerbang depan!"

Elizabeth membimbing anak-anak tersebut menuju pintu depan—di mana mereka menemukan Hao telah bersiap. Sang Kepala Keluarga mengunci gembok gerbang kastil begitu semua telah bersiap menuju desa tujuan mereka.

"Kami pergi dulu. Selamat beristirahat, teman-teman." Boboiboy memberi ciuman kecil di kepala mungil dua ekor tupai yang sempat mengikutinya hingga bagian depan kastil.

Keduanya berlompatan dengan lincah di pagar tembok dan sampai di lubang pohon sarang mereka untuk beristirahat dan berlindung dari dinginnya malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Permohonan maaf -**

Untuk para pembaca setia tersayang,

Saya ingin meminta maaf akan lamanya update ff yang seharusnya tinggal beberapa chapter ini.

Saya memang sudah merencanakan untuk memecah menjadi tiga _Gate_ untuk fanfiksi Melodi Malam Hari. Ada 20 chapter di tiap _Gate_ -nya. Jadi untuk 2nd _Gate_ ini tinggal 2 chapter lagi setelah ini.

Kenapa jadi 3 _Gate_?

Agar tidak terlalu panjang dalam satu _season_ -nya (anggap saja ada 3 _season_ ). _Gate_ 1, mengenai introduksi perkenalan Boboiboy ke dunia di mana Fang tinggal dan masa lalu Boboiboy serta pertemuannya dengan Fang. _Gate_ 2, perkenalan Boboiboy dengan dunia barunya serta teman-teman yang menjadi sahabatnya. Dari Yaya, Ying, Gopal, teman-teman sekelasnya, hingga Ochobot. _Gate_ 3, konflik penghabisan.

Beberapa pembaca pasti bosan dan merasa ini ff yang terlalu panjang. Saya tak keberatan sama sekali mendapat komentar demikian. Apalagi saya memang lama sekali updatenya. Saya justru berterima kasih kalian sudah mengikutinya hingga sekarang.

Mohon maaf akan keterlambatan update saya yang amat sangat. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan saya rasa bukan hal yang etis dan layak untuk saya sampaikan secara terang-terangan.

Saya amat sangat berterima kasih atas segala dukungan yang kalian tulis di pojok _review_. Benar-benar menjadi penyelamat hidup saya dan selalu memberi energi positif.

Saya sendiri belum tahu kapan akan melanjutkan 3rd _Gate_ karena akhir-akhir ini banyak yang harus saya prioritaskan terlebih dahulu.

Terima kasih banyak atas pengertian kalian.

Salam,

 **Widzilla**


	19. The Dark Side of The Lost Forest

_**The Dark Side of The Lost Forest**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Napas Ochobot tertahan. Ia berdecak takjub hingga nyaris tak bisa bernapas melihat Hao dan Fang berubah menjadi serigala berwarna hitam kelam dengan gagahnya berdiri di bawah sinar rembulan. Burung hantu muda itu terbang mengelilingi Fang yang bangga menunjukkan dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar _werewolf_! Oooh! Lihat! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat langsung! Waaaw! Ooooh! Keren sekali! Wooow! Boboiboy! Lihat! Lihat!"

Tak hentinya Ochobot terkagum hingga Boboiboy harus memeluknya kembali agar kalem. "Ayo, Ochobot."

Fang merendahkan tubuh agar Boboiboy dengan mudah menaiki punggungnya. Sementara Elizabeth telah duduk dengan anggun di atas punggung Hao.

"Ayo, berangkat!" Seru Fang bersemangat.

Tentu saja dalam perjalanan, Ochobot tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

Pemandangan malam hari dari bukit hingga pedalaman hutan pinus yang gelap, namun diselimuti tirai sinar lembut rembulan. Begitu besar bulan yang bersinar terang di langit malam. Bagai mengikuti perjalanan bintang menghias hingga membuat malam itu nampak lebih terang. Angin yang menerpa wajah tak membuat burung hantu junior itu terganggu sama sekali.

Segala pemandangan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat tak ingin dilewatinya meski sedetik pun.

Boboiboy sangat memahami perasaan sahabat barunya. Ia juga tak pernah bisa berhenti mengagumi segala keajaiban luar biasa yang ia alami selama ini. Hingga kini.

Elizabeth tersenyum lebar melihat dua sahabat yang terus-terusan mengagumi langit malam. "Lihatlah anak-anak ini. Bagai malaikat yang baru lahir dengan polosnya." Bisik sang Nyonya.

Hao turut tersenyum sambil berlari menembus hutan pinus.

* * *

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di pinggir desa yang terang keemasan karena cahaya-cahaya lampu dan api dalam lentera.

Napas Hao dan Fang yang baru berlari begitu tebal memutih di udara. Boboiboy menggandeng tangan Fang yang dingin nyaris membeku. Meski pemuda itu sudah terbiasa merasakan tajamnya udara malam setelah berlari, ia sama sekali tak menolak merasakan kehangatan tangan kekasih hatinya.

Pasar yang ramai nan hangat. Wangi masakan tercium semerbak membuat Ochobot dan Boboiboy penasaran makanan apa yang bisa mereka temui di situ. Tapi begitu banyak benda antik dan magis yang mereka ingin lihat juga.

"Boboiboy! A-ada burung hantu _Bott_ lain! Ooh! Lihat itu ada seorang _Goblin_! Woow! _Golem_ itu terlihat perkasa sekali!"

"Astaga, lihat! Bola kristal yang indah! Apa para penyihir juga menggunakan itu untuk meramal seperti di televisi?"

Segala pertanyaan membuat kedua sahabat itu semakin terkagum melihat pasar malam yang ramai dikunjungi para makhluk malam selain manusia. Mereka begitu akrab dan hangat berbaur. Anak-anak bermain bersama. Ada seekor _werewolf_ kecil dengan ekor serigalanya yang mungil menonjol di belakang membuat Boboiboy gemas. Ia berpikir Fang pasti dahulu juga seperti itu.

"Lihat! Daging asap tusuk! Aku mau beli itu!" Ujar sang anak _werewolf_ mungil tadi pada teman manusianya.

"Aku juga ingin beli darah di kedai sebentar!" Ujar teman vampir-nya yang lain lagi.

Ochobot telah melupakan udara dingin yang membuatnya menggigil tadi. Kini ia bertengger bebas di bahu Boboiboy. Paruhnya terlupa tutup. Mata biru terangnya terus terbuka lebar.

"Nah, kalian pergilah jalan-jalan. Kita akan bertemu di sini lagi nanti. Hati-hati jangan sampai tersesat, yah."

Ochobot dan Boboiboy benar-benar bahagia mendengar pesan Hao. Fang tak kalah bahagianya. Ia langsung menarik Boboiboy diikuti Ochobot menuju ke keramaian pasar malam. Kedua remaja muda tersebut berlari riang diikuti kepakan ceria sayap burung hantu magis yang baru pertama kali itu menikmati indahnya dunia.

Elizabeth menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang suami, "Sudah lama kita tak seperti ini."

Hao turut menggenggam hangat tangan istrinya. Ia mengajak Elly menuju kedai kopi untuk beristirahat setelah berlari mengantar keluarganya ke desa tersebut.

* * *

Sungguh banyak hal indah nan ajaib yang ditemukan mereka. Ochobot melihat betapa gagahnya para burung hantu magis yang bertengger di atap-atap rumah. Boboiboy menikmati wanginya bunga-bunga yang mekar di malam hari pada gerobak para penjual bunga. Dan Fang, ia terlalu menikmati dirinya berada di sisi Boboiboy.

Fang tentu tak lagi heran dan kagum pada hal-hal tersebut. Tapi suasana hatinya turut terbawa karena Boboiboy dan Ochobot begitu ekspresif dan membuat Fang ikut tenggelam dalam keceriaan mereka. Hal-hal kecil dan biasa bagi Fang berubah menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa baginya.

Banyak sekali yang menarik perhatian Boboiboy dan Ochobot. Banyak benda-benda unik yang membuat hati mereka tergelitik. Fang berjalan memerhatikan dan menjaga kedua sahabat itu dari belakang.

"Ayo, mari! Mari!" Seorang penyihir tua dengan jubah yang dipenuhi segala macam pernak-pernik memanggil-manggil calon pembeli yang kemudian tertarik melihat-lihat segala benda di atas karpet yang ia gelar di pinggir jalan.

Kesemua benda antik membuat mata Ochobot berbinar serta membuat hati Boboiboy berdegup. Keduanya begitu polos menikmati malam di pasar yang ramai oleh segala makhluk selain manusia.

Dari kedai satu ke yang lainnya. Fang tak hentinya tersenyum lebar melihat polah tingkah Ochobot dan kebahagiaan Boboiboy. Ia tahu kedua sahabat yang berjalan di depannya itu tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal magis, ada saja yang membuat Fang nyengir lebar akan pertanyaan serta komentar spontan Boboiboy dan Ochobot.

"Ah! Lihat! Kelelawar itu berwarna ungu! Apa ada yang seperti itu?"

"Bola kristal itu seperti sedang dikelilingi seekor naga kecil yang tidur menjaganya… Ah! Itu memang naga asli!"

Fang terkekeh setiap menit berjalan dengan Boboiboy dan Ochobot.

"Boboiboy!"

Seruan akrab membuat senyuman semakin lebar menghias wajah manis yang dipanggil.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal berlari kecil dengan beberapa jajanan di tangan mereka.

"Kalian kemari! Aku senang sekali bisa ketemu kau di sini!" Yaya langsung menggenggam akrab tangan Boboiboy diikuti Ying. Gopal sendiri asyik menikmati roti isi selai dan pai apel di kedua tangannya.

Ochobot langsung menyadari ketiga anak yang seumuran dengan majikannya itu adalah teman-teman Boboiboy. Ia terbang rendah dan hinggap dalam pelukan Boboiboy.

"Hai! Aku Ochobot!"

Ketiga sahabat Fang dan Boboiboy terbelalak sampai-sampai Gopal nyaris tersedak.

"BURUNG HANTU ITU BISA BICARA?"

"Wow! Ternyata benar ada burung hantu yang bisa bicara! Di-dia pasti milik penyihir berkekuatan besar!"

"Jangan-jangan ini milik Nenek Foglia, yah?"

"Ini keren sekali! Aku belum pernah melihat secara langsung Burung Hantu _Bott_ yang bisa bicara!"

Yaya terpukau sambil memerhatikan burung hantu gembul dalam pelukan Boboiboy. Sementara gadis berambut pendek tersebut kebingungan.

"Apa ini benar-benar hal yang jarang? Bukankah ada salah satu Dewan Pengurus Kependudukan juga berwujud burung hantu besar yang bisa bicara?" Boboiboy teringat jelas ketika ia dibawa Hao dan Elizabeth mengurus kejelasan jenis ras-nya dalam data kependudukan.

Ying menggeleng, "Itu berbeda, _wo_. Ada ras-ras burung hantu yang memang adalah _halfter_ yang merupakan setengah manusia atau penyihir. Yang ini berbeda! Dia benar-benar burung hantu asli! Murni tanpa campuran apa pun! Namun bisa bicara _ma_!"

Mendengar penjelasan demikian membuat Boboiboy semakin ingin menanyakan pada Nenek Foglia mengenai kelahiran Ochobot.

"Hei, anak-anak!" Elizabeth bersama Hao menghampiri dan menyapa teman-teman Fang. Pasangan suami istri tersebut merasa cukup beristirahat dan kembali menikmati pasar malam.

"Selamat malam!" Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal menyapa balik dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

Boboiboy melihat sebuah kantong bersinar dari balik jubah yang dikenakan Yaya. "Apa itu, Yaya? Indah sekali."

"Oh, ini? Ini Debu Kejora." Yaya mengangkat kantongnya dan membuka, memerlihatkan debu berkilauan bagai pasir berlian. "Gunanya untuk penerangan. Jadi jika kau sebarkan di udara, kau akan bisa melihat debu ini berkilauan menerangi sekelilingmu. Begitu kau tiup, mereka akan hilang."

Yaya mempraktekan dengan menyebar debu tersebut ke udara. Selanjutnya mata Boboiboy dan Ochobot kembali berbinar melihat debu itu berkilauan di sekeliling Yaya, dan kemudian menghilang ketika ditiup.

"Bisa juga kita menggunakan debu ini dalam ramuan. Aku butuh ini untuk berlatih ramu."

Elizabeth bisa melihat jelas wajah Boboiboy yang penasaran. Ia terkekeh kecil begitu Ochobot kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya penuh semangat memohon-mohon agar ia bisa melihat benda-benda magis yang lain. "Kumohon! Bolehkah kami melihat-lihat lagi?"

Hao dan Elly saling memandang tanpa menyembunyikan senyum geli mereka. Anggukan dari Hao membuat anak-anak remaja tersebut bersorak.

Fang berpamitan pada orang tuanya. Sementara Elly mengajak suaminya melihat-lihat _booth_ yang menjual berbagai manik dan perhiasan buatan tangan.

Perjalanan mengelilingi pasar malam ternyata mempertemukan Boboiboy dengan teman-teman sekolahnya yang lain. Amar Deep dan Iwan tengah bermain di sebuah kedai permainan sihir. Amy dan Suzy belanja pernak-pernik. Nana dan Siti melihat pertunjukan para _halfter_ yang menunjukkan kebolehan mereka di sebuah _booth_. Tiba-tiba Ying mendapati Stanley tengah berada di antara kerumunan. Gadis kecil itu berseru memanggil nama temannya namun si vampir pengantuk tersebut nampak antusias menonton apa yang di balik kerumunan.

Ying penasaran, akhirnya mengajak teman-temannya yang lain untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat Stanley membuka matanya lebar melihat tontonan yang ramai itu.

"Ah, sepertinya kita bisa melihatnya dari teras cafe itu." Yaya menunjuk pada sebuah cafe dengan dua lantai. Di atasnya ada teras dengan bangku serta meja untuk menikmati minuman di bawah langit malam. Boboiboy yang memang mulai merasa kedinginan ingin menikmati minuman panas.

Para remaja tersebut akhirnya menuju cafe mungil dan menikmati sajian mereka di teras atas. Hingga akhirnya mereka bisa melihat apa yang ditonton Stanley.

"Wooow! Pertunjukan bela diri sihir!"

Nampak dua orang bertubuh kekar tengah menunjukkan segala gerakan-gerakan silat dengan sajian magis. Sinar yang berkobar bagai api dari tangan mereka menari-nari hingga membentuk ular naga yang terbang dengan gagah.

Boboiboy menikmati coklat panas bersama teman-temannya di teras cafe sembari menonton pertunjukan luar biasa di bawah sana. Tentu saja Ochobot kembali tertakjub-takjub melihat sinar-sinar bagai lampu berlompatan.

Beberapa anak sekolah yang lain turut mereka temui. Dan beberapa dari mereka masih canggung pada Boboiboy—terlebih anak-anak yang cemburu pada gadis yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa di sekolah mereka itu. Namun dengan segera, hangatnya suasana pasar malam membuat mereka akrab. Ada permainan dan hal-hal yang para remaja itu lakukan bersama. Terutama anak-anak yang tadinya berpikiran negatif pada Boboiboy, tak butuh waktu lama mereka kemudian dengan antusias menunjukkan berbagai macam hal-hal baru pada gadis yang bertakjub ria pada keajaiban di dunia kesayangannya itu.

"Ah, apa itu?"

Sebuah panggung mungil penuh bunga berdenting indah di tengah sebuah kedai.

"Oh! Ini harus kau lihat! Para peri bunga akan melakukan orkestra dengan bunga-bunga mereka!"

Kilau indah dari serbuk bunga yang bertebaran membuka tirai panggung. Muncul beberapa peri bunga dengan gaun mereka yang anggun terbuat dari kelopak mahkota bunga serta daun-daun.

Alat musik yang terbuat dari tumbuhan menjadi instrumen mereka. Ochobot dan Boboiboy sampai lupa menutup mulut dan mengedipkan mata mereka yang bersinar takjub karena terpesona pada suara yang dihasilkan alat-alat musik mungil tersebut.

Lagu penutup menjadi akhir konser mungil mereka.

Fang, Boboiboy, dan teman-teman mereka kembali berkeliling.

Kedai-kedai menjual makanan dan minuman panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh para pengunjung.

Sebuah kedai menjual kue-kue kering yang dibungkus plastik dengan manis. Namun sayang tak begitu laku, membuat sang penjual termangu di kedainya. Tentu saja orang-orang lebih banyak memilih makanan yang bisa membuat tubuh mereka tak menggigil di malam itu.

Boboiboy terdiam memerhatikan kue-kue yang nampak lezat itu. Di samping kedai kue-kue, ada kedai lain yang menjual minuman panas dan sangat ramai. Gadis pelayan yang cerdas itu tersenyum menemukan sebuah ide dari kepalanya.

Fang memesan dua cangkir coklat panas dan membawanya ke meja kayu—yang memang disediakan untuk para pengunjung agar bisa menikmati makanan dari kedai-kedai di sekitar situ. "Mana Boboiboy?"

Dari bangkunya, ia sedikit heran mendapati gadis itu tengah membeli kue-kue. Ochobot memiringkan kepalanya penasaran, "Apa dia membeli kue? Bukankah lebih baik meminum minuman panas untuk menghangatkan perut?"

Boboiboy tersenyum dengan memeluk beberapa bungkus kue-kue yang ia beli dari penjual yang memasang senyum kini—senang bahwa ada yang membeli meski hanya seorang gadis mungil.

Teman-teman Fang yang lain turut memesan minuman dan duduk bersama-sama. Boboiboy membuka bungkusan kue-kue manis tesebut, mencelupkan satu ke dalam coklat panas dan memakannya.

Ochobot tertarik mencoba. "Aku mau! Aku mau!"

Fang dan teman-temannya yang lain turut mencoba dan menikmati rasa manis dari kue-kue di mulut mereka. "Mmmm! Rasanya cocok sekali jika dicelup _dark chocolate_!"

"Ini lezat! Aku juga mau beli kue-kue ini! Tolong jaga tempat dudukku!"

"Aku juga titip, Yaya!" Ying berseru sebelum Yaya dan Gopal menuju kios kue yang didatangi Boboiboy tadi. Beberapa teman Fang yang lain ikut membeli setelah mencicipi.

Beberapa orang yang melewati para remaja itu tertarik mencoba kue-kue untuk dicelup dalam coklat panas mereka.

Betapa bahagianya sang penjual kue melayani kedainya yang ramai pembeli.

"Boboiboy, ini dari penjual kue itu untukmu. Ia ingin berterima kasih padamu." Yaya memberikan sebungkus kue pada sahabatnya.

Dari kedai kue, sebuah senyuman lebar nan cerah menghangatkan hati Boboiboy. Ia membalas dengan senyuman yang manis. Fang melihat gadis pujaannya itu dengan perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan jika memandang kekasihnya.

Sebuah perasaan bersinar bagai kunang-kunang dalam hutan yang gelap namun tenang dengan desiran lembut angin.

Gelak tawa dan obrolan memenuhi suasana meja para remaja yang tengah menikmati jajanan mereka.

Mata Boboiboy berkeliling memerhatikan pegunungan serta lembah yang mengelilingi daerah tersebut. Hutan rimbun membatasi tiap-tiap padang rumput. Semua itu bagai lukisan indah dalam buku-buku dongeng. Kabut putih bagai selimut menutupi pandangan nun jauh di sana. Desa kecil tersebut seperti sebuah kumpulan bintang keemasan yang bersinar di luasnya langit malam. Ada beberapa desa kecil yang lain dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Tapi sinar hangat dari rumah para penduduk membuat desa-desa yang lain nampak jelas dari kejauhan.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah juga misterius.

Terutama ketika bola mata cokelat manis Boboiboy terpaku pada sebuah gunung dibalik hutan yang luas dan rimbun. Gunung yang terlihat sangat jauh dari tempat tinggal para _halfter_.

Semakin dalam Boboiboy memerhatikan kejauhan, semakin teredam suara-suara tawa di sekitarnya.

Gunung tersebut bagai terpisah dan dipagari hutan.

Terasingkan dari kehangatan.

Membisu dalam nyanyian angin.

Gunung yang tersentuh cahaya rembulan. Jelas menunjukkan keangkerannya.

Pemandangan mencekam serta udara dingin di gelapnya malam tiba-tiba membuat Boboiboy terkenang sesuatu. Terkenang akan perasaan menggigil ketika melewati Lost Forest.

Boboiboy merasa belum pernah melihat pemandangan pegunungan itu di pagi atau siang hari. Ia yakin tak ada pegunungan yang mencekam itu sebelumnya.

Terangnya rembulan yang berada di balik pegunungan, menimbulkan siluet tajam pohon dan bebatuan. Menjelaskan bagaimana pemandangan mengerikan itu tak nampak di pagi hari karena tertutup kabut tebal. Sinar rembulan-lah yang menampakkan pemandangan tersembunyi itu.

Sejak kedatangannya ke dunia penuh keajaiban tersebut, Boboiboy mulai merasa bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya bukanlah kebetulan belaka.

Dan perasaan yang hadir pada dirinya kini bukanlah perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Ia yakin ada sesuatu di gunung tersebut.

Pandangannya kembali pada coklat panas dalam cangkir yang digenggam dengan kedua tangan Boboiboy.

Suara tawa dan obrolan kawan-kawan kembali memenuhi suasana dan telinga Boboiboy. "Ng, teman-teman, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Gopal menghentikan kunyahan di mulut dan menelannya, "Tentu saja! Tanyakan apapun yang kau mau! Aku pasti bisa menjawabnya!"

"Kecuali pertanyaan mata pelajaran ramu dan mantra. Gopal bisa terkencing-kencing tak bisa menjawab." Ledek Ying

Riuh tawa anak-anak membuat Golem tambun itu tersipu sambil nyengir.

"Sebenarnya… aku penasaran soal gunung di sana itu."

Fang dan semua kawannya terdiam menyadari gunung mana yang ditunjuk Boboiboy.

Diamnya para sahabat membuat Boboiboy semakin yakin bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada gunung tersebut.

.

"Itu gunung terlarang, Boboiboy."

.

Gadis setengah vampir itu terdiam mendengar nada serius dari kalimat Yaya.

"Kau tahu soal Lost Forest' kan?"

Boboiboy mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

"Pegunungan yang kau tunjuk tadi itu dikelilingi oleh Lost Forest. Pegunungan itu memiliki kekuatan jahat. Konon kisah jaman dahulu mengatakan bahwa pegunungan itu adalah bekas tempat tinggal para manusia yang menginginkan kekuatan para _halfter_ dengan cara menggunakan sihir jahat yang terlarang bagi kaum penyihir itu sendiri."

Di antara ramainya pasar, para remaja yang duduk mengelilingi meja justru berbincang dengan bisikan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka.

"Untuk melindungi para penduduk dari pengaruh sihir jahat, para tetua membangun 'dinding' magis melalui hutan Lost Forest. Seperti yang kau tahu bahwa kita bisa menggunakan hutan itu untuk pergi ke manapun kita mau. Hutan Lost Forest juga adalah dinding pembatas yang menghalangi para ras manusia agar tak menemukan dunia para _halfter_ ini. Karena banyak sekali manusia yang memiliki keingintahuan besar terhadap para _halfter_ namun justru memburu bahkan merusak kedamaian kita."

Semua teman Fang diam—membiarkan Boboiboy menyimak. Gadis itu paham benar akan kekhawatiran sahabat-sahabat _halfter-_ nya akan keserakahan manusia yang ingin tahu pada hal-hal yang bisa membuat mereka untung.

Boboiboy pernah mengalaminya sendiri dan masih jelas mengingatnya. Bagaimana ia ketakutan luar biasa dikejar para lintah darat yang haus akan kekayaan.

"Seperti ketika kau kembali ke rumahmu melalui Lost Forest—kau ingat bagaimana rumitnya meminta ijin dari kementrian' kan? Maka itu aku mencuri gelang _Brouillard_ agar bisa keluar masuk Lost Forest dengan aman tanpa melewati Gerbang Kabut yang dijaga para tetua untuk menemuimu."

Boboiboy terkejut dan tersipu mendengar pengorbanan luar biasa Fang yang ternyata mencuri gelang penting dari kementrian hanya demi menemui dirinya. Teman-teman Fang terkekeh mendengar pengakuan sang _werewolf_ muda.

"Gerbang Kabut adalah gerbang yang langsung membawa kita ke tengah-tengah Lost Forest. Karena jika kita sembarangan melalui pagar hutan Lost Forest—dipastikan kita bisa tersesat tanpa gelang _Brouillard_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh para tetua. Dan tentu saja kita harus memiliki tujuan ke mana kita ingin pergi—dengan cara membayangkan tempat tujuan kita."

Boboiboy kembali teringat ketika Hao dan Elizabeth membimbing dalam perjalanan di tengah Lost Forest—mereka meminta Boboiboy membayangkan jelas rumah Atoknya.

Yaya mengangkat suara menggantikan Fang, "Lost Forest adalah hutan yang ajaib, mistis, dan penuh sihir. Kau tak bisa menilai ada sihir yang baik atau jahat di dalam sana. Semuanya abu-abu. Hanya pegunungan yang dikelilinginya saja yang memiliki kekuatan jahat. Lost Forest itu bagai membatasi kekuatan jahat dan baik."

Semakin pelannya suara Yaya membuat Boboiboy semakin yakin bahwa pembicaraan mereka sebenarnya adalah pembicaraan yang seharusnya tak mereka ucapkan. Namun teman-teman sekolah Boboiboy membiarkan gadis itu mengetahui hal-hal yang memang seharusnya ia ketahui.

"Konon Lost Forest dahulu itu adalah sebuah padang rumput biasa—namun terjadi perang antara manusia dan para _halfter_. Korban jiwa dari kedua belah pihak tak terhitung. Mereka bergelimpangan—mayat-mayatnya memagari pegunungan di mana dahulu para manusia jahat bersembunyi."

Boboiboy merasa tak enak untuk memotong penjelasan Yaya. Tapi ia sungguh penasaran. "Pe-perang antara manusia dan _halfter_?"

"Ya. Pada jaman dahulu—ras manusia dan _halfter_ tidak ada keharmonisan sama sekali. Memang ada yang hidup berdampingan, tapi kau bisa menghitungnya dengan jari. Saat itu Organisasi Night Gaze belum ada. Perang besar-besaran terjadi berkat kebencian di kedua belah pihak. Saling menghina hingga membunuh. Masing-masing pihak menghalalkan segala cara untuk menumpahkan darah pihak yang lain."

Boboiboy merinding mendengar permusuhan dalam sejarah yang dikisahkan Yaya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi—Perang usai namun meninggalkan korban jiwa yang tak terhitung. Para manusia dan _halfter_ yang sejak awal hidup saling menghormati hanya bisa bersedih melihat hasil dari permusuhan kedua belah pihak. Mereka merasa tak akan cukup tanah digali untuk mengubur para korban. Akhirnya kedua belah pihak memutuskan untuk mengubah mereka menjadi hutan yang membatasi pegunungan berkekuatan jahat. Para manusia mengumpulkan benih pohon pinus dan menyebarkannya di sepanjang mayat yang berserakan. Para penyihir dan _halfter_ lain mengumpulkan tenaga—untuk mengubah mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan itu menjadi pohon-pohon yang kini menjadi hutan lebat memagari pegunungan dengan padang rumput yang kau lihat tadi."

Boboiboy dan Ochobot saling berpelukan erat. Keduanya tak percaya mendengar kisah horor sejarah Lost Forest. Pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi nun jauh di sana ternyata dahulunya adalah mayat korban perang kebencian terhadap ras yang menjadi lawan mereka. Itulah sebabnya Boboiboy sempat menyadari adanya bayang-bayang hitam yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

.

 _Roh-roh para pepohonan._

 _Pepohonan yang dahulunya adalah makhluk yang berjalan di atas bumi._

 _Mereka berkeliaran di dalam hutan yang diselimuti kabut._

 _Memerhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan di tengahnya._

.

"Kita bisa menggunakan Lost Forest sebagai portal karena di dalam sana ada jiwa-jiwa yang kemudian membentuk sebuah 'keinginan' untuk pergi."

Boboiboy mengrenyitkan alis tak bisa memahami apa yang Fang maksud.

"Jadi begini—para korban perang itu adalah orang-orang yang sangat menginginkan kematian dari pihak yang mereka lawan' kan? Mereka tak menyadari bahwa kita butuh sesama untuk hidup berdampingan. Mereka tak peduli pada 'kebutuhan' dan mereka dibutakan oleh 'keinginan' semata."

.

 _Keinginan dan kebutuhan._

 _Dua hal yang sering muncul sejak pertama kali dunia itu dikenal…_

.

"Dengan 'keinginan' yang begitu besar hingga dibawa mati, membuat para roh tersebut hanya bisa merasakan haus akan keinginan yang tak terpenuhi. Roh-roh yang terjebak tersebut SANGAT INGIN untuk keluar dari hutan, namun terpenjara oleh kekuatan magis para tetua yang mengunci mereka. Roh-roh yang bergentayangan serta kekuatan magis para tetua lama-lama membaur menjadi satu dalam hutan itu. 'Keinginan' untuk keluar itulah yang kemudian membuat sebuah kekuatan magis terbentuk. Kita harus jelas membayangkan di kepala apa sebenarnya 'tujuan' kita agar bisa keluar dari situ."

Roh-roh hutan yang tersesat abadi di dalam hutan Lost Forest sana memiliki keinginan begitu besar untuk keluar.

Keinginan yang kemudian menyatu dengan kekuatan magis.

Arwah mereka terkunci, namun keinginan itu terus keluar hingga membentuk kekuatan yang menembus dimensi untuk keluar dari hutan.

Gerbang Kabut dibangun di dalam kastil organisasi agar orang-orang tak sembarangan menggunakan gerbang tersebut dan tersesat di hutan—hilang—tertelan hutan bersama para arwah.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang nekat memasuki perbatasan hutan tanpa melalui Gerbang Kabut dan tanpa mengenakan gelang khusus?"

"Sudah ada beberapa manusia dan _haflter_ yang nekat, Boboiboy. Dan mereka tak pernah kembali. Jiwa mereka turut tertelan dan bergentayangan bersama roh-roh hutan yang lain."

Ochobot semakin memasukkan tubuh bundarnya ke dalam mantel Boboiboy. Ia menggigil ketakutan—tak berani mendengar lebih lanjut.

Amy dan Suzy celingukan melihat sekeliling mereka. "Teman-teman, kurasa lebih baik kita bicarakan hal seperti ini lain waktu saja di sekolah. Aku khawatir kalau ada yang menangkap basah kita tengah membicarakan hal ini."

Boboiboy menyetujui saran Suzy. Ia yakin sejarah kelam tersebut hendaknya tak dibicarakan di umum. Terlebih masih berbekas rasa sedih para penduduk yang hidup dikelilingi hutan peninggalan perang hasil kebencian antar ras—meski itu sudah ratusan atau ribuan tahun yang lalu.

"Tenang, Boboiboy. Kami akan ceritakan banyak hal padamu agar kau tahu banyak tentang dunia ini." Beberapa teman baru gadis pelayan itu berbisik meyakinkan teman mereka.

Keberadaan Boboiboy di tengah para ras yang berbeda tentu saja menimbulkan pendapat baru.

Gadis yang lahir sebagai manusia namun mendapat donor dari ras lain. Ia memiliki darah campuran yang bukan dihasilkan murni persilangan dua ras.

Ia bukti bahwa dua ras bisa bersatu dan saling menyayangi.

Gadis yang tinggal di kastil Keluarga Lang dan bekerja di sana dengan bahagianya.

Gadis yang membawa kehangatan dan kedamaian pada mereka yang mengenalnya.

Tak terasa, pasar malam mulai selesai ditutup dengan kembang api kecil di alun-alun. Para manusia dan _halfter_ mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk beristirahat.

Para sahabat dan teman-teman baru Boboiboy turut melambaikan tangan mereka pada gadis pelayan tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, yah!"

"Selamat beristirahat!"

Elly dan Hao melambaikan tangan mereka memanggil Fang dan Boboiboy.

Dengan tangan terbuka, sang Nyonya menyambut para remaja kesayangannya dan memeluk erat mereka. Elizabeth mengusap hangat pipi merah Boboiboy yang dingin.

Ochobot terbang dan kembali hinggal di bahu gadis pemiliknya. Burung hantu muda itu tak sabar ingin melihat lagi bagaimana Hao dan Fang berubah menjadi serigala. Tak habisnya ia takjub.

"Kalian senang?"

"Senang sekali!"

Elizabeth tersenyum lebar. Ia yakin akan mimpi indah setelah melihat wajah-wajah puas para malaikat kecilnya itu.

Para Keluarga Lang kembali menuju kastil mereka yang hangat. Mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah dengan jiwa mereka yang butuh akan kedamaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai, hai ^^ Senangnya bisa update xD Semoga menghibur semuanya ^^

Ada pertanyaan " **Kenapa banyak sekali pembahasan mengenai 'kebutuhan' dan 'keinginan'?** "

Saya jelaskan semampu saya ^^

Dunia fantasi yang ditinggali Fang dan didatangi Boboiboy adalah dunia yang damai. Tak ada yang serakah untuk mengambil lahan dari ras yang lain. Manusia dan _halfter_ saling berdampingan.

Menurut saya, ada hal yang membuat kedamaian bisa berlangsung. Yaitu dengan saling menghormati. Dan paham akan arti **kebutuhan _._**

Apa maksudnya?

Keinginan dan kebutuhan sangat jauh berbeda, namun dekat.

Jika kita mengikuti keinginan kita, bisa jadi hati kita berubah menjadi serakah dan tak pernah tahu batas cukup.

 _"Aku ingin makan mie, aku ingin punya mainan, ingin punya komik, ingin punya buku milik teman, ingin ini-itu- banyak sekaliii..."_

And so, kapan kita tahu bahwa ada kata 'cukup'?

Sedangkan ketika kita tahu 'kebutuhan' kita, maka setelah terpenuhi pada akhirnya kita sudah merasa cukup.

 _"Aku butuh pensil dan bolpoin untuk sekolah nanti."_ Setelah kamu beli, maka sudah cukuplah kebutuhanmu.

Apa bedanya dengan _"Aku ingin pensil dan bolpoin untuk sekolah nanti."_?

Maka ketika kamu beli pensil dan bolpoin, kamu tak tahu apakah beli satu saja sudah cukup atau belum. Kalau melihat bolpoin yang lucu maka akan beli lagi lagi dan lagi.

Tapi ketika kamu merasa _"Ah, kebutuhan saya sudah terpenuhi."_ Maka cukuplah apa yang kamu butuhkan.

.

 **'Ketika kebutuhanmu terpenuhi, maka terpenuhilah keinginanmu.'**

.

Kita butuh beli bolpoin, otomatis kita memang ingin sebuah bolpoin' kan? Dengan terpenuhinya kebutuhan kita, maka apa yang kita inginkan sudah terkabul.

Maka itu di dunia fantasi yang ditinggali Boboiboy, para penduduknya paham betul arti 'kebutuhan'.

Ketika mereka membutuhkan sesuatu dan sudah terpenuhi maka tak ada keserakahan dalam diri mereka untuk menginginkan apa yang dimiliki orang lain.

 **Kebutuhan** dan **keinginan**. Terdengar sederhana, tapi cukup berbeda, bukan?

Semoga kalian juga bisa memahaminya ^^

.

.

.

Salam,

 **Widzilla**


	20. A Morning with A Story

_**A Morning with A Story**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari menampakkan wujudnya di angkasa meski tirai kabut tak pernah absen untuk meneduhkan tanah Inggris yang dingin. Cicit burung dan para tupai menggema di angkasa mencerahkan padang rumput sunyi yang berselimut kabut tebal.

Gema mungil para hewan pagi sampai hingga di kastil Keluarga Lang. Kastil megah yang damai—karena para penghuninya beristirahat di pagi hari.

Kecuali seorang gadis yang senantiasa bangun dengan rajin pada jam yang sama.

Suara ketukan terdengar memanggil di sebuah kaca jendela. Gadis mungil yang masih dibalut daster tidurnya merenggangkan tubuh dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia membuka jendela menyambut dua ekor burung kecil yang membangunkan sahabat mereka. Boboiboy membiarkan udara segar masuk ke dalam kamar meski mengundang protes dari burung hantu bundar yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal.

"Uuuh—Boboiboy, dingin sekaliii."

Boboiboy tertawa geli melihat Ochobot enggan mengepakkan sayap bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Kebahagiaannya berkeliling di pasar semalam bersama keluarga Lang dan teman-teman bagai sebuah kisah terindah bagi Boboiboy. Ia merasa dirinya menari bersama angin dan bintang di malam hari. Bagai sebuah mimpi.

Gadis itu bersumpah tak akan melupakannya. Segala kerlap-kerlip indah memori manis yang mengajaknya melangkah di antara cahaya hangat penuh kebahagiaan di pasar malam.

"Seperti mimpi saja."

Suara dentingan mendekat dan menyapa. Peri bunga sahabat Boboiboy berdiri di pinggir jendela.

"Selamat pagi. Baru saja aku akan berganti baju."

Bersama dua ekor burung kecil, peri bunga duduk dengan sabar di pinggir jendela. Dentingan kembali terdengar—mengingatkan Boboiboy untuk mengisi tenaganya dahulu dengan bunga mawar putih.

"Ah, hampir aku terlupa."

Mawar putih di dekat jendela merekahkan mahkotanya seakan memanggil dan mengundang Boboiboy untuk menikmati mereka sebagai tenaga gadis itu.

Ochobot yang mulai keluar dari persembunyian hangatnya mendapati Boboiboy tengah mengunyah beberapa kelopak mawar putih.

"A-apa itu bisa dimakan? Apa rasanya enak?"

Ochobot memang pernah diceritakan oleh Boboiboy mengenai kondisi tubuh dan sejarah bagaimana gadis itu bisa sampai di dunia magis tersebut. Tapi tentu saja dengan melihat secara langsung bagaimana gadis setengah vampir itu memakan bunga membuat Ochobot tak bisa menahan pertanyaan dan rasa penasarannya.

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau coba?"

Ochobot memiringkan kepalanya bimbang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memakannya…

Peri bunga terkekeh mengeluarkan dentingan manis. Ia menyampaikan bahwa mawar putih hanya bereaksi pada orang yang dipilihnya—yaitu Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu… apa tak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku?"

Anggukan si peri kecil menjawab.

"Tapi bolehkah aku mencobanya satu kelopak saja?"

Peri kecil mengangkat bahu. Dan Ochobot pun meminta Boboiboy memetikkan sebuah kelopak untuknya.

"Nyam… nyam… uh—pahit."

"Hihihi, berarti memang akan terasa berbeda di mulut orang lain." Boboiboy mengelus kepala bundar Ochobot.

Burung hantu magis yang sedikit kecewa itu dengan cepat memasang wajah ceria begitu para peri mengatakan dengan bahasa dentingan mereka bahwa para sahabat telah menunggu Boboiboy di dapur kesayangannya.

Itu berarti Ochobot bisa mengisi perutnya yang lapar dengan santapan lezat buatan tangan Boboiboy.

* * *

Usai cuci muka dan berganti baju, gadis pelayan itu menuruni tangga bersama sahabat-sahabat bersayapnya.

Langkah kaki kecil menggema. Melodi pagi yang senantiasa terdengar sejak seorang gadis pelayan tinggal di kastil megah tersebut.

Kunjungan ke dapur antik menjadi rutinitas yang tak pernah bosan bagi si pelayan mungil. Terutama ketika ia membuka jendela dapur dan mendapat sambutan ceria.

"Selamat pagi!"

Saat Boboiboy tak ada kegiatan sekolah pada malam hari adalah hal yang paling disukai para sahabat di kebun belakang—karena itu artinya ia bisa lebih lama bersama mereka di pagi hari.

Sapaan ceria disambut para sahabat yang membalasnya dengan suara manis mereka. Cicit tikus gandum serta para burung kecil dari jendela, dan dentingan para peri bagai melodi dalam dapur. Boboiboy menyempatkan diri mengelus tubuh kecil berbulu para sahabatnya. Para tupai berlompatan dan menggosok sayang tubuh mereka pada pipi gadis kesayangan membuatnya tertawa geli.

Ochobot merentangkan sayapnya dan melesat terbang keluar jendela menuju angkasa untuk berolahraga menikmati udara segar—yang tak ia sangka begitu dingin.

"Brrr! Pagi di sini ternyata juga dingin sekali!"

Buru-buru burung hantu bundar itu terbang masuk dan mengeratkan kedua sayapnya sambil menggigil. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk merenggangkan otot di luar sana.

Kekeh geli dentingan para peri membuat Ochobot tersipu.

Semalam ia tidur bersama Boboiboy di kamar gadis itu. Pelukan hangat membuat dengkuran lembut terdengar. Bulu tebal Ochobot yang empuk membuat Boboiboy tak merasakan dingin di balik selimut. Keduanya lelah—tapi senyuman manis tertoreh di wajah mereka selama tidur. Fang yang mengintip dari balik daun pintu tersenyum geli melihat dua penghuni baru kastil Keluarga Lang.

Kini di dapur mungil berlantai dan berdinding batu serta kayu itu sibuk dengan kegiatan para penghuninya. Ochobot dengan semangatnya membantu Boboiboy memasak. Ia mengambilkan bumbu dengan cakar-cakarnya. Para peri geli melihat burung bundar itu berkali-kali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lezat sup kentang dari dalam kuali.

"Hmmm! Ini lezat sekali!"

Para tikus mengambilkan daun-daun _rosemary_ dari atas lemari membantu Boboiboy yang harus berjinjit untuk meraihnya. "Oh, terima kasih."

Night mengeong membantu para tikus turun dari meja. Para tupai berlompatan menuju tempat penyimpanan roti. Mengingatkan agar gadis itu tak terlupa membakar roti dengan mentega sebagai teman santapan.

"Ah, aku nyaris lupa. Terima kasih."

Wangi dari dapur menari di udara mengundang penghuni kastil yang lain untuk bangkit dari pembaringan mereka.

* * *

Elizabeth yang ternyata memang merencanakan untuk bangun pagi langsung bergegas mengambil mantel tidur dan mengenakannya erat. Suara derap langkah Nyonya Vampir yang ceria itu membuat suaminya terbangun.

Hao sama sekali tak heran pada polah tingkah istrinya yang susah ditebak. Pria itu hanya tersenyum dan menyetujui ajakan Elly untuk sarapan bersama Boboiboy.

Dan tentu saja—Fang—dengan pendengarannya yang tajam selalu sigap mendengar apa pun. Bahkan dentingan jarum terjatuh di lantai yang digunakan Boboiboy untuk menjahit bisa ia dengar jelas.

"Boboiboy!"

Fang membuka daun pintu kamarnya dengan kasar—sudah biasa bagi Hao dan Elly. Mereka tak heran lagi akan tingkah remaja berkacamata itu. Seruan sang pangeran hanya mengundang gelengan kepala kedua orang tuanya.

Hao tersenyum melihat Fang berlari kecil dan berhenti beberapa detik untuk menunggu orang tuanya berjalan menuju dapur antik belakang kastil.

"Ayo! Cepat! Kita makan bersama!"

Sang pangeran muda beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang menunggu orang tuanya ikut mengejar langkahnya yang tak sabar. Wajah tersenyum lebar penuh semangat—bagai siap menerima kejutan apa pun yang akan ia temui nanti.

"Sabar, Fang…"

Seperti kembali ke masa lalu di mana Fang kecil yang menggoyangkan ekor mungilnya berlari-lari di depan. Tawa dan senyum manisnya begitu menggemaskan.

 _"Ayo, ayah! Ibu! Kita piknik di halaman belakang!"_

Suara pangeran kecil Keluarga Lang bagai menggema di kepala Hao.

Ia bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana Fang kecil berlari.

Tersenyum.

Tertawa, menggandeng tangannya.

Memanggil-manggilnya.

Bermanja-manja pada ibunda-nya.

Memeluk manja sang abang—

"…!"

Sekelebat ingatan membuat Hao lekas menggeleng keras.

 _"Tidak. Hao. Jangan kau ingat lagi ingatan sedih itu. Dia sudah tak ada."_

Tanpa disadari helaan napas halus menghembus lembut di antara bisikan yang Hao tuju pada dirinya sendiri.

 _"Jangan kau berharap lebih hingga akhirnya hanya ada rasa sakit…"_

"Sayang?"

Nada khawatir Elizabeth menyadarkan Hao. Senyuman kecil menjadi harapan sang kepala keluarga agar istrinya tak khawatir lebih jauh.

"Maaf—Hanya teringat sesuatu dengan tiba-tiba."

Bagai sebuah buku yang tak memiliki pembatas halaman untuk menandainya—Elizabeth tak perlu harus membuka lembaran-lembaran kisah untuk menebak apa yang dipikirkan suaminya.

Ia hanya menggenggam hangat tangan besar yang dingin milik Hao.

"Kau tak perlu melupakannya. Ini adalah cara kita untuk mengenang anak sulung kita. Ia akan selalu ada di hati."

Hao mengangguk lemah menikmati kalimat penenang yang berbisik di telinganya dari Sang Nyonya.

Mereka tetap melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Fang yang tak pernah menyadari raut sedih sang ayah di belakang—menatap putranya melangkah riang menuju dapur antik.

"Setidaknya ada malaikat kecil yang menghangatkan kembali kastil kita ini."

Elly menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Hao. Tangan sang suami membalas genggaman tangan istrinya dengan hangat—menyetujui kata-kata Elizabeth tanpa harus mengungkapkan secara verbal.

"Ayooo! Ayah dan ibu lama sekaliii!"

"Iya, Fang… Iyaaa…"

Kekeh geli menggema kecil di lorong kastil diikuti keluhan sang pangeran _werewolf_.

* * *

"Boboibooooy!"

Sungguh kejutan besar. Tak disangka Boboiboy—Fang, Elizabeth, dan Hao turut turun menyapanya di dapur mungil kesayangannya.

"Tuan? Nyonya? Mengapa anda terbangun? A-apa saya terlalu berisik?"

Elly berhambur memeluk gadis kesayangannya mendahului Fang—yang kemudian cemberut. "Tidak, kok! Aku justru memang berniat untuk bangun pagi agar bisa sarapan lagi di sini! Kau tidak keberatan' kan kalau aku turut mengundang suamiku ini?"

Hao memutar matanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyum mendengar kekeh geli Elly.

"Tentu saja tidak! Saya senang sekali bisa sarapan dengan anda semua! Tapi… apa tak apa-apa di dapur kecil ini…?"

Hao tersenyum lebih lebar dan mengusap kepala Boboiboy. "Aku akan merasa sangat terhormat jika diijinkan duduk bersamamu dan para sahabatmu ini."

Belum pernah Boboiboy tersenyum begitu cerah sejak ia mengenal dunia barunya yang indah nan magis.

Para tikus penasaran malu-malu memerhatikan Hao dari balik toples madu. Sang _werewolf_ senior menjulurkan tangannya hangat dan mengusap kecil dengan jemari kepala para tikus gandum.

Sementara Fang hanya memandangi ibunya dengan aneh seketika Sang Nyonya terkekeh gemas melihat sang suami bisa akrab dengan hewan-hewan kecil.

Benar-benar pagi yang begitu langka dan pemandangan yang sangat jarang.

Elizabeth duduk di samping suaminya dengan hidangan teh panas serta roti dan sup di atas meja kayu, ditemani para tikus dan tupai yang penasaran pada mereka. Elly gemas luar biasa pada tikus-tikus teman Boboiboy yang menjadi penjaga lemari makanan. Hao tersenyum lebar melihat istrinya sebahagia itu.

Fang sendiri membantu Boboiboy memotong daging meski ia harus menahan nafsunya untuk menggigit bulat-bulat daging lezat di tangannya. Ochobot terkekeh geli melihat Fang nyaris menjatuhkan liur tergiur pada daging di hadapannya.

"Pesta yang sangat meriah. Apa boleh aku bergabung?"

Ratu Peri Bunga Rozetta yang tinggal di taman bunga belakang Kastil Keluarga Lang terbang rendah dan menapakkan kaki-kaki mungilnya di pinggir jendela.

"Kejutan yang luar biasa, Ratu Rozetta! Mari! Nikmati hidangan ini bersama kami!" Elly mengambil sebuah kotak rempah berukuran pas sebagai tempat duduk Sang Ratu.

Fang tersenyum lebar melihat Boboiboy begitu bahagia mendapati tamu-tamu terhormat bersama para sahabatnya di dapur.

Ochobot benar-benar menikmati dirinya berbincang dengan para peri. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada mereka, namun para peri dengan sabar dan murah hati menjawab segala pertanyaan itu. Bahkan Sang Ratu sendiri terkadang yang menjawab segala pertanyaan si burung hantu cerewet itu tanpa sungkan.

Boboiboy turut mendengar obrolan Ochobot dengan para peri. Gadis itu terdiam, ingin mengeluarkan rasa penasaran dalam hati.

Dirinya merasa bisa bertanya lebih banyak pada Elizabeth, Hao, maupun Ratu Rozetta yang nampak banyak sekali tahu mengenai dunia itu. Namun ia tetap berusaha berhati-hati dalam melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Anu, Nyonya… boleh saya bertanya?"

Elly menyelesaikan kunyahan di mulut dan dengan segera menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tentu saja, sayang! Ada apa?"

"Umm, semalam… saya mengobrol dengan teman-teman mengenai 'Lost Forest'. Yaya dan teman-teman yang lain menceritakan sejarah 'Lost Forest' dan pegunungan yang berada di dalam lingkaran hutan itu."

Dalam beberapa detik suasana ceria menjadi sepi.

Angin berhembus pelan membawa suara cicit burung dari kejauhan.

Boboiboy tahu sebenarnya lebih baik jika ia tak menanyakan hal yang demikian gelap ketika makan bersama. Fang sendiri terkejut mendengar Boboiboy membawa topik yang semalam mereka bahas bersama teman-temannya.

Gadis pelayan itu menunduk menyadari betapa tak pantasnya topik itu ia angkat. Terutama pada saat-saat yang langka di mana Keluarga Lang duduk bersama-sama dengannya.

Ia menyesal.

Elizabeth dan Ratu Rozetta dengan segera menyadari penyesalan sang gadis. Ia tersenyum kecil dan merangkul sayang bahu Boboiboy.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah karena menanyakan itu. Kurasa memang sudah saatnya hal-hal seperti ini kami ceritakan padamu agar kau lebih waspada."

Hao dan Fang saling memandang penuh maklum.

"Kebetulan juga ada Ratu Rozetta di sini. Mungkin anda bisa membantu menjelaskannya, Yang Mulia."

Ratu peri berukuran mungil yang duduk dengan nyaman kini menghela napas kecil—menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Elly.

"Elizabeth benar. Ada banyak yang harus kau tahu di balik manisnya dunia yang kau kenal ini. Terutama di sisi kegelapannya."

Boboiboy memasang telinga diikuti Ochobot. Para peri dan hewan kecil berhenti berbincang—memberi ruang untuk Sang Ratu berbicara.

"Kau tahu mengapa kami para peri bunga tinggal di taman bunga Kastil Keluarga Lang, Boboiboy?"

Gadis yang ditanya menggeleng kecil.

"Kami, para peri bunga dahulu kala tinggal di hutan dekat pegunungan—sebelum pegunungan di balik 'Lost Forest' diselimuti kekuatan jahat. Begitu manusia memijakkan kaki mereka di pegunungan tersebut dan melakukan ritual hitam terlarang—dalam seketika kami kehilangan cahaya tempat tinggal kami. Para manusia yang serakah, menginginkan kekuatan para _halfter_ hingga menimbulkan perang besar yang kami sebut dengan 'Perang Kabut'."

Ochobot menelan ludah dengan kasar penuh horor, "Pe-'Perang Kabut'? Apa itu perang yang terjadi ratusan tahun lalu dan para korbannya kini menjadi kumpulan pepohonan bernama 'Lost Forest' itu? Perang yang diceritakan teman-teman Boboiboy semalam?"

Ratu Rozetta mengangguk.

"Perang yang menggunakan sihir berbahaya. Para _halfter_ yang haus kuasa dan kekuatan pun turut membantu para manusia agar mendapatkan wilayah yang lebih luas untuk mereka. Namun para _halfter_ yang membenci manusia pun juga telah dikuasai oleh kesombongan mereka akan kekuatan. Perang yang membuat asap magis kehitaman bagai awan gelap menyelimuti—membutakan pemandangan berdarah."

Para peri merinding mendengar kisah kelam bagi kaum manusia dan _halfter_ yang diceritakan ratu mereka. Tak ada dentingan ceria dari para makhluk mungil itu.

"Saat itu ada tiga kubu yang terbagi dengan sendirinya. Kubu manusia, kubu _halfter_ , dan kubu dari dua ras yang berdamai. Sejak selesainya perang yang menghabisi dua ras lain, terbentuklah organisasi Night Gaze yang didirikan atas inisiatif kubu ras yang berdamai. Aku menjadi perwakilan dari bangsa peri. Keluarga Lang mewakili ras _werewolf_ , dan banyak lagi yang mewakili ras masing-masing. Tetua Whitefogg adalah salah satu tetua yang dipercayai menjaga gerbang Lost Forest serta menjaga daerah sebahagian kecil Inggris ini. Oh, kau mengenal Tetua Whitefogg sebagai kepala sekolahmu, sayangku."

Ini kali pertamanya Boboiboy mendengar nama tetua yang memercayai dirinya untuk tinggal di dunia itu meski ras diri Boboiboy belum diketahui. Tetua yang menjadi kepala sekolahnya.

 _Whitefogg…_

"Namun dari segala ras yang berkumpul dan mendedikasikan diri mereka untuk menjadi benteng perdamaian antar ras, ada yang paling berkuasa dan memiliki kekuatan terbesar. Ia berasal dari ras _ent_ —ras para pohon-pohon magis yang usianya jauh lebih tua dibanding ras _halfter_ yang lain. Pepohonan yang telah tumbuh di tanah ini jauh sebelum ada penduduk yang memijak. Ada darah murni ras penyihir dan ras _ent_ yang kokoh dalam dirinya yang telah berusia ratusan tahun. Ia yang menjadi penjaga keseimbangan Lost Forest agar tak terpengaruh oleh kekuatan hitam dari pegunungan terlarang. Dialah gurumu— Nenek Foglia."

Kini Boboiboy mengerti.

Mengapa Semua orang, semua ras begitu menghormati Nenek Foglia.

Kekuatan dalam diri Sang Nenek tak tergantikan. Hanya ia yang memiliki kekuatan begitu besar untuk memberi sihir pada hutan yang diselimuti kegelapan.

Nenek Foglia-lah tetua sesungguhnya.

Tetua yang paling senior di kalangan tetua yang lain.

"Para tetua bahu-membahu membantu Nenek Foglia untuk mengontrol dan mengunci kekuatan jahat di pegunungan sana."

Seruput teh di cangkang kacang menjadi jeda Sang Ratu berbicara. Helaan napas menjadi kelanjutan sebelum berbicara.

"Di pegunungan itu ada beberapa ras _goblin_ yang dikurung. Tapi mereka sepertinya juga tengah membangun kekuatan untuk menyerang suatu waktu. Para _goblin_ yang dikurung ini adalah para _goblin_ yang pernah membantu para manusia mendapatkan kekuatan hitam. Mereka menginginkan harta kekayaan yang dimiliki para manusia sehingga melakukan pertukaran yang berbahaya. Maka itu kita juga bahu membahu memberikan pendidikan pada para ras _halfter_ muda, menyiapkan mereka untuk entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Meski sudah berabad-abad yang lalu perang selesai, namun bukan berarti kita bisa bergembira dalam perdamaian ini. Para Tetua dan Nenek Foglia semakin sepuh, entah pada siapa kita bisa bernaung lagi jika mereka tiada."

Boboiboy menggenggam erat ujung celemek putihnya. Ia menggigit bibir—takut akan kehilangan guru yang paling ia sayangi.

"Bahkan sejak terjadinya perang berabad-abad yang lalu itu, terjadi kembali 'Perang Kabut' kedua—sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Perang yang tak kalah menyedihkan dan memakan banyak korban."

Di akhir kalimatnya, Sang Ratu memberi jeda kembali sembari menatap dengan sedih seseorang yang kini menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Diikuti Hao yang semakin membisu. Ia melirik pada istrinya.

Ellizabeth mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Bergetar. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan wanita itu. Hanya Hao, Ratu Rozetta, dan para peri yang menyadarinya.

Ochobot yang biasanya banyak bertanya justru hanya diam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam kisah yang dibawakan Sang Ratu bunga.

Tarikan napas yang lembut mengawali kembali kisah dari mulut Ratu Rozetta, "Karena sejarah ras _goblin_ yang tak mengenakkan itu, banyak para _goblin_ yang menjauhi daerah pegunungan dan Lost Forest. Mereka takut dan khawatir akan terpengaruh kekuatan jahat dan bernasib sama dengan para leluhur mereka dahulu. Aku jadi teringat ketika Adu Du dahulu mendatangi kastil akademi Night Gaze bersama Probe. Ibu Adu Du ternyata takut anaknya terpengaruh akan kisah kejahatan ras-nya dahulu sehingga selalu khawatir mengurung Adu Du di rumahnya. Adu Du sendiri memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan ia benar-benar belajar begitu banyak di akademi. Cukup lama untuk bisa meyakinkan ibu Adu Du agar percaya bahwa anaknya akan baik-baik saja di akademi."

Fang tersenyum mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut. Ia juga kembali teringat ketika dirinya, Adu du dan Probe begitu penasaran pada sejarah 'Lost Forest'. Hingga akhirnya mereka nekat memasuki perpustakaan Tetua Whitefogg di menara kastil akademi yang paling puncak.

Sayang niat mereka diketahui. Alih-alih mendapat teguran atau amarah, Sang Tetua berjenggot putih panjang justru tersenyum dan menceritakan sejarah kelam tersebut pada bocah-bocah yang saat itu masih terlalu muda untuk tahu.

 _"Sebuah kisah masa lalu yang sudah terjadi bukanlah hal untuk dilupakan. Jadikanlah itu pelajaran yang tak lagi terulang. Kalian masih sangat muda, saya berharap banyak kalian bisa membantu kami para orang tua untuk mewarisi kenangan sedih ini sebagai pengingat. Bukan sebagai sesuatu yang akan kembali terulang. Namun, jika memang harus kembali terulang—kalian tahu harus apa dan bagaimana untuk menghentikannya, wahai kalian yang muda."_

Pesan yang terus terngiang di kepala Fang.

Keberadaan Boboiboy yang sempat ditolak oleh beberapa temannya menjadi kekhawatiran Fang mengenai perbedaan ras di dunia itu. Namun kini ia tak perlu khawatir. Sungguh gadis idamannya itu telah membuat Fang sendiri takjub. Boboiboy sanggup berteman dengan orang-orang yang tadinya menganggap diri sang gadis berbeda.

Kini Boboiboy meremas-remas ujung celemeknya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka ada sebuah sejarah kelam di balik dunia yang ia sayangi itu. Elly memeluk bahu gadis kesayangannya sambil mencium lembut rambut Boboiboy.

"Sayang, kalau kau ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi kami akan bantu kau menjawabnya. Keberadaanmu di sini adalah hasil dari keegoisan kami juga sehingga ini menjadi tanggung jawab kami untuk mengenalkanmu lebih dalam lagi pada lingkunganmu yang baru."

Fang terdiam mendengar tuturan ibundanya. Ia tahu sang bunda tak bermaksud menujukan kalimat itu padanya, tapi dirinya memang yang paling bertanggung jawab akan keberadaan Boboiboy di kastil itu.

Elly tersenyum menyadari anaknya menunduk memandangi teh di cangkirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya hati-hati—memanggil sang anak tanpa mengucap namanya.

Fang berdiri dari bangkunya di samping Hao dan berjalan menuju Elly yang kemudian menyambut dengan pelukan dan ciuman sayang di pipi. "Ibu bukan bermaksud menujukan tanggung jawab padamu, Fang. Ibu justru sangat berterima kasih kau membawa Boboiboy kemari sehingga mencerahkan hati ibu setiap harinya. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian berdua di sisiku."

Dua remaja dalam pelukan Sang Nyonya Vampir tersenyum hangat menerima ciuman sayang di pipi mereka.

"Kalian adalah malaikatku yang selalu menghangatkan kastil ini. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

Hao hanya diam tanpa bisa menahan senyum. Ia tahu jelas bahwa istrinya adalah orang yang paling berjasa membawa kehangatan di kastil Keluarga Lang.

Sejak mereka menikah dan menempati istana nan megah yang dingin itu, Elly selalu membiarkan para hewan bersarang di pohon-pohon belakang kastil. Hewan-hewan yang tadinya enggan memasuki wilayah para _werewolf_. Vampir berjiwa peri itu bahkan menyapa para peri di taman belakang kastil sehingga beberapa dari para peri terkadang tak sungkan terbang sedikit mendekat ke kastil karena rasa penasarannya.

Elly tak sungkan berjalan-jalan hingga ke pedesaan di bawah bukit, menikmati suasana di sana sambil bersantai minum coklat panas. Para penduduk mengenal dekat dan menyayangi Sang Nyonya yang ramah. Mereka tak lagi merasa takut dan segan pada Keluarga Lang yang berkuasa di daerah itu.

Setiap harinya para penduduk berdoa agar Sang Nyonya mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sanggup menghangatkan dirinya sebagaimana Sang Nyonya menghangatkan hati mereka.

Terutama sejak peristiwa yang membuat Elly nyaris terjun ke jurang kesedihan.

Ketika ia kehilangan anak sulungnya.

Anak sulungnya yang tewas di tangan para _goblin_ penyihir jahat ketika terjadinya perang delapan tahun yang lalu— 'Perang Kabut' kedua.

Tahun-tahun di mana Elly berjuang untuk tetap tegar dengan menyayangi anaknya yang kedua. Berjuang melupakan kenangan pedih di masa lalu.

Doa para penduduk terkabul ketika Sang Pangeran jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis manusia. Gadis yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan membawa cahaya hangat di dunia mereka—mengembalikan senyuman di wajah cantik Sang Nyonya.

Senyum Sang Nyonya kembali menghangatkan hati para penduduk desa.

Malaikat Mawar Putih berhati seorang putri dengan balutan seragam pelayan di tubuh mungilnya. Malaikat tanpa sayap yang begitu dicintai Sang Pangeran, disayangi Sang Raja dan Ratu. Malaikat yang membawa kehangatan di dunia manis namun dingin itu.

Pagi yang dingin terasa menusuk kulit, namun hangat di hati—sembari terucap kisah penuh sedih dan gelap.

Para peri dan hewan-hewan yang mengelilingi meja makan bersama Keluarga Lang serta pelayan mungil kesayangan mereka.

Mereka berdoa.

Berdoa agar kehangatan itu abadi.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari—semua orang di dunia itu berdoa.

Berdoa agar tak ada lagi perang yang menitikkan darah dan air mata kembali.

Namun siapa yang tahu.

Bahkan seorang yang dihormati—Nenek Foglia—turut berdoa.

Berdoa agar suatu saat nanti ia bisa tidur dengan tenang dan damai di bumi tanah kelahirannya. Di antara pohon-pohon yang saling berbisik gemerisik menyanyikan nyanyian angin dengan dedaunan di jemari ranting mereka.

Nyanyian sendu lembut di balik manisnya dunia penuh keajaiban. Nyanyian yang menyenandungkan melodi di langit.

Melodi yang terdengar di malam hari ketika semua makhluk menidurkan beberapa indera mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melody of the Night ~ 2nd gate**

 **The End**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai jumpa di **Melodi Malam Hari ~ 3rd Gate**

Semoga saya diberi waktu lebih banyak untuk melanjutkan _gate_ terakhir dari trilogi MMH ^^7

Terima kasih buat teman2 yang sudah setia membaca dan sabar menunggu ff yang updatenya tak menentu ini. Terima kasih atas segala _review_ yang kalian tulis, selalu setia memberi semangat saya untuk menulis lanjutannya ^^

Terlalu panjang? Tak apa2 kalau kalian menjadi bosan dan malas membaca kelanjutannya ^^ Sampai di sini saja saya sudah amat sangat berterima kasih karena kalian sudah sabar ^^

.

.

.

Salam sayang,

 **Widzilla**


End file.
